Whipped Crème
by The-French-One
Summary: The latest season of the Sugar Series. A lot of stuff can be expected here. I do not own any of the anime or manga that is used, nor the songs. I will add more disclaimers as they are needed. YAOI is here you have been warned! Very Tart Lemony Goodness!
1. New Beginnings

**Whipped Crème **

**New Beginnings: **

**Set Up **

Ryo wondered how many times he could count to fifty and still be pissed. If his grandmother mentioned the Princess Ghida one more time he would boil her coffee. It was the worst he could do. As he sat thinking he remembered the thug that had attacked him on the street. He had somehow caused a ring of flames. How had Dee known to kiss him? "She is very well bred, and a beauty like no other." Torcha said as she followed him down the hall. She and Ghidora are coming up from their palace in the southern sea to the fire festival. They are coming to meet you."

"If she is a water elemental dragon and I am part fire elemental, what kind of relationship can we have? We cancel each other out." Ryo halted mid-stride causing Torcha to pause behind him. "Grandmother, I appreciate all you are trying to do for me, but I have to think of my family."

"I wish you would," Torcha said. "Or did you forget that we," Torcha pointed to a portrait on the wall. "Are your family as well? I will have you know…" Torcha trailed off as Ryo stared at the picture. He felt tears sting his eyes as he saw Laton, Torcha two men he did not know and three women. Two of the women could have been twins and one he knew was his mother. Long black flowed down over her shoulders framing a face he saw often in his dreams. Her smile was full of mischief. "Most people can not tell Hon, from Hi-Wo Hana, although Hi-Chan is older. But you can tell can't you? It's the

smile, you see it every time you look into a mirror."

"I have to go," Ryo's words were left in the hall as he beat a hasty retreat. Torcha smiled. They would have an heir of him, she was certain of it.

Break

Bikky sat on the bed in the guest room that Rain had in the Arcadian Palace. "That show was so awesome. Man you guys rocked," Bikky gushed he saw the picture that Rain sat on his desk. Ryo had found several old pictures from the Manor house Mrs. Cornwall had owned. "Your Dad looks cool," Bikky said looking at the man with his arm cradled around the beautiful, smiling red head in the picture. In her arms was Rain looking to be all of two years old. Bikky tried not to remember his own father as he looked at the longhaired, dark skinned man. He had well defined arms and pecs. He wore a dark colored vest and slacks.

"You say your father was black right? And your mom…" Rain left the question hanging stroking the picture over Patricia's face.

"Trailer trash crack ho." Bikky got to his feet leaving the room before Rain could see the tears that swamped his deep blue eyes. Rain sat on his bed staring after Bikky feeling terrible. How could he be so insensitive? Bikky found Ryo sitting alone in he and Dee's bedroom. "Parents, huh," Bikky muttered crawling onto the bed and laying his head in Ryo's lap. "Who needs 'em? We do better with the family we get for ourselves." Ryo looked down at Bikky before running his hands through the blond locks.

"I think it would be easier if your mother was the dragon princess rather than my own." Ryo's soft words were full of pain.

"Why, because I'm straight and can marry the broad they have picked out for you?" Bikky gave a baleful glare to Ryo. Ryo prepared to tell him not to speak of royalty in such a manner then in the next breath decided that he did not care. "Would not happen in a million years. It doesn't matter if you are gay or straight. I would not leave Carol for all the princess in the world. If Dee were a woman, not only would he be hideous," Bikky paused as Ryo began to laugh thinking of Dee as a woman. He had to agree. Dee was a gorgeous man, not so much as a woman. "But you would still love him and you would still not give him up. How can they expect you to just toss one spouse aside for another? This is bull…" Bikky began but cut the swear off.

"Hey babe," Bikky and Ryo looked up to see Dee in the doorway. "Time to get ready for the New Years ball. We don't want to be late."

Bikky got to his feet. He felt Ryo's hand pull him back to the bed. Ryo reached up and tweaked his nose. "Good show B," Ryo winked and Bikky grinned. He left the room to go get dressed. Bikky bumped into Rain on the way back to his room.

"Bikky, I am so sorry. I never meant to…" Rain began to apologize.

"Don't worry about it man," Bikky grinned. "Come on, let's get ready to party."

**Break **

**(One Week Later) **

Bikky stared at Count D in awe. He had never seen anything more intense in his life. The trial of the Ninth Dan left him breathless. Count D was on his back with Master Xi over him struggling for control. Rain gasped as he looked around at the littered corpses of demons that Count D had left in his wake of destruction as he had marked a deadly path to his Sensei. "How can he expect him to fight when he has already beaten down so many?" Rain whispered to Bikky. "Count D is surely tired."

Bikky could say nothing he simply sat with his mouth open as Count D managed to get free. His exhaustion was palpable as he stared at Lord Suzaku breathing heavily sweat dampened his brow leaving his hair to fall in limp locks to brush his shoulders. Suzaku grinned, puffed out his cheeks and exhaled. Rain bit back a terrified scream as a tidal wave of flames gushed from the phoenix's mouth aimed at Count D. Count D dropped to the ground, rolled to his side bringing his hands up. His Chi Gong set up a shield around him fending off the molten prison that blocked any attack he might make. Count D struggled against the flamed hold shoving hard against it. Suzaku was proud of his acolyte when he had to redouble his efforts to defeat him. Before long Count D dropped his arms completely drained. Suzaku ceased his efforts walking over to lean over the prone form of Count D.

"Congratulations child," Suzaku reached out a hand to help the young Kami to his feet. Alera stepped forward to offer support if needed. Count D shook her away preferring to stand on his own two feet. Breathing heavy gasp of air into his abused lungs Count D found it difficult to raise his lids to look at his teacher. "I am proud to bestow upon the rank of the Ninth Dan. You do yourself and your family proud." D nearly collapsed so great was his relief. Sofu looked over smiling as he watched his old, dear friend bestow the rank upon his grandson. Sofu L looked at her older brother in awe. How had his family thrived after so many had failed?

Break

Angel could not believe it. This was not just a house with a shop attached. It was an eight-bedroom mini-mansion with a work area. The shop was filled with windows overlooking a patio with a large yard and plenty of room to build on. Tears fell in an effortless trail down his face as he and Collins took a tour of their new domicile. "Such is the love of a Kami, careful lest you allow it to turn to greed." Angel gasped turning to see the beautiful creature that claimed to be married to his doctor. If that were true, did that make her Lord D's mother? Lady Aurora smiled baring fangs that she never bothered to truly hide. Collins suppressed a shiver at the cold luminescence of her pale skin. "My son would give you what you desire out of his love for you. Should you abuse the privilege I will protect him." Angel gulped the warning leaving a chill in his veins. Lady Aurora's eyes took on a crystalline cat-like glare before she turned and vanished from the house.

Break

Rain sat next to Bikky in the school cafeteria. Carol sat close enough to Bikky to nearly be in his lap. Erick looked up from his lunch when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "Hey Bikky," Erick said and scooted over when Terry sat beside him. It unnerved him that Terry still seemed to harbor a dislike for Rain. "You ever get the feeling that you are being stared at?"

Bikky raised his eyes to do a scan of the large room. Several girls stood at the edge of their table. "Rain,"

"Rain."

"Rain," A breathless girl shoved to the front of the pack of giggling femininity. "Is it true? Have you been signed by X'Ta-C?" Rain blushed deeply causing several of the girls to squeal jumping up and down in glee. Carol rolled her eyes as they gushed shoving notebooks at him. "Sign mine, right here."

"No mine," Another girl shoved the speaker out of her way as she offered Rain a pen. Rain stood to his feet backing away in horror. "Rain, Rain…" The girls protested as he left. They would have said more but Bikky stood to his feet. Though he was only a freshman there was something dangerous about Bikky. Something that was put there by the tough streets of New York, something none of them wanted to tangle with.

"We'll be late for class," Bikky said pulling Carol to her feet behind him. Erick thought that Bikky reminded of his Father Dee. So bold, so strong and Rain was an almost perfect copy of Ryo; beautiful, proud, quiet and gentle. Erick sighed as he looked after the brothers.

"Household of me," Terry ground out frowning. "Household of faggots…" Terry cut off his comment at the vehement look he received from his twin. "What…?"

"I wish you wouldn't insult them like that." Erick said gathering his things. "They have never done anything to hurt you and your homophobia marks you as ignorant and tasteless."

Terry gasped never having thought his brother would ever turn on him with such words. "What's it to you man what I call them?" Terry asked trying hard not to allow his hurt to show. It had always been him and his brother against the world. When he had failed the admissions test to get into West Lake, Erick had withdrawn his application to attend East with him. When their dad had called him an idiot, leftover Erick had stood up for him making him feel better. Tutoring him so that his grades at East would be something to be proud of.

"Every time you insult them," Erick said hating himself for what had been gnawing at him for a while now. Something he had tried to deny, but since meeting Rain he couldn't, not anymore. "Every time you insult them, you insult me."

"What do you mean?" Terry asked staring at his brother as if seeing him for the first time. "No… Man no," Terry shook his head in denial of the truth.

"I haven't ever liked girls." Erick whispered looking around to make sure no one was within earshot.

"Bikky will rip your balls off and hand them to you if you go anywhere near his brother." Terry sighed giving up. As he thought about it he could never remember his brother going after girls. It was only when he was around Rain that he got 'The Look'. Terry remembered a few days past when Erick had shown up with a digital camera and taken several candid shots of their friends. There were twice as many pictures of Rain in the bunch as anyone else.

"I am not thinking of trying to start a relationship with Rain. It is enough that we are friends, we hang out together and. I do not know the details but something rough happened to him. He is skittish about anyone touching him." Erick shook his head, grabbed his bag and got to his feet. " Boys only end up with MacLean after the world treats em like crap. He gathers 'em in and makes everything ok. I get that from him."

"Where the hell was he when our dad was shoving his fist in our face?" Terry muttered heading off to class with the sinking emotions of coming to grips with his twin's sexuality.

**Break **

**( New York) **

Jeremy tried not to show his nervousness as he sat across from Berkeley. Deep blue eyes bored into him through the flickering light of the candles. "You are quiet tonight," Berkeley sat his menu down looking at his lover. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I uh, got a call from L.A. I have a position waiting for me at the L.A. Times and… JJ does not have any other family, I mean he has Lord D and the boys, but…" Jeremy trailed off when Berkeley lunged across the table pulling him to his feet.

"One," Berkeley said with a forceful dominance that never failed to cause Jeremy's heart to race. "You are not leaving me. Two," Berkeley pulled Jeremy in for a hard kiss. "Let's go home. Because after I tell you that I put in for a transfer to the 34th in Los Angeles I am going to strip your clothes off and pound you into the mattress for even entertaining the notion of going halfway across the country without me." Jeremy gulped, grabbed his coat. He tried to avert his eyes as he was pulled past the startled waitress that came back to take their orders. He loved this leashed tiger from the bottom of his heart.

Jeremy fell onto the bed unsure how he had lost his pants. Berkeley's mouth trailed a hot path to his knees. Jeremy thought of the day Berkeley had discovered that his knees were sensitive. They had spent a pleasant afternoon moaning and laughing. Berkeley wasted no time grasping Jeremy in a sure grip that left him panting and breathless. " Berkeley," Jeremy whispered. "Please."

"You were going to leave me." Berkeley said licking from the base to the tip. Jeremy shivered when Berkeley stabbed his tongue into the slit stealing the drop moisture that beckoned to him. Jeremy whimpered spreading his legs wide knowing what was coming next, needing it. One handed, Berkeley fumbled around for the lubricant. "Told you I was going to pound you." Berkeley Slicked his hand then shoved two fingers fast into Jeremy's willing body.

"Yes…Yes…Oooooooohhhh," Jeremy cried out raising his hips riding Berkeley's fingers. "Oh Berkeley, I love you so much." Jeremy cried out feeling his insides melt into a pool of molten sensation.

"I love you too," Berkeley admitted surprised that it did not leave a bitter taste in his mouth to say the words. He removed his fingers, positioning himself for penetration. Berkeley folded Jeremy's legs nearly bending the smaller man in half. "Let's move in together when we get to LA." Jeremy's eyes flew open in shock. He stared at Berkeley but had no chance to answer and Berkeley pushed in gently, yet fully. Jeremy closed his eyes again holding tight to his love as they drifted of to a state of bliss he had never before imagined.

**Break **

Leon sat next to Jill while the Chief stood in front of the entire precinct. JJ sat with Ryo and Dee while Randolph stood to the side pretending not to stare at Ryo. "Well there you have it boys, a new commissioner will be here next week and well," The Chief paused chewing on his cigar reminding Dee of a cow with its cud. "Boys I have to say I have been in service longer than some of you have been alive." He ran an hand through his grizzled head of gray hair. "And it is time I sat back with my wife and told her what the hours was from my cheap gold watch." The Chief brandished the age-old symbol of his retirement. "This is Langston, the new Chief of you lazy bums. Show him the respect that would make your mothers proud and continue to make this city as safe as you can." The Chief stepped aside before he could become emotional as he closed this chapter in his life. Chief Langston looked over his new officers. His eyes lighted on Ryo, Dee, Leon and JJ with a sneer.

**To_-BE-_Continued **

**Author's notes: Wow**, what am I up to? Sorry for the wait. This will be here until Monday (or some time next week) then it and the rest of this series will be found on The French One, please do not hesitate to comment, you know I read, love and treasure each one. Thank you for your continued support. It is because of fans like you that this series has endured for as long as it has.

**Ja Ne **

**Chi **


	2. Mommy Mine Part 1

**Whipped Crème 2**

**Mommy Mine: Part 1**

**(February 3rd)**

Lithe limbs uncurled releasing a satisfied groan as muscles relaxed and stretched. Large purple eyes greeted the day peeking through a cloud of fluffy black bangs. Chihaya looked down to see his fingers entwined with Kagetsuya's blond locks. "Morning," Kagetsuya smiled down at Chihaya. "I would have gotten breakfast ready, but you were determined to hold on to me."

"Even in sleep I will never let you go." Chihaya said releasing his grip on the silky strands. Yawning widely he rolled over onto his side appreciating the view of Kagetsuya getting out of bed. Kagetsuya bent at the waist to find his pajamas. Chihaya stifled a giggle as the sleek muscled body was hidden from his view. Kagetsuya looked over his shoulder.

"Breakfast can wait," he said as dropped the pants back to the floor and climbing under the covers with Chihaya.

**Break**

Ryo stood at the stove with his spatula as he flipped French toast. He heard his family stirring upstairs and was glad to be home away from the awful pressure his grandparents were subjecting him to. Ryo heard a light tread on the stairs. Feeling a smile lift his face he said, "I need you and Bikky to get dressed after breakfast." Rain gasped when Ryo addressed him without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Rain asked. Before Ryo could answer Bikky came tumbling down the stairs. He made enough noise that Rain laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" Bikky wondered as he sidled up to Ryo stealing a sausage. Bikky was quick to dodge the cooking utensil swung half-heartedly in his direction. "I'm a growing boy Ryo," Bikky said in his defense.

"Yes you are," Ryo agreed looking upstairs as he heard the shower running. "Which is why I need you boys to get dressed after breakfast. Dee and I have today off and we thought to take advantage of it."

"Are we going to spend the day out?" Rain asked perking up. Due to his erratic nerves Ryo was reluctant to take him to many public places.

"Yes," Ryo answered feeling a nervous flutter in his stomach. "In case you have not noticed, all three of you boys are growing. So we are going to the mall. New clothes for everyone."

"Then we should hurry," Rain said as he began to set the table. "We have to get the bank before it closes to withdraw funds."

"Dee said he'll use his credit this time." Ryo's offhand words caused Rain to frown. "I hope you did not think that we would use your inheritance." Ryo's eyes bored into Rain making him nervous. Bikky grinned as he pulled apple juice from the fridge. "I'm going to go get Lyo up. Bikky finish the eggs." Bikky sat the juice on the table. Accepting the fork from Ryo he began to scramble the eggs.

"I… I did not make him angry… Did I?" Rain whispered looking after Ryo as he mounted the stairs.

"Ryo?" Bikky looked up. "Nah, he's just a sweet guy. Too sweet. If he weren't so sweet he would have filed harassment charges on Dee long before they found themselves in bed. Man," Bikky laughed as he turned off the fire and moved the pan of eggs. "Dee used to toss him down every chance he got trying to get in his pants." Rain felt a chuckle build as he helped place the eggs into a large bowl. "Don't worry about money m'kay." Bikky watched as Rain carefully poured juice into each of their cups. "Ryo and Dee were taking care of me long before my inheritance was discovered and they haven't touched it, not once. I mean they turned it over to Nestoir for investments but that's about it."

Bikky studied Rain marveling once again that he was so pretty. Long black lashes lowered over smooth caramel colored cheeks. When those lashes lifted jewel toned green eyes were swimming with emotion. "Why does he care so much?"

"Because he's Ryo… Don't forget Dee." Bikky sat at the table in his place next to Rain. "He cares too. We all do." Bikky waited a beat he listened to hear if anyone were coming down the stairs. Deciding they were safe enough Bikky shrugged. "Rain, your birthday is coming right?"

Rain nodded pulling a band from his wrist to secure his hair. "Mother used to say that I was the best Valentine's Day gift that Papa could have gotten her." Rain laughed at the memory feeling the familiar ache in his heart as he thought of his mother.

"I don't suppose you want a party or something?" Bikky hedged watching as Rain blushed. "It doesn't have to be anything big, just the family, close friends."

"I wouldn't mind." Rain's soft words cause Bikky to grin. "They said you have a game next weekend." Rain tried to change the subject.

"Yeah. You planning to come cheer us on?" Bikky was laughing as Ryo and Dee entered the dining room. Ryo sat Lyo in his booster seat. Rain remembered the small gathering they had held for Lyo's fourth birthday. It was a pleasant gathering that all the adults had enjoyed almost as much as the young children. Lyo and Nicklaus played well together with Jewel. Shinrai and Kiba were both toddling after the older ones trying to figure out the reason for the cake. Their own first birthday had been celebrated on Arcadia at the Queen's insistence.

"You play well." Rain remarked taking his plate from Ryo. Smiling his thanks he dribbled blueberry syrup over the top still amazed that Ryo made it himself. "When I was watching you guys practice I noticed that the cheerleaders were practicing." Bikky looked up waiting for Rain to speak what was on his mind. He shoveled several forkfuls in his mouth before Rain said. "The one with the brown curls and blue eyes… What is her name?" Ryo and Dee glanced at each other grinning before they went back to their meal. Ryo helped Lyo pretending not to listen.

"You mean Julie Summers?" Bikky asked thinking of the girls on the squad.

"Is that her name?" Rain blushed studying his plate.

"She is kind of shy, I was surprised that she was on the team." Bikky drank his juice. "But then I found out that the captain of the basketball team is Ryan Summers… Her brother. Since he has to stay for practice and show up early and all that jazz, he wanted to walk her to and from school. The only way to make sure that happened was to have her on the squad. Since Ryan is dating Keisha Mullins, the captain of the Cheerleaders it was easy to get her on. Not like she can't dance or anything but…" Bikky balanced a sausage on his fork pointing at Rain. "But she is so shy."

"She's pretty." Rain turned crimson looking down and away from his new family. Ryo tried not to laugh as he was treated to information about high school intimacies.

"Come on boys, we have to get ready," Dee got to his feet hoping that Rain would cease his blushing. "Better get showered so we can head out. Who knows when we'll have another off day." Bikky and Rain both nodded before going back to their meal.

Rain enjoyed the quiet chaos of the house as they all made their way to the door. Lyo was whining because he wanted to go play with Nicklaus, Bikky's headphones blaring from where they hung around his neck and Dee grumbling for them all to hurry while Ryo made sure that Lyo had an extra set of clothes in his bag. "Shut up!" Bikky was frowning at Dee.

"All I'm saying," Dee said bring his hand down on the top of Bikky's head. "That you would not have to turn it up so loud if you put it on your ears like you are supposed to. We don't want to hear that crap!"

"But if I put them on I can't hear Rain talk about pretty Julie Summers." Rain blushed to have been pulled so un-expectantly into the argument.

"Shut up Bikky," Rain mumbled ducking his head as he left the house. He paused when he saw a dark haired beauty standing on their porch. Rain backed up until he was behind Dee.

Ryo frowned looking around Dee. His large, dark eyes rounded as he took in the slim woman that stared at him and the child he held with tears falling down her face. Ryo thought his heart had stopped as he held Lyo. "A…Alicia…"

**Break**

Leon stared at his new chief wondering if he should suggest that Count D sell him a pet. Leon felt guilty the moment the thought had crossed his mind. He was a detective. His job was to solve cases that the pet shop generated, not perpetrate them. "Randolph tells me that the boy that Jonston molested is living with MacLean and Laytner." Langston growled peering at Jill. Jill nodded when Leon still refused to answer. "What is the connection there? Is he related to them?"

"Not that we know of." Leon forced out past the irritation he fought against. "Ryo, I mean MacLean, took him home, that's all."

"What is he breeding his own harem over there?" Langston muttered lighting on of his expensive cigars. He took an appreciative puff.

"Would you mind," Leon ground out wanting to unleash his fist on the belligerent chief. "Not smoking that near me? My baby can smell it on me when I get home and it bothers my daughter too."

"Whatever," Langston said tuning to leave. "I hear that you shack up with a bunch of pretty Asians which one you screw is anyone's guess considering they all look alike. Does it matter?" Langston chuckled, "One is as good as another and I hear they are interchangeable with women as far as looks." He saw JJ standing with a file in his hands. "Good thing they grouped you all in the same office." He blew a cloud of smoke in his face before he went to find his own office.

"Sir," The greeting was grim. JJ waited until the chief was around the corner before he coughed refusing to give the man the satisfaction.

"Grand Pa D would eat him alive." JJ muttered as he sat down going over their case.

**To BE Continued**

**Author's notes;** Bwa Ha Ha. I am back and more determined than ever to give you guys' quality plot work along with steamy love. Hope you do not mind the change in site. Please feel completely free to let me know what you think. I love Comments!!!

**Ja Ne **

**Chi**


	3. Mommy Mine Part 2

**Whipped Crème 3**

**Mommy Mine Part 2**

"Laton," The king of the dragons looked up as Zarro addressed him. "Tomorrow is the day that Saint Valentine is celebrated is it not?" Laton nodded unsure of the tone of casual inquiry the Great White Lion used. They all knew of the celebration, it was all Andy and the Royale's were discussing since they had a concert. "I think that you should not bring Torcha," Zarro smiled at Laton's look of disbelief. "I will have one of my daughters dressed for you to escort. It is an honor and a duty, see to it." Zarro stood to leave the hall with Laton staring after him. Zarro had to quickly turn for the mixture of disbelief, loyalty and rage was almost comical on the stern features of the Dragon King.

**Break**

Dee watched as Ryo backed into the house holding tight to Lyo. "Are you sure this is wise?" Ryo asked entering the house leaving the door open for Alicia to enter.

"I got here at 3:43 in the morning. I have been sitting on your porch ever since." Alicia began to sob as she collapsed on the plush sapphire colored sofa. "Afraid to come in, afraid he would not remember me." Rain looked from Lyo, to Ryo, then Alicia. He wondered at the relation. Could this really be the mafia princess that was Lyo's mother? "No one followed me. I obtained a death certificate for my family. The tears were real." Alicia sobbed as she thought of her loss of her son. "For as far as I can take him from you… He may as well be dead to me. I purposefully made the documents so that no matter what I cannot get him back. So the family cannot force me to take such an action. He's yours. Please believe me." Alicia begged and Ryo felt shattered by the look of utter desolation in the eyes of one so confident, so sure of herself, so bold. Bold enough to take on two syndicate families for the love of her husband.

"Alicia…"

"I gambled Ryo," Alicia looked up and Dee gasped in horror. "I gambled and I lost." Alicia watched as Lyo released Ryo's hand to wipe the tears from her face.

"Mama sad." Lyo whispered kissing her cheek. "Da-Ryo help make happy. Da-Ryo always make happy."

Alicia threw her arms around her son holding his small body as a drowning victim clings to a life jacket. "He remembers me. It has been over a year and his young mind remembers his mother." Alicia's tear stained face searched Ryo's for answers. Ryo was too choked up to speak.

"We have a picture of you in his bedroom. He sees it everyday. Looks at it everyday since the day you left." Dee explained placing a reassuring hand on Ryo's shoulder. Alicia weaved where she sat on the couch her stomach protesting the four days of neglect as she had traveled from Italy to LA.

Hearing the rumble Ryo shook his head snapping to attention. "Let me get you something to eat, you can stay in the guest room… If they think you're dead…" Ryo shook his head. "You boys take Lyo to the car and get him into his seat. We'll be right out." Rain nodded immediately taking Lyo's hand. Bikky lingered looking back at his parents and the sobbing wreck of a woman on their sofa.

"He's my baby Ryo. He's my baby." Alicia shook her head. "I couldn't stay away from my baby." Bikky shut the door softly behind them. He stared at the sleek car that awaited them. 'Dee's toy' as Ryo had termed it. Bikky shook his head as he opened the door. Together he and Rain got Lyo into his seat. They were just settling in themselves when Ryo and Dee exited the house. Ryo looked tired. Bikky sighed, before he had been looking forward to a fun day. Now he just wished it had never begun.

**Break**

Somehow, Randolph thought, somehow this case was connected to all the other weird cases the precinct got. Somehow it was connected to the pet shop. He could feel it in his bones. Randolph thought of the pet shop owner. So pretty, yet not enough. Randolph had found every Asian Prostitute he could find yet not one compared. He had even tried a male or two. Nothing worked. It was not even Count D he wanted. Nothing… Randolph thought looking over the photos of the cell. Nothing but Ryo would quench this desire he had. Nothing but Ryo would do. Randolph shut the file preparing to head to China town. He had some questions and if he were lucky, Ryo would be visiting like he so often had in the past.

**Break**

Dee couldn't help it. Ryo laughed again as he looked behind him. "There is no one there Dee." Bikky commented with a snicker. Ryo wished he could be so carefree, but he too felt eyes on them as they traveled the mall.

"It is not a surprise if we are being stared at." Ryo commented a sad sigh weighing heavy on his heart. "We are a family of men only. Our sons are obviously adopted and…"

"So what!" Bikky demanded glaring at the onlookers. "Screw 'em all Ryo. Our family is probably more stable than those hetero's pretending to be better than you guys. Dee isn't cheating on you; you're not cheating on him. Neither one of you is abusive or an alcoholic. You take good care of yourselves and us. We have a gorgeous house; even though me, Rain and Lyo have our own room we still have a spare. We could go camping in our backyard and you are a prince. Not just by blood but as a man. I say we're a damned sight better off than most of them."

"Watch your mouth," Ryo said feeling tears threaten to spill. "Come on, you boys need clothes, or we are not taking care of you as well as you think we are."

"That's not even the kind of staring I feel. This is not just blind, ignorant hatred. This feels personal," Dee gave the mall a thoughtful frown. The mall on a Saturday was hopelessly crowded. There was no way to find a familiar face. "Like the person knows us." Dee looked back at his family, shook his head before entering a clothing shop. He would worry about it later.

As the family continued their shopping a slim figure peered through the window. Watching as the boys each tried on outfits. Laughing as they argued over selections reaching a compromise. Feeling left out and alone as the youngest child was doted on by his two siblings and his two dads'. The figure slipped away before being noticed vowing to stay away. No good could come of ever getting to know her son. Not now… he did not need her now.

Bikky stared in amazement as Ryo steered them all to a cellular store. "Our contracts are up." Ryo explained to Dee's questioning look.

"Glad you notice these things," Dee muttered looking around at the selection of new phones. Rain followed Bikky around as Ryo, standing with Lyo in his arms, listened to the salesman talking about the new family plans. He smiled as he saw a curly, dark head out of the window. The young girl was a stranger to him, but he thought of Julie Summers. Without thought, Rain pulled a journal from the large pockets of his over large cargo pants and a pen. As he wrote he continued to smile entrancing the salesman next to him.

"Hey you," The man called with an oily smile. "Why do pretty young girls find it necessary to dress like boys. I can just see you in a dress all done up. A little lip-gloss… You'd be ravishing." Rain looked around for the girl the man was talking to. Seeing no young girl near him he had a sinking feeling in his heart. "Your hair is a nice color, black as pitch with those eyes… You're going to grow into a beauty." Rain looked up to see Ryo and Dee both studying a sheaf of papers that their eager salesman was handing them. Ryo shifted Lyo's weight to hold him more comfortably.

"Man… Step off." Rain gasped as Bikky was suddenly beside him glaring at the man. "My brother is already a beauty, and he don't want no part of you. Our Dads…" Before Bikky could finish Dee strode over with a question on his face.

"Oh no sir," The salesman's smile turned conciliatory as he thought of how much larger than himself Dee was. They had gained Ryo's attention. Dee shook his head before Ryo could come over. "I just thought your… Son was a girl… I meant no harm... So sorry…" The man backed away palms up. "Jake," He called to the man talking to Ryo. "I'm taking ten." The man was gone from the store before Dee could utter a word. Rain breathed deeply shoving his journal back into his pocket. He wouldn't cry… He wouldn't.

"Come on, Ryo wants you boys to go pick out your phones." Dee said waiting for his words to sink in.

"Our phones," Bikky whooped clapping Rain on the shoulder. He pulled Rain to the counter forcing his slighter frame into motion. Dee stared after them with a smile. He felt eyes on him again and turned in time to see a large crowd of girls. They had all been staring at Rain as he had smiled while writing in his journal. One of them was wearing a pin from West Lake High.

**Break**

Randolph walked the familiar path to the bottom of the stairs that would lead him to his destination. He opened the door of the shop to find a petite red/golden haired woman watching him from behind lush tipped teal colored eyes. "Well hello," He smiled. "Here I was expecting to find some weird Asian's and I find a fairy instead."

"How do you know what I am?" Sofu L asked causing Randolph to stare wondering if she was perhaps not too right in the head.

"Soofu," Count D entered the front parlor bowing deeply to his aunt. "Please take Aoi in for her bath. Leon and I will be in shortly to put her to bed." Count D ushered her from the room before turning a cold smile on the detective. "Detective Randolph. What can I do to be of aid?" Randolph felt a chill travel down his spine as Count D circled his counter. "Perhaps you are in need of a pet…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's notes;** I would like to offer deepest apologies that this is coming out so late. My only reasoning is that everyday I go through my novel and find somehting wrong with it. I want to send it to be published, but I also want to offer my best effort. I am sorry that my terrified hesitation is making this tardy. Valentines and The Chinese New Year will be here. Before Saint Patricks... I hope.

Ja Ne

Chi


	4. Mommy Mine Finale

**Whipped Crème 4**

**Mommy Mine: Finale**

Ryo dropped into the booth with a relieved sigh. He noted his new cell phone blinking. "Leon," He looked at the displayed number. "He must have called when they were transferring the numbers. Wonder what he wanted." Ryo pushed the button to redial the pet shop. As Ryo spoke into his phone Dee ordered for them both. Rain noted that Dee did not even ask Ryo, but he knew that whatever arrived would be exactly what Ryo wanted. Rain smiled and pulled his Journal from his pocket and began to scribble words on the page. He looked up to see the waitress waiting for him to make his order.

"Chicken sandwich, fried please, a baked potato with everything…and steamed vegetables. A large 7 Up and… Do I get dessert now or…?" Rain waited for the waitress to stop staring at him.

"For such a little thing you have a healthy appetite. I envy you. I wish I had been able to eat whatever I wanted at your age and retain my figure." The waitress was laughing as she moved on to Bikky. Her eyes widened as she took in his dark skin, light blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey dad," Bikky said with a grin as he got Ryo's attention. "She noticed that HE eats like a horse now." Bikky laughed when he saw the waitress' eyes travel over Rain once more. This time her disbelief and envy turned to wonder. "Whatever Lord D is feeding him keep it up." Rain said nothing. He lightly elbowed Bikky as he shoved his journal back in his pocket.

"Dee, Leon called to tell me that as they were putting Jewel down for a nap Randolph showed up with questions. He seems to think the…" Ryo paused and gave a meaningful look at Rain who was busy laughing with Bikky. "He thinks there is a connection to the shop."

"He thinks everything he can't solve is connected to the shop." Dee muttered allowing his hand to travel across the bench to curl around Ryo. Ryo turned a slight shade darker when he felt Dee's fingers slip through the hair at the nape of his neck. Rain noted the simple yet abundant affection and he grinned going back to his journal.

"What are you always writing in there?" Bikky asked trying to peer over Rain's arm.

"Bikky, Andy suggested that if Rain felt overwhelmed by emotions he should keep them in a journal." Ryo said trying to avoid Dee's touch. Dee caught the meaning and moved away. "It's rude to ask him to tell you what he thinks… all the time."

"This is not _that_ journal." Rain indicated another pocket of his large pants. "This is the one I write poetry in." Rain handed the journal over and Bikky gasped when he saw the sketch of Julie Summers on a page. "I am almost as good as you are." Rain admitted thinking of the portraits that Bikky had given as Christmas gifts.

"But you've got one up on me." Bikky admitted as their food arrived. Lyo clapped his hands in glee at the array of chicken fingers, fries and fresh fruit. Ryo smiled at Dee as he was handed a fresh Caesar salad with grilled chicken strips over it in an edible bread bowl. Bikky continued to laugh as he dove into his bacon cheeseburger. "I couldn't sing to save my life." Rain was laughing as he took his journal back shoving it in his pocket.

Break

So happy. Randolph sat alone in the restaurant after he left the pet shop. He saw the family sitting down to have lunch. Watching as Detective Laytner randomly brushed his hands through Ryo's honey colored hair. He saw how Ryo colored and moved into the slight touch. Randolph wanted to go over and wrench Dee away from Ryo. Why should he have all that to himself? Randolph stared as Ryo laughed as Dee's fingers found the ticklish spot behind his knee. He saw the lips curve up. The lush lips that Dee kissed every chance he got. The lips Randolph could almost taste. He had sat with his binoculars the previous night watching as those lips emitted cries of joy. That, Randolph thought. That was what he longed for. The sound of Ryo's voice in the throes of passion. From the tree he had heard muffled groans, but not like he had wanted to.

Those lips. Ryo had bitten his lips as he clung to Dee sweaty and shattered panting and trembling a beautiful display of a fallen angel as he had sprawled upon the bed. He had canted his hips as Dee left his body to lie beside him… smiling… Content. Randolph wanted to kill him. Why should Dee have all that to himself?

Break 

"Bikky, Rain," The boys looked up from the plates of pie at the serious tone in Ryo's voice. "Dee and I have been thinking."

"Dee thinks?" Bikky quipped laughing when Dee cuffed him in the head. "What? I thought all you did was eat and try to screw Ryo."

"Yes well sometimes he thinks about other things." Ryo said glad to see Rain smiling.

"Hey you," Dee frowned at Ryo.

"Hey yourself," Ryo's lashes lowered as he hid the heat behind his eyes thinking of the night before.

"If you two are done flirting," Rain said a giggle escaping.

Ryo's blush darkened and he cleared his throat. "Well, Bikky you are fourteen now and Rain you will be fourteen in a matter of days and well. We thought that since you now have phones and can call us at anytime. You will be allowed to be out until seven on Weekdays excluding extracurricular activities. On weekends eight. Nine thirty if you are together."

"Nine thirty it is, he ain't going nowhere without me." Bikky said going back to his pie. "Thanks Ryo… Dee, I mean Dads." Bikky grinned Rain simply nodded his head agreeing that he would not want to venture too far without his brother. Ryo reached across the table to lift Bikky's face until their eyes met. "Yes?"

"I expect you both to act with responsibility and integrity."

"We'll make you proud." Rain promised."

"You already do," Dee said glancing at his watch. "Now come on, we still have some shopping to do. You boys run along and find some friends to hang with for a few hours. Here," Dee reached into his wallet. He extracted two separate wads of cash to give each boy. "There's extra dessert tonight if you take Lyo with you."

"Dee! They have both had enough sugar today to…" Ryo's words ended as Dee kissed him soundly.

"Be at the car in two hours, Rain you have rehearsal at three." Dee said as Bikky pulled them from the restaurant in the mall. Lyo clapped happily as Bikky undid the straps of his booster seat. Dee stood to pay the bill watching as their boys ran off.

Rain was laughing as Bikky looked over Cell phone accessories. He saw Dee pull a resisting Ryo into Spencer's. He nudged Bikky who outright laughed when Ryo's blush could be seen from so far away.

Break 

Laton sat alone as he thought of Zarro's orders. Was the feline finally succumbing to madness? Laton frowned as he stretched back into his sleek scaled form. Bright red and black was highlighted by the azure sky as he took off for the peaks of his castle. It was the best place in the world to think. Crisp air so fresh it hurt to breathe it in and a view that stung the eyes with its beauty. Leave his wife behind in favor of another… Laton sighed, here, he thought, was the first time he would ever think to defy the great white lion.

Images of his grandson came to him unbidden. Ryo sitting with Dee. Ryo with the boys and finally he saw Hon. Laton remembered how she had stood before them in full flame regalia denouncing her betrothed. Leaving the great hall in a flurry of fury and flames. Scorch marks had been the only sign of her passing through. He had never found her again. Lost she had been. Lost in the world of men. He saw her again as Ryo had last seen her. An image he had stolen from his grandson's mind. He saw his beloved daughter riddled with bullets surprise etched on her lovely features making her a grotesque parody of the woman she had been.

"I will not lose you both." Laton vowed spreading his wings wide. He found Zarro lounging in the grand garden with Queen Victoria. Laton came to a skidding halt he fanned his wings to send the dust away from the royal pair. "I understand your majesty?" Laton dipped into a full bow leaving his neck and horns exposed before his sovereign. "I will not force history to repeat itself by asking my grandson to make a choice I myself can not adhere to."

Zarro stretched his lips across his large teeth bringing a massive paw to wipe the luxurious mane from his brow. Victoria leaned against her husband with a satisfied purr. Laton bowed further before he released his wings and took to the sky. A beautiful living flame in the bright Arcadian afternoon sun.

Break 

Alicia wandered the halls of the large house with a sad smile. She admired the lifestyle that Ryo and Dee shared with their boys. The home was well taken care of, clean and beautifully decorated. She found a room that was obviously Lyo's. Alicia sniffled when she saw the shelf full of books some of them favorites by the look of the tattered edges. Coloring books, teddy bears, toys, all neatly arranged as if Ryo cleaned his room often. No dust littered the floor, as Alicia thought of it, she had found no dust anywhere in the house.

She looked over her shoulder and gasped. A large hand drawn portrait hung over a toy chest. Lyo sat in Ryo's lap while Dee looked on. The two other boys were happily engaged in listening as Ryo read from a book. The only signature was B. M. It looked more like inner city tag work than a signed name. Alicia could guess at the artist. With tears she sat on Lyo's bed curled over onto her side. She lay there sobbing until exhaustion took her in its deep embrace.

Break 

Dee wanted to laugh. Ryo was so cute with his red cheeks as they saw some of the more daring items for sale. "Dee," Ryo asked not having seen any of the items that Dee had left for Count D and Leon as a Christmas gift the previous year. "Do we need any thing for sale here?" Dee frowned wondering what Ryo was asking but not saying. "Are you not…" Ryo looked away from Dee blinking rapidly. "Are you dissatisfied? Is there something I am not doing? Do we need these things?"

"What… Ryo, baby, no…" Dee moved quickly to take Ryo into his arms. "You are more than sexy enough to keep me happy. That is not what this is about." Dee tried to explain. He felt relief when Ryo relaxed in his arms. He could still see the confusion on Ryo's face. "I just wanted to try a few new things that's all. I love making you feel good." Ryo gasped when Dee's hand traveled to his hard, well-toned tummy. "Besides, I was here picking up lube a few days ago and I saw that," Dee pointed to a pair of small scarlet satin shorts with a matching robe edged in black lace. "I imagined you in it and well, remember when I came home all sweaty and dragged you to bed?" Ryo's eyes widened and he audibly gulped as he did indeed remember Dee's almost wild possession.

"You want me to wear that?" Ryo asked fingering the lacy material.

"Would you?" Dee asked heat filling his gaze. Ryo blushed saying nothing as he began to walk around the store. Dee knew he was thinking, even as he looked at the vibrators and massive Dildos. He saw Ryo shudder. "What's wrong?" Dee came to his side looking at the offending article.

"Double X," Ryo whispered looking away. "The leader wanted to…" Ryo inhaled sharply causing Dee to pull him away from the oversized appendage. "I know that is not what you want, but I can not help but feel that something that is not you would be a violation of my body. I love you Dee, I am sorry, but…"

"Whoa… Whoa," Dee took Ryo's arms in a gentle hold. "Listen to me Randy Ryo MacLean." Dee placed a hand under Ryo's chin and lifted until the smaller man was forced to look into his eyes. "I love you too. I don't want you to think that I came here to buy something that would make you feel that way. Flavored lube, sexy lingerie and maybe a few toys that is all. And I am not the only one purchasing here, if you see something you like I am all the way there baby."

"All right," Ryo tried not to think of the large dildos on display. The clerk behind the counter pretended that he did not notice the couple. He could tell that the honey haired one was shy. But wow, the clerk thought, he sure was gorgeous.

"He makes a man think about switching teams," The clerk said aloud causing another customer to comment.

"He sure as hell did." The man shook his head and left the shop. Randolph looked at the red ensemble and shivered. He would love to see Ryo in that.

"Find anything?" Dee sidled up to Ryo startling him. Ryo looked to see the small basket that Dee had. It was filled with various items that caused Ryo to raise his brows. "I'll show them to you later, I might even share." Dee promised holding his basket away from Ryo.

"I'll wear that," Ryo hedged taking his bottom lip between his teeth. "If you… wear this." Dee looked around wondering what Ryo meant. He then looked into his lover's hands and gasped. Ryo snapped the thong before dropping it into the basket. "Shouldn't we be getting to the car?" Dee was quick to search through the rack finding the proper size for Ryo before heading to the counter to pay for their items. Ryo was blushing as they left the store. He was sure that everyone would be staring at them and know what they had purchased.

Break 

Bikky smirked as he saw Ryo and Dee approach the car carrying bags with the Spencer's logo on them. Ryo was red faced and could not look directly into Bikky's eyes. Dee's looked at the large bags that both boys held. "Roller-blades," Rain explained. "Bikky said he would teach me how."

"I needed a new pair," Bikky shrugged. "I mean Chris knows how to skate man." Bikky thought of their younger friend with a fond smile

"Chris lives in a magical pet shop," Rain muttered with a scowl at Rain.

"One of your father's is an arcadia eastern dragon prince." Bikky returned Rain inhaled as if to speak then nodded his agreement.

"We are all totally weird huh?" Rain said helping Ryo to put their things in the trunk while Dee and Bikky strapped Lyo into his car seat. Ryo shut the hood laughing. He paused when he saw a small woman standing nearby. She had dark brown hair and deep green eyes. She was watching Dee shut the car door with Lyo inside. Bikky was just getting into the car but paused to see what everyone was staring at.

"I…" She began, took a halting step forward and stopped. "I tried to stay away. I told myself it would do no good, but… Life is so short. I could be gone tomorrow and you would never know." She began to sob. "I was home alone when my brother's best friend…" She shook her head. "On my fifteenth birthday I found out that I was pregnant. I was scared. I did not know what to do… I… I always found it funny that your name is Dee Laytner, you see." She approached Dee still crying, afraid that he would reject her. So silent he stood with his family his face a mask of coolness. "On the day you were born… I named you Dillon."

TO-BE- CONTINUED 

Author's notes; Whoops… I hope you have all not forgotten how utterly odd I happen to be. I seem to be doing magical things with the characters again. Let me know what you think. I love and treasure comments.

Ja Ne

Chi


	5. Higher

**Whipped Crème 5**

**Higher**

Lord D stepped into the house smiling at the vivacious bubble of energy that was Angel. "I am so glad to see you smiling again D-Chan. Did I say that right? I did some research, ok I asked around." He laughed ushering Lord D to a parlor where a tea set was arranged. "I did learn how to make Oolong tea. JJ said that aside from White and Green teas it was your favorite." Lord D started to speak but held his tongue as Angel continued. " Mimi and Roger will be here shortly. I knew you got a record deal; I was unaware of the apartment. You are just too much." Lord D could not help the soft laugh that he hid behind his hand. "I know you are a serious vegetarian and that you have a horrid sweet tooth that is not easily satisfied so I raided the bakery to find the best they had, I mean the sugar crystals on some of this stuff is bigger than the fruit." Angel laughed glad to see his friend doing better.

"I hope everything is to your liking." Lord D indicated the home.

"Absolutely," Collins emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron. "We just wanted to let you know that I am opening my shop right here. While he is selling his creations, I will be serving mine. It will be a Café Boutique."

"How ingenious, I am happy for you." Lord D accepted a cup of tea. He sipped then smiled to show his pleasure. "JJ sends his regrets he had to work today." Lord D explained.

"But then who has your children?" Angel asked sitting beside Lord D trying his creation. He smiled to find the tea so delicious. Perhaps with a bit less sugar, than Lord D's but still good.

"My parents, they are keeping all the children for a few days."

"All?" Collins asked.

"Yes, my two, Little Aoi and Chris, Bikky, Rain, and Lyo will all be at my parents until next week."

"There must be big plans for Valentine's day." Lord D blushed saying nothing he reached into his sleeve extracting an invitation for the Valentine's ball on Wednesday and the Arcadian Fire festival the following Saturday.

**Break**

Ryo walked over to Dee placing his hand on his arm. "Dee," Ryo said quietly forcing his eyes away from the woman that stood before them.

"No Ryo…" Dee shook the hand off. "No…" Dee stormed away from them leaving the garage. Ryo blinked away tears then looked again at her.

"Hello I am…Randy,"

"Ryo," She said with a trembling smile. "I have followed all of his cases. I know he was with you in New York. I said I would give up watching after him when you guys moved here but… Then I received a letter about my cousin's death. I looked into who had taken in the child and I saw his name again. I thought, this can't be a coincidence right."

"Your cousin?" Ryo questioned looking at Rain's bright green eyes.

"I have been rude, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Renee Spencer. Patricia Cornwall, your mother," She looked at Rain. "Was my cousin." Rain gasped staring at the woman that was a stranger to him. "Your mother left the family to be with the man she loved. I left to hide my shame. None of them know where I am or that I bore a child. None of them know that I… Abandoned him." Renee sobbed causing Ryo to reach for her. "Go after him. Find him please. I'll go and never contact you again, but please make him ok. I know you can."

"No," Ryo said softly. "If you leave, you will truly be abandoning him. He needs his time. He will come home and then I will make it ok. Why don't you come with us? Are you staying somewhere in town?"

Renee shook her head feeling pain at Ryo's gentle kindness. "I just arrived this morning, I came by here to pick up a few things and then I saw you all…" Renee trailed off looking in the direction that Dee had taken. "Will he be…"

"Don't worry, when he cools off, he will come home and I will take care of him." Ryo smiled at Renee as he opened the passenger door for her. "Come along now, Rain has rehearsal and we should have left fifteen minutes ago if he is not to be late."

"Aw man, with you driving," Bikky got into the car and made a show of buckling his seatbelt. "We should have left yesterday." Ryo turned a chagrined frown on Bikky before he reached back and plucked his nose. "Ow," Bikky complained rubbing the slight injury. "See that? Rain's a witness."

"Huh," Rain looked up from his journal.

"Never mind," Bikky muttered smiling at Ryo glad that his ploy to make Renee comfortable worked. She was sitting in the car watching the interplay with a slight smile. Ryo inserted the key into the ignition then fought with the gears. "Dee would drive a stick… Ryo the clutch." Bikky breathed a sigh of relief as Ryo made it out of the parking spot. Rain stared wide-eyed in horror as the car lurched down the road.

**Break**

Chihaya stared into his tea while Kagetsuya bustled about making lunch. "Kage-kun."

Kagetsuya looked over at the fluffy haired angel with mild interest. "Do you ever miss Eden?"

Kagetsuya thought hard about the question as he remembered their beautiful homeland. If he closed his eyes he could almost smell the gardens. "Sometimes," he admitted sitting beside Chihaya taking off his apron as he sat plates on the table. "But then I remember," Kagetsuya took Chihaya's hand in his own. He brought the small appendage to his lips to place kisses along the white knuckles. "That if I had stayed there I couldn't keep you, then I don't miss it at all."

Chihaya smiled squeezing Kagetsuya's hand. "Last night I had a dream. I knew it was sent to me, but still it made me feel…" Chihaya sighed. "You were doing great until you paired up with me."

"No, I was a walking corpse, then you looked at me with those bug eyes and that smile and it seemed as if the sun found my little hovel and I walked into paradise when I walked into your arms." Chihaya felt tears spill down his cheeks. Lunch was forgotten as Kagetsuya pulled Chihaya to his feet. "Come here little one, let me show you." Chihaya's eyes widened as he followed Kagetsuya to their bedroom. It was always a wonderful experience when Kagetsuya made love to him.

Chihaya took a moment to remember the way it was before. Though Kagetsuya was gentle and caring, it had hurt and Chihaya had found no pleasure in the act. Chihaya could not even think of submitting now withought the thoughts of the pleasure he would soon recieve. Kagetsuya pulled him into the room leaving the door open and all the blinds open. He loved the sight of Chiyaha writhing in the bright sunlight. It was the best turn on he could think of. Kagetsuya pulled the clothes from Chihaya's body kissing every available space. He found the cherry red nipples and allowed his tongue to dance in lazy circles. Chihaya's breath caught in his throat. He bit his lips as small needful moans began to escape. "Kage-Kun..." He whispered tugging on Kagetsuya's shirt.

"That's right my darling, tell me what you like." Kagetsuya urged peeling the shorts from Chihaya's shifting hips. Kagetsuya smiled to see Chihaya already excited and dripping onto his smooth, taut stomache. Chihaya gasped lifting his hips in invitation as Kagetsuya grasped him firmly stroking. The blond licked his lips before pressing them against Chihaya's member loving the salty sweet taste of his lover.

"Yes, Kage-Kun, yes," Chihaya tunneled his slim fingers through Kagetsuya's hair. He had been surprised at his own wanton behavior, but he would not let embarassment halt his pleasure. Count D and Ryo had told him to enjoy and he was more than determined to. "Yes Kage- Yes, Lick... Suck..." Chihaya cried out as Kagetsuya took him fully into his mouth. Chihaya moved angeling his body until he was facing Kagetsuya's need. With a smile he licked around the dripping head of his lovers erection. "So good," Chihaya cried out feeling Kagetsuya's fingers probing his most intimate places. He relaxed allowing the fingers to penetrate him. He gasped then sucked Kagetsuya fully into his mouth.

"Chi...Ha...Ya..." Kagetsuya managed to say around his mouthful of throbbing manhood. Kagetsuya knew he would not last much longer. He had to end this or come across Chihaya's beautiful lips. Kagetsuya tried to ignore the mewled protest as he pulled away from his mouth. Kagetsuya sat Chihaya in his lap licking his way across the creamy chest. Chihaya wriggled as Kagetsuya continued to fondle and lube his entrance as their tongues began a duel that neither wanted to win. "Relax Chihaya, let me love you," Kagetsuya urged easing his fingers away so that he press himself in.

"Oh... Kage-Kun..." Chihaya felt the fullness as it pressed inside him. The initial discomfort passed so quikly now that he barely even noticed it. Chihaya began to shift his hips lifting and falling in a frenzy of movement that he knew would soon send them both to the edge. Chihaya kept moving in wild gyrations, he had reached the edge and was uncaring of the danger. Holding tight to Kagetsuya Chihaya rode until he tumbled off shouting Kagetsuya's name in complete surrender. He could feel the thick, warm flood as Kagetsuya released inside of him. He smiled as he sat on his lover knowing that soon they would need a bath. He could already feel the excess of Kagetsuya's enjoyment creeping down his thighs. Kagetsuya claimed his swollen lips.

"Do you see, why I do not miss it?"

"Yes, Oh Kage-Kun... Yes,"

**Break**

Rain entered the consulate looking around glad to be there in one piece. Bikky had not told a falsehood when he claimed Ryo was a poor driver. Bikky stood beside him having jumped from the car claiming to want to attend the rehearsal with Rain. "I'll ask Nestoir to drop us off at home. 'Kay!" Bikky waved. "Now you go find Dee." Bikky waved. "Man," Bikky shook his head as Ryo drove off. "I am not getting in another car with him behind the wheel."

Rain was silent as he nodded he walked into the large room where the rest of the Arcadian's were lounging about. Bikky hung back as Rain was greeted. He saw Lady Clarisande bent over double with her arms wrapped around her knees. Piles of silky black hair brushed the floor as she moved her arms to raise a single leg. Bikky tilted his head to side watching as she then uncurled placing her back on the floor raising her arms. "Interesting the way female bodies can look so beautiful is it not?" Bikky was startled to find Daphnus beside him securing his waist length hair in a ponytail.

"Ah huh," Bikky tried hard not to stare. He was used to pretty men, heck, he lived two of them, and saw the D's on a regular basis, but Daphnus… was so pretty it was frightening. "I mean… Hi." Bikky lowered his head in a formal nod of greeting that he had picked up hanging around the palace.

"Never mind all that," Daphnus waved away the formality. "Sit and be comfortable, enjoy." Bikky watched as Rain was taken to a piano where Daphnus sat beside the silent Angel prince. His golden head seemed to glow in the beam of sunlight that splashed wildly in through the wall of windows in the large studio. "Warm-ups." Daphnus announced calling the group to surround the grand piano. Daphnus called each member separately putting them through the scale of their vocal range. Bikky's ears perked up when Rain was called. He had never understood the extent of Rain's talent. Hearing the variations of his highs and lows Bikky's jaw dropped.

The vocal warm ups ended and Clarisande then lead the group in many stretches and work out dances. Daphnus then took over again with the actual songs they planned to perform. Bikky tried not to laugh at how out place Rain looked as he tried to copy the faster dance moves. At his birthday party Bikky had suspected as much, now he knew for sure. His brother could not dance. Sure he could do tap dancing and theater choreography, but this type of hip-hoppy-modern-esque dancing left him out of tune. "Hold up…" Bikky called interrupting the rehearsal. "Rain…Rain, come here. Work with me." Daphnus held up his hand at the servant prepared to upbraid Bikky for his rudeness. "Put a little sexy in those hips." Bikky then copied the move exactly as Daphnus had demonstrated it. Daphnus smiled, perhaps one brother could sing for the group and the other…

Andy saw the smirk on her friends face as he watched Bikky coach Rain. Rain was still awkward, but by the time they called for a break, with Bikky's help he was improving. As the last few songs were sung for the day and the sun disappeared behind a large mountain Rain was more comfortable with the group. He was laughing with Nestoir as Daphnus announced that the long rehearsal was over. Bikky watched as the Angel prince stared at Rain. He tossed an iridescent bubble over him. Bikky walked forward to protect Rain and gasped as he felt winds swirl around them both. Prince Angel leaned his head as he stared at them both. He looked at Rain then made a hand signal to Daphnus. When his eyes fell to Bikky, Bikky was surprised to be staring in cobalt blue orbs that seemed to pierce every part of his being. The prince made a final hand signal before, with a wave of his hand, he vanished from the room.

"Wind and flames," Andy interpreted the signing. She looked at both boys a smile curving her lips. "Mages both. Our influence happened early enough in your lives that you are forever marked by it." Andy was laughing as she left the room. "My children no doubt miss me, lord knows I miss them." Nestoir grinned and followed his wife leaving Daphnus the chore of taking the boys home.

**Break**

After making sure that Renee was settled in with Alicia and Lyo, Ryo went in search of Dee. He found him just where he thought he would be. The club where they had first had coffee with Count D and Leon, where they had first met the Arcadians. Dee leaned against the building. He flinched when Ryo came to a jerking halt. "Did you hurt it?" Dee asked dropping his cigarette as Ryo approached.

"Shut up," Ryo said softly handing him the keys.

"Sorry baby," Dee pulled Ryo into his arms burying his face in the soft joint of Ryo's smooth, sweet-smelling neck. While sweet, the scent was masculine, entirely Ryo.

"Koibito," Ryo whispered lifting Dee's face to his own. Not giving him a chance to speak Dee pressed their lips together. Ryo submitted to the probing offering his mouth as a solace for emotions that were driving Dee mad. He felt wetness on his face as Dee's tears hit his cheeks. The kiss turned harsh as Dee's sobs intensified. Ryo held on to Dee stroking his back. Dee broke away when he could not breath, too choked up to say or do anything more than hold on to Ryo. "Come home, love."

Dee nodded wiping his face then rubbing his hands on his jeans shunning the handkerchief that Ryo offered him. "I'll drive," Dee sniffled.

"Shut up," Ryo lightly punched Dee in the arm. The night wind howled a lonely song as Dee started the car and headed home.

**Break**

Leon whistled as he hung up the telephone. Count D raised his eyes from his embroidery. Leon looked into their endless depths and felt his heart melt. Even after all this time D still did things to him. "Yes?" D asked when Leon did nothing but stare at him. Aoi happily sat with Chris watching him do his homework. Leon would place wagers that the child was a genius. Leon still said nothing and D sighed. "Chris, are you almost done?" Chris looked up at Count D then saw his brother practically drooling as he looked at the deep blue silk clad Count. Chris smirked thinking that Snow White would envy the Count's complexion.

"Just finished, why don't I take Jewel and get her ready for bed?" Chris stood to his feet packing away his things. Slinging his backpack over his arms he picked then bent to retrieve his niece. As he left the room he heard Count D sigh. He looked back to see Leon licking a trail up the Count's neck. Chris stifled a laugh as he left them alone.

"Leon," D managed to separate himself from Leon. "What did Ryo…" Before he could finish the question Leon captured him again.

"Dee's mother… showed up… he…Dee I mean… Is freaking out… Ryo went to find him…. Dee will… Freak… Out even more… when he realizes… that Ryo… Drove his car…" Leon explained in between attempts to eat Count D from his clothes.

"Ah…" Count D muttered not caring that Leon ruined his Cheongsam by pulling off the buttons instead of undoing them. A pile of deliciously haphazard yards of silk soon surrounded him. His pale skin seeming to glow in the dim light of the shop Leon pulled him to his feet gathering up his treasure he headed for their bedroom.

Count D smiled, no matter how many times it happened, he would always love when Leon carried him to bed. Leon always cradled him so carefully his larger, strong hands holding him tight. "I am going to love you all night." Leon whispered the words into Count D's small ear eliciting a heated shiver from his beautiful body. "i want to hear you panting and crying. I want to taste your pleasure."

"Leon," Count D gasped feeling his skin heat in a blush as it always did when Leon found it necessary to shock him with his words.

Leon deposited D on the bed careful not to tangle him the yards of falling silk. D reached to remove the hanging garments but Leon reached up to stay his hand. "No, baby, you are my gift, I get to unwrap you." Leon removed his shirt then loosened his pants. In moments he was tugging the large sleeves of Count D's robes over his fingers marveling at the artfully designed nails. The painted white flowers over the dark blue backdrop was a perfect match for the ensemble the delicate looking Kami had worn.

"Leon..." Count D sighed when Leon's lips found a taught nipple.

"So sweet," Leon mummured against the skin he was nuzzling. The taste of his lover would forever bedazzle his senses. He licked fervantly wanting more of the shockingly sweet flavor. Count D dragged his long fingers through Leon's wild mane of blond hair holding his head to his body. Tremors wracked his slight frame as Leon gently chewed and suckled his aching nipples his free hand pinching where his mouth left off. "So good."

"Yes... Leon..." Count D moaned feeling Leon's fingers slip around his burgeoning excitement.

"Let go," Leon urged licking a trail to the appendage he had captured. "Let me drink you." Count D cried out as Leon took him fully into his mouth sucking hard. Leon smiled around his mouthful of quivering flesh as D released himself on a wave of hot sensation. Leon worked his throat furiously swallowing the heavy sweetness that was D. It coated his tongue leaving him feeling intoxicated.

"Leon... Leon, Leon," D panted spreading his legs pulling Leon to nestle between them. "I want..."

"That's right, Baby, tell me what you want." Leon urged coating his fingers with lubricant and probing the intimate places of D's willing body. D's hips raised in time to the stroking fingers as his body relaxed into an imitation of the act soon to come.

"Take me Leon," D groaned when another finger joined the first. "I want you inside of me."

"Will you come for me again?" Leon asked sliding his fingers out one by one then returning them slowly enjoying Count D's whimpers. "Will you let me hear your pleasure?"

"Yes... Oh..." Count D melted against the bed as Leon shifted his body removing his fingers once and for all. He placed the dripping head of his member against D's opening circling his hips loosening the muscles that clenched around him greedily taking him in. Leon rode D trying to be gentle. "Leon... More..." D begged losing all sense of reason as he raised his legs and wrapped them securely around Leon's waist. Leon listened to the hitching in D's breathing and could feel the clenching of his muscles. He angled himself making sure to hit D's pleasure spot with each thrust taking himself closer with each movement into D's pliant body.

"D..." Leon cried out as D's body clenched down tightly. He spilled himself over both of their tummies smiling contentedly. Leon closed his eyes as he crested a wave of bliss deep inside of Count D's body. He collapsed beside him spent holding him tightly. He looked at the cooling mess on Count D's belly. With a wicked gleam in his eyes Leon leaned down dragging his tongue across the pearly skin cleaning up the evidence of their love.

Break

JJ smiled as he hung up the phone. "Love," He called to Lord D who had just spent the pleasant dinner telling him of his tea with Angel, Collins, Mimi and Roger. "Jeremy and Berkeley will be here tomorrow. They will not be staying long however. They will be finding their own place soon. It seems that Berkeley asked him to move in with him." JJ grinned as he went to help put their boys to bed.

"Truly, I am glad they are happy." Lord D said kissing each boy. He moved aside for JJ to do the same. He entered their bedroom and began to disrobe for the evening. As he freed his hair and dragged a brush through the midnight locks he smiled when JJ took the brush from him.

"Let me," JJ whispered taking over the chore loving the way the silky strands felt against his hands. Lord D relaxed into the soft cushion and JJ. His eyes closed in bliss at the ministrations of JJ's hands. JJ sat the article on the vanity. He gathered all of Lord D's hair in his hands to move it aside exposing his throat. JJ stared at the pulse there before he placed his lips over it. Sucking softly he knew he left a mark on the delicate skin. Lord D's breath caught and he allowed himself to be stood to his feet and gently undressed.

JJ marveled at the pale, beautiful skin that was revealed to his hungry eyes as mounds of silk fell about dainty feet. "You are so unbelievbly beautiful." JJ's whispered words sounded almost reverent as he brought his lips in to contact with Lord D's. Lord D sighed into the moist touch trembling with thoughts of what Jj would soon do to him. Or not, Lord D thought fingering the tube of lube as JJ sat him on the bed. "You want me?" JJ asked with a smirk and a wink as he undressed. Crawling onto the bed he pushed Lord D onto his back.

"Jemi-Chan..." Lord D moaned as JJ began to suck and nuzzle between his spread legs. JJ angled his body until his need was near Lord D's mouth. Lord D opened his lips admitting JJ's dripping member. JJ relaxed into the mutual sucking he felt a slim finger with the nail purposfully blunted coaxing his muscles to relax. JJ sighed admitting the finger into his portal glad of Lord D's versatility.

"Yeah, Darling, I'm there." JJ moved on the bed until he was on all fours. Looking over his shouder his encouraged Lord D to lube himself. JJ leaned down on his elbows offering his body for possession. Lord D was gentle as he placed his hands on JJ's hips. He pressed forward filling JJ with his own body. "Yes, Precious... Just like that." JJ whimpered as Lord D began the slow movements sure to keep them occupied the whole night long.

Break

Ryo opened the door of the house preparing for Dee's reaction upon the sight of his mother sitting on their couch. Ryo flinched as Dee looked at her as if he did not see her, turned and entered the kitchen. "I'm starved Baby," Dee said opening the fridge.

"Dee," Ryo began giving Renee an apologetic look as tears gathered in her eyes. She had complimented Ryo in every possible way on their home. Dee stood in the light of the fridge staring unseeing at he contents. "Dee," Ryo tried again causing Dee to slam the door so hard that it reopened. Ryo went to shut it softly glad that nothing had spilled inside. Dee prepared to shove past Ryo and head to their bedroom. Ryo growled grabbing Dee's arm. "Kuso, Koibito, Hanasu yo-!"

"What do you want me to say Ryo!?" Dee exploded falling against Ryo glad that despite his size Ryo could hold him.

"How about…" Ryo looked deep into Dee's deep green eyes. The eyes that had entranced him since the day they had met. "Hello."

Dee's lip trembled and he firmed his. His shoulders lowered and he straitened them. Holding tight to Ryo's hand he walked into the living room. Pulling Ryo in beside him he sat across from Renee. He looked into eyes so like his own it was painful. "Hello…Mother." Renee collapsed into sobs hearing the words she had long decided that she did not deserve.

Break

Ryo had long since excused himself. He had made sure that the boys had taken a bath after dinner. Ryo had apologized for the necessity of pizza before looking in on Alicia. She had chosen to sleep on an air mattress in Lyo's room. Leaving the Spare for Renee. Rain had chosen not to dwell on the fact that the lady was his cousin. Ryo then found his own bed. Thinking it was much too big without Dee.

Ryo awakened to feel soft nibbling and licking along his lips. He opened his mouth to Dee's tongue sighing as he realized that he had somehow lost his pajamas. He would not waste time wondering when Dee had undressed him. Ryo simply gave in to Dee's need because they so closely mirrored his own. Dee found the pale pink nipples and sucked them deeply into his mouth. Ryo cried out when Dee's teeth lightly grazed his sensitive flesh. "Dee," Ryo licked his lips aas he could feel his face heating. He needed Dee inside him.

"Hold on Baby, let me get you ready." Dee murmmured sliding down the bed. He saw Ryo, hard, dripping, and delicious. With a grin he trailed his tongue from the base to the tip and back again. Paying close attention to his lovers sack Dee nuzzled. He could feel them tighten and was glad that he had teased Ryo's body even before he had awakened. Ryo's breath caught as he felt a molten wave of pleasure rocket through his body.

"Dee... I'm..." Ryo tried to warn Dee of the imminent explosion.

"I know baby..." Dee sucked Ryo in whole. Ryo cried out loudly as his body released into Dee's waiting mouth. Ryo collapsed back onto the bed panting he canted his hips in shock when two of Dee's fingers entered him swiftly. "Like that?" Dee asked as a moan escaped Ryo's lush lips. He knew Ryo had been unprepared for the assault, but his muscles were still relaxed from his orgasm and he knew the surprised pleasure could send him to the brink again. Ryo whimprered nearly weeping as his body was forced to release again so close to the last time.

"Dee..." Ryo managed no further words. He tugged until Dee was on top of him.

"No Baby, get on your knees." Dee whispered into Ryo's ear. "I need to be deep," Dee urged moving to help Ryo find a comfortable position. Dee placed a pillow under Ryo's head making sure that his back arched comfortably. Dee pushed Ryo's legs apart and then took a moment to look at the beautiful picture he presented. he saw the long, strong, pale, beautiful legs going all the way up to a juncture of unsurpassed loveliness. He saw the small opening blossoming and could not help but to press a kiss there. Ryo hissed crying out loudly as Dee's tongue probed for entry.

"Dee... Dee... Right there." Ryo wiggled his hips feeling shameless in his quest of pleasure. Dee reinserted his fingers as he loosened Ryo. Soon, he knew, he would have to be inside of him. Dee waited until Ryo was moaning on every stroke before he kneeled behind him pressing inside. A long wail built in Ryo's throat working it's way out as Dee possessed him. "Yes," Ryo sobbed as Dee rocked their hips together taking him to familiar, frightening heights of pleasure. "Yes..." Ryo choked on the need he could hear in his own voice.

"Ryo..." Dee's strangled cry could be heard as he joined Ryo in a violent release deep inside the pale beauty's tight channel. Dee and Ryo collapsed onto the bed panting. "Oh Baby, I love you." Dee whispered pressing a kiss to Ryo's damp, honey colored locks.

"Ai shite iru, Dee, Ai shite iru." Ryo's breathy words wrapped around Dee's heart melting it on contact. Holding tight to each other they fell ito a heavy slumber.

**To Be Continued**

Author's note;

Valentine's special soon to come; sorry it's so late. i would like to say thank you to the new readers and old... Are there any of the original fans of this series still reading? It is because of you that it has continued for as long as it has. I would hate to think that I have kept writing too long.

Ja Ne

Chi


	6. Sweet and Bitter

**Whipped Crème 6**

**sweet and bitter**

"Why do birds suddenly appear, every time… You are near? Just like me, they long to be close to you. Why do stars fall down from the sky every time you walk by? Just like me, they long to be close to you. On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true so they sprinkled moon dust in your hair and golden starlight in your eyes so true." Renee opened her eyes reluctantly. She blinked several times listening to the singing coming from the room across the hall.

"Just like me, they long to be… Close to you," Renee smiled feeling her heart lift at the sweet voice that she heard.

"Rain," Renee looked up to see the dark skinned young man with the startling blond hair and blue eyes looking at her. "That is Rain, sometimes he practices in his room. The singing he does great, he needs to work on shaking his butt. Ryo told me to let you know that he is making breakfast. The guys have to work today so we are going to the pet shop. You are welcome to stay here if you want." Bikky turned to leave causing Renee to be glad that she had slept in flannel pants and a large t-shirt. Last night she had found it odd that there were no locks on the doors of the bedrooms in this house. She got up and passed Rain's door to see him standing brushing his hair as he sang. "Hey, singing beauty, come down for breakfast." Bikky called tapping the door and running downstairs.

Rain turned to see Renee staring at him. He smiled and padded barefoot down the stairs. He dropped into a chair just as Ryo was securing Lyo's booster seat. "Morning," He offered embarrassed as Renee continued to gaze at him. Renee thought it prudent not to comment on the large size of his pajamas. He was practically swimming in the flannel pants and t-shirt.

"I am sorry, I just… I see your father in you." Renee offered causing Rain to gasp. Dee entered the room and Renee blushed looking away from her son.

"Is something wrong?" Ryo asked concerned as she continued to stare at her empty plate. Renee looked up to see Ryo dressed for the day in tan slacks and a yellow shirt. He looked like a living beam of sunlight with his light colored hair and pale skin. Bikky emerged from the kitchen carrying a platter of pancakes. Dee sat down his burden of eggs and bacon. "Rain drink your tea," Ryo reminded the boy. Rain nodded silent as he thought over Renee's words.

"You had to go to the bathroom last night," Rain commented as Renee continued to blush. "You get used to it after a while," Rain laughed at Ryo's embarrassment as his words began to make sense. "Bikky and I have both learned to empty our bladders before we get into bed."

"Perhaps it would be best to have Count D soundproof your room." Bikky offered as Ryo's face flamed even worse as he thought of all the noise he had made the previous night.

"Yes perhaps that would be best," Dee offered with a soft smile as he ran his fingers through Ryo's hair. "Considering…" Dee let the words hang, as Ryo turned redder.

"Considering?" Alicia asked laughing as she remembered the budding beginning of their relationship when they had been in New York. Ryo had been so shy and unsure of himself in his love for Dee.

"I got a whole lot of toys…"

"Syrup?" Ryo offered Renee as he shoved a forkful of eggs into Dee's mouth. Renee was amazed that while attempting to choke her son with breakfast he managed to pour syrup over her pancakes with a steady hand. Renee could no more stop breathing than she could stop the laugh the spilled forth. Ryo sat at the table peeking at Dee underneath the fluffy fringe of honey colored bangs a smile lifting his mouth. Renee gasped seeing how her son had come to love this beautiful, dark-eyed man.

"You boys will be at the house with us tonight and tomorrow after school you will go to the consulate." Dee explained as he looked away from Ryo before he gave in to the urge and reached across the table and mauled him.

"Oh, so now we talk?" Alicia said with a playful grin glad to see the two detectives in such an easy intimacy. "I was having fun watching you watch him like he was something good to eat."

"He is," Dee winked at Ryo then turned back to the boys. "We will be at the consulate and you have your cells if you need us. Don't give Sofu any trouble. I would hate to see what he or Lady Aurora would do to you." Bikky and Rain both audibly gulped. "Speaking of the consulate Alicia, Ryo and I have been talking." Alicia looked up at Ryo then focused on Dee. Alicia felt out of place as she watched Ryo help Lyo with his breakfast. Every need the child could have needed was seen to before she even thought about it.

"Yes," Alicia tried not to be hurt that Ryo had so easily taken her place.

"It is not safe for you to remain here, and yet neither would it be fair of us to send you out of your son's life. If you are willing, Ryo can have you accepted into the eastern dragon court of Arcadia." Dee explained looking at Ryo.

"I would no longer be an American?" Alicia asked thinking about the possibility. "I could keep Lyo with me?"

"Actually," Ryo spoke up feeling tears threaten at what he would have to say. "He stays here. You said you relinquished all rights to him, I will hold you to that."

Alicia felt anger hot and thick sweep through her as she looked at her son as he clung to Ryo even as he ate his breakfast. "What do you think you can do to sway the Arcadians? I hear they have some weird royal system going and… Why would they listen to you?"

"I do believe they will do as I request." Ryo said with a small smile. "At least this way you will be in his life."

"Why would they? If you want me to leave fine, but don't offer me false hope." Alicia sobbed thinking that even if she left her son here, if she lived with the Arcadians she would be able to at least see her son grow up. Be involved with his life without the fear of her own. "Why would they listen to you?"

"Because he's a prince." Bikky said hating the anguish on Ryo's face. "Ryo is to be crowned as a prince of the eastern dragon clan."

Renee choked on her coffee she turned wide eyes to Dee who smirked at her. "Guess I married up." He laughed going back to his meal. "Rain, your tea." Dee urged seeing the cup untouched as Rain simply picked at his food. "Rain?"

"You knew my mother?" Rain asked Renee. Alicia momentarily gave up the conversation as she looked at the beautiful young man that sat at the table.

"Yes, and your father. I was with her the day they met. We were so young then. It was before…" Renee smiled choosing not to think about the past. "As we grew up, every one could tell they were getting too close. Auntie Grace tried to send Patricia away to school, but they wrote letters. When Auntie Grace tried to have them intercepted, your father drove five hours just to see her. I don't know much after that. Soon I left and… Then I got in touch with her several years later. It was an accident." Renee paused and looked sad. "She showed me a picture of you. You were five I think. She told me about Thunder, I am sorry." Renee touched Rain's hand and gasped when he moved it out of reach.

Ryo noted his movement and grew worried. "Rain," He began but Renee continued.

"Then we kept in touch, I begged her not to tell the family where I was, or even that she had contacted me. When she told me she was seeing a new guy, William… Johnston I think…" Renee paused thinking of the name. She looked at Rain for confirmation. "She said he was handsome. Ha! She always had great luck with guys."

Rain charged to his feet knocking over his chair and spilling his tea. "It would be a shame to forget my homework after Ryo spent so much time…" Rain could not finish. Rain gulped air into his lungs before he stormed upstairs.

"Oh… Rain," Ryo got to his feet handing Lyo to Dee as he went after the troubled young man.

What… Did I say?" Renee asked perplexed as she thought over the conversation. "Oh no… he's the one right? I am such an idiot, he's the one that killed her."

"There are several details of the case that we did not release to the press." Dee explained. Bikky, not wanting to hear it, took Lyo upstairs leaving Alicia to stare after him. Ryo made it upstairs in time to hear the shower turn on. With a sigh he headed back downstairs.

Ryo was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Alicia and Renee tried to get to know one another but the tension in the house soon left them sitting in silence watching Ryo as he cleaned. Both of the women had offered aid, but he had shaken his head. Ryo was about to go upstairs then paused. Rain was coming back downstairs with his backpack. Ryo shrugged and headed into the kitchen. He filled a thermos with Rain's tea. Handing the concoction to the boy they all filed out of the house heading for school and work.

**Break**

Randolph was fit to kill. He had intended to go to Ryo and Dee's last night, but when he had entered the backyard he had seen someone already standing there looking up at his tree. Who the hell was that? Who did he think he was looking at them while they were intimate? Only Randolph had the right to see Ryo so exposed and vulnerable, so pliant and enraptured, so beautiful. Randolph gasped when he heard the soft voice of Ryo talking in low tones as he walked the halls of the precinct.

"Grandfather, I am glad that you find this situation so amusing." Ryo was saying into his cell phone. "I would love to come by earlier, but the new commissioner is being instated today. I know him, we worked together on several cases." Ryo paused to laugh. "You are behaving like a spoiled child… Yeah I know brave words," Ryo agreed. "What are you going to do… eat me? Ha Ha..." Ryo mocked, "You just might," Ryo was still laughing as he entered the office.

Leon waved at Ryo and Dee going back to his files. Randolph tried to look busy as if he had not been listening intently on the conversation. "Grandfather, I have a question about my training… When does it start? This weekend does not give me much time to learn anything." Ryo listened for a while before he hung up looking disgruntled at his grandfather's words. "Do not worry. It is in your blood."

"Baby," Dee called placing a kiss behind Ryo's ear. "Come on, Rose is here." Ryo smiled leaning is body into Dee's and left the office. Randolph stared after them. Taking a moment to assure himself that it was safe to stand he followed them. Better pay his respects now.

Langston was furious. No matter how he tried to inform the new Commissioner about Laytner, Orcot, MacLean, and Jameson the man refused to take the hint. What did he have to do? Langston was about to spell it out in clear terms when several officers entering the room interrupted them. The bane of his existence was among them laughing and joking as they settled into their seats. "Yo! Rose," Dee called, "You on for Wednesday?"

"Detective Laytner please conduct yourself as an adult and not some uncouth teenager." Rose frowned over the rim of his glasses. Dee grinned shamelessly waiting for his question to be answered. "Yes, I received my invitation from the Arcadians and Jeremy will be accompanying me." Langston frowned… they knew each other? So the man must know. No wonder he had not heeded his words. Langston felt a satisfied smile creep over his face. He was so busy thinking that the new commissioner would settle matters that he did not hear the man claim another male as his date.

"Now Gentlemen," Rose said he nodded and several officers placed several large boxes on his desk. Langston wondered at the many files he could see inside. "This is the level of excellence I expect." He addressed the officers in the room with a knowing smirk at Langston he continued. "In these boxes are cases, solved cases. I want you all to emulate the team of Orcot, Laytner, MacLean, Jameson and (FIND JILL"S LAST NAME). You are dismissed." As the crowd dispersed Langston looked into the case files. Many were high profile. He felt stunned. "They are all damned good detectives. I know you are recent to this precinct. If their proclivities bother you, you can be transferred." Rose said no more. He left Langston with his jaw dropped. Langston sat behind the table looking through the cases becoming amazed at the caliber of men he had in his precinct.

Break

Rain was so red Bikky worried he might faint. Maybe he should stop. Even as the thought crossed his mind he nudged Rain into looking as the cheerleaders warmed up. "Julie is cute today." Bikky said laughing. His laughter died as he yelped in pain. Rain's bright eyes lifted to see Carol holding tight to his loosening ponytail. "Ah… Ow… Carol!" Bikky grimaced trying to pry her fingers loose without loosing too much hair.

"So," Carol fumed releasing him to stand with hands on her hips as she glared at Bikky. "You think little Julie is cute?"

"No babe… Rain does." Rain gasped looking around to make sure that no one had overheard Bikky. Taking in Rain's startled reaction Carol decided that Bikky was not lying to her. She would have said more, but the bell rang signaling that they needed to get ready. Extracurricular activities were over for the day.

"Bikky, Rain!" The boys looked up to see Eric and Terry walking over carrying their gym bags. "Is it true that Wednesday is Rain's birthday?" Erick asked leaving his brother to flirt with several of the cheerleaders.

"Yeah," Bikky said handing Rain his thermos. "Drink it." Rain dutifully began to sip.

"That smells good what is it?" Erick asked leaning close to Rain. Rain sidestepped graceful as ever to get away from the other boy. Erick swallowed his hurt as he waited for Bikky to elaborate. "Any plans to celebrate? Can we come?"

"It is not going to be like Bikky's party," Rain said softly shrugging into his jacket. "Just family, close friends…" Rain trailed off at the hopeful look on Erick's face. Terry joined them. He took one look at his brother and his smile faded. If Erick were not careful, Bikky would figure it out and rip him to pieces. "We'll be at the Arcadian Consulate." Rain informed him.

"I thought you said close friends and…" Terry trailed off as he remembered that Rain was a member of X'Ta-C. "Yeah whatever."

"Maybe Ryo can get you guys in for the afternoon." Bikky offered not sure if the creatures of Arcadia would be willing to be stuck in a human shape for the party. "Make sure your parents know where you are going, and let me know your curfew so that Ryo can get you home." Bikky mumbled as he dialed Ryo's cell.

"So responsible," Terry muttered resisting the urge to say something rude to Rain who continued to sip from his thermos humming softly.

"You always drink that." Erick commented his voice softening as he spoke to Rain. Making sure that Bikky was busy he reached over to touch Rain's hair. "What is it?"

"Tea," Rain answered. "I have to drink it. Doctors orders, helps with my tummy." Rain felt the tugging on his hair and he again moved away from Erick. "Why do touch me?" Erick blinked for a few moments having forgotten Rain's blunt honesty.

"Sorry man," Erick added a macho chuckle hoping to put Rain at ease before Bikky came back. The younger boy had a mean edge to him that could spell serious injury for him if riled, but he could not stay away from Rain. "You have pretty hair."

"So do they," Rain spat pointing to the cheerleaders before stomping to the car that waited by the fence. Terry stared after him in awe. Rain was beautiful when his eyes flashed that way. Terry took a moment to nudge his brother who stood in awe as well.

"Ryo said he would work on it." Bikky said coming back over. "Ah man, Rain," Bikky called laughter in his voice. "You drank all that tea and we are eating at the Count's tonight." At Erick and Terry's confused look Bikky leaned over to kiss Carol's cheek. "See you later babe."

"What is so special about eating at the Count's?" Erick wondered wanting to know everything about Rain.

"Count D's a vegetarian." Bikky said before he trotted off. Erick was glad to see Rain laughing when Bikky reached over to pull his hair. He watched the two boys scuffling in the back seat of the escalade. Jill waved to Carol as she drove off.

Break

"Orcot," Leon looked up as the chief poked his head into his office. "I have the schedule for this week and it says here that you are requesting all of Wednesday off." Langston frowned, even though the new commissioner seemed to like these guys and they were good detectives, he could not help but want to give them a hard time.

"Yeah my buddies are covering the hours, what's the problem? Don't we all get off day's?" Leon joked not liking the way the man looked at him. Why so much hassle?

"Valentine's day is one of those days when crime could get out of hand." Langston said thinking quickly of a way to deny Leon the day off. "Jilted lovers, cheating spouses caught in the act…" Langston trailed off as the Commissioner poked his head into the office.

"Oh Orcot," Rose said after he greeted the chief. He saw the schedule in the man's hands. "Something wrong? Ah… Wednesday… Right, your wedding anniversary."

"Two years," Leon mused thinking it had been one hell of a ride.

"I didn't know you were married." Langston said with a smirk. He had noted the ring Orcot wore, but had stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. "What's her name?" Rose frowned when Langston continued to smirk at Leon almost daring him to name a female.

"His name is Count D." Leon answered not at all ashamed to admit it. In fact he smiled as he turned a picture on his desk to face Rose and Langston.

"Man, he gets prettier every time I see him." Rose laughed at the picture of Count D offering his typical smirk.

"Why thank you Commissioner, I think I will take that as a compliment." Langston gasped at the smooth voice that could be heard. Count D slipped between the two men that blocked the door. Leon smiled when he saw the basket that Count D carried.

"Civilians can't be back here," Langston barked causing Rose to raise a brow.

"I believe that is my call," Rose smiled at D. "Is that dinner I smell?"

"Why yes Commissioner Rose, the others will be here shortly. The shop is secure." Rose knew something more was in the words that Count D did not say. "You are welcome to join us. When my Lion is away from home working late shifts I hate to think of him eating disgusting fast food. It is no good for him." Rose laughed at Langston's disgruntled look.

"I hear you just made Ninth Dan, congratulations." Rose sat beside the Count careful not to step on the ends of his deeply colored green Cheongsam where it's sleeves brushed the floor. Langston backed away from the office as the officers entered laughing and reaching for plates.

"Ninth Dan," Langston wondered. He had to find out what that meant. Later, as Count D left the precinct, his path led him past Langston's open door. The man looked up from his computer to stare in open-mouthed shock at the slim man that carried such a high ranking in martial arts. Count D offered him a knowing smirk as he wandered out into the night.

**Break**

**Valentine's Day(Begin)**

Sunlight poured into the room covering the bed in a golden glow. Leon rolled over smiling when he felt the warmth of the small body pressed so snugly against him. He loved the smell of Count D in the morning when he was sleepy warm and relaxed. leon nuzzled the smooth neck. He loved the smell of Count D anytime of the day or night. Feather soft silken hair tickled his nose as Count D shifted to a more comfortble position. Leon trailed a hand down the soft satin night robe D had worn to bed last night. Interesting morning changes began to make Leon wish that Count D would awaken.

Count D felt Leon stiffen against him and decided to take pity. He should not pretend sleep. Not when Leon was in such obvious need. Count D turned a brilliant smile on Leon as he slowly opened his dreamlike eyes. leon grinned pressing their lips together. "You'll pay for making me wait," Leon whispered pushing the night robe past Count D's hips.

"Is that a promise?" Count D sassed sticking his tongue in Leon's ear.

"You bet your sweet ass it is," Leon winced when Count D nipped his ear between his even, sharp teeth. "Yeah, yeah, stop swearing at you." Leon laughed bringing a hand down smartly on Count D's bottom. "You stop teasing me. Take that off." Leon commanded he waited for Count D to disrobe completely all the while planning for a very enjoyable morning.

**Break**

He was just so beautiful, Dee thought as he sat across from Ryo. Ryo looked up behind the rim of his glasses. "The case is not printed on my forehead." He remarked going back to work.

"Ryo," Dee said reaching across their joined desks to clasp Ryo's hand. He rubbed his finger over the simple golden band. "Let's renew our vows." Dee thought back to New York. It had been a simple ceremony, if it could be called that. They had simply exchanged rings and words of love and devotion in front of Bikky and Mother. "Our first time was incredible and I will never forget it, but… I just…" Dee gave up not knowing a good way to explain this new need to Ryo. For weeks as Ryo had prepared himself for his coronation learning about the intricacies of Dragon court and how it fit in with Zarro's all the while learning about his own family, Dee had felt so far away.

"We have a larger family now, more friends, well they are more like family than friends and well… I want them to witness it." Dee tried again when Ryo just sat looking at him with his bangs falling over his glasses.

Ryo removed his eyewear then and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Dee," Ryo blushed smiling slightly. He licked his lips causing Dee to catch his breath as he tried to resist the urge to leap across the table and kiss Ryo. "I would be honored to stand before our family and friends to formally renew our vows." Dee heard the formal words and knew that Ryo was saying so much more. Dee gave up the fight. He tugged until Ryo was standing and leaning over their desk holding hands they sealed their lips.

**Break**

Randolph peeked around the corner and gasped. He saw them standing there holding hands. Sunlight danced around them making Ryo seem to glow as he leaned into Dee. Randolph felt his heart leap as the kiss deepened. He wanted to be angry, Ryo would one day be his, Dee had no right to touch him so, but he also felt humbled by the sheer beauty of them standing so far apart, their desk's keeping their body apart, yet so close. Dee backed away slightly his tongue still tracing the outline of Ryo's lips. With a satisfied sigh they both turned to see Randolph staring at them.

"Do you need something?" Dee asked licking his own lips as Ryo sat back in his chair.

"The file, your shifts over." Randolph couldn't look at Dee. He wanted Ryo so badly that if Dee looked anywhere but at his face he would be shamed. Randolph took the file and rushed from the office hoping no one would stop to talk to him.

Break

"Whoa," Terry exclaimed as they were dropped off at the consulate. Rain had said very little the entire afternoon. Sitting in the car with them was Ryan and Julie summers. Erick tried not to scowl at the blush Rain wore every time Bikky would poke him. They entered the large building and jaws dropped at the opulence of their surroundings. Their eyes boggled from the jewel encrusted baseboard to the marbled floors and up to the gold veined columns in the entryway.

"You guys come here three days a week?" Julie whispered amazed that Carol seemed so comfortable here.

"Give or take a few days," Bikky answered when all Rain did was nod silently. "Mostly for Rain's rehearsals."

"Rain," Julie squealed as Daphnus approached.

"You… You're High Prince Daphnus…" She gasped causing Erick to gape at the beautiful man. At Bikky's party he had seen him on stage and thought he was pretty, but up close the man was jaw-droppingly gorgeous.

"She's such a fan," Ryan teased his sister as Daphnus inclined his head in a regal nod causing his hair to fall forward. Julie near fainted as a lock brushed her hand

Rain frowned at Daphnus folding his arms across his scrawny chest. "Yes your Highness?" Rain asked drawing the prince's amused attention.

"Je suis desolee, mon amie. Une Moment s'il te plait." Daphnus muttered knowing that Rain had taken French at West Lake and continued the classes at East doing quite well.

"Hey you found it!" Bikky exclaimed looking at a journal that Daphnus was carrying. "Rain searched the house and the pet shop for hours looking for it yesterday."

"I am sorry I perused, but you are gifted." Daphnus handed Rain the book watching as the boy found several pages tucked inside the book. He saw the music and then looked back to Daphnus forgetting for a moment that his Bikky and the others were standing around him in awe. "Your heart is like a beautiful flower opening its petals to the first rays of spring upon the pages."

Rain blushed clutching the book to his chest. "I… I don't understand," Rain stammered feeling his head swim. "We have rehearsal tomorrow. I hope you will work on those. Happy Birthday." Daphnus gave Rain a small box before he bowed gallantly to them and walked away. Ryan caught his sister as she swooned.

Bikky placed his hands on Rain's shoulders shoving him into the room that had been set up for them to spend their afternoon until the adults joined them for the party. "Well," Erick said ignoring Ryan as he revived his sister. "Open it." Rain slid the box open and gasped at the high quality diamond earrings in a silver setting. Bikky had noticed Rain's pierced ears a while ago but had not commented on it. Since his brother never wore studs he figured that it was a sensitive issue. Why would Daphnus give him those? What had he read in that journal?

"Dude," Terry unceremoniously pushed Rain's hair aside to see his ears. "Your ears are pierced."

"My father did it when I was three." Rain said softly. Rain sat in silence thinking of his first night in the hospital. When he had been able to move free of the drugs induced sluggishness he had removed the earrings. The symbol of his father's pride in his son. He had been so ashamed. Rain swallowed hard refusing to shed tears in front of his friends.

Bikky took the earrings from the box. With gentleness he placed them in Rain's ears. "Come on. I want to teach you how to play the PS2 Remember I told you I would. Before the PS3 becomes available you should at least know how to play the 2."

"What's in the journal?" Julie wondered

Rain looked up as Julie addressed him. Bikky prepared to tell her that it was none of her business but Rain picked up the book and flipped through a few pages. He looked at her and smiled. Erick felt his breath catch at the expression. "I…" Rain sang looking at Julie. "I tried to write a book about the way you act and look, I haven't got a paragraph. Words are always getting in the way… any way I love you." Rain blushed then continued. "I've, had time to make a speech about the love that touches me, but stumbling I would make you laugh, the words are always getting in the way… anyway I love you, that's all I have to tell you… That's all I have to say." When Rain finished singing tears fell from Julie's eyes.

Erick turned away as she embraced him. Terry wanted to feel bad for his brother, but maybe this was just what he needed to let go of his hopeless emotions. Bikky laughed saying, "So will you go out with him?" Julie nodded hiding her blush as her brother teased her. Bikky had already spoken to him about Rain's feelings for his sister. It was why they had arranged for her to come to his birthday party in the first place. Ryan had always liked Bikky. The two had a lot in common, and Rain… Rain reminded him a lot of Julie so they would be a good couple. Erick slumped into a chair and watched as they all gathered around the television prepared to teach Rain the wonder of video games.

To-Be-Continued.

Author's notes: I do so humbly offer my apologies. This will have to suffice for the valentines special. I did not mean to get so far behind. Next week I will upload the Fire festival and the Coronation. I have been so stressed lately with work and my novel that I have barely slept. A couple of days I almost forgot to eat. I am sorry that this has been so neglected. Thank you for your continued reading of this and your patience with me. Oh and the song that Rain sang to Julie comes from the Animated feature The Last Unicorn. I have loved that movie since I was a child. All rights belong with the original writers and composers.The song Rain was practicing in the begining is Close To You as performed by Hikaru Utada and Shiina Ringo. Obviously the Playstation systems mentioned belong to Sony, as does the game. I am not making any profit from this fiction.

Ja Ne

Chi


	7. Flambe

Whipped Crème 7

Flambé

Special Valentine Ball

"Whoa! Ryo! You look hot," Bikky teased as Ryo and Dee entered the room where they had gathered. Rain looked up from the game to smile at Ryo adding his agreement to Bikky's assessment. Ryo tried not to blush as everyone in the room turned to look at his white satin pants and dress shirt. A red satin jacket hung over his shoulder.

"What about me?" Dee asked posing in his black pants. His black jacket set off the bright red shirt.

"Eh' you'll do." Rain teased laughing as he went back to the game.

"He's like some sort of prodigy, we taught him the basics and he had 17 takedowns on his first run, now he is up 42 and still going." Bikky exclaimed excited pointing Ryo to the television screen.

"Oh my gosh," Ryo gasped as Rain purposefully moved his car to hit another one. "He got points for that. What game is this?"

"It's called Burnout. Remember I asked you to get it for me?" Bikky explained with a grin he cheered as Rain took down three at once. "Man, he's a maniac!"

"I bought that?" Ryo asked shocked at the damage that Rain purposefully inflicted to the other cars around him. Dee nodded noticing that Julie was sitting close to Rain as he played. Bikky winked at Dee as he followed his line of sight. "I thought it was a racing game." Ryo muttered cringing when Rain narrowly missed being smashed going on to take out two more cars.

"It is, but it has several different modes of play, this is road rage. He did not like the split screen version so we are letting the birthday boy go at it. It is fun just to watch him work." Erick said coming to stand near Ryo. Erick was not mistaken; the scent that came to him when the two men had entered the room was coming from Ryo. "You smell good."

"I bathe," Ryo laughed as he mimicked Count D. " In about two hours a salamander will see your guests home. We simply came by toooooooo…" Ryo paused giving Bikky a moment to reach over and pause Rain's game.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rain stared in awe as the Royals entered the room in full dress their jeweled crowns and tiara's sparkling in the light. Julie stood back as Andy embraced Rain. The long sleeves of her halter-top nearly obscured Rain from view. She found it hard to believe this smiling beauty was older than them and had two children to boot.

"Andy," Rain returned the hug. He then pulled Julie to his side. "This is Julie?" Julie looked at the deep purple floor length skirt as she was introduced to more Royalty.

"You are so cute." Andy gushed taking the girls hand. "This is my husband High Prince Nestoir," Julie stared in awe at the tan man that stood next to the princess. "You have lovely hair and skin."

"My father is part Irish and my mother is Mexican." Julie answered embarrassed by the effusive presence of so many royals.

"Really? Rain is part Irish." Julie looked up to see a blond Princess tugging on Rain's arm. "The Cake is here, Ryo baked it himself, but he won't give us any until you get your booty over there. Come on I love his cake." Tisiphone urged. Rain laughed becoming blinded by the swirling mass of light blue cloth she wore. Rain took Julie's hand as he was dragged off.

Erick turned away heading over to the table. Bikky stopped him. "We are going to have a talk." Was all the boy said as he went to watch Rain blow out all fourteen candles. Count D and Leon arrived with Aoi and Chris. Chris was frowning as he made his way to his friends. Erick was too busy glancing at Terry as they both interpreted what Bikky had said to notice the younger boy.

"Man, Count D's aunt held us up for hours." Chris complained. "Sorry I am late. What'd I miss?"

"Rain's a prodigy with Burnout it's awesome." Bikky said turning Chris to the table. Rain smiled as everyone wished him a happy birthday handing him presents. Erick gave Rain the CD he had bought for him of native music. "I love these guys." Rain said smiling.

"You have this one," Erick said in dismay. He had tried so hard to find something unique that Rain would like. Something he had not seen before. Something that showed how much he cared.

"Not this one, but four of their other CD's. Thanks." Rain said adding it to his pile. Erick smiled glad to see Rain so happy. Erick caught a warning look from Bikky and turned away.

A flurry of activity took place as the adults left the room. Only Ryo, Dee, Sofu and Lady Aurora were left. Ryan gasped, he had not even noted the frightening man that looked so much like the little Count D. He had thought the one called Laton was frightening but this man seemed dangerous. And they all loved Rain? Erick saw Lady Aurora offer Rain a sweet smile. She was so pretty. Why was he so afraid?

"Just don't rile them, you'll live longer." Dee said joking when he saw the boy staring at the ancient beings.

"Dee!" Ryo lightly punched his arm. "You're being obnoxious."

"You love me anyway," Dee winked at Carol as Ryo handed Lyo to Lady Aurora. The little boy snuggled right up to the night walking beast as if she were a cuddly bunny. "He should be ready to drop." Dee said as Ryo agreed that he did love him. As the Detectives left for the evening the teenagers went back to their video games stuffed on cake and cheese pizza.

Break

"He's going to hurt you." Terry whispered to Erick as the uniformed guard drove them all home from the consulate.

"I know," Was all Erick replied.

Break

Soofu L stared at her family as they danced. The royals took the stage singing songs of love and devotion. Soofu L tried to understand. It seemed the exact opposite of Soofu A's reasoning was true. Humans were the catalyst to the prolific abilities of the D's. There could be no other explanation. Leon pressed his lips to D's and Soofu L thought she saw the child Kami glow. But no, not a child. She was thinking as she made her way out to the snowy hills of Arcadia. Count D was a full adult now, married with a child and… Sofu L sniffed him as she passed… He was almost to the point of Carrying again. As was his father, they had best be careful. Sofu L went off to find her brother to let him know she was leaving. There was no grand secret to the D's that could be taken so easily. If she wanted her family to prosper she would do well to marry her last few remaining children to humans. Then in a few generations her family would be as impressive as the D's.

Break

"Come on baby," Dee encouraged Ryo leave the bathroom.

"Close your eyes," Ryo called. Dee thought he could almost hear the blush on his love's face.

"The point of you wearing it was so I could see it." Dee suppressed a laugh not wanting to embarrass Ryo any more than he already was.

"I know but… It is a lot less material that I realized and…"

"I bet you look hot." Dee allowed his desire to make his voice husky. He knew Ryo would hear those tones and respond. "I'm on fire just imagining it… Come on out Baby, let me look at you."

"Ok," Dee heard Ryo whisper and knew he was not supposed to hear. Several deep breathes later and a pale leg became visible. Followed by another. Long lean muscled appendages led up further and further. Dee felt his mouth go dry then water at the tiny shorts that hugged Ryo and showed off his beauty to perfection.

"Red silk never looked better." Dee got to his feet admiring the way the robe slid across Ryo's slim figure. "You are so beautiful." Ryo blushed, but at the same time felt envious of Dee who sat so casually unbothered by the miniscule black thong. He saw Ryo's eyes wander and posed. "Like it?"

"Uh… Yeah," Dee laughed as Ryo's face matched his ensemble. "You… look hot," Ryo trailed a finger down Dee's chest. "All mine," He said lowering his head to a nipple. Dee grinned as Ryo's lips locked around a sensitive nub. He loved when Ryo paid attention to his nipples.

"Give me these," Dee rubbed his thumb across Ryo's lips before he lowered his head and claimed them. Ryo sank into the kiss marveling that the silk felt cool against his overheated skin. "I'm going to be inside you all night." Ryo melted into Dee's arms. "No baby I want to see you." Dee pushed Ryo away so tht he could look down."OOOHH," Dee licked his lips. he pulled Ryo into his embrace again. "Feel that?" He asked pressing his excited member against Ryo's own growing interest.

"Yes," Ryo whisprered embarrassed by his reaction to seeing Dee so scantily clad.

"Good," Dee whispered close to Ryo's ear knowing the sensitive apendages would cause Ryo to tingle deliciously. Ryo whimpered squeezing Dee's shoulders. He felt Dee moving down his chest. "Tasty," Dee said against the pale chest his mouth was pressed against.

"Dee," Ryo urged when Dee trailed his tongue in lazy circles around a nipple. "Don't… tease me."

"You tease me with that sexy little outfit and you don't expect me to do the same to you?" Dee seemed to truly be confused.

"But you told me to wear it." Ryo panted and gasped when Dee took his nipple fully into his mouth.

"I did, and damn baby you are hot." Dee affirmed reaching down to palm Ryo's bottom. Ryo groaned when Dee reached between his legs to fondle him through the small shorts. "Relax baby, just relax and let ole' Dee take care of you."

"Don't I always?" Ryo asked laying back on the bed. Dee took a moment to appreciate the sight of Ryo spread out before him. Dee's mouth watered as he thought of just how beautiful Ryo was. "I love you Dee."

"I love you too." Dee whispered the words almost reverent in his emotions as he crawled over Ryo. "Keep the robe." Dee said enjoying Ryo's laughter as Dee removed the shorts. Ryo brought his silk clad arms to rest over Dee's shoulder as he relaxed his body. Feeling Dee's fingers probe him he moaned in ecstasy. "That's right baby," Dee coaxed before he moved Ryo's legs into position. "That's right." Dee pushed his excited member into Ryo's tight heat. "Oh… that's so good…" Dee moaned vowing to stay right where he was for the rest of his life.

**End Valentine's Day (We ALL know that everyone got it on, but for the sake of our sanity and to move the story along please forgive us for not going into detail.)**

Break

Erick looked into the locker room with trepidation. He saw Bikky sitting on the bench with his foot casually resting on a football. Bikky wore headphones and nodded his head to it as he read the small book in his hands. "Rain is not coming to practice today. He and Julie are auditioning for the spring musical. Did you know she could sing?" Bikky said without looking up from his book.

Erick nodded, "Yeah she was on the girls choir until they changed their rehearsal schedule. Then she became a cheerleader." Erick answered he felt it would be prudent to voice his side of the story. "Look man," Erick began. "I like him ok. I am… You know, gay." Erick waited; still Bikky did not look up from the book he was reading. "I have no plans to ask him out or anything, I am just happy being friends." Erick sighed. Why was Bikky ignoring him? Finally Bikky took the earphones off and looked at him. Those bright blue eyes pierced Erick making him nervous.

Bikky got to his feet he was silent as he tucked the things back into Rain's backpack. Rain felt as if he had shamed his father he thought. Bikky shook his head. With a quick move he shoved his fist in Erick's stomach. The older boy doubled over wheezing in pain. His eyes watered as he tried in vain to draw a breath. "I'm glad we had this conversation." Bikky said in his ear. "I like you man, but he's my brother." He patted Erick's back and left the locker room.

"Whew!" Erick looked up to see Terry in the doorway. "That went rather well."

"What… Are you doing here?" Erick managed to ask when he could move.

"You don't leave me to fend off Dad on my own. I was not about to let you tangle with a New York Street punk on your own." Terry said handing his brother a bottle of water. "Drink this, it will help." Erick took the water and nodded. His stomach did not hurt so much as the knowledge that his love for Rain would remain unrequited. Terry helped his brother to his feet as they headed to practice.

"He's got a fist like a brick," Erick muttered still rubbing the offended area.

Break

It was his favorite part of the day. Right after Aoi went down for her nap and the animals were all fed and snoozing. Count D wandered into his garden and just sat in silence enjoying the sounds of nature. Several plants reached out for his robe as he passed brushing their leafy tendrils against the soft cloth of his garments. Sitting on the soft grass among the blooms he felt so at peace he thought he could just close his eyes and drift. Life was so idyllic. He had his Leon, his Darling Aoi and Chris, a whole family. He also had wonderful friends. How could he have ever thought that he was meant to be a solitary creature?

Count D felt a niggling doubt creep in his mind. Life was never so blissful all the time. With the good came the bad. Count D shook his head denying the thoughts. Things were going so well he would not look for trouble. A small furry creature fluttered by his head. Count D raised a hand for it to land. Taking a discerning look at the creature he said, "Grandfather."

Q-Chan chirped nuzzling his ear. Count D sighed, Sofu was always more comfortable showing affection in this form. He would never understand why and he had not the courage to ask such a personal question. Q-Chan chirped again, ran it's little paws though Count D's hair before he flew off the way he had come leaving Count D to stand in his garden confused.

Break

"She's doing it again," Lady Aurora sat on the bed with her arms wrapped around her middle. "Why would she give us a reprieve if she was just going to start back up again? We still have the care of the young ones until after the festival."

"Well I have been in counsel with his majesty Zarro, he wants the young ones contained this afternoon, Laton wants to train Ryo."

Lady Aurora forgot her own problems for a moment as she thought a conversation she'd had with Laton. The Dragon king had asked if she knew of the nature of his grandson's most cherished possession. Lady Aurora had told him to get Ryo to display his true energy was to put his children in danger. Zarro had disagreed. "We want him to use his gifts, not destroy the palace."

"I wonder, then, how it will be accomplished." Lady Aurora mused getting to her feet. "The young ones will be released from their institutions soon."

"They are in school, not prison." Sofu D laughed at his wife's terminology. "Not that they see the difference. But Bikky and Rain will be here later; they have a new curfew in affect. Bikky called Ryo to let him know that they were going to the park with young Christopher. They are trying to teach Rain to…" Sofu paused trying to think of the words that the young human had said. "Blade and roll… or something like that. Lyo is here with his mother and Aoi is napping at home."

Lady Aurora grinned at her husband. "Then we have time for ourselves."

"Yes, my love, we do." Sofu placed his hands on her shoulders drawing her in for a kiss.

Break

Count D sat on the park bench cradling Aoi as he watched Chris strapping on his roller blades. Bikky was sitting on his bottom making sure that Rain's were properly tied. Rain stood tentative on the unfamiliar wheels. He was amazed when Bikky got to his feet on the wheels standing steady. "Now try to balance." Bikky advised taking both of Rain's hands he pulled the slighter boy forward. "You look like you should weigh more." Bikky noted, as he was surprised at how easy it was to pull Rain. Bikky released Rain's hands to feel his waist. He was surprised that underneath the baggy clothing his brother was so slim.

"Stop that," Rain frowned trying to back away from Bikky's touch only to forget that he was wearing skates. "Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing his bottom looking up with a frown at Bikky he accepted his hand.

Bikky easily pulled him to his feet. "You eat like a cow, what, do you have two stomachs or something that keeps it all compact?"

"Ha ha funny." Rain muttered glaring at Bikky promising retribution for his teasing.

"Hey guys," Chris looked up. He smirked as he saw Erick and Terry heading their way. "Ryan said you were coming here." Erick said he caught a warning look from Bikky and tried to smile his assurance that he would keep his distance from Rain. "The posts are up for the musical."

"Yeah we know," Chris said rolling past doing circles around Rain. Rain took a small step lost his footing and clutched Bikky to him. Erik instinctively reached to offer aid when it seemed Rain would fall.

"I got him," Bikky's sour expression warned Erick off. "Rain and Julie got the leads they're doing Cinderella."

"The Rogers and Hammerstein version." Rain chimed in when he had gained his footing. "Whoa!" Rain cried out surprised at how fast he could lose his balance. "These things are impossible."

"No they aren't you just need to relax." Erick said as he put on his own pair. Terry went to sit beside the count.

"Hello, I am Count D. I do not think we have been properly introduced, though I have seen you around the boys." Terry looked into the small face of Aoi before he met the Count's eyes. "Is something on your mind?"

"I am Terry," Terry introduced himself. "That is my twin brother Erick. He's got it bad for Rain. Bikky has already talked to him about it. I have tried to talk to him about it. If our dad finds out…" Terry trailed off. Count D reached over to pat his hand when he saw the woebegone expression on the teenager's face. "I have tried so hard to dislike Rain but he is so … likable."

"Why would you try to dislike him?" Count D asked pulling a sipping cup from his bag for Aoi.

"Arigato Pa Pa," Aoi chimed causing Terry to look again at her.

Terry looked back up to find the Count waiting for him to answer. He heaved a sigh. "Erick and I tried to get into West Lake, he got in, and I didn't. Then Rain comes along transferring from that school with his good manners, good looks, he was just… I wanted to bully him. But Bikky kicked my butt, Sorry," Terry apologized for his words. Count D smiled encouraging him to go on. "Then he got into the music band, and he… He's dating the girl I have been wanting for two years now. His father doesn't..." Terry paused refusing to admit to his deepest shame. Count D gave him a measured look. " I don't mean to be jealous, but Ryo and Dee are cool."

"His life is not as envious as you would like to think." Count D said with a small smile as Rain successfully rolled about three feet before ending up on the ground taking Chris with him. The boys were laughing as they got to their feet. "Every person has their own pain to deal with. It travels with them making them who they are. The true measure of a person is not the trials they endure, but how they cope with them. Some people choose to dwell in the past and become bitter, while others look to the future and retain hope." Count D smiled at Terry. "Which direction will you face?" Count D thought about Terry's words, so, he thought, the boys were abused. Perhaps he should pay the family a visit.

Break

"My bottom hurts," Rain complained as they trooped into the Consulate. Bikky laughed waving the Count off as he headed back to the car where Leon was waiting. Rain unceremoniously rubbed his sore tush frowning at Bikky.

"I caught you as much as I could. Chris caught you, Erick caught you," Bikky was still laughing when they entered their suite. "You had on all the padding available, too bad they don't make butt bracers." Rain threw a pillow at Bikky opting to lie down before he did his homework.

Break

"I've taken something from you." Laton informed Ryo as he entered the large room that resembled a gym except it had a large array of weapons displayed.

"Taken something?" Ryo asked with a frown. After a long day of dealing with the chief the last thing he felt like doing was solving his grandfather's riddles. "I thought Sphinxes were the ones fond of impossible riddles." He muttered doffing his jacket to assume a more comfortable position.

"Did I say something?" Laton smirked as he watched his grandson. "I meant some_one_…" Laton held up his hand. In a small ball of Flames Ryo saw Dee chained to a wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ryo demanded charging to his feet to glare at the king of the dragons. "I thought I was here for training."

"You are," at Laton's simple words Ryo felt his entire body heat. He heaved a sigh not noticing the smoke that billowed around him. "You want him," Laton watched with pride as Ryo simmered before him. His skin took on a metallic sheen. "Come get him." Ryo stepped to his grandfather only to have him vanish. Ryo walked to the open doorway to find several vile beasts blocking his path. They hissed lashing out at him with claws and talons. Sharp teeth were bared as he stood weighing his options. "Come along little snap dragon." Laton grinned as he called Ryo by a name he had so often called his daughter. "He is a rather healthy morsel and I find I am getting hungry."

Ryo shocked himself with the growl he heard coming from his own throat. "Follow your instincts, don't fight them." Ryo gasped at the female voice he heard in his head. He had not heard that voice in so long it brought tears to his eyes. "Take what is yours. Fight for your destiny, your freedom to love. Do not give in to his bullying." Ryo lashed out at the nearest beast. He heard it scream in pain as his fist connected. "Not enough… Show him the power of your strength. A dragons flames are a passionate inferno…" Ryo held up his hands and concentrated. He could almost see the power surging inside of him. When his blood heated he was not afraid. How dare his grandfather take Dee? Dee was his. Ryo felt startled by the thought but in the next breath he realized it was true. He could smell Dee. He could smell his own scent upon Dee strong and pungent. Calling to him.

Heat enveloped the room as flames erupted from Ryo's hands burning monsters as they approached Ryo. He locked hands with a beast grappling for dominance. He glared when he could smell the foul odor emanating from the yellow leathery skin. "Get away from me!" Ryo hissed casing the beast's red eyes to light with fear moments before his body was lit with flames. Ryo tossed the smoldering husk aside. He entered a large throne room to find Laton and Torcha sitting watching his progress. Torcha raised a hand and several large monsters approached carrying weapons. Ryo decided not to waste his time. He glanced at them and they combusted under the weight of his fury.

"He's not stopping," A servant whispered in fear as Ryo advanced closer to the thrones.

"Give him back!" Ryo demanded marching forward. Laton raised his hand to Ryo and was surprised at how easily his intended blow was deflected. Before Laton could recover from his lapse, Ryo attacked. Laton blocked his blows backing away. He began to fear that the only way to stop his grandson's rage was to injure him or risk injury himself.

"Ryo… Calm down, it's over… He's here." Laton tried to motion for Ryo to look over beside The Queen of the dragons.

Dee stood staring in awe at Ryo. "He's so beautiful…" Dee mused watching Ryo's strong yet oddly feminine features as he battled the figure before him. Laton allowed his human form to melt away hoping to intimidate Ryo into submission. Ryo's hands blazed with flames as he took his grandfather's serpentine tail and yanked. Laton howled in pain fearing that he must now hurt his grandson to calm his rage. He knew he loved the human but he never expected this kind of reaction.

"Good thing we did not take the children," Golden eyes turned to Dee as strands of silky black hair fell around a doll like face. "Now how do we stop him without hurting him?" Torcha asked Dee startling him with her pristine beauty.

"I got it," Dee said stepping away from the dais. Torcha stared in awe as Dee walked bold and brave to Ryo. Grasping his arm he spun Ryo into his arms and sealed their lips. Ryo gasped flinging his arms around Dee holding him tight. His skin cooled as their tongues dueled. He held tight to Dee as the flames that enveloped the throne room died leaving him sweaty and exhausted in Dee's arms. Ryo took a staggering breath he leaned weakly against Dee.

"Magnificent," Laton said taking a step as a dragon; within moments he was man trying to pull Ryo away from Dee. Ryo shoved Laton away from him. "You are truly your mother's son." Laton smiled when Ryo continued to frown at him. "Come now, you were concerned about your abilities, I could not explain it to you. A dragon's flames are a…"

"A passionate inferno…" Ryo finished holding tight to Dee he looked at his grandparents through the cloud of his bangs. "I heard mother's voice earlier."

"Yes, this place, her blood in you, your flames, your passion for this man, your love for him… The soul lives on. She communicated through her love for you. I heard her as well. So at least now I know, that even though she left this place, she never ceased to love me." Ryo and Dee were surprised to see Laton's eyes fill with tears. They were gone as soon as they appeared making one wonder if they had ever been present. "It is only with her love would we be able to hear her voice now." Torcha smiled and sniffled as she admitted that she too had heard their daughter's voice as she had encouraged her floundering son. "Her words will forever be guide to you."

"Come now," Torcha shoved her husband aside. "You must be tired and in need of a bath and food." Ryo nodded and allowed Dee to support his weight as he left the throne room of the glittering obsidian Dragon Palace.

Break

"Bikky," came a mumbled sleepy voice.

"Yeah Chris,"Bikky rolled over removing the pillow from his head.

"It's Saturday right?" Chris asked yawning widely and stretching.

"Yeah Chris," Bikky observed sitting up in bed. He sent a frown to Rain who laughed at the odd angles his hair chose to stand in. Bikky tossed his discarded pillow at his brother. Rain easily dodged the poorly aimed attack.

"Why," Chris muttered getting to his knees on the bed. "Why are we awake this early?" Chris faked a sob as he crawled from underneath his blankets. "I don't think I have ever seen those numbers on my clock before."

"Please cease the melodramatics," Rain laughed hitting both boys with a pillow. "It is only six AM you would both not be in such a condition if you had not stayed up playing video games."

"Well we have to practice if we are going to catch up. You are the one who set the high score at eighty-nine takedowns before your first crash. Your total takedown is…" Chris was saying excitedly as Count D entered the room carrying their suits for the day.

"Is that a tie?" Bikky asked with a pointed glare at the offending object that Count D sat next to the suit he was to wear.

"Why yes it is." Count D gave his small smirk. "Come along, the formal breakfast will begin in an hour."

"Formal breakfast, formal ball, formal clothes…" Bikky fumed wadding up his blanket. "Can't they just stop by the house, put the crown on his head and be done with it?" Bikky yawned and scratched his behind. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going to the shower." Bikky said before the Count could reprimand him.

"He's such a grump in the morning," Rain laughed as he picked up his brush to drag it through his own freshly washed hair. "My hair has gotten so much longer, I think I will keep it and let it grow." Rain looked at his earrings glinting in the mirror his smile beamed back at him. Chris watched Count D sit on the bed. He had always liked watching the Count move. It seemed as if he stood still and the world moved around him at his command. Gentle folds of red and gold satin enveloped his slim body. "When Ryo is crowned, will he have to stop being a detective?" Rain asked taking his clothes behind a dressing screen before he dropped his bathrobe.

"If he did," Count D mused, "I think he would refuse the honor."

Break

Dee watched as servants busied themselves around the room. They waited for Ryo to emerge from the bathing chamber impatient to get on with their duties. They had wanted to bathe Ryo, but he had refused. They were going to insist, but Ryo had said that since he had matured the only person to help him bathe was Dee. Dee offered to help warning them that if he helped Ryo bathe the formal breakfast would be a formal brunch. Ryo emerged wearing a pair black silk boxers and running a heavy towel through his damp hair. "Those won't do," A snooty young man that claimed to be the master Chameleon in charge of wardrobe for the entire Obsidian palace said marching to Ryo.

"I'm not taking them off," Ryo's words were simple. The Chameleon's already pale skin blanched. It was a common knowledge that the young half-breed dragon had taken on their king and survived.

"We have supplied every article that you are to wear today." The Chameleon tried again. "If it is the material that has you worried, here," The Chameleon held over the scraps of soft cloth that would be draped about Ryo's loins. "It surpassing the finest earthen silks."

"All right, whatever," Ryo agreed with a smile disarming the men and entrancing the women. "How do I get this on?" Ryo asked looking at the swathes of cloth.

"We will aide you," The Chameleon grinned figuring he had won the battle. He waited and Ryo dropped the boxers blushing brightly as the man approached him. Dee sat back wearing his tuxedo as he watched about ten men and women dress Ryo. After wrapping him in the elaborate underwear the moved on ignoring Dee's threats when they properly adjusted Ryo in the loose fitting material so that a fold in the cloth kept him secure.

Next a pair of pants was held out. Ryo reached for them and sighed when they were moved out of his reach, Ryo then raised his leg to step into the pants being held for him. A long sheath similar to Count D's in its sleeveless design was next. The Chameleon then motioned for several women to come forward. They wrapped Ryo in yards of a white lace kimono. They followed that with a yellow kimono and then a red one on top of that. A wide band of cloth was then secured around his waist. Lastly a jeweled cord was wound about a thick length of cloth, which was used to make a large bow in the front.

"Are you sure a male wears that?" Dee asked fingering the lace that covered Ryo's fingers.

"Of course, a female ensembles secures in the back." The Chameleon gave a heavy sigh as if Dee should have known better. Ryo was sat in a chair where a woman with pointed ears and a long serpentine tail brushed his hair dry. "You are magnificent, your Highness," The Chameleon addressed Ryo his supercilious attitude melting away at the sight of Ryo fully dressed.

The servants left Ryo a few moments alone with Dee before he was presented to the courts at the formal breakfast. Ryo aimed a forlorn look in the mirror; he frowned at the pale face that shone back at him. "Dee," Dee came over beside Ryo placing his large hands on Ryo's shoulders. "Who is that?" Ryo asked going back to the mirror.

"The man I love," Dee whispered kissing Ryo's cheek. Ryo turned his face offering his lips. Dee gladly took them. "Come on," Dee got to his feet holding tight to Ryo's hand they left the room. The silence that descended on the Obsidian hall was deafening as Ryo and Dee became visible in the large doorway of the grand dining hall.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Your Majesties," A crier called bowing to Laton, Torcha, Zarro and Victoria. "It is my honor to announce His Highness Randy, Ryo MacLean, son of Hon, Princess of the Dragons. At his side is his Consort, Detective Dee Laytner a noble knight of Arcadia in active service to the High Court." Rain looked around in awe as the entire room save for the high table where they all sat bowed before Ryo and Dee. Ryo held tight to Dee's hand as they walked to the table and took their seats next to their family. Alicia sat next to Lyo staring in amazement at the gentle, kind detective who was raising her son.

"He's so beautiful," Renee observed the young man sitting next to her son. Ryo heard the words, tried hard not to blush, continuing to accept the food placed before him. Rain was laughing as he tried to help Bikky eat with the traditional chopsticks.

"You have to have a certain grace," Rain informed him as he imitated Ryo's sure fingers. "See, watch him," Rain pointed to Ryo. Rain paused as he felt the small hairs at the back of his next stand on end. Rain turned to see an imposing man watching Ryo with severe intensity. "Who is that?" He wondered feeling the man's taught features harden as they continued to watch Ryo.

"Cho Da Koen," Heaven informed him. "He was set to marry Ryo's mother, but she ran from him." As Heaven finished her words the Korean dragon got to his feet dropping his chair behind him in an open show of defiance.

"He will not be crowned!" Cho Da spat pointing a clawed finger at Ryo. "I deny him as his mother denounced her crown years ago."

"That is not your place to deny him. He has proved himself a dragon." Laton charged to his feet.

"Against someone with no real desire to see him harmed," Cho Da sneered at Laton. "Your love shielded him from your wrath. I challenge you human."

"I have no quarrel with you," Ryo said as he continued to eat blatantly showing no concern for the enraged beast before him. "Whatever quarrel you think should be between our families was settled the day my mother married another."

"Do you refuse?" Cho Da asked leaning on his fist over the table.

"There is no reason to accept." Ryo said bringing his eyes up to Cho Da's he felt a moment of apprehension at their depths so like King Laton's.

"Perhaps there is," Cho Da grumbled as he returned to his seat. He allowed his eyes to travel over Bikky and Rain. They rested on Rain a moment more as he went back to his meal.

As the meal finished the group left to find various seats along the great hall. Ryo approached the great thrones of the Obsidian palace. He noticed that this palace, like Zarro's possessed an elaborate throne that sat above that of the king and queen's and that it was never sat upon. "Come," Laton ordered. Ryo dropped to his knee in front of his grandparents. All of his aunts, uncles and cousins surrounded them in their pure forms scales glistening in the afternoon sunlight. Ryo felt the heavy weight of a crown as Torcha placed it upon his head. Dee blinked back tears as the elaborate yet delicate twist glittered with jewels. "Rise Dragon Prince of Arcadia. Rise before all and allow them to gaze upon your glory." Ryo got to his feet. He turned to face the audience. He paled at the rambunctious applause that greeted him. "Well done snap dragon," Laton clapped him on the shoulder. "Well done."

TO BE CONTINUED

WHEW!!! I did not think I could do it, but it has been done. The rest of the Coronation Celebration was all pomp and circumstance (If you know What I mean.)

I do not own and I am making no profit from the mention of the games here they belong to Sony and anyone else involved. Pet Shop of Horrors, Fake, Earthian, Rent, do not belong to me. The WHite Lion and all characters pertaining to it do belong to me, release of Novel is shceduled for this summer.

We will jump right into the middle of March. I will have to skip St. Patty's please forgive me, but… Life gets away from us all. Much love and Thanks…

Chi (and Paris –The French One- too)

For the record, Paris is the one who does all the steamy scenes, please contact him here at the sight for special requests or comments... Thanks.


	8. March Madness

**Whipped Crème 8**

**March Madness**

Count D sat watching as Rain walked in his garden talking with Sylph, one of his lynx's. Rain had been fascinated with her ears the moment they had met. Count D had been loath to tell the young boy her true species. The two had become fast friends and Count D was pleased to see the young man opening up. "…She loves Broadway and hopes to one day be a big star." Rain was saying to Sylph's delight.

"Perhaps she would like to go home with him," Count D looked down at the young man in the leather jacket.

"Cujo," Count D greeted the dog with a smile.

"Count D," Cujo bowed formally before the Kami. "I have always delighted in your scent, even more so than your father's and his before him." Count D raised a brow at the sudden compliment. "But for some reason, now, you smell so… fresh." Cujo leaned close to Count D. A hand wrapped around Count D's waist pulling him into a firm embrace.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked splaying his fingers wide over Count D's trim tummy. Leon turned his face to place kisses along Count D's graceful neck. "You smell so good."

"Cujo was just remarking on that very same observation." Count D whispered close to Leon's ear. Count D opened his mouth to nip at Leon's ear. "I think, Leon, that Sylph would love to go home with Rain."

"Better ask his parents and…" Leon turned Count D in his arms until they were facing one another. "No contract."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Count D gave Leon a smirk that made Leon nostalgic of the days when he had suspected Count D of everything from drug trafficking to murder. "Now, now detective," Count D lowered his eyes in a coy gesture that made Leon ach to take him right then and there. "Have a little patience, you can…" Count D let the words hang as he walked off. "Later." The promise was tossed over his shoulder Leon stared after the delicate patterned silk wanting nothing so much as to be in the arms of Count D.

Break

"Hey," Bikky looked up when he heard the whispered words. With a shrug he went back to his homework when he realized that the senior boy was not talking to him. In fact it seemed he did not even notice Bikky as he sat in the school's library working on his homework while Rain attended his play rehearsal. Basketball practice had been cancelled due to the coach being ill so rather than leave Rain to come home alone, Bikky had opted to wait for him.

"What's up man?" Another voice replied. Bikky sighed trying to tune them out. He wished he had not left his Earphones in Dee's car this morning.

"You know I was supposed to get the lead in the musical right? This is my last year, the lead is always played by a senior."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Some West Lake snob got it. I heard his dad is some sort of big shot detective."

"Whatever, the man's a fudge packer. Big shot my ass!" Bikky perked up as he listened to the two faceless teens. "My dad works for the DA, when we had that stupid follow a parent to work I was going to work with him. Check this out." Bikky wondered what the boys had.

"Dude! Where did you get those?"

"My dad's office," Bikky resisted the urge to go pummel the boys. Dee always said that you could learn much from listening. Bikky frowned as he thought that Dee probably learned that from Ryo.

"Man, he had long hair. He's kind of hot… Like a chick."

"Yeah," The disgruntled senior agreed. "But look at this. Police photos from a seedy club by the waterfront and from the hospital. The report said…"

"Boys!" The librarian cautioned. "You should be studying. And you Thomas, why aren't you in rehearsal?"

"Sorry Mrs. Beecher," Thomas apologized with a sickening false air of innocence. "But only the leads are expected there today. I got the role as the Prince's father."

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Beecher grinned as she walked away. Bikky was simmering with a rage the likes of which he could not remember ever feeling.

Bikky waited until the librarian was back at her desk before he made his presence known. "Give me the pictures." He demanded quietly.

"No," Thomas turned to walk away from Bikky. He felt the younger boys hand on his shoulder. "Or what, you going to beat me down too?" Bikky saw his fist connecting with Thomas's face before he had even realized that he had moved. Mrs. Beecher came around the desk with her finger pointing at Bikky disapprovingly. Time seemed to creep by as she harangued him saying he would report to the principal's office. Bikky allowed himself to be led away while Thomas stuffed the incriminating photos into a pocket.

"I think I better go see the nurse, he hit me really hard." Thomas whined. Mrs. Beecher gave him a sympathetic look and Bikky vowed that next time, he would hit him harder.

"Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you," Mrs. Beecher lamented. "Your father's such a nice man. Both of them." Bikky refused to say a word. When explanations were needed, he would give them to Ryo and Dee, no one else.

Break

"So we got another nut case mimicking Jack the Ripper." Leon muttered as he looked over the files. "What's this symbol here?" He pointed to an odd circular shape that had been branded into the victim's side. "Looks like a crucifix that was broken and then remade with spare parts." Leon frowned, as he looked closer at the mutilated flesh.

"You're right," Dee said handing Ryo a cup of coffee. "This look familiar to you?" He handed Leon another photo.

"The blade patterns on this corpse match the ones on this one." Leon said looking at the neatly cut appendages.

Ryo began to say something but his cell phone gained his attention. "Detective MacLean," He said with a smile that let Dee know that there could be trouble. "Really… did he say why?" Ryo listened for a while before he closed the small flip phone. With a sigh he looked at Dee. "We have to get to the school, Bikky apparently attacked a boy and won't say why."

"Rain?" Dee asked knowing Bikky would get violent to protect the boy.

Ryo shook his head, "he's in rehearsal." Dee sighed and handed all the files to Leon. "JJ will be here in about an hour hopefully we'll be back by then." Ryo was saying as they left the office.

Break

Count D tried to remain on his feet at the effusive embrace of the ecstatic feline. "He is such a wonderful boy Count D." Sylph exclaimed licking Count D's hand. "I would love to go home with him."

"I am glad." Count D said simply. He sent the young female on her way to prepare herself as he wandered off to enjoy tea with his daughter and Christopher. He grinned as he thought of Aoi toddling after him as he took care of his plants. She truly was the best part of his day.

Break

Julie watched as Rain was given instructions from the director before he made his way to her side. He was shy as he reached for her hand. Julie reached to slide a stray curl back in place and the sleeve of her shirt exposed her arm. Rain's smile vanished when he saw the scars. Julie was quick to pull the cloth over her arms. She never allowed anyone to see her bare arms. She always wore a long sleeved shirt under her cheerleading uniform. "So shall we go find Bikky?" Julie tried to ignore the scars that Rain had noticed.

"What happened to you?" Rain asked looking around to make sure that none of the teachers or students was around. He pulled the loosened tie from his hair and re-secured the rapidly falling locks.

Julie looked into Rain's sincere green eyes. She sat on the stool that was on the stage facing row upon row of empty seats. "When I was a freshman, I was picked on a lot by the girls. Most of them had a thing for Ryan and had been rejected. I took it personal." Julie admitted with a sheepish grin. Rain sat quiet as he listened. He placed his hand over hers waiting for her to continue. "I became very depressed and I… Cut myself. It was easier to feel this pain than… I mean on top of everything else that was going on," Julie grew silent staring at where Rain's hands touched her own.

"What was going on?" Rain ventured to ask when it seemed that she would not continue. Julie shook her head her eyes taking on a haunted expression of past hurts. Rain squeezed her hand in understanding. "I once cut myself." Rain admitted thinking back. "I was enraged and scared. I just wanted my hair gone, if it marked me female, then I was so pretty, I wanted to disfigure myself. Before I could get to my face, Ryo put his hand in the way. I cut him instead. He had to get stitches. We all have our pain," Rain was startled to feel Julie's arm come around him in a tight hug. She placed her lips on his cheek.

"No one has ever understood me," Julie sobbed. "I have always been so alone in my feelings. Ryan doesn't understand, he just never leaves my side if he can help it… I love him, but he doesn't understand."

"Come on," Rain pulled away. "We'd both better get back to our brothers before they send the cavalry looking for us." Rain laughed as they reached the door of the theater. Julie looked back over her shoulder and watched as Rain walked down the hallway. He pulled a journal from his large pocket. Julie grinned knowing that she was not alone.

"Rain!" Rain looked up when he heard his name called. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh, uh sure Thomas, but I'm on my way to the library." Rain said turning down a hall.

"Looking for Bikky?" Thomas asked with a smirk looking at the journal still in Rain's hand. Rain nodded shoving the book into another large pocket on his cargo pants. "He's in the locker room come on."

Rain nodded and followed the senior humming the refrain from one his favorite tunes. "Do I love you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I love you…" Thomas paused blown away by the purity of Rain's voice. "Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream… or are you really as wonderful as you seem?" Rain walked on quite oblivious to the fact that Thomas stared after him with his mouth hanging open. Thomas shook his head. It didn't matter; he should be the lead. Thomas firmed his resolve and followed Rain into the locker room where Thomas' friends were waiting.

Rain startled when the door slammed leaving him in a darkened seemingly empty locker room. "Bikky," Rain looked around waiting for his eyes to adjust. The lights came on and Rain realized seniors surrounded him. "Where's Bikky?"

"He ain't here," Thomas smirked. Rain gulped as they closed in on him.

Break

Ryo saw the sullen look on Bikky's face and knew they were on the verge of a mutiny. The boy would not speak. He'd had an easier time cracking suspects than he would with his own son. "Bikky," Ryo tried to reason with him for Dee had given up stalking away enraged with the gangly teen. "Was the attack unprovoked?"

"You have to ask?" Bikky spat the words at Ryo. "Maybe a couple of years ago it would have been a legitimate question, but you should know better now." The principal sat back impressed with the young man's vocabulary.

"I do know better, so tell me why." Ryo kneeled down until he was eye level with Bikky. It was a pose that spoke volumes to Bikky. Bikky felt tears threaten but he resolutely shook his head. He would tell Ryo and Dee, but only Ryo and Dee. The principal and his aides did not need to know. Ryo stood to his feet shoulders a little lower than they usually were. He held out his hand to Bikky. "Give me your Cell, you are… Grounded until further notice." Bikky was silent as he slammed the phone into the palm of Ryo's outstretched hand.

"Bikky," The Principal addressed the incensed teen. "Why don't you wait out front so that I can have a word with your parents?" Bikky stomped from the office slamming the door behind him. "Ah… teenagers. They all go through this rebellious stage when they just think they know everything, adults are morons and don't understand." The principal tried to relax the two detectives in his office. Dee was so angry that he had been quite beyond words. "I'm amazed I even made it to twenty-one…" The principal laughed.

"This is not like him," Ryo whispered clutching Bikky's cell.

"Of course it isn't," the principal agreed. "That's why it is so hard to take."

"Something set him off, I know it." Dee said, "That's why I am so pissed. He would at least tell you." Dee turned to Ryo he felt sad at the hurt look on Ryo's face. "He's always told you."

"I know," Ryo whispered looking out into the bright afternoon.

Break

"Hold him!" Thomas demanded when it seemed that Rain would break free. They had all been surprised when Rain had fought back injuring some of the seniors. Two of them lay on the floor in pain while Thomas wiped blood his mouth. "You'll pay for that." He threatened Rain. "I don't know who taught you those moves, but you will regret them."

Rain spit at Thomas. "Bikky taught me that."

Thomas snarled wiping his face he reached for Rain's waist. He gripped him hard causing Rain to frown. "You're tiny here. I know some girls who would envy you." Rain struggled hard against the brutish hold of the two larger boys. "Keep wiggling like that. I think Joey here likes it." Rain stilled when he realized that his back was pressed against another boy's front.

"Hey dude, I am into girls, you know that." The dark haired Joey protested.

"Whatever, he's as pretty as a girl and prettier than most." Thomas slid his hands down Rain's legs.

"No… W…W…What are you doing?" Rain stammered beginning to sweat as the older boy touched him. "Stop it!" Rain squirmed.

"Hey, that does feel kind of good." Joey taunted when he noted Rain's panicking.

"Please, please, please, no… stop it." Rain began to sob.

"Hey man," The other senior that was still standing and holding Rain spoke to Thomas. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Shut up Lance," Thomas demanded walking away from Rain who sagged in relief that he had ceased to touch him. "Day one," Thomas began to read. Rain's eyes flew open as he realized that while Thomas had groped him he had robbed one of his pockets. "I don't know what good this will do me, but Princess Andy suggested I get in touch with what I feel. I don't want to… Boring." Thomas looked over his shoulder to see Rain struggling to be free. He flipped though the pages and began to read again. "I keep having nightmares every time I wake up, Ryo is there. He saved me then and he saves me now. He sits with me for hours on end."

"Stop it," Rain sobbed. "Why are you doing this?"

Thomas turned a cold smile on Rain and flipped though a few more pages. "I am not a girl. I can remember thinking that. But no girl should have to feel the pain that I have felt. No one should. I wished he would just die… Or that I would. Any thing to end the pain. But he didn't. I didn't. I was held down; I couldn't breath it hurt, oh God it hurt. I was bleeding. He wouldn't stop, he just wouldn't stop."

Thomas paused when Lance reached out. "Dude, leave it," Lance blinked away his own tears as Thomas read.

"Shut up Lance," Thomas demanded as he flipped though a few more pages. "In my dreams," He read on ignoring Rain's whimpers as he sank into his own personal hell. "He is always on top of me. Shoving, pushing, hurting. He's relentless it won't stop. Then Ryo wakes me up and holds me." Thomas paused to see Rain trembling in Joey's arms tears falling down his face. Rain flinched at each word as if he had been struck. "I lost all sense of time; they said I was missing for three days. Three days? It felt like thirty. The first time I came home from school, it was just an ordinary day. I was changing out of my uniform ignoring B…" Thomas paused. "Awww… You couldn't even write his name. It's all scratched up.

"No…. Not again…" Rain panted becoming lost in his memories.

"Hey man," Lance tried to interrupt Thomas' reading.

Thomas turned a vile glare on Lance. "He came into my room. He began to touch me. I tried to push him away but he was too big…" Thomas paused as Rain began to scream.

Break

Bikky looked up when he saw Terry and Erick come running down the hall. "Bikky!" They called coming to a skidding halt. "We heard you were in it deep." Before Bikky could answer Erick yanked his arm. "No time man we got to go."

"Go?" Bikky got to his feet worried that Terry was even looking frightened.

"Seniors, they got Rain!" Erick words had barely left his lips before Bikky was running down the hall. They found Rain lying on his side in the locker room alone. He had his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Rain," Bikky got to his knees on the floor near him. Rain gasped and scooted away further into the wall. "Rain it's me, Bikky."

"No," Rain whispered. "No, no." Rain sobbed squeezing his legs tighter.

"What the hell did they do to him?" Terry asked his eyes wide as he stared Rain's huddled form. Erick looked over at the journal laying open on the floor. A door slammed and Bikky looked up. With an angry oath he took off after Thomas and his crew of miscreants. "Bikky wait!" Terry called. "Erick come on, Rain will be ok. Bikky can't take them all on by himself." Erick nodded leaving Rain to go help Bikky They got outside to see Bikky across the street from the school brawling with several large boys. Terry and Erick gasped before they joined the fray. Carol paused in her walk towards home to see Bikky fighting. She ran across the street to see if she could stop him before he got into bigger trouble than he was in already.

Break

Ryo listened to the principal as the man commended his patience to willingly raise three boys not his own. Ryo's eyes unfocused traveling behind the principal to look outside his window. His eyes went wide as he saw a familiar blond head. Dee was startled when Ryo charged to his feet. "Baby?" Dee asked as Ryo shoved the window open to watch as a small ball of flying fists converged in fury.

"Bikky!" Ryo called before he jumped through the open window. Dee watched in amazement as Ryo made a perfect landing on his feet and took off running.

"Where are they?" Bikky was shouting as he pummeled Thomas. "If I have to search you I will…" Before Bikky could begin to go through Thomas pockets he felt strong hands on his waist lifting him from the prostrate senior. Ryo held both of Bikky's hands in one of his own as he hauled him from his feet. Thomas looked up in amazement as the slim man held the writhing bundle of infuriated teen. "Let me go Ryo!" Bikky demanded as Thomas got to his feet. He stumbled as Carol fell into him. "Carol?" Bikky asked watching as Thomas and his friends began to run Dee in hot pursuit.

"I got it," Carol said Ryo was amazed when Bikky went limp in his arms relaxing against his hold.

"Bikky!" Erick called running back to the school. "We got to go get Rain."

"Get Rain? Where is Rain?" Ryo demanded running after the boys.

"NO!" Rain was screaming in terror. "No… stop it! Don't touch me!"

"It's alright boy, your parents are here," Ryo heard the principal talking to Rain. They rounded the corner of the locker room to see the man with a hold on Rain's arm. He pulled Rain to his feet.

"Stop it… Stop it please… Oh… I'm bleeding… I can't w…w…walk…" Rain paused as his face took on a sick tinge. The principal tried to step back but he was soon covered in the excess of Rain's lunch. Rain sank to the floor sobbing hysterically.

"Damn," Erick muttered out of breath as Ryo went to Rain's side.

"Ame-Chan," Ryo called softly.

Dee came crashing into the room pulling Thomas and Joey behind him. Lance walked in off his own volition. "I caught them." Dee huffed coming to Ryo's side. "Thomas is claiming Carol stole from him. Picked his pocket. Did you take his wallet little girl?"

"No…" Carol sneered at Thomas. "But I did pick his pocket." Ryo frowned as he remembered her bumping into Thomas. "I took this," Carol handed the three pictures to Ryo.

"Doesn't matter what she took, stealing is against the law," Thomas yelled. "You're cops arrest her!"

"Where did you get these?" Ryo asked softly as he looked down at pictures that he himself had snapped as evidence. "Oh Rain," Ryo looked at the journal then at his shivering son.

"Ryo… he's here," Rain sobbed staring at them all and seeing nothing but his own demons. "It hurts Ryo make him stop." Bikky sat next to Rain ignoring the mess that was coating his pants. Bikky tried to reassure Rain that he was all right and safe. "Oh… God… Somebody help me!" Rain collapsed into Ryo's arms falling into a blessed pit of nothingness.

To-Be-Continued

Author's note: I'm Back… Hi


	9. C

Whipped Crème 9

**(C)**

Chaos, Confessions, Comfort

_**Chaos** _

Bikky stared as Ryo held Rain secure in his arms. Ryo stood holding the unconscious boy he stared at the seniors that sat around the room looking at him with unveiled contempt. "I would never give you a flower for fear that despite its beauty and fragility you would crush it beneath your feet." Ryo sighed as the words left his lips. "Dee," Dee was at his side in an instant prepared to carry Rain if necessary. "No, I've got him. Book them Dee… Book them with everything you can."

"I'm on it baby," Dee promised pulling his cuffs. When he ran out of metal cuffs he began to use the plastic until all five boys were trussed and waiting for backup vehicles.

Lance sat with his head hanging sobbing openly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"If you were sorry," Bikky snarled clenching his fists ready to attack. "You would not have done it."

"I told him to stop. When I saw how bad Rain was freaking, I told him to stop but he wouldn't. We were only supposed to rough him up a bit, make it so he could not play the lead."

"Well, you may have succeeded," Dee muttered as he watched Ryo answer his phone.

"Andy," Ryo was saying. "No, no he is not going to be able to come in tonight."

"Ryo, bring him in." Andy reiterated. The simple words had the sound of a command. Ryo tensed prepared to deny her again. "Ryo, I am not speaking in terms of rehearsal tonight. I am not speaking to you as the high princess of Arcadia. I am speaking to you as a doctor of Psychology. Bring him in." Ryo nodded to the phone forgetting for a moment that Andy could not see him. Somehow, she understood.

As Ryo stood rocking Rain in his arms sirens could be heard blaring as the cops came to a skidding halt outside the school. "Ryo! Dee!" JJ bounded from the car breathing hard. "I got the call that you guys needed backup here."

"Take them," Dee pointed out the seniors. "Call their parents, Ryo, you and Bikky get to the Consulate. I'll take care of this."

"Thank you," Ryo whispered.

"No thanks needed, they're my kids too." Dee watched the grim expression lift from Ryo's face replaced by a look of pure love. On impulse Bikky threw his arms around Dee. "Hey, you go take care of Ryo while he takes care of Rain. Make sure Laton does not get it in his head to eat anyone. The law will handle this." Lance glanced up having overheard their conversation. Thinking they were joking he went back to his own morose thoughts.

"No, Dee," JJ said handing Dee a stack of papers. "Fill this out here so that we can book them with a full report. The other statements we can get later, but we need an initial report in order to hold them. You go be with your family." Dee nodded gratefully to JJ as he began to fill out a report. Dee finished his report and he went with Ryo to the large black Escalade that had been given to them by the NYC Police Department.

Rain woke up several times during the long drive. He struggled against Ryo's hold begging to be let go. Bikky felt tears prick his eyes as with one waking session he begged to be killed. Ryo held him tight stroking his back. Ryo murmured reassurances to him and he calmed hearing Ryo's voice. Rain curled his fist around the fine linen shirt Ryo wore as he sniffled.

"He's not in the book." Rain woke up as they left the truck. Ryo looked down into his wide eyes. "I put it all there and they let it out. He's not in the book anymore, oh… Ryo It's almost like I can feel it all over again."

"I won't let it ever happen again Rain." Dee promised when Ryo seemed at a loss for words.

"Dee… You don't understand, he's not in the book now. In my dream, it wasn't me he was hurting; it was Ryo. He's not in the book, he can come out and…" Rain broke off sobbing. "I would rather die than have him hurt you like that Ryo. He's done with me, he…"

"He's dead!" Bikky yelled angry when his own tears spilled as he watched his brother have a mental breakdown. "Damn it Rain he's dead. He won't be hurting anyone anymore. He's dead! Dead." Rain flinched holding tighter to Ryo who still carried him. Bikky looked up as the wide doors of the consulate opened to show Andy standing there in a lavender dress. It flowed about her like liquid silk. Pearls were sewn along the seams. "Andy help him." Bikky begged rushing up the stairs to take her hand.

Andy looked down with a serene smile. It was heartbreaking in its gentleness. "I am sorry Bikky, but I will not." Before Dee could voice his outrage Andy held up a hand to forestall him. The tears that Ryo had fought so hard against spilled over his cheeks as he looked up at Andy. "This is a battle that I fought a long time ago, and now I will entrust it into the hands of another. Bring him." Andy turned entering the consulate.

"Hey," The distraught family paused in their following of the princess. "Do not be upset with her." Nestoir's words came out as a command despite the gentleness of his features. "This is a pain she bore a long time ago and she can not do it again. I will not allow her to suffer so."

"So she can help him and you won't let her?" Bikky asked outraged at the high Prince. "Look at him, Nestoir, look at him. He needs help." Bikky pointed to Rain clinging tight to Ryo trembling like a blade of grass caught in a storm.

"He will receive it. And in accepting help, perhaps he will aid another." Nestoir indicated they should go inside. Dee tried to press the prince for more information but he became tightlipped lost in his own thoughts.

There was no pretense as the large doors closed. It was as if they closed off the normal earthen world. The Arcadian Palace gleamed before them with all its gold and jewels and precious metals. Ryo looked at Dee before he followed Andy to a lushly appointed bedroom. Ryo laid Rain on the bed. He had to pry Rain's finger from their grip on his shirt. "No… No Ryo please… Don't leave me."

"I'm right here," Ryo assured him as he sat near the bed.

"Relax, you are safe here." Rain could feel his heart slow and his anxieties were being manually smoothed. "Come Ryo, Dee, Bikky. I need to talk with you. He will be alright." Andy tugged on Dee's arm. He was at first surprised by her strength but submitted to it. Dee paused for the first time noting the silent Angel prince leaning against the doorframe. At the somber look on his face Dee tried to take a closer look. His plan was foiled when a fall of golden hair covered his face. Andy placed a hand on his arm before she left him alone with Rain.

**Break**

"What the hell do you mean I can't take him home?!" The Assistant District Attorney yelled at Leon. "I will have my son in my custody in ten minutes or it will be your badge!"

"I would love to see you back that up." Leon gasped to find Agent Miaka standing beside him. He was sure she had not been there before.

The ADA looked at the small Asian woman with a sneer. "Who are you little lady, his wife? I thought you'd be male, from the rumors that is."

"I am Agent Li Hun Miaka of the Central Investigation Agency," Dark eyes flashed as she glared. "You are Assistant District Attorney Hughes am I correct?" Hughes blinked at her straightforward manner and clipped tones. "I am not on this case, but seeing the officers involved I had a special interest and so requested to view the files. Your son is being held on charges of kidnapping, aggressive sexual assault, torture, theft and being in possession of stolen police evidence. You of all people should know the penalty for those crimes. Young Mr. Hughes is lucky he has not passed his birthday, or then the crimes would amplified as he would have committed them against a minor. Or are you unaware that the person he assaulted is a fourteen year old boy?"

Hughes had been struck speechless when he found that the small beauty was a CIA agent. "I am aware of the circumstances, nevertheless, he is my son and…"

"And what?" Leon asked looking with disbelief at Hughes. "Tell me you did not expect special treatment because you are the ADA?" Hughes flushed slightly at the accusation. "Let me tell you something Hughes." Leon leaned on the table finally allowing Hughes a glimpse of his own burning fury. "If Rain MacLean's parents have their way, you will be seeing your son in five to ten."

"We'll see about that!" Hughes snarled as he slammed from the office.

**_Confessions_**

Count D looked up as the bell above his shop door chimed. He put his most sincere smirk in place as he turned to see who had entered his shop. "Hello Count D, I am Helen. Do you know who I am?"

Count D gave the raven-haired beauty a discerning glance. "You have just said that you are Helen. Need I know more?" She stepped closer to the counter her eyes never leaving his lovely features. Count D took the time to memorize her cool amber eyes and milk white skin. She seemed vaguely familiar but he could not remember ever meeting her.

"There will come a day when you will wish that you did." Helen backed away. She tossed a last look over her shoulder as she reached for the door. "Where is that adorable little girl of yours?" Count D turned and mentally searched his shop. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was busy playing with the Honlon and Ten-Chan. When he looked back to his guest he found himself alone in his shop.

**Break**

Rain pulled his legs to his chest scooting as far back against the wall as he could. Prince Angel had taken a step towards the bed causing Rain to leap from the cushioned mattress to cower on the floor. _"Please, do not be afraid."_ Rain gasped when the words entered his mind even though Prince Angel had not opened his mouth. _"I know how you feel."_

"Like hell you do," Rain surprised Angel with his vehemence. "I feel dirty, and… I think I'm going insane. I wish B… He had just killed me. He just… He just wouldn't stop." Rain crumbled in his corner his hands gripping his hair in an attempt to pull it out. "He just wouldn't stop. If the police had not come in… he would probably still be on top of me." Rain rocked back and forth clutching his knees. "You can't know, no one knows. If they did they would hate me… My own father would be ashamed. They would hate me… They would." Rain nodded hiding his tear stained face from the blond Prince.

"_They won't_… I won't let them." Rain looked up shocked to actually hear the prince speaking. "Because if anyone hates you, they will hate me as well." Bikky pressed his hand hard over his mouth to still his breathing. He had slipped away from Ryo and Dee to come check on Rain. He saw Prince Angel sit on the floor near Rain holding a shining object in his hands. "Andy said, that the reason so many people suffer with their pain is because they think they have to bear it alone. Look here Rain," Rain looked into the Orb he gasped to see a young boy near his age huddled in much the same position he now found himself in. The boy had blond hair and wore what looked to be nothing but a tattered T-Shirt.

The boy was frail to the point of emaciation his blond hair falling in limp locks to his shoulders. Rain watched in horror as a man came into the room and violated the screaming young man. As Rain watched the face of the man changed. Many men came into the room. When the faces all became blurry their succession quickening they melted away leaving only the boy on the floor sobbing. The young man looked up and Rain gasped as he looked into endless depths of sapphire blue eyes. He raised his own emerald orbs in shock to see an older version of those eyes gazing at him. "You are not alone."

"Why?" Rain surprised Angel by pulling him into an embrace. "Why do people do such horrid things to each other?" Rain whimpered as memories washed over him leaving him bereft of his sense of self. "He ruined my life."

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Bikky could not hold his tongue any longer. "Both of you listen up. We cannot change our past and so what? So what… It is long gone and over with. We have to look ahead. You both have people who love you now. You think, Rain, you think Ryo, Dee, Lyo and myself love you any less? And you…" Bikky pointed a finger at Angel. "You had better not be sitting there thinking that Andy holds your past against you."

_" I know better,"_ Angel's thoughts resounded in both boys' heads.

"That's right, that part of your life has already been written and read. Nothing can be done about it." Bikky got to his knees next to his brother. "You have a whole book full of blank pages before you all fresh and clean waiting for you to write your own story upon the pages. Your life isn't ruined it's still unwritten. You have so much potential. Ryo said the same thing to me after I began to live with him. He said that if I allowed my father's path to consume me I would be lost, or I could choose to mark my own trail. So choose Rain, you too Angel, you choose to write your own book, finish the novel of your life. Walk the path of your choosing. Don't let assholes like that take away something so beautiful. Rain you have no idea how beautiful you are. When you sing I see your soul laid bare and I am awed by it. Don't let anyone snuff it out. I won't let them, but I can only do so much. I'll beat them down. If they keep coming I'll beat them down again. You just shine. If they look at you through a dirty window, you open that window and let them see the beauty you can bring to them." Bikky halted embarrassed by his impassioned speech. He wiped tears from his eyes.

"You are never alone, you never have to carry this burden on your own." Angel whispered offering a rare sight to both boys. Dimples appeared on his cheeks as he smiled.

**Break**

"I have never been so ashamed of you!" Lance hung his head as his parents entered the holding cell where Jill waited with him. His mother's scathing words were like a slap across his face. "You, of all people, should know better."

"Mr. and Mrs. Meeren, please have a seat." Jill indicated the chairs. "I have not begun questioning your son as yet. With your permission I will take his account of the incident."

"Yes of course, do we need to sign anything?" Mr. Meeren said running a hand through his hair. Jill handed him the form that he quickly scanned and signed handing it to his wife. "Can you please tell the offended young man's family that we humbly apologize for our son?"

"I already said I was sorry," Lance sobbed his shoulders shaking. "The look in his eyes, when Thomas began reading, it was like Mat's when he got back to us. I will never forget it. Detective please believe me, I was told that we were only going to rough him up a bit. I had no idea Thomas would take it so far."

"Tell me what happened," Jill softened her voice when she saw how obviously distraught Lance had become.

"It was right after the list for the musical went up." Lance began, "Thomas came to me saying he was the prince's father, he was so angry. He said that top card leads only went to seniors. He said that little sophomore only got special privileges because he was in that music group. I thought that wasn't fair, so I went with him to get Bikky, Rain's brother, in trouble. Then we took Rain to the locker room. But he surprised us; he can fight. He took out Derek and Anthony. Thomas got pissed… Sorry," Lance glanced at his mother then back at the table he had been studying the whole time he made his confession. "Then Joey got him, Joey's on the wrestling team, he held him like it was nothing. That's when Thomas started touching him. Rain began to really freak out. I told Thomas to stop, but he told me to shut up."

"What do you mean he began to touch him?" Mr. Meeren asked causing his son to look up at him and then swiftly back down unable to meet his father's gaze.

"You know… he felt him up," Lance blushed. "First he just squeezed his waist, then he was touching his butt and his legs. Joey too… Rain really freaked out then. He was shaking and crying and begging. I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen." Lance began to sob. "Thomas took the book Rain is always writing in and began to read. That's when I knew, Rain was just like Mat, only he wasn't locked away. Somehow Rain was not locked away. But now he might be and it's all our fault."

"What do you mean locked away? You are closer to that scenario than Rain could ever be." Jill said fighting the stinging in her eyes as she thought of the quiet, honest, beautiful, native boy that they had all come to care so much about.

"Our oldest son Matthew," Mrs. Meeren explained accepting a handkerchief from her husband. "He was attacked on his way home from school. A few years ago there was a case that is to this day unsolved. A man was going around the neighborhood attacking young boys. My husband made sure he carpooled our son's and several other kids to school when ever he could. Well he was home sick one day and one of the other parent's forgot to pick Mat up. He was taken and abused. He went quite mad afterwards. He kept trying to hurt himself and Lance. He tried to hurt Lance, so we sent him to a hospital. He is still there. No matter what the doctor's try he is making no improvement." Mrs. Meeren broke into sobs leaning heavy against her husband's strong embrace.

"That's why," Lance began again. "That's why when I noticed Rain's behavior I tried to get Thomas to stop. But he wouldn't. Then Rain started screaming but Thomas just kept on reading. Oh… God, the things that man did to him. Thomas just kept reading. Then we heard Bikky coming and ran. We just left him there curled up… I am so sorry."

Lance lowered his head to the table. "In light of your full confession I can send you home in your parent's custody with bail of course." Jill said sitting beside Lance. "Mr. and Mrs. Meeren, please, give me the case number. I will look into it."

"But it's been unsolved for so long." Mr. Meeren protested.

"Honey, at least they are willing to try again." Mrs. Meeren pulled a carefully preserved scrap of paper from her purse. Handing it to Jill they left the office to await the release of their son.

**_Comfort_**

Ryo sat with his hands gripping his teacup. The dark liquid boiled over evaporating before it could touch the floor. Dee reached over and gave his arm a comforting pat. Ryo sniffled causing Dee to pale. He pulled the smaller man into his arms hugging him. Ryo sank into Dee feeling the large hands roam his back. Andy sat across from them similarly ensconced in her husband's arms. "He'll be alright, won't he?" Dee asked Andy.

"That is his choice," She replied saddened. "If he can not see in front of him because he too busy looking behind, there will be nothing I or anyone can do."

"Rain's fine," Ryo looked up as Bikky strolled into the room smiling. "He's taking a shower, he wants to know what's for dinner."

"Whatever the hell he wants," Ryo said he was laughing and sobbing all at once. Prince Angel stepped into the room and nodded to Andy before he vanished. Andy beamed a bright smile to her friends and bounced around on her husband's lap.

**Break**

Leon arrived home to find a small bed set up in their bedroom with Chris asleep on it. Count D lay in bed with Aoi. Two Q-Chan's fluttered about the room. "Leon… Oh… Leon," Count D said sitting Aoi on the bed so he could embrace Leon. Leon felt a stab of fear as he realized whatever had upset Count D had upset Sofu and Lady Aurora as well.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Inferno

Whipped Crème 10

Inferno

JJ sat up in bed automatically reaching for his weapon. His eyes struggled to adjust in the darkness looking for the source of Lord D's agitation. Lord D had sat up gasping in bed holding his stomach. "Darling?" JJ asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Lord D jerked at the touch. Wide glassy eyes found JJ's as he stared about the room. "Are you alright?"

"We have to go," Lord D said getting to his feet.

"Go… Where?" JJ stood going around the bed to place his hand on Lord D's arm. "Precious, tell me what's wrong."

" We have to go to the pet shop. Father is calling me." Lord D peeled his night robe off heading to his closet to find a cheongsam.

"Ok, get back into bed," JJ said trying in vain to pull Lord D. "I will take you before I go to work in the morning."

"No… We have to go now." Lord D pulled away from JJ going back to the closet.

"Darling, it is three in the morning." JJ grouched sitting on the bed. "Please be reasonable and come back to bed."

"I can not…" Lord D paused breathing with some difficulty. "I can not ignore a summons." JJ panicked when it looked as if Lord D would be violently ill. "It is urgent. The summons is urgent. We have to go now."

"Ok," JJ agreed pulling on his pants. "We'll go, calm down. You get the boys I'll get the car then come help you." Lord D nodded grateful when JJ left the room. He rushed to the twins' nursery to find them both sitting up in their cribs looking for him. They too could feel his father's message. Lord D heard the garage door moving as JJ pulled the car to the front of the house. He filled a diaper bag then began to dress the boys. JJ returned in time to grab the bag and one of the small boys. He cast a worried look in Lord D's direction as they headed out.

Break

Count D sat on his bed rocking Aoi. His grandfather had warned him that the summons might agitate her. Count D had been unprepared for the reaction in himself. Because he was freed from parental constraints due to his binding with Leon, it was mild. But his father was feeling more than this, Count D shuddered as another wave hit him and he blinked to clear his vision. Aoi whimpered clinging tight to her papa. Leon aimed a frown at Sofu but the Kami paid him no heed.

"We're here," Lord D and his family came rushing into the room. "Father, what do you wish of me?" Lord D dropped into a bow before his sire.

"Only your safety child." Sofu answered pulling Lord D to his feet. The younger Kami's in the room all breathed a sigh of relief as the summons ended. "I want only your safety." Lord D looked for and found his mother sitting by the window peering out into the dense early morning fog.

"Grandfather," Count D sat Aoi in Leon's arms to approach the ancient being. "You have been acting rather erratic. First in the garden and now this, please, if it is not too presumptuous of me, tell me what is going on."

"What do you mean 'in the garden'?" Sofu asked Count D a frown marring his beautiful features.

"The other day I was in the garden, you came to me as Q-Chan and cuddled for a few moments, then flew off."

"I know nothing of what you speak." Sofu looked as if he was thinking back over the past few days.

"It was you, I can tell, grandmother has softer fur." Count D smirked. True his grandfather was embarrassed to admit to such affection but Count D had never known Sofu to outright tell a lie.

"And I tell you it was not," Sofu said with chilling alacrity. " Come here child." Count D approached his grandfather cautious of the foreboding in his father's eyes. "Submit your will to my own," Count D dropped to his knees unable to resist the pull of his grandsire's words.

"How are you able to do that?" Lord D demanded. "He is freed from constraints."

"I do not need parental constraints to exert my will over a younger mind." Sofu words were crisp as he placed his hand on Count D's head. He watched as the events in Count D's mind played out. "That creature is a near exact replica of me. But I sense no malevolence coming as it touches you, only curiosity." Sofu paused watching. "It went in the direction of the nursery, as if mapping this place."

"Sofu! Do something," Lady Aurora got to her feet taking her husband's arms she pulled him to his feet. "Don't let her harm them."

"Who?" JJ asked placing his sleeping sons in bed next to Aoi.

"The creature," Lady Aurora paused remembering Count D's accounts of his beautiful visitor. "Helen… is my mother. She abandoned her family for a flight of adulterous fancy. When she came back she had to ask who I was. She did not even recognize her own daughter. She is bone deep selfish, only caring for herself and her own pleasure. Daughter of Zeus or not, no one should be so self-centered." Lady Aurora spat giving the room at large a glimpse of the human girl she once was. Left behind and forgotten. Sofu placed a gentle hand on his wife's arm. "My light," Lady Aurora turned into his embrace. Count D got slowly to his feet slightly dizzy from having his grandfather searching around in his mind.

"You ok?" Leon asked steadying Count D. Count D nodded his head. He allowed himself to be sat on the bed near the children.

"We will stay here together tonight." Sofu looked out into the night. Seeing nothing he closed the curtains. "I will re-align the shop. My love, have the Honlon, T-Chan and several of our more interesting species roam freely about the shop. We are hereby closed for business indefinitely. When this is over. Well… It will be over." Sofu said no more. He went into a dark corner of the room focusing his mind outward. The shop began to shift. The realms of the shop briefly connected to the mortal world then were wrenched apart. Lord D watched his father work awed by his concentration and stamina. Lord D leaned his head against JJ falling into a fitful slumber just as the sun crested the horizon.

Break

Ryo opened his eyes when he heard singing. He listened for a moment and realized that Rain must be in the shower. "I love Saturdays," Dee muttered beside him just as the telephone rang. "Yeah," He answered emerging from the blankets with a scowl on his face. "You're beautiful," Dee whispered to Ryo. In the pale morning light that filtered in through their window Ryo's hair formed a mussed halo around his lovely features. Ryo blushed and took a moment to push his hair back from his face. "Leon… what?" Dee sat up earning a questioning look from Ryo. "A couple of days off, yeah whatever, but you know we are working one hell of a case now. Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to the chief about it. Rose too. Good luck." Dee hung up and flopped back into the pillows. "Never mind, my day has not started yet." Dee pulled Ryo's arm. "You lay down and we will start all over again."

"Dee, what was that all about?" Ryo asked leaning on his arm to face Dee.

"Sofu is closing down the shop. He wants us to act like nothing is amiss and keep visiting them, but if we need a sitter send the kids to the consulate or something."

"Well, we intend to hang around the house today anyway remember. We took a few days off ourselves," Ryo said.

Dee smiled as a new thought occurred to him. "Yeah, Rose is going to be fit to kill us all. Not to mention Jill. She's on vacation with Diana Spacey. Apparently they are shopping. Diana is getting married to that Gryphon she started dating a few years ago. The whole Arcadian/ CIA unit is out."

"The good thing about that is that we can have an arc of Fae support take our places for a few days." Ryo said being the only one in the group to actually go over the files that Agent Miaka had given them.

"HEY!" Bikky called pounding on the door, " Will you two get out of bed already? We're hungry." They heard Alicia and Renee both laughing. Dee said nothing. He picked up a shoe and threw it at the door. "Dee quit complaining and put some pants on. I'm a growing boy and you know when Rain gets out of the shower he'll be…" Bikky paused when Ryo opened the door. " Morning," He greeted with a cheeky grin. Ryo reached out and pulled Bikky's hair. Dee tied his freshly donned pants and followed the group downstairs. Lyo clung to Ryo's pant leg. Alicia smiled through the pain of her son abandoning her so quickly.

Break

Randolph stepped around the open office door. Stopping in his tracks he stared at the two strangers sitting at Ryo and Dee's desks. "Who the heck are you guys?" Randolph gazed at the strangers flowing hair that blew in the wind from the open window as if it were made of the lightest tinsel. Their pale skin seemed almost translucent in the dull light of the office while their slim figures offered the illusion of frailty belied by the guns strapped to their holsters. They turned to face Randolph and the clear beauty of their eyes startled him. Where one new comer was piercing with dark brown hair and blue eyes the other was ethereal with platinum hair and gray eyes so light they appeared silver to Randolph.

"We are Agents… Detectives… Brown and Goldman, respectively," The dark haired one answered. Randolph felt his heart melt at the musical voice that issued forth as Brown continued to speak. "Detectives MacLean, Laytner, Orcot and Jameson are all on leave due to separate and uniquely intriguing family matters. We are fill-ins until their return. We will handle their cases and in due process turn them back over to them upon their return."

Randolph nodded and turned to go back to his own office. He paused turning back to the beautiful pair. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have to ask," Randolph paused looking them over again debating whether or not to voice his concern. Brown and Goldman both waited with mild curiosity on their faces. "You are men…?"

Brown and Goldman both looked at each other with bright smiles on their faces that seemed to light the room. Then they looked at Randolph who became so enamored of their smiles that he almost did not hear their answer. "Yes," They both said. "We are male." Randolph nodded leaving the office for good baffled at the strange events taking place inside the precinct.

Break

"Ryo," Alicia entered the kitchen where Ryo was busy preparing dinner. Ryo looked up with a smile on his face He heard Bikky and Rain upstairs talking excitedly and poring over one of Rain's journals. "I want a question answered before I make my decision about Arcadia."

Ryo turned his sauce to simmer and sat down at the table with Alicia. He looked into the living room to see Dee in deep conversation with Renee. He smiled to see them getting to know each other. They had yet to deal with her being Rain's aunt, right now, they would focus on her as Dee's mother. "What question?" Ryo asked taking his tea and warming it in his hands.

Alicia stared at the bubbling liquid a moment. Her eyes lifted to Ryo's then dropped to her folded hands. " You said Lyo would have to stay with you or you would not help me… Why would you be deliberately… I mean he is my son. Why are you taking my son?"

"Arcadia is based on rules," Ryo tried to explain. Failing that he sighed. "I am not doing this to be mean," Ryo sighed again thinking that the words were something that Bikky or Rain would say. "Or selfish, I do not just want to keep Lyo, though I do love him as my own. Arcadia is… Well they adhere to human free will. You are old enough to make such a decision on your own. My own mother never told me I was a dragon. I would have found out when I was eighteen. Then I would choose the life of a mortal or the life of a dragon. Even at that age I cannot say I knew what was best. As I am now it is a tough choice to make and one I am finding an ever increasing burden as the title carries several lesser titles and land…" Ryo shuddered then purposefully refocused on Alicia. "You will be in his life, and when he is eighteen the choice will his to make. That is all. Arcadia will accept consenting adults, not children. He will be heavily influenced."

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked worried that her son would never truly be human.

"Take Rain and Bikky for instance. They still have years yet before they would make any choices. They can choose what family of Arcadia they will belong to. They may want to be marked by dragon blood, or that of the phoenix, or the unicorns, or any race offered there. They can even choose to become oblivious to Arcadia, forgetting all… even me. Prince Angel has said that Rain has the possibilities of Wind in him and Bikky could master fire. They could both be mages of Arcadia if they so choose."

"But what about me?" Alicia wondered having her mind at ease about her son and the man she had left him with.

"What do you wish?" Ryo asked instead. "Think of a creature you would like to emulate. If the king allows it, you will be human still, but you will have to ability to take the form of your preferred creature…"

"A mermaid," Alicia blushed to have so quickly cut off Ryo's words. "When I was a child in Italy I fell in love with the tales of mermaids and King Triton…"

"He will be delighted to hear it." Ryo said when Alicia trailed off. "When we go to the consulate later this week to formally announce you, I will introduce you two." Alicia's eyes widened and filled. Ryo smiled, reached a hand over and warmed her coffee.

Break

"This is stupid!" Leon exploded charging to his feet startling Lord D. Count D placed a reassuring hand on his father before he turned his eyes to Leon. "We are playing right into their hands. They spook us, then have us alter our lives to try to supercede a plan only to fall into a trap."

"Leon this is an angry, vengeful relative, not a criminal mastermind." Count D tried to placate his lover.

"Most times you can not tell one from the other." Leon muttered earning a halfhearted snicker from JJ.

"What would you suggest we do?" Sofu asked. He looked over at Leon from his perch on the armrest of Lady Aurora's chair.

"I suggest," Leon arched a brow at the Kami. "That we go on with out lives. When the trap is sprung, be ready. I would rather face this head on than hide in here and have them blindside us. It's coming, you know it. I would rather let it come and fight. The best defense is a good offense."

"Are you really willing to risk so much?" Aurora looked at Leon her eyes showing her age more than her features ever could.

"We could lose it all either way. I want to lose it knowing I lived to the bitter end, and fighting." Leon smiled. "No one takes something from me without me giving them something for their effort."

"So what do you suggest?" Sofu got to his feet and walked over to Leon. "Do we let them take our children?"

"As soon as they get it out of their system, we can kick their asses then get on with life."

"Do you realize who we are dealing with?" Aurora asked feeling a shudder of revulsion. "Daughter of Zeus, she could call aid from her father and have the many ancient titans come against us… I am mighty, but not that mighty."

Leon looked out into the brilliant afternoon sunlight. "I am not for sitting locked in this pet shop."

"Can we not look to Arcadia for aid?" JJ asked wondering at the gravity of their situation.

"You have no inkling, child, what that could do to the Arcadian realms." Sofu heaved a tired sigh. "I will not be the cause of such a harrowing event on the plains of that lovely palace."

"What kind of event would calling for help bring?" Leon whispered to Count D.

Before Count D could answer his question Sofu continued. "Many years ago when Zarro ascended the throne, there were several Olympians who tried to wrest it from him feeling that the leader Zeus should retain his former glory serving no one. But their might was as nothing compared to the might of the White Lions, the Gryphons and the Dragons. This was just before the Fairy and Elven kingdoms joined us. Arcadia was terrorized by…"

"Civil war," Leon finished thinking of a time in the US's own troubled past. "But wouldn't that mean that they would go against Zarro if they attacked us."

"They have no qualms against that," Lady Aurora sighed. "It would mean another shot at the crown. A simple family squabble would turn into a full-scale war; something mother is fond of starting. Her infidelity lost so many lives I am ashamed to admit she birthed me."

"Are you forgetting," The room turned startled eyes to the doorway to see Nestoir leaning against it, as if he had been there a while. "That Zarro has an entirely new army at his disposal." Nestoir walked into the room. "You Kami's are not without your own defenses and allies. Your oldest brother…" Nestoir looked deeply into Sofu's eyes. "Is quite fond of you." With those words Nestoir turned to smoke. His voice wafted to them as he floated out into the warm afternoon. "Let them come." Leon grinned, he had always liked Andy's husband. "…Be…Prepared…"

Break

Ryo stood at the sink mulling over the Andy's words as he cleaned the lunch dishes. He was amazed that Rain was doing so well after such a complete mental breakdown. Whatever it was that Prince Angel had said to him had worked wonders. Bikky would not speak on it. Thinking of that day brought him back to what Andy had wanted to speak with him and Dee about. She had looked more adult than he ever hoped to see the vivacious bubble of childish energy.

While Ryo had sniffled wiping the trail of tears that fell down his cheeks and Dee had simmered Andy had leaned over her chair looking deep into their eyes. "He will need to talk." Andy had said. "He will have questions, and you will have to answer them."

"Questions?" Dee wondered aloud as Ryo blew his nose on the handkerchief that Daphnus gave him. The silken article the first sign that he had entered the sumptuous room.

"We have already discussed things of a sexual nature," Ryo whispered his face heating. "He asked, if Dee loved me so much why would he hurt me so terribly. I explained…"

Andy shook her head, "When he needs to talk, you be ready, no matter how embarrassed you are you need to talk to him. Or he will get his answers elsewhere and who knows what knuckleheaded teenager will give him advice…the wrong advice. Better he hear the truth from you than fantasy's from a child."

Ryo nodded prepared to speak but Andy got to her feet her dress sliding over her form like lavender liquid sparkling in the jewel toned light. "Another thing Ryo-Chan." Ryo looked up and felt warmth wrap around his chilled body. "You need to forgive him, and so does Rain. This hatred will kill you inside. Let it go."

"Forgive the boys who…" Ryo began but Andy shook her head slowly her own eyes filling as she touched the raw, burning emotions that roiled inside of Ryo a similar heat emanated from Dee. Andy took her hand away from his face and touched his heart.

"Easy to say," Dee ground out his jaw clenched. "You were not there that night," Dee stared at the hanging painting of Queen Victoria. "You did not see him Andy, a child… A child being held down and… he was on top of him…"

"He has been taken from this world and sent to his judgment. Harboring this hatred cannot hurt him, it never could, and all it can do is tear you up inside." Andy's words felt like a knife in his soul. Ryo realized he was just standing with his hands running under the hot water. As it fell off his hands it sizzled and evaporated never reaching the sink. "Let it go," Andy's words rang in his heart. "You all need to let it go."

"Ryo!" Bikky ran into the kitchen pulling Ryo away from the sink. Not knowing what was wrong Bikky simply put his arms around Ryo. Ryo cooled his hands and returned the impromptu embrace. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine…I" Ryo tried to smile. Thinking of how well Rain had seemed to adjust after his talk with Prince Angel Ryo smiled. "I am fine. So is Rain. We will be ok. He can't hurt us anymore…"

"Ryo?" Bikky questioned tossing a helpless look at Dee who rushed into the kitchen when he saw Ryo in tears.

"Prince Angel said that Andy told him," Rain said entering the kitchen a small smile on his face. "That you can't always look behind you. If you look behind you, you are more than likely to walk into a wall or off a cliff. Look forward and see where it can lead." With a simple smile from Rain Ryo could feel his grip on his anger slip. The smile widened and just like that he let it go.

Break

Count D sat on the park bench next to his father and watched as Chris, Rain and Bikky pushed them on the small toddler swings. Leon prowled the playground keeping his eyes wide. T-Chan marched beside him sniffing random strangers. T-Chan growled as a stranger sidled up to the bench ignoring the children. "You are still so beautiful," Count D frowned at the familiar voice of the man who addressed his father. Lord D looked up at Hamanosuke a small smile on his face. Hama- allowed his hand to stray to a length of Lord D's silken hair where it fell over his shoulder.

Lord D smiled as the hand was shoved away. JJ stood behind Hama holding the wrist of the offending hand. "Haven't you learned not to touch him?" JJ tossed the hand aside. "It pisses me off."

"Tell me," Hama said as Count D gasped feeling a pain in his heart that he did not recognize. "What pisses you off more? _ME_ touching him, or…" Hama turned his head to look at Leon and T-Chan fighting several large men while several figures headed for the children. "_Her_ touching them?" Count D jumped to his feet as he saw Helen heading towards the children. Chris held Aoi in his arms backing away while Rain and Bikky snatched Kiba and Shinrai.

JJ's heart beat in a twisted cadence of panic. He needed to protect his children, yet he needed to free Lord D from Hamanosuke. What a great time for Sofu and Aurora to seek Soofu A JJ thought frantically. They should never have left the safety of the shop. "Be at ease," JJ's mind reeled when he saw Bikky and Rain knocked out and Chris soon following. "All is as planned."

"Andy these are my children! Are you insane?!" JJ yelled struggling against her words.

"You had already lost this battle before it began. At least this way we can plan a counter. Leon was correct about staying in the shop. They think to attack from all sides."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked as he grappled with Hama.

"We were coming to your aid when the alarm sounded at the palace. Dae is making war on Arcadia! If we had gone to the shop we would have gotten here too late to aid the king." Andy's presence left JJ as he received a ringing blow to his scull from behind. Lord D struggled but was caught in a strong embrace.

"It's us," Angel looked up where Collins shoved against the thin Asian man that stood over JJ. Collins was amazed at the wiry strength that was pushing him back.

"Get back human. This is not your fight!" Hama yelled shoving Collins to the ground. He looked at Angel holding on to Lord D and a smile lit his face. "But it is now." Angel bit back a scream as he and Lord D were enveloped in a black cloud and solid ground vanished from beneath their feet. He felt Lord D slump in his arms unconscious.

Count D felt rage build in his slight frame as he fought the demons trying to take the children. Several swarmed him at once enveloping him in a mound of hard, scaled bodies. Leon felt the breath leave his lungs as Count D vanished from view along with the group of children. The demons disbanded leaving Count D on the cold ground panting for air. "They're gone," Count D sobbed feeling his own heart pound as he suffered through his first parental attack that all Kami's experienced when their children were in peril. "Oh, my love, they have taken the children."

To-BE-Continued 


	11. Instinct

I am so terribly sorry for the delay. I recently got my very first Laptop, but I had problems wth uploads, it has since been solved.I am now working on my own schedule, Yay! i will be producing more work faster. The official release party for my novel is June 30th, but as soon as it becomes available fr sale, likely before htat date, it will be available here for your loyalty. Thank you so much for your patience it is appreciated.

**Whipped Crème 11**

**Instinct**

Deep blue eyes opened roving the area with discernment uncommon in one so young. "Biggy," Bikky heard the whimper with a mixture of relief and anger. He felt something soft against his hand and looked to see Rain lying beside him still unconscious. Bikky smiled at Lyo hoping to stop the small child from crying. He reached over to touch Rain testing for a temperature. Rain muttered his eyes opened revealing his confusion at finding himself in strange surroundings.

"We'll be alright," Bikky said when Chris awakened. "I am sure that by now the rescue is planned and ready to be executed." Bikky nodded his confidence mounting as he remembered the previous times when he had witnessed the Arcadians preparing for battle.

"You think so," Lyo whimpered at the slick voice that could be heard. Hamanosuke approached the young people in the room. It was then that Bikky noted Lord D and Angel slumped in the corner. Even unconscious, Angel had refused to relinquish his hold on his friend. Angel's fingers flexed in the silk material of Lord D's robe as he opened his eyes.

"D…D," Angel called gently patting Lord D's cheeks. "What did you do to him?" Angel's demand caused a smile on Hama's face.

"Oh… He will be out for quite some time, you see," Hamanosuke's smile was pure smugness as he looked over the beautiful kami lying across Angel's lap. "Anytime a being of pure light is trapped in a black soul net for any length of time it takes some extra effort to recover. Here," Hama left a gleaming silver bucket near Angel. "He may need this when he awakens." Hama paused on his way out of the holding room to look at the children. He saw the burning defiance in Bikky's eyes and smiled his eyes then roamed over Chris, passed Lyo and the smaller children to fall on Rain. "Aren't you adorable?" Rain shivered at the intimate look Hama treated him to before leaving the room. Rain looked at the silver bucket and contemplated using it before Lord D ever got a chance to.

Break

Count D's entire world was consumed with the need to embrace his child. He brought trembling hands up to his head as if to keep it in place as the world spun in wild circles around him. Count D flinched when Leon picked him up into his arms. "Aoi…" he sobbed tangling his fingers in Leon's wild riot of blond hair. For the first time Count D noticed the blood that trickled from Leon's brow. "Oh, Leon, they have injured you. They injured you and took our child... I must destroy them, I must."

"Relax child," Leon battled the urge to shed tears of his own when he heard Sofu's command. "You must not allow this to consume you."

"They took Aoi and Christopher and…" Count D began his fingers clenched drawing blood. Leon frowned when he saw the crimson drops falling from his love's palm.

"Look at me," Sofu commanded ignoring Soofu A beside him. Q-Chan fluttered about squeaking as she looked for Lord D. "He too has been taken." Sofu told her. JJ watched as her leathery wings fluttered once, and then she sank to the ground trembling. JJ took his mother in law in his hands. "I know, he is trapped in a black net, I felt it when he was enveloped." Sofu took several deep breathes as he thought of his beloved son in the clutches of the fiend who had previously abused him.

"It seems you were earnest in your request of my aid." Soofu A commented as he looked at the curious onlookers that took in the scene. Sirens could be heard as the LAPD arrived trying to figure out what had happened.

"You mean to tell me," Commissioner Rose was yelling at another officer. "That royal and noble Arcadian's were kidnapped on American soil. Orcot!" Leon tried not to be surprised that Sofu could easily lift Count D for the older Kami had simply taken his grandson from Leon. "What is going on here?" Rose demanded as soon as Leon was standing in front of him.

"My brother, my daughter, Rain, Bikky and Lyo Maclean as well as Kiba and Shinrai has all been taken sir. The perpetrators are several terrorist with a nefarious agenda to wrest the crown from Zarro. They also have with them someone who is believed to be the great grandmother of Count D." Leon tried his best to keep the explanation short and human friendly.

"Will it be taken care of?" Rose asked unsure how involved the police department should be in Arcadian matters. He did not know the full details, but he was sure this was no ordinary kingdom and consulate.

"Yeah," Leon vowed. "It will be taken care of."

Break

Ryo clenched his fingers around his gun as he shot the demons that were attempting to storm the Arcadian Palace. He wiped sweat from his brow. "Dee, who is calling our cell?" Ryo asked not bothering to look at the buzzing at his hip. When the cell stopped he went back to the fight at hand. He and Dee had brought Alicia to the Arcadian consulate so that she could meet the king and discuss becoming an Arcadian. It was quite by surprise that they now found themselves in the middle of a war.

"What are you doing?" Ro startled when Laton strode over to him.

"I'm trying to defend Arcadia." Ryo answered unsure if he had done something wrong.

"But what are you doing?" Laton asked again watching his grandson load another clip into his weapon. Ryo looked at his grandfather when the man opened his mouth to speak he noted the smoke billowing around them. "When you are in human realms defeating human foes you use human weapons." Laton turned his attention to the horde of demons trying to beat down the Arcadian army. Ryo stared in shock as Laton opened his mouth to emit a ferocious flame that took several rows of monsters down.

Dee gulped when Laton gave Ryo a meaningful glare. Dark green scales flashed overhead. Laton smiled as his wife beat her powerful wings to fan his flames causing more damage to their enemies. Golden talons began to shred the leathery hide from the screaming demons as Torcha continued on her path. Ryo's eyes stung from the acrid smoke making it's way from the charred remains. With a resolute nod Ryo sat down his weapon. He clasped his hands before turning them palms out . Dee watched his lover in awe as flames akin to Laton's blasted the army below. Laton gave an approving nod then climbed onto the balcony. He jumped into the sky. His arms extended to his side as claws replaced his hands. His skin was soon covered in glorious shining scales while large wings began to pump against the sky. Dee stared at the red and gold beast forgetting about the war at hand.

"Pay attention!" Nestoir yelled shoving Dee off his feet. Dee's eyes wandered the littered balcony to see several large, spiked balls where he had once stood.

"Thanks," Dee muttered getting to his feet. He felt his pocket buzz just as Chimera destroyed the last wave. "Yeah," He said into the cell.

"Dee… help us…"

Dee frowned when his connection went dead. He checked his phone's log while shaking his head at Clarisande when she offered him medical assistance. "Ryo…baby, call the pet shop."

"Is something wrong with the boys?" Ryo asked using a towel to clean the sweat from his brow.

Before Dee could answer Andy strode over her sword sizzling as it cleaned itself of the rotting demon blood. She slide the now clean blade into its sheath and clicked her bracelets together. Within moments her deep purple warriors garb of leather and silk vanished to be replaced with a fresh outfit of black linen. "No time for that, no need to call the shop. No one is there."

"Where are they?" Ryo asked worried as Andy and the other Royale appeared to be getting ready for another battle.

Andy placed a hand on Ryo hoping to calm him as her husband explained the entire situation. "We are going to find them…" Ryo inhaled deep hoping to calm his heart. He could feel Andy's gentle ministrations.

"They called me," Dee pulled his phone out to see that both Bikky and Rain's cell phone numbers were showing up.

"Call 'em back on silent and trace it. I had their phones installed with Parent tracers." Ryo said as Dee dialed.

"Ryo… Dee," Bikky's voice came through softly.

"Are you ok?" Ryo asked taking the phone from Dee. Ryo could hear Lyo sobbing in the background.

"Da-Ryo, Da-Dee," Lyo whimpered Dee clenched his fist thinking of his children away from home.

"Ryo…Hurry guys, Lord D is still passed out and Rain is starting to freak." Bikky said breathing deeply trying to remain calm. "The mean guy… Hamano… Whatever his name is… He thinks Rain is pretty…" Bikky continued speaking but Ryo did not hear the words. The small phone had fallen from nerveless fingers.

"The hell he does," Ryo ground out stomping to the balcony. "O-Ji-Sama." Laton heard the call. He curled over flying to his grandson. "Dee is tracking a location, I need you to get me there as soon as possible."

"These coordinates," Dee said looking at the computer screen. "Where are they leading?" Daphnus walked over smoothing his hair from his brow. "I don't know where this is."

"It looks like one of the Greek isles." Daphnus muttered. He typed a few words on the machine. "Yeah, it appears to be Gortyn, the Island is…"

"Don't start," Nestoir held up a finger. Before Daphnus could say more Nestoir placed his hand over the princes mouth. " Don't be tedious, let's just plan a rescue."

"You don't have to be so…" Daphnus trailed off as he saw the deep plumes of smoke rolling from Ryo's fingers. "Laton… Call the dragons, your families army should be of use here, we will need flight. Angel keep the children in your orb." Prince Angel nodded before silently handing his orb to Zarro. The king looked inside to see the youngest prince and princess sleeping soundly. "we will secure your children in another one of his orbs." Daphnus told Dee and Ryo. He would have said more but heard the crowd at the door.

Sofu stepped over the threshold holding tight to Count D. His tense features a testimony to his own distress at Lord D's situation. "We'll let's get ready, Dae should be reeling from his defeat here," Andy glowered at the room in general. Nestoir stroked his hand over his wife's arm. "Let's go retrieve our treasure."

Break

A low moan alerted the occupants in the room that Lord D was regaining consciousness. Angel wiped the moisture from Lord D's brow with his sleeve. "There now, D, there now," Angel smiled hoping that the kami would not panic. Lord D winced as his stomach rejected the presence of the black net. "Bring the pail!" Angel called when he saw the sick tinge. Bikky rushed forward offering the gleaming article. Angel patted Lord D's back through his sickness. Rain sat on the floor staring.

This was a nightmare right? Rain wondered running his hands through his hair. Bikky noted the tugging and remembered when he had mentally collapsed at their school. Soon, Rain thought, soon he would wake up and Ryo would be sitting beside him on the bed talking softly. Sometimes if he asked, Ryo would even lie beside him… Rain's thoughts trailed off. His eyes closed tightly wishing to feel Ryo's warmth.

"Rain," Bikky scooted over to Rain. He took the frail boy into his arms. "Be strong ok, just hold on, Dad's are coming." Rain tried to nod only managing to bury his face in Bikky's chest.

"It's going to hurt," Rain's words were muffled against Bikky's shirt. "You don't know… but you saw how he looked at me…" Rain sniffled tears falling. "God, why couldn't I just be ugly?"

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Rain," Bikky promised as he felt the trembles in his brothers body shake him as well. "I'll fight… I will." Bikky thought back to their earlier skirmish. He had done all he could and still they had taken them. Kiba and Shinrai crawled over to their father. Holding his robes they ceased to sniffle. Aoi went to her Grandfather sniffling.

"Dr… Lord D," Rain whispered. Bikky was surprised that the ill looking Lord D had heard Rain. "When he's done… can you… can you fix it?"

"I won't let him hurt you." Lord D stood to his feet. With a regal frown he straitened his robe. "I am not some meek toy to be passed from one to another. He will learn a lesson here today." Angel admired Lord D's courage, though he was unsure what good it would do them. Lyo whimpered as the door opened. Hamanosuke strolled into the room smiling at Lord D.

"You are awake." Hama allowed his eyes to roam the graceful figure before him. "That human took one from me, and here I have retrieved three. My harem will be more lovely than ever."

"Well now, son of Hermione." Hamanosuke stepped aside to allow Helen into the room. She moved her dark hair away from her startling beautiful face. Helen walked in a circle around Lord D taking in his slim, pale figure. He gazed at her, his purple eyes defiant.

"Do what you will with me, but let the children, and this young human, go free." Lord D indicated Angel.

"No, he's mine." Hama grasped Angel to him. He slide a hand over Angel's stomach before groping him rudely.

"Get your hands off me." Angel struggled wincing at the brutal grip on his arm.

Hama growled when Angel managed to get enough leverage to land a punch. Hama shoved Angel hard to the floor landing on top of him. "Stop it this instant or so help me I will take you here and now." Angel ceased his struggles when he felt Hama fumbling with his tights.

"Yeah Angel," Bikky said fury lighting his eyes on fire. "His type only beats on those who are helpless, who can't fight back… Look at him… I am taller than Lord D and he beat him."

"Watch it kid, or I'll have you too. You're not my type, but I'll put you in your place." Hama snarled pushing away from Angel to tower over Bikky and Rain. Hama raised his hand high to strike.

"No," Lord D ran forward placing his own body in front of the boys. Rain stood to his feet with Bikky. Bikky was right, they would not let this mad harm them. Lord D had been so kind to him, treating him easing his wounds. "You will not hurt them." Hama grasped Lord D's arm tossing him to the shining marble floor. Kiba, Shinrai, Aoi and Lyo began to sob. Christopher went beside the other boys hoping to help them protect the Count's father. Hama turned; his eyes that of a raging beast as he gazed at the three boys.

Angel got slowly to his feet shaking his head to clear it of the fog Hama's blow had left behind. He tried to get to Lord D but was brushed aside. Lord D was knocked to his knees. Helen stood by watching the unfolding drama. Hama drew his hand back to strike Lord D and in that moment she realized a startling fact that nearly brought her to her knees. That was her grandson. "Stop it!" Helen rushed to Hama halting his hand from connecting with Lord D. Hama's eyes turned from the brutal grip he had on Lord D's hair to turn incredulous to the beauty before him. " Do not hurt him…" Helen reached down and pulled Lord D into her arms.

To-Be-Continued


	12. Consuming Fire

**Because I am happy, I will upload two at once... Oh and my sense of time has been all screwed up again, thanks for your understanding.**

**Consuming Fire**

Snug fitting black linen stretched across long legs highlighting the slender figure to perfection. Leon watched as Count D snapped the closures on a sleeveless vest. With a snap gloves were pulled on. Leon noted that D left his fingers and thus his long nails free. D then picked up a pair of bracelets that winked dully silver in the light. Leon realized that he had ceased to load his weapons into his bag to watch D dress. The last item that D picked up baffled Leon. D wound a long thick ribbon about his small waist the ends were tied with two large heavy globes that looked to be made of beaten metal. Count D then moved his hair behind his ear and Leon tried not to be freaked out by how much he resembled Sofu.

As the sun sank Q-Chan chirped, fluttered and spread her wings. In a sudden gale the small creature vanished leaving Lady Aurora standing there her face streaked with blood that leaked from her eyes. "Weep not, love." Sofu commanded entering the room. Sofu's eyes traveled to JJ who had been silently loading weapon after weapon into his bag and on his person. "Our son has an inner core of strength inside of him now. He will draw upon that strength and stand." JJ raised his face to Sofu. "As sure as my son has taken up residence in your heart, you hold his."

"Will it be enough to save him?" JJ asked worried that he would find Lord D broken inside and out.

"No." Soofu A's simple answer and shrug caused Leon to frown. Sofu D deferred to his brother and stood silent as he continued to speak. "Do you have faith that you will find him safe?"

"Faith…" JJ wondered what the ancient being was trying to tell him. Soofu laughed softly before he went to stand beside his younger brother.

Andy entered the room jewels winked at her wrists and hip where they were encrusted along the hilt of her sword. "We ride." Was all she said before turning to leave the room. Dee looked to where Ryo sat in deep conversation with Laton. He made several gestures with his hands as if practicing before, with everyone else, he filed out of the room.

Break

Lord D felt Helen embrace him with an odd mixture of relief and disbelief. "Woman what do you think you are doing?" Hamanosuke demanded trying to wrest Lord D from her grasp. Lord D cried out at the brutal wrenching of his arm. Helen felt the shockwave of anger grace her entire body as she heard the delicate bones in the wrist snap.

"I…I…" Helen could not explain the emotions that fueled her actions. "He is my grandson," Was all she could think to say.

"Never before has family meant anything to you." Hama snarled holding the wrist. Lord D bit his lip refusing to frighten the children with his pain. Kiba and Shinrai were already terrified. Aoi patted her young uncles hoping to make them understand that Dada and Papa were on the way.

"But," Helen hugged Lord D stroking his hair. Lord D gasped using his gifts to discern the emotions of the woman who held him so tenderly. Truly was she confused by her need to protect him. Before she could utter another word the door banged open. "Father," Helen looked to the imposing figure that stood surveying the occupants of the room.

"Father…" Angel looked at the flowing white beard and hair. "If that is Helen, the legendary Helen of Troy, then you must be…" Angel's eyes widened as he stared at none other than Zeus.

"If she said to release him, you should release him." Zeus' eyes flashed staring at the angry beast that grappled with his daughter for the soft creature in her arms.

"I do not take orders from anyone other than Dae." Hama snarled Lord D gasped as his injured wrist was pulled further. Bikky was silent as he walked over to the wall. He picked up a broom with a heavy handle. While the adults were arguing Rain blocked their notice of Bikky as he unscrewed the bristles. Helen scooted away from Hama taking Lord D with her. Rain accepted the broom as Bikky stepped up with the handle. With Chris beside him he faced Hama. "What exactly do you plan to do with that?"

"I won't let you hurt them!" Bikky gripped his handle. Zeus stared at him with admiration shining from his eyes.

"N…Neither will I." Rain stepped up beside his brother and his friend. He took a defensive stance that he had learned from Count D. Hama growled and the boys braced themselves for attack. Zeus raised his hands and several other Arcadian angels entered the room to protect the favored daughter of their leader.

Hamanosuke glared at the young humans and angels. He sneered and snapped his fingers. Several large demons entered the room snarling. Lyo began to sob as acid dripped from their mouths sizzling on the marble floors of the elegant room. Aoi patted his hand, "Papa here," Aoi said holding her little hand open to show them an iridescent bubble. Hama's eyes went from the bubble to the commotion at the door.

Dae burst into the room holding his side. "Damn Arcadians," he wheezed. "I need a body… Fast!" Dae summoned one of his warlocks. Angel screamed as Dae grabbed the man's head. He stood as if transfixed. Dae's previous body fell to the floor an empty husk. Angel's feet scuffed the floor as he inched away from the slack jawed, empty stare of the corpse at his feet. Dae stood before them resplendent in his new skin. "Now what is the problem?" Dae pulled Hamanosuke to him kissing him deeply.

"This creature is trying to impede my claiming of my property!" Hama pointed an accusing finger at Helen. "The only reason I agreed to help is because you said I could have him."

"A deal is a deal," Dae's hand traveled down Hama's hip to slide across his backside. "Woman, release the kami." Helen gasped as Hama moved to take Lord D.

"No!" Lord D got to his feet backing away from Hama. He held his broken wrist close to his body. Angel scrambled to his feet standing next to Lord D. "I am not yours! You will not rape me again." Lord D took the stick from Bikky. "I may not be able to use my gifts to end your miserable existence, but I will not allow you to abuse me or my family." Lord D's eyes traveled to his children and granddaughter. He looked to Bikky, Rain and Chris. Lyo clung to Bikky's pant leg his wailing a never ceasing background to the tense silence that captured the room in an inescapable net.

Hama growled reaching for Lord D. he was brought up short when he felt the stick connect sharply with his head. "You hit me." Hama stared at Lord D who brought the stick back preparing to do it again. Hama narrowed his eyes at Lord D as the demons engaged the angels that tried to protect Helen. "I want you to know," Hama circled Lord D slowly drinking in his radiant beauty. Long skeins of delicate red patterned silk showed off Lord D's beauty to perfection. "That after I have subdued you, I will have him," Hama pointed at Angel, "And him," he then pointed at Rain, And even him. While you watch." Hama looked Bikky over with a curl of his lip he turned back to Lord D. "Then I will take you till you can't stand. And then, I will take you again. Until you admit that you are mine."

Lord D rolled his eyes heavenward as if seeking divine aid. Hama stepped forward and Lord D rapped him again with the stick. "Stop that!' Hama demanded when blood began to trickle from his brow.

"No," Lord D smacked him again. Bikky and Rain cheered ignoring the fighting angels and demons around them they watched as Lord D stood up to Hamanosuke. Hama tried to grab the stick but brought back his stinging hand as Lord D tapped him hard across the knuckles. Hama growled preparing to charge Lord D. The large palace shook underneath their feet as the sound of thundering hooves could be heard on fast approach to the palace.

Dae, sword locked with Zeus' thunderbolt, paused a foul oath leaving his lips. "They could not give us time to regroup." He muttered shoving his blade into its sheath.

"They?" Zeus demanded. "You said your army would keep the Royale occupied."

"Well maybe I should have stayed here and tortured children and you could attack the bloody king in his domicile." Dae grumbled stomping to the large windows he threw them open. Helen walked over to stare in shock at the armada of flying equines that halted several feet from the palace.

"Jemi-Chan," Lord D gasped handing Bikky the broom handle he moved to the window. Lord D stared at JJ who mouth two words. "Get down." Lord D backed away from the window. He took the children and Angel to a far corner where the crouched in safety as the equines landed. Dae and Hama looked down in confusion missing the roaring dragons that flared their mighty wings. Dae gasped backing away seeing Ryo on Laton's back his hands bared. Princess Chimera sat astride her Unicorn and Prince Kronos, blond hair flying, sat beside her on his Pegasus.

"Flames," Dae whispered moments before the room was blasted. Lord D trembled in fear that the flames used in their rescue would harm them. He noted a glow coming from Aoi.

"Angel…" She held up her small orb in her tiny hands. Lord D peered into the orb to see Prince Angel his massive golden wings beating against the azure sky. In his hands was a larger orb that he pointed towards the palace.

"Told you they were on the way." Bikky said patting Rain's shoulder.

"No one enters this room." Dae threw the words at Hama as he turned towards the door. Helen coughed waving the acrid smoke away from her face as he father left to lend whatever aid he could to the demons fighting his king's army.

Break

Leon thought of the last time he and D had been taken to an exotic island. He had been bound with his own handcuffs and D had jumped from a plane. Leon thought of the coolly composed D of the past and the simmering D of this moment and a wry smile lifted his features. Hama made the biggest mistake of all when he touched their children. D jumped to the ground moments before Nestoir's Unipeg landed. Leon hurried to his side as Dee joined them. Dee took a moment to look up to see Ryo still atop Laton throwing flames at various points of the palace.

A leather skinned beast approached D only to receive a tiny dagger from D's bracelet in his throat. Leon blinked several times again studying the jewelry. He saw that the points on the bracelets were actually miniature swords that D tossed whenever he could not reach an opponent. Leon whistled at D's accuracy. He had not time to further appreciate D's skill as a horde of monsters came crashing through the gates.

"Come get it," JJ muttered stalking forward with his guns glinting. Dee and Leon followed suit firing on the beasts. Andy, Nestoir and Daphnus soon joined them. The sound of Andy's sword leaving its sheath was loud over the blasting guns. Nestoir and Daphus were soon armed as well. Tisiphone uncased large silver wings to ascend the sky shooting arrows into beasts from above.

"Princess Clarisande," Nestoir called summoning the beautiful princess with flowing dark hair. "It seems Dae has sent you his warlocks… Have fun."

Clarisande smiled as she saw the robed men advancing with their pagan tools and books. "I will." She promised preparing to battle.

"O-Ji-Sama," Ryo leaned close to Laton's massive head. "I want my children."

"You shall have them, snap dragon," Laton promised admiring the dogged determination he could sense coming from Ryo.

"Ha!" Hamanosuke cheered when Count D ran out of blades on his bracelets. Leon shot several slime covered, scaled beasts with Princess Chimera's weapons and watched as D beat several beast unconscious. Dee walked behind the enraged kami and shot the beasts where they lay. "What are you doing, he was down?" Hama demanded watching as Dee shot all of the felled beasts.

"By direct order of High Prince Daphnus, you are all sentenced to death." Hama's eyes widened he scanned the fighting crowd to see the long braid of the High Prince as he swung his sword taking several demons down in one sweep. Hama backed away when D stood before him. Hama stared as D unwound the silken belt at his waist. "What are you going to do, perform a ribbon dance?"

"Yes," Count D said simply. "Enjoy he show." Count D's hands moved and Hama was struck hard with one of the metal balls that were connected to the ribbon. He tried to duck, but Count D moved and used his legs to send the ball flying in a wide arc taking out several beasts that tried to come to Hama's side. Hama ducked remembering the skills he had spent years honing in the imperial army of China. He dodged one of Count D's swinging weapons only to be hit hard by the other.

"I am so tired of you damn kami's hitting me on the head." Hama snarled making Count D pause to consider the words. Hama took his moment of inactivity to rush him to the ground. Leon was worried until he saw D's legs lift sending Hama flying to the ground with a painful thud. D stood to his feet swinging his ribbon wide, Leon watching him, thought that his movements did resemble a dance. D wrapped the ribbon around Hama capturing his hands before becoming secured around his neck. D then proceeded to land the remaining ball on his head. When Hama lay insensate on the ground D looked up to see that the ground forces were taken. The Arcadian army were storming the palace.

Break

Helen stood in between the demons guarding the room and her captives. They heard several piercing screams and Lord D placed his uninjured hand against his brow. Helen had been impressed to see Rain and Bikky wrap Lord D's broken wrist and secure it to his side with a sling made from Bikky's over shirt and belt. "Why are they screaming like that? A demon asked his human façade slipping away in his fear at whatever was coming to the door.

"That…" Lord D said backing away when he knew a breach was imminent. "Would be my mother."

"Your mother…" Helen said looking to the door as if blew in on itself lighting sparking around it's edges. When the smoke cleared Andy stood aside to allow Lady Aurora to step into the room. Aurora stood wearing black leather pants and top. Her heeled boos clicked on the marble as she took a step forward. Her long black hair cascaded around her face. Topaz eyes glowed in fury as she saw the sling on her son's arm. Helen heard the hiss and stepped back as Aurora bared her fangs. "Hermione."

"How dare you?" Aurora began advancing on the demons who retreated from her. Lady Aurora was glad of the protective orb as shards of glass from the window crashed into the room with Ryo, Sofu D and Soofu A. Dae came crashing in behind them an armada of demon guards at his side. Soofu A pulled a pin from his curly, sable locks that turned into a gleaming sword with a golden hilt. On the blade were sparkling stars of the house of David. He pointed the weapon at a demon and it fell dead without it so much as touching him. The other creatures in the room looked at Soofu A backing away in terror.

Deep brown eyes pierced Dae and he felt his throat constrict. As he struggled to breathe Count D strolled into the room dragging Hama with his ribbon. Dae realized that all of his monsters were dead or dying. Dae dove crashing on top of Hama's bound form. D tugged falling back into Leon's arms as his ribbon fell to the ground empty.

"Gomen nesai O-Ji-Ue," Count D bowed before Sofu D. "I tried to bring him to you." Helen stared in horror at her daughter. Blood dripped from Aurora's hands to stain the once beautiful now charred marble. JJ reloaded his pistol with a ominous click he pulled the hammer back pointing weapon at Helen. Angels came running into the room.

"I could not…" Helen began tears falling from her eyes. "I could not harm them. I took them to hurt you. You… I wanted to destroy all you had built, but… But," Helen leaned against her father for support. "I took one look at him… he is so beautiful and he is my grandson. Hermione, he is my grandson, they," Helen pointed a shaking finger at Shinrai and Kiba. "They are my great-grandchildren and it goes further with that one." Helen pointed to Aoi. "They are all so beautiful."

Ryo walked to the or. He tapped the bubble and it popped as if made of soap. Lyo ceased his sobbing to rush into his arms, "Da-Ryo!" As Ryo soothed the small child Rain and Bikky both ran to his side holding him close. Dee approached his family and they embraced him as well.

"I am so glad we got you boys cell phones." Dee said around the lump in his throat as he held his family. "So glad." Count D took Aoi into his arms feeling his murderous rage leave his body he sagged against Leon.

"I want to go home." Count D said simply holding tight to Christopher's hand.

Nestoir and Daphnus both approached Zeus and the remaining angels of Arcadia. "By order," Nestoir began before Daphnus could go into a long speech. "Of High King Zarro you are ordered to appear before him immediately." They turned briskly on their heel.

"Am I hearing the theme song to…" Ryo paused in his uging of his children. "Is that… Sailor Moon?" He paused as Rain began to frantically search his many pockets.

"Julie is a fan, so I downloaded it as her ring tone. Hi," He said into his phone. When he answered it.

"WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Julie screeched into the phone. Rain winced holding the phone away from his ear. As he stood pondering the merits of honesty against having to explain what he was doing in Greece she continued. "It is opening night, they are prepping your understudy. I DO NOT WANT TO KISS PETER CARMICHAEL!"

"Stall them," Dee said into the receiver having taken the phone from Rain. "We're on our way."

To Be Continued


	13. Interlude

**Hi, back sooner than expected. This chapter is cheerfully dedicated to Abbeynormal9991, glomp you back, mon amie.**

**Whipped Crème 13**

**Interlude**

"You look like crap." Were the first words Julie said to Rain as they all stepped into the green room. Rain took a moment to gaze into a mirror at his tangled hair, dirt smudges and torn clothing. "Were you trying to roller blade again? Bikky!" Julie turned a frown on Bikky. "You know he doesn't do too well with those."

"We weren't roller blading," Rain said with a smile.

"What are you just standing around for?" Ryo stepped aside as a teacher dressed in all black stepped forward. He tried not to smile at the thin man with his beret. It was obvious that the man was an English teacher using this play to live his dreams of Broadway through the talents of his students. Watery gray eyes fell on his stars. "Curtain is in 45 minutes. You were supposed to be here an hour ago." The teacher pulled off his maroon beret.

Ryo stepped next to Rain when it seemed the man would reprimand him. "Unavoidable circumstances, but he is here now." Ryo smiled and the teacher backed away his bald pate shining in the lights of the green painted room making him look rather like a catfish with his protruding lips and hanging blond mustache. The teacher summoned the students working in wardrobe to get Rain in costume wondering all the while how such a gentle, mild-mannered man could instill such fear. Ryo took Rain's arms looking him deep in the eye. "Are you ok?"

Rain winked at Ryo a smile lighting his face. "After watching Lord D show Hama what's what... I think... I'll be just fine." Ryo nodded allowing the frantic students to usher Rain into a shower while they laid out his costume and makeup. Ryo stepped out to the waiting Arcadian limousine that was parked outside the school. He stepped in to be greeted by several dressing rooms all bustling with activities.

"There is a shower waiting for you," Bikky called as Dee left one wearing a towel. He grinned at Ryo winking.

"Hey sexy, need me to wash your back?" Dee smirked as Bikky rolled his eyes.

"We do not have time for you to help me shower." Ryo said real regret in is voice as he shut the door firmly behind him. The lights were just going down in the the theater as the entire Arcadian Royale, including Laton, Torcha, Zarro and Victoria along with the Kami and Lady Aurora were shown to their seats.

"Gosh no," Julie's eyes widened as she got a look at them all in the first row. The row behind them occupied by their guards and retinue. "We are supposed to entertain the likes of them?" She turned a nervous gaze to Rain who smiled.

"I know you will be great." Rain planted a small kiss on her cheek as the curtain lifted. It was time. Rain grinned sending her on her way.

Break

Alicia sat on the bed in her room at the Arcadian palace staring at it's lush appointments. The room was done in various shades of blue and green with large splashes of white. She felt as if she were already in the ocean. Just as Zarro was talking to her about her new life if she still agreed to become Arcadian, a deafening alarm had gone off. Alicia could still remember the fright she had felt when a young guard announced that demon intruders were attacking the palace. Zarro had growled. Alicia was in shock, the little king in his pristine white clothes and bare feet had sounded ferocious. Before her wide eyes he had summoned a strong gale that lifted him from his feet. Alicia watched as the man was replaced with a large white winged lion. Was she sure about this?

The thought had continued to plague her as she listened to the sounds of the battle that was taking place outside the gates. As she looked around the velvet and satin room she was thinking of what it would be like to have fins and live among the waves carefree and... A giggle escaped as she remembered the cartoon crab claimed that life was the bubbles under the sea. The best part, no mafia. Alicia smiled, she could get used to that.

Break

Bikky had never been happier to see his home. Rain had entered the car, leaned over against Dee falling asleep almost instantly. Dee lifted his legs allowing him to stretch out on the seat. "I can't believe he performed so well after all that. He must have been exhausted even before he set foot on the stage." Bikky said a wide yawn muffling his words. Rain woke up as Dee moved. "Come on, we're home." Rain mumbled opening his eyes. Bikky took Rain's arm helping him from the car. Dee parked while Ryo carried Lyo inside. Bikky followed along. He put forth a mighty effort to stay awake.

"Go on to bed Bikky," Ryo said a gentle pat in his bedroom's direction sending Bikky on his way.

"Gonna help with..." Bikky yawned leaning against the wall in Lyo's bedroom.

"You're asleep on your feet," Ryo's words were kind. "Now get into bed before I have to carry you."

"I'm too big..." Bikky flopped over leaning his head against the wall.

"You heard him, brat." Bikky frowned when he felt Dee tugging his arm. "We have all had a long day." Bikky opened his mouth to argue further but yawned instead. "You are practically asleep on your feet."

"Don't fuss so much," Rain muttered to Bikky as he went to his own bedroom.

Bikky saw the tired expression on Rain's face. "Get in bed, I'll braid your hair." Rain nodded understanding Bikky's need to care for someone. Ryo laughed softly as the boys went inside. After tucking Lyo into bed Dee and Ryo went into their own bedroom to find Renee sleeping on their bed. Ryo took a moment to appreciate that he had changed the sheets before they left the house.

"M...Mom," Dee said still not used to saying the word. Renee awakened to his gentle brushing of her hair.

"They told me that you were off fighting. I wanted to be sure to be aware of when you got home." Renee placed her hand on Dee's face. "You are safe, both of you." Renee smiled at Ryo. "You do not look like you have been fighting. You both look tired, you can tell me about it tomorrow. I just needed to be sure you are safe." Renee kissed them both on the cheek before she left them alone.

Dee heard a sigh as Ryo dropped heavily on the bed. "Even though you are exhausted, you will never get to sleep. Is it bad that I can interpret your sighs?" Ryo sighed again a sweet smile on his lips. "Perhaps I can help relax you." Before Ryo could form a reply, or claim to be too tired for sex Dee kissed him. "Just relax, let me take care of you." Dee's words were low and sensual never failing to work their magic on Ryo. He did as Dee said enjoying the gentle undressing. Dee's fingers peeled his shirt off. As his chest was exposed Dee placed light kisses. Ryo sighed taking his bottom lip in his mouth as Dee sucked his pert nipples. "Just let me take care of you." Dee said against the moist flesh of Ryo's chest.

"Dee... I don't know," Ryo began panting. "How much I can satisfy you. I am so tired."

"Don't worry about me baby," Dee murmured pulling Ryo pants from his body. Ryo gasped at the feel of the firm grip on his manhood. "Yes, that's right baby," Dee whispered placing kisses along the length of Ryo's excitement. As Ryo moaned and panted Dee sucked him in deeply. Ryo closed his eyes crying out softly. Dee massaged the sensitive globes beneath Ryo's member trailing his tongue over the flesh.

"Dee," Ryo panted gripping the sheets. "Close," Ryo moaned lifting his hips pushing himself further down Dee's throat. "Oh... Dee," Ryo cried out feeling his body coil in upon itself.

"Ryo, relax," was the only warning Ryo had as Dee pressed two fingers inside of him. Dee smiled as Ryo clenched his fingers, uttered a cry and came in a flood down his throat. As Ryo settled down he realized that Dee was cleaning him with a damp towel. Before he could say anything, he felt sleep stealing rational thought. "I love you baby." Dee whispered close to Ryo's ear as he pulled the blanket around him.

Feeling on the verge of the best sleep he'd had in a long time, Ryo smiled. "Love you Dee, love you. Zutto."

Break

Randolph stopped walking and just stared. For so long he had looked into this office only to see Brown and Goldman poring over files. Now, sitting looking fresh, as if they had never left, were Ryo and Dee. At desks in the office across the hall were Orcot and Jameson and Resnick. Randolph was still staring as Dee got to his feet. "I think I have something. Where is Rose?"

"Having lunch in his office with Jeremy," Ryo said without looking up from his computer.

"Of all the times for him to be getting a blow job," Dee said rolling his eyes. "Sorry," He muttered when he looked up to see JJ standing with a file in hand.

"No need to apologize, I agree." JJ frowned at the closed office door with the blind over the window drawn.

"So uh... How's Lord D?" Dee asked with a wink at JJ. JJ grinned saying nothing. He handed Dee the file and went back into his office.

Break (Last Night)

Count D could feel his heart break as he looked at the makeshift sling on his father's arm. As the car drove to the boy's school, Count D had knelt at Lord D's feet. "Chi Chi Ue." Lord D opened his eyes to peer at his son. "If you lend me your gifts again, I can heal your wrist,"

"I did not lend you my gifts child." Lord D smiled moving his uninjured arm to brush through the thick locks of Count D's hair.

"I don't understand." Count D stared at his father trying to figure out how he had healed him.

"I bestowed them upon you. You have them inside of you. The first time I guided your trance, now if you truly wish it, you can do it on your own." Leon watched as Count D placed his hands on his fathers broken wrist. Lord D winced biting his lip as D tried to heal him. "Relax child, go inside of yourself, find your core..." Lord D paused a smile lighting his face as the faint smell of Sakura bloomed in the car. As Count D slipped deeper the scent intensified. Leon felt drugged by the need to embrace Count D as his senses were swamped with his essence.

Instead of the ice he had been encased in his first time in a healing trance, Count D felt as if he were walking underneath the falling blossoms of the cherry trees. He saw his father as he had stood in front of Hama. Count D smiled as he watched his father defend himself with a broomstick. He went further still confused as he saw Helen protecting his father. Lord D could feel the tentative touch of his son coursing through his body. A little further and Count D backed away his face a furious shade of red. "How do you feel Chi Chi Ue?" Count D asked not looking into Lord D's eyes.

Lord D placed a hand underneath Count D's chin lifting his face until their eyes met. Count D felt swallowed in the deep purple orbs of his father. "I feel just fine, thank you." Lord D removed the splint and moved his wrist around. "As long as I live, you may feed upon my gifts without the use of the Hippocratic oath. Your particular brand of Chi Gong is safe. I would never bind you so." Count D nodded still unable to speak. Lord D smirked as the car pulled up to their house. "Be well, child." Lord D waved them off he and JJ carried their sleeping twins inside, glad to be home.

JJ rounded the door of the nursery wondering at Count D's odd behavior. "What did you do to him?" JJ asked when they had returned to their bedroom. Lord D looked over his shoulder at JJ his smile dazzling. JJ moved to help lift the luscious locks of hair aside as Lord D undressed.

"I did nothing love," Lord D unwound the large bow and sash at his waist. Lord D then peeled his robe from his body. "As is common with novices, he simply went too far and saw more than he cared to see."

"What did he see?" JJ asked swallowing hard as Lord D removed his sleeveless sheath. JJ gulped as Lord D stood before him in nothing but his painted on under pants. "I can do that," JJ said moving to undo the buttons at the small of Lord D's graceful back. JJ was assaulted with the scent of Lord D as he wrapped his arms around him reaching for the buttons. His hands shook slightly in anticipation as Lord D stared up at him a smile on his face inviting JJ to more than helping him undress. As his fingers closed around the small diamond closures JJ's lips connected to Lord D's and he forgot all but the sweet taste of Lord D.

JJ continued to lap at Lord D's mouth while he pulled the pants down his fingers gracing the round, firm backside he had become so enamored of. A moan began in Lord D's throat as JJ pulled his leg up wedging himself between the porcelain fine appendages. JJ ground his hips firmly against Lord D's swelling member. The rough material of JJ's pants caused shivers to race along Lord D's spine. Lord D felt particularly wanton being completely bare while JJ was still fully dressed. Long fingered hands gripped JJ's tie as Lord D tried to assuage his need to feel the heated flesh underneath the fine shirt JJ had worn to the play.

"Easy, now," JJ crooned licking the pale chest before suckling a sensitive nipple between his lips. "I will take care of you." Lord D gasped as JJ's words sent a breath of warm air over his sensitized skin.

"Oh, my love, you always do." Lord D sat on the bed glad to see JJ begin to undo the buttons of his shirt. Lord D could not contain his hands. With deft movements of his fingers, his nails made short work of the soft material. JJ laughed shrugging free of the tattered garment.

"Do you want the pants, or can I remove them?" JJ offered his belt buckle playfully. Lord D's cheeks pinkened in the dim light of the room. JJ ceased his teasing as his own throbbing member reminded him that he needed attention. Freeing himself he stepped from the pants and closer to Lord D. Lord D spread his legs so that JJ could stand between them. Lord D took a moment to appreciate the sight of the turgid erection displayed before his face. He took it lightly in his hands caressing it lovingly. JJ sighed as Lord D trailed his tongue along the seam stealing the drop of moisture at the tip. "Oh... Precious..." JJ sighed feeling Lord D engulf him. "You take me so deep."

"Um hmmm," Lord D's response caused JJ's knees to nearly buckle. Lord D worked his throat as his hand came up to gently massage the two swollen globes at he apex of JJ's thighs. Lord D hummed again and JJ gasped locking his hands in Lord D's hair as he moved his hips pumping into his willing mouth. JJ could feel himself quickening and pulled out. "Inside of me." Lord D raised a brow and JJ nearly laughed at the demand.

"At your service," JJ climbed onto the bed as Lord D scooted back. JJ placed his hands on Lord D's knees pushing them apart. He could not help but to lick up the long legs until he made it to the moist treasure between. Lord D cried out as JJ began his own time of licking and suckling. JJ moistened his fingers probing Lord D loosening the tight flesh he would soon conquer. Lord D panted as JJ dragged his tongue between his cheeks paying close attention to the entrance to Lord D's most secret recesses. Lord D brought a hand to his lips trying to quell his cries of rapture. "No, I want to hear. Deafen me with your pleasure."

"Jemi-Chan, your tongue is so deep," Lord D squirmed as JJ wriggled his tongue inside of him. "Ah..." Lord D canted his hips nearly bucking JJ off. "OOOHHHH!!!" Lord D cried as JJ shoved two fingers in deep pressing against his most sensitive spot. Lord D's body wept with joy as he released down JJ's throat. JJ worked to swallow the copious amounts of sweetness that he had become alarmingly addicted to.

JJ wasted no time moving Lord D's legs pulling until the relaxed Kami was practically sitting in his lap. Lord D whimpered as JJ pressed against his opening. JJ sealed his lips to Lord D swallowing his cry of pleasure as he sank deep inside. "Take me there, Darling," JJ whispered against Lord D's lips. Lord D nodded moving his hips in slow circles raising up then sliding deliciously back down. Lord D's moans intensified as he moved on JJ his frenzy bringing him closer and closer as JJ pressed against his spot on each thrust.

"Jemi-Chan," Lord D panted as he swelled. "Touch me," Lord D took JJ's hand curling his fingers around his member. JJ began to slide his hand over the engorged member as he felt himself lose control. JJ began to raise his hips pumping into Lord D. He could feel Lord D tighten around him. The contractions of Lord D's release took JJ to completion. JJ brought his hand to his lips licking his fingers clean. Swallowing he pressed a kiss to Lord D's lips. Lord D smiled as he tasted himself in JJ's mouth. Easing from Lord D's body he took a soft cloth to clean them both. Lord D was asleep before he was dried. JJ smiled falling fast asleep beside him.

Break

Jeremy knew that look. Berkeley held the telephone book open but was not looking at the pages of restaurants that delivered. Deep blue eyes seemed to pierce through the thin jacket and shirt Jeremy wore. He could feel his nipples harden in excitement. From a look? Jeremy blushed as Berkeley sat the ignored book aside. He stood from his chair towering over Jeremy. Jeremy brought his eyes up to see Berkeley undoing his belt. Jeremy sighed opening his mouth to admit the long, thick member that he could feel swelling even more as it passed between his lips. Jeremy gagged as he always did, still not used to performing the intimate act even after all their time together. "Just try to relax around me," Berkeley coached as Jeremy suckled.

Jeremy bobbed his head, bring a hand up to stroke as he paid close attention to the head. Licking along the sides he grinned as Berkeley gasped pulling away from his eager, if untrained, mouth. "Too much?" Jeremy asked licking his lips clean of the pre-cum that glistened there.

"Drop your pants and bend that sexy ass over the desk." Jeremy blushed doing as Berkeley commanded. Berkeley sat in his chair caressing Jeremy's thighs, he used his thumbs to part the creamy cheeks before he licked his lips and dove in. Jeremy bit his lips hard to keep from uttering a cry that would carry beyond the office door. Berkeley licked beyond the portal to the trembling flesh beneath. He moved further down pulling Jeremy's member gently through his spread legs. Berkeley inserted a finger into Jeremy causing the smaller man to whimper as his legs began to shake. "That's right," Berkeley purred nuzzling the flesh as he inserted another finger and another in quick succession.

Jeremy heard the sound of Berkeley opening a drawer in his desk and knew Berkeley was searching for lubrication. Jeremy blushed as he thought of the many times they had been in the office lamenting the fact that there was no lube. Berkeley had begun keeping a stash in his desk. Gently, Berkeley lubed Jeremy and began to enter him slowly. "Ah," Jeremy cried before covering his mouth with a hand to keep as silent as possible. Berkeley grasped Jeremy's hips thrusting deep enjoying the exquisite torture of being so close, yet holding back. "Berk... Wanna come..." Jeremy whined when it seemed Berkeley would keep him on edge. Berkeley reached down squeezing tight. Jeremy sighed knowing Berkeley would have his way and he would not come until Berkeley was ready.

"Almost there, love," Berkeley promised increasing his speed. Jeremy knew Berkeley was close from the feel of his continued swelling inside of him. Berkeley began to pump his hand as he felt his own end near. "Ok, Baby, come." Berkeley demanded slamming hard against Jeremy. "Come," Berkeley demanded again pounding him into the desk. "Come." On the third command Jeremy emitted a strangled cry and shot over the fine, polished wood. He knew Berkeley could feel his contractions and he was pushed over the edge again as Berkeley released deep inside of him. Berkeley pulled out and sat in his chair keeping Jeremy in his arms.

Jeremy sighed feeling Berkeley spill out of his body and onto Berkeley's exposed thighs. "We'd better clean up." Jeremy said he moved to retrieve a tissue but Berkeley pulled him back kissing him. Jeremy sighed allowing Berkeley's tongue to claim his mouth. "I love you."

"You know I do," Berkeley smirked opening another drawer to show moist wipes. Jeremy smiled and enjoyed having his lover tend to him.

Break

"I say we visit the boy," Ryo said sitting down his coffee mug. "Somewhere in his mad ravings might be the truth." Ryo turned a few more pages in the old files. "It looks like the detectives who handled the case could not get much, but I would like to try."

"If anyone can get him to talk, it's you." Dee murmured looking up from his own disturbing file. "Our cases were easier when they involved one of Count D's weird animals. All we had to do was produce a contract."

"Would you like for our cases to be easy?" Ryo asked as he closed the file after adding his own notes.

"I would be bored within a day." Dee mused as he showed Ryo his work. "This guy here, he has dark hair under his nails, he is a blond, so I am going to go through all who know him and look for this shade of hair."

"Also look at the other corpses to see if they have similar findings." Ryo said thinking back over a previous case. "Our criminal is either not as smart as he believes or he was in a hurry and thus careless. We need to find out which scenario is the truth and why." Dee looked up at Ryo a smile on his face. It felt good to be back.

Break

Jeremy shifted his hips as he entered JJ's office. "Hi,"JJ looked up from his work to see his cousin leaning against the door way.

"Hey," Jeremy stepped forward trying to straiten his walk and failing miserably. He sat in the chair by JJ's desk with a pleased sigh.

"Now that you have had lunch with Berkeley, want something to eat?" JJ offered Jeremy a wrapped sub he had on his desk.

"I'm starving," Jeremy tore into the package ignoring JJ's laughter.

"You could at least feed him," Jeremy paused at JJ's odd words. He turned to see Berkeley standing behind him. Berkeley reached over stealing a piece of ham from the sandwich.

Berkeley chewed slowly ignoring JJ and Jill. "Where is Orcot? He left a note on my office door saying he had something I needed to see."

"I think he went home for lunch," Jill said not looking up from her computer.

"Great," Berkeley frowned clenching his fingers around the note he still held. "Of all the times for him to be getting a blow job." JJ laughed causing Berkeley and Jeremy to look at each other oddly. Berkeley went back to his office and Jeremy went back to his sandwich after giving his cousin one last long look.

Break

Count D heard the chime over his door. The normal smirk frozen in place melted away to a genuine smile as he saw Leon entering the office a brown and pink bag in tow. Count D would recognize that bakery's logo anywhere. "Oh Leon," Count D breathed edging closer to the bag.

"No, not yet," Leon held him off taking the bag and backing down the hall. Count D licked his lips and panted following Leon to their bedroom. "Where is Jewel?" Leon asked holding on to his sense of responsibility. Count D sobered from his chocolate lust. He motioned for Leon to follow him. They went to the Honlon's garden to find all three heads dozing. Aoi lay with her small fingers curled around the fur of T-Chan.

"Chris went to the mall with Rain, Bikky, Carol, Catherine and a couple other kids. I couldn't just leave her." T-Chan grumbled. Leon watched the ferocious beast gently grasp his daughter by the scruff of her neck. Aoi did not awaken as the razor sharp, flesh rending canines pulled her closer to his furry bulk. She snuggled the beast emitting a tiny sigh. Count D smiled as a large paw wrapped around her tiny frame. "Go on, before you wake her." T-Chan ordered hiding his embarrassment as he shooed them from the garden. With a wicked grin, Leon pulled Count D back to their bedroom.

"Now where were we?" Leon muttered nuzzling Count D's creamy neck. He slide his tongue around the shell of a delicate ear enjoying the shiver that displayed Count D's arousal. "I am going to devour you." Leon promised undoing the buttons that hid Count D's skin from view.

"Is that a promise?" Count D stepped away from the silk pooling at his dainty feet. Leon reached around to land a sharp spank to Count D's bottom. "Oooh," Count D panted crawling onto the bed. He remained on his hands and knees presenting Leon with a perfect angle and view.

"Say when," Leon commanded before his brought his hand down. Count D gasped feeling his erection throb almost painfully and Leon disciplined his aching backside. Leon spanked again taking a moment to run his hands over the bright red globes of D's perfectly shaped bottom. "I can't take anymore." Leon said before D could call a halt to his activities. " You are so sexy." Leon was quick to spread lubrication on himself using his fingers to loosen and oil D. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Count D spread his legs balancing on his elbows offering more of himself for Leon's deep thrusting. Leon leaned over kissing each round, pink cheek before siding his tongue along the seam. He never bought flavored lube, D tasted good all on his own. "Leon, Shiite," D whimpered hitching his backside up for further licking. Leon smiled knowing that word all too well. Taking himself in hand Leon pressed against D's opening entering him in one smooth thrust. "Oh... Leon, yes." D moved his hips in appreciation of Leon's deep penetration. "Yes," He began to moan as Leon placed his large hands on D's small waist and moved him. "Leon, I'm almost there." Count D groaned at the feel of Leon pressing against his pleasure spot.

"Not yet," Leon begged as he released inside of D. Pulling out D flopped over onto his back. He knew what Leon wanted. D spread his legs for Leon to lay between them. Leon wasted no time as he began to suck D deep into his mouth. He used his fingers to penetrate D stroking in and out as licked pushing D closer to the edge. "Give it to me," Leon urged pushing his fingers in deep. Count D gasped and did just that coming into Leon's mouth. Leon gulped the sweet essence reveling in the taste of D. D lay sprawled on the bed as Leon crawled over to hold him in his arm. "Sorry, baby, but I need to get a shower and get back to work."

"I know," Count D said pulling a sheet over his body as he watched Leon walk nude to their bathroom.

"We'll finish this later." Leon promised as D stretched out glorious under the bright afternoon sunlight.

Count D smirked hearing the shower start. "I know."

To Be Continued

Wow, this only took... one week, has it been one week, anyway, Back to regular updates. I love having a computer at my mercy, I mean, disposal, no that is not quite right. I love having a computer to use. I am stuck with my novel. I need to schedule a release party, but Borders is being uncooperative. I might be able to make it to Barnes and Noble on time, if not... Well I will pray that some place will allow me to be there. I did all this nice hard work to write and publish a novel, now it seems as if everyone wants to make is hard as possible to launch. Not to mention the final approval from the publishing house is a week late. I don't know what to do...

Chi


	14. Honest Delusions

**Whipped Crème 14**

**Honest Delusions**

Julie tried not to mind the flock of girls that followed them around the mall. Carol seemed to be handling it well. She would not turn into a jealous shrew. It was just that... "Why do they have to touch him?" Julie gasped realizing that she had spoken aloud. She saw Carol look up from her perusing of a new dress. "It doesn't bother you when other girls hit on Bikky?"

"We made a promise to each other a long time ago." Carol answered setting the dress aside. "This would look better on you with your darker coloring." Carol took the pale pink dress away from Julie replacing it with a deeper colored purple. "You know, the royal color of High Princess Andromache and High Prince Daphnus is purple."

"Really?" Julie mused thinking back over all she had learned about the royale. "But isn't she married to High Prince Nestoir? Then her color should match his, he is..."

"Deep blue," Rain supplied coming over with a bag full of more cargo pants. "Do you like that dress?"

"It is cute, but I could never afford it." Julie thought disdainfully of her meager allowance.

"Consider it a gift." Rain took the dress to pay for it along with several overlarge shirts. "Ex-Ta-C has a concert in three weeks. I will try to get you guys tickets." Rain looked over his shoulder a smile on his face making Julie's heart flutter. Her brother rolled his eyes as his sister sighed. Chris was laughing with Catherine showing Carol the bejeweled collar that she had purchased for Blanca.

"Hey!" Rain looked up as they left the store heading to the large food court. Erick ambled forward with Terry in tow. "What's up guys?" Erick tried to keep his words light and friendly, but it bothered him to see Julie hanging onto Rain's arm.

"Just getting a snack then heading over to the arcade for a while." Bikky answered as Rain was busy tugging a note pad from one of his pockets. "Summer touring is going to be tough," Bikky said to Rain looking over his shoulder at the pad as they sat in a booth. "Ryo and Dee said I was to go with you." Rain's face brightened at the knowledge. "Now let's eat so we can go kick major butt at the arcade." Rain grinned ordering a large meal as always.

Break

Ryo sat in his chair staring at the limp hair of the wild eyed teen. "You don't know. But I know... I know... I saw... I know, but you don't know that I know what I know."

"What do you know?" Ryo asked gentling his voice he leaned forward. "You can tell me."

"No, no..." The boy rocked back and forth. "No, no, no, no, I know, but you don't." The boy laughed causing Ryo to gulp never before having come across such blatant madness. Though his hospital garments were neat and pressed they were sloppy on his frame. He was a tall boy nearing eighteen. He looked like an older version of Lance and a younger version of their father.

"Why did you try to kill your brother?" Ryo asked hoping a change in subject would refocus Matthew.

"Better dead than know... better dead." Matthew nodded his head his eyes narrowing on Ryo. "I will get him and he will be happy. Then I will join him."

"Tell me what happened." Ryo looked at the notes. From the evidence, the boy had been raped repeatedly then left unconscious behind the school.

"Happened," Matthew nodded his head gripping his knees. His laughter rang out strident in the enclosed walls. Several nurses ran into the room with needles to sedate the boy prone to violent outbursts. "Happened..." His laughter continued and Ryo got to his feet not wanting to see the young man restrained and sedated. As his laughter died Ryo walked down the hall knowing he would be getting no more information from him today.

Dee waited for Ryo in the waiting room a grim look on his face. "I was reading through the files that the other detectives left." Dee said as Ryo sat beside him his jacket hung over his knee. The double gun holsters at his sides belied the gentleness of his appearance. "He was an A+ student and athlete, model child, well behaved, stayed out of trouble... something more is going on here, something that snapped a brilliant mind."

"In his madness is truth, we just have to decipher it." Ryo mused going over his own notes. "He knows something... I think it is about his attacker." Ryo got to his feet. "Come on, we get out at six tonight. Just enough time for me to finish a late dinner." Dee understood Ryo's need to spend as much time together as a family even as he understood that cooking gave Ryo's mind time to pick through whatever was bothering him.

Break

Chris looked into the nursery to see Count D and Leon both near Aoi's crib. Count D sang a mandarin lullaby as Leon rubbed the small back. "Good night guys," He whispered. They looked up and Leon winked at his brother vowing to visit him when he left his daughter's room. Count D smiled waving Chris off . Leon found Chris sitting on his bed looking over a new book he had gotten at the mall. "This says that a Kirin came down and spoke to an ancient emperor and gave the Chinese people written language." Leon looked over at the pictures in the book of fantastic beasts that Chris held.

"Looking at the squiggly little lines of that stuff, I would have to agree... It had to come from some magical force." Leon laughed remembering the many times he had seen notes from Lord or Sofu D to Count D. "Why don't you ask Kaylin the next time you see her?" Leon said moving so that Chris could get into bed. "Don't stay up too late."

"Most of the creatures in this book, I have met either in this shop, or on Arcadia." Chris said causing Leon to laugh as he headed off to find his own bed.

"Night bro," Leon shut the door softly behind him leaving Chris with his book.

Break

"Have you talked with Laton?" Ryo looked up at the question startled. He nearly shoved his laptop to the floor from where it rested on his long, strong legs. Dee paused to appreciate the pale, beautiful limbs where they peeked at him from the boxers Ryo wore preparing to go to bed. "I thought we agreed not to bring work in here." Dee frowned noting the files open on the machine and indicated their bedroom.

"I know," Ryo saved his files shutting the computer down. "I am sorry." When it was safe, Ryo dutifully closed his machine. He put it away in it's case before crawling on all fours to the edge of the bed where he got to his knees. He was nearly eye level with Dee where he stood at the edge of the bed. "Can you forgive me?" Ryo brought his hands up to slide his fingers just underneath the band of Dee's shorts caressing his skin.

Dee grinned, a repentant Ryo was always fun. "I think I can," Dee leaned forward sucking Ryo's succulent bottom lip into his mouth. "Tell me what your grandfather said about us renewing our vows on Arcadia."

"He said something about the king making him see..." Ryo panted as Dee's fingers reached around to squeeze his firm bottom. "Then he said the Obsidian Palace would be glad to have us... Dee," Ryo squirmed holding tight to Dee as he was tumbled back onto their bed.

"Shh, baby I know," Dee muttered allowing his tongue to singe Ryo's nipples. "So tasty," Dee smiled when he heard the sharp intake of breath Ryo sucked in.

"No Dee... You... I want... "Ryo gave up trying to speak and shoved Dee away from his body. He sat up pulling Dee's shorts down. Taking his lover gently in hand he began to suck. This taste hitting the back of his throat was painfully arousing.

"Ooooh Ryo," Dee caressed the small hairs at the back of Ryo's nape before he began a shallow thrusting in his mouth. Ryo brought his hands up to squeeze the muscled globes of Dee's backside kneading the flesh as he bobbed his head. "Baby, baby," Dee pulled out pushing Ryo onto his back breathing as if he had run a mile he fumbled around for the tube of Lubrication. Ryo relaxed his body as Dee's fingers found his intimate regions and pushed in. "So tight, my Ryo, always so tight."

"I fit you Dee, only you." Ryo sighed his cheeks darkening in the lamp light as he spread his legs wider to give Dee more access. "Dee," Ryo purred opening his arms for Dee to crawl on top of him. Dee smiled as he conquered his blushing angel.

Break

Randolph held tighter, not wanting to end before they did. It was always more meaningful when they did it together. Randolph frowned to realize that he was so horny. The past few nights someone had been in the backyard, so he could not get to the tree. He had tried waiting and trailing the person, but he always lost them. Who the hell would dare to stalk cops? Ryo threw his head back gripping the sheets his cries carried faintly beyond the window and Randolph gasped giving up the battle to restrain himself. How can one man be so beautiful? Randolph thought as he wiped his hands on his jeans. One day Ryo would be his.

Break

Long incisors glowed in the deep darkness of the surrounding night as a predatory smile wreathed the doll-like face. Yards of silken brown hair fell around the unseen figure in pristine white as topaz eyes scanned the figure. She stood too far away to see his features but his scent came loud and clear. She looked over to her companion. "I knew that if we left for the night, he would come. It is like a drug his fascination with your grandson." Laton nodded as Heaven again looked up to see the figure climbing from the tree. He stood at he bottom watching as the lights went out before he shuffled on his way home his pants stiff as the wetness cooled in the gentle night breeze. Laton wrinkled his nose at the scent of the cooling human essence.

"I will end him." Laton vowed following him through the yard on silent wings. "I will end him very soon."

Break

"It must be someone who knows them." Leon said to Ryo as he pored over the Mereen files. "Because they had to know that Mr. Mereen was home sick that day."

"What about the parent driver?" Dee asked pulling another file and going over it. "Mr...Mr. Lester." Dee found the name. "No, looks like he has a solid alibi and was ninety at the time. Not a parent driver, a grandparent driver." Dee tried to infuse some levity in the grim findings. "More like great grandparent." Ryo rewarded him with a small smile. "No hand prints, no blood, no semen," Dee folded his arms across his chest. "This sucks."

Closing the file, Dee pulled another. "Looks like our 'Ripper' is taking a break. He hasn't murdered anyone in a while." Jill said sighing hoping to solve the case before someone else was murdered.

"Looking at the files, I think we may have already locked them away." JJ said showing the other detectives his findings. "See this symbol, it is the same one found on the cases involving 'The Cause'." JJ showed them the mutilate crucifix. "It kind of seems like their moral BS to kill prostitutes." JJ showed then the crime photos he had been poring over. "This hair matches the good doctors." JJ affirmed. "I got it back from the lab today. Apparently this guy was killed a while ago, it just took some time to find the corpse. I'll bet that the guy was a male prostitute made it that much more worse for them."

"Son of a..." Leon muttered looked around embarrassed to have looked for Count D at the office. "Son of a bitch."

"One case closed," Ryo got to his feet startled as Laton entered their office. "There is a strange young woman that tells me I can not be back here." Ryo watched as his grandfather walked around the office as if looking for something. He frowned, was his grandfather sniffing around his office?"

"Did you eat her?" Dee asked wondering what the ancient dragon was doing.

"Young man," Laton paused in his sniffing to pierce Dee with a deep gaze. "Do you know how long it has been since I have eaten human... you don't taste as well as you think you do."

"O...K..." Dee watched as Laton turned about in the office.

"He's been here before, but the scent is faint.."

"What are you doing?" Ryo braved to ask before his grandfather could leave the office.

"Heaven and I tracked him here." Laton looked around again. "The one who watches you." Laton slid his gaze over Ryo. "You were intimate last night."

Ryo turned scarlet and began to stammer as he asked his grandfather what he meant. "You know what he means," Dee winked at his lover finding his acute embarrassment adorable. "What I want to know is who is watching us. That is creepy, and all kinds of gross."

"I'll find him," Laton promised. "And when I do..." He let the threat hang as he wandered out of the office.

"I need more coffee. "Ryo dashed out going the opposite direction of his grandfather. Ryo entered the break room more shaken than he cared to admit. Whoever this person could be was persistent. He had been there a while now, if his grandfather was to be believed. The fact that the scent led here... Ryo poured his coffee frowning to find it lukewarm he looked around, seeing no one he heated the pot in his hands.

"Ryo," Ryo nearly dropped the pot as Randolph came into the break room a shy smile on his face. "I mean MacLean." Ryo looked over at Randolph wondering what he could need. "I know this might be hard to believe," Randolph began. He had decided last night to try to become friends with the beautiful detective. Then perhaps something could grow from that. This animosity he forced to keep his real feelings from emerging was gaining him nothing but unfulfilled longing. Whoa, Randolph paused as he took in the dark blue top, white pants and polished shoes Ryo wore. He was so beautiful with his hair falling all over his face in a boyish flop. Those eyes, he understood why Dee left the lights on sometimes when they made love. It must be fantastic to watch those eyes cloud with passion.

"Did you need something?" Ryo asked when the other detective did nothing but stare at him.

"Um, yeah," Randolph sighed dropping into a chair glad the break room was empty. "Can we talk?" Ryo sat with his coffee in his hands. He realized it was bubbling slightly and cooled his hands before he sat it on the table. Ryo noted the pensive expression that Randolph wore and grew worried that the man would try to mock him or his family again, or that he needed help with a case. "How did you know... I mean... Damn." Randolph had not known how difficult it would be to speak about this. "How did you know you were gay?"

"I fell in love with a man." Ryo answered with a smile as he remembered his battles with his feelings. "I reached the point where I was at the end of my emotional rope and the only one I wanted was Dee. To hold me, to comfort me... To have me. So I went to him and have been there since."

"I thought he chased you." Randolph was confused had he got his rumors incorrect?

"And caught... Where is this coming from?" Ryo asked his voice kind as he peered at Randolph.

"Do you, I mean, is there a man that you desire?"

"Desire is putting it mildly." Randolph said feeling tears threaten as he spoke of his love with his love and was unable to tell him so.

"Hey... Whoa, it's ok." Ryo handed Randolph a handkerchief never dreaming to see the man so emotional in front anyone, least of all himself.

"I am sorry I have been such an ass to you guys, I just... Never thought I would be caught in the same net." Randolph sniffled, "How do you deal?"

"With?" Ryo asked still in shock to see the other man so distraught.

"Being gay, I mean, you guys kick ass in the field, you raise kids, you..." Randolph floundered when he saw Ryo's expression go from being amused to annoyed.

"So being gay makes us less than human, we can't do our jobs and have a family?" Ryo demanded afraid that this was going to turn into another session of Randolph's derogatory commentary on his lifestyle.

"No, no that's not what I meant." Randolph was quick to reassure Ryo of his feelings. "I just feel so out of it. I don't know what to do."

Ryo's face relaxed into a smile. "Have you thought about telling him you love him?" Ryo asked out of his element with Randoph.

"I can't," Randolph got p to get his own coffee unwilling to look at Ryo while his heart bled so painfully.

"Is he strait?" Ryo asked confused when Randolph shook his head.

"He is involved, in a long time relationship too." Randolph clenched his fists. "But I know I can love him better."

"How do you presume to know what someone else wants, or needs?" Ryo's words caused a pain to pierce through Randolph. "If he is with someone and it is long term, then I would say he is being loved as he wants to be. Perhaps you should accept that he is happy with someone else and look elsewhere. All this can cause you is pain." Ryo got to his feet to refill his coffee cup. He was sad that he could not help Randolph more, but he knew that to give him false hope would later, make the situation only worse.

"I... I can't" Randolph saw Ryo heading to the door. "I can't accept that!" Randolph shoved Ryo hard into a wall causing the mug to drop and shatter. Ryo gasped as Randolph pressed his lips to his. "Just let me try, I can be gentle." Ryo shoved Randolph hard.

Ryo was gripping Randolph's arms breathing shallow as he stared at the wild eyed detective. "Ryo!" Dee entered the break room with Laton at his side. The dragon king had searched him out when he identified the scent coming from an office close by. The office was Randolph's. "What the hell?" Dee barked when Randolph stumbled away from Ryo. Every hair on Dee's body stood on end as he heard a feral hiss at his ear. He turned to see Heaven standing as if she had been there all along.

"Seal this room," Laton ordered taking a step towards Randolph Heaven at his side.

"O-Ji-Ue," Ryo snapped out of his shock feeling Dee take him in his arms. "No, let the law deal with this." Laton turned on Ryo his gaze intense as he looked deep into Ryo's dark eyes so like his own.

Laton nodded leaving the office a tomb of silence in his wake. Heaven frowned before she too left as silent as she had come.

"Randolph," Dee pulled Ryo closer to his body and sighed as he felt the slighter man tremble. "You are under arrest."

To Be Continued

Author's notes: Hi... Wow, here we go again another chapter, on to write more. Hope you all like it, let me know what you think.


	15. The Other Side:pt 1

**THE WHITE LION IS AVAILABLE FOR PURCHASE WORLDWIDE!!! (more information at end of chapter)**

**Whipped Crème 15**

**The Other Side: Part 1**

Randolph backed away from Dee. "You can't prove anything... You can't." He blubbered looking wildly about at the other detectives in the room.

"If we can get your DNA from our backyard..." Ryo paused feeling nausea threaten he inhaled deeply. "And just now... Assault, sexual assault. You kissed me." Ryo frowned wiping the back of his hand across his lips.

Randolph could see his dreams of holding Ryo in his arms being driven away by the cold, stark anger on Dee's face. "I'm in love with you!" He shouted causing more detectives to enter the break room with the chief and Berkeley. Berkeley stood with his eyes wide. He took off his glasses, cleaned and replaced them. "You should be thanking me for my restraint," Randolph glared at Dee. "Plenty of times I have dreamed of killing you so that he would be mine. Every time your lips touched his, every time your hands grazed his hips, or you licked him... You like sticking your tongue in my places. They are mine, he is mine." Randolph reached out a hand to Ryo only to be shoved back by a strength that shocked him. Because Ryo was beautiful somewhere along the way, Randolph had ceased to think of him as a man.

"I am my own person, I belong to no one." Ryo's vehemence further cemented Berkeley's admiration of the quiet detective. "Dee and I share love... you have intruded upon a beautiful union of..." Ryo paused feeling tears threaten he firmed his bottom lip. "You disgust me."

Those words caused an anguish so deep to sear Randolph that he knew his heart was breaking for he could feel each piece crack and slip to the floor. "How could you say that?" Randolph asked, his voice small as Berkeley locked him in cuffs. "I love you so much. How could you say that?" Randolph resisted the pull of the larger commissioner's hold. "I only want to love you, to taste you, to..." Randolph backed up against Berkeley's frame as Dee lunged forward.

"You were right," Dee vowed. "The only way you could ever get your hands on him is to kill me. And even then, I am sure there would be negotiations." Ryo was shaken to his core to hear such words from Dee.

Berkeley stepped in front of Randolph as Dee approached him. "If you strike him while in custody, I will have to arrest you too."

"I'm not going to hit him." Dee promised going around Berkeley to get to Randolph. Dee pulled the man to him sealing their lips. Randolph gasped as Dee's tongue foraged in his mouth stealing the strength from his knees. Dee pulled away leaving Randolph limp against Berkeley his shame pointing for all to see. With his handcuffs on he could not even bring his hands around to hide it.

"Dee?" Ryo spoke softly his face pale as he watched his lover deep throat kiss another man.

"Did you like that?" Dee asked Randolph. He continued, not waiting for him to answer. "I'm glad, you see... That is the only taste of Ryo's ass you'll ever get. Don't worry, it's fresh, I just ate him this morning." Dee licked his lips. "Ummm tasty. I have to go brush my teeth." Dee shoved out of the break room. "You disgust me." He repeated Ryo's sentiments grabbing Ryo's arm he pulled the smaller man from the room with him. Randolph stared as Ryo went with out seeming thought or protest.

**Break**

Hughes smiled as he saw Randolph being led away. It seemed that Laytner and MacLean could not help making enemies. This, he thought, could be used to his advantage. He did not know how, but he knew, he would use any means necessary to make them drop the charges. His son would be home in time for graduation, or they would pay. They would all pay!

**Break**

Chris could not remember having so much fun. Rain accepted all challengers, he stared amazed that the machine was not smoking so great was the skill being displayed. He watched as Rain took down car, after car, after car. The other boys and men would all shout, or swear as the pint sized teen demolished their best maneuvers. "Why I ought to..." A man bellowed glaring at the beautiful boy. Bikky stepped beside his brother his intense blue gaze halting the man's movement. "You ain't worth it." The man sneered leaving the Arcade. Chris heaved a sigh of relief as the man left.

"Maybe we should go," Julie said looking around at the crowd of onlookers.

"One more game," Bikky laughed clapping Rain on the back. He noted Erick staring and sent him a warning glare. Erick met his eyes, his emotional defeat plain for the other boy to read. Terry frowned at his brother. Why couldn't he just give up on Rain? For the first time in his life he wanted to walk away from his brother. Terry glowered at Rain for being the cause of the division. Rain was busy learning the basics of a fighting game. Before long he was keeping up and defeating Bikky. As the kids left the mall they were unaware of the adult male watching them a frown on his face. Hughes looked Rain over. He was laughing at Bikky's frown for he had beaten the older boy. His loose hair flowed around his shoulders, just gracing his back. Bright green eyes danced with merriment his happy features caused Hughes to look again to make sure that the child was male. That boy did not look traumatized... Not yet anyway.

**Break**

Dee watched as Ryo entered the shower. Several officers had seen them enter and left them alone. It had never bothered Dee before how the showers would vacate whenever he or Ryo would enter, but today it grated on his nerves. All the homophobia in the world hadn't stopped Randolph from looking at his Ryo with desperate lust. Ryo paced in the shower allowing the steaming water to pour over his lithe, pale, beautiful body. Dee wanted so badly he could barely see straight. Ha, Dee thought, he hadn't seen straight in years. "Baby," Dee stepped into the shower with Ryo.

"Un unh Dee." Ryo stepped away from Dee's strong arms. He had admitted to personal feelings to Randolph, thinking he was helping the other man in his dilemma. He had not taken his grandfather serious when the ancient dragon had claimed they had a stalker.

"I just want to hold you." Dee was adamant wrapping his arms securely around Ryo. Ryo gave up leaning back against his lover. "No one will come in."

"No one ever does, it is the same with Leon and JJ." Ryo's voice was muffled as he turned in Dee's arms shoving his face in the groove of Dee's neck.

"Like we'd want to look at their pasty, out of shape asses." Dee whispered into Ryo's hair. His scent traveled to Dee making his senses fuzzy. "Seems like I have more to be concerned about with them staring at you." Ryo said nothing he held tight to Dee feeling the hot water relax his body. "Come on, let's clock out for the day."

"No," Ryo straitened his spine. "I have an appointment with Matthew Mereen today remember, you're coming too."

"Ever the good cop." Dee smiled indulgently at his beautiful Ryo. He grabbed the soap thinking over the case they both washed quickly leaving the stalls. The locker room was eerie in the silence as they dressed both too lost in their own thoughts to make any conversation.

**Break**

"You came back." Ryo paused as the young man addressed him sounding almost logical. "I like your face." Ryo smiled his thanks sitting in the room's only chair. Matthew sat on the bed his clothing seeming to hold on to his frame by the will of God. "Five I counted." Matthew held up his hand displaying all five of his fingers. "Five I see you."

"Yes," Ryo said in a kind voice he often used when speaking to Lyo. "I have been here five times." Ryo sat forward in his chair. Matthew stared into the eyes so dark they appeared black. "I need you to tell me what you know about who hurt you."

"Ha...Ha...Ha!" Matthew laughed his face contorted into a wild rage. "What I know... I know about bicycles. Condoms and gloves hide what Bicycles know I know. Hurts... It hurts... But gloves show skin, skin show bicycles, condoms hide skin, pain still there." Matthew stood on the bed his fist clenched at his sides his entire body was strung taut as he began to yell. "Pain still there! Because I know, I know, I know, but you don't know. Have to protect them. I know, but you don't know that I know what I know, but I know, I do." Matthew brought a trembling hand to his forehead tears falling from his eyes. "I know."

"Ok," Ryo stood as well reaching a hand to calm the deranged teen. "It's ok."

"It's not ok!" Ryo snatched his hand back as the young man lurched away. "Because I know... I saw." Matthew whispered hunching on his hands and knees he peered at Ryo through his cloud of disheveled dark hair.

"What did you see?" Ryo prompted glad that he had thought to have his recorder in his pocket.

"I saw bicycles." Ryo sat back as the boy lay on his bed his eyes closed he moaned. "Dark place then pain and bicycles." Ryo got to his feet logging all he had learned in his notebook and turning off his recorder. "Will you come back six times?" Ryo nodded knowing that even after he solved this case, he would care for the well being of this young man.

"Dee," Ryo walked to the waiting room he sat beside his partner. " We know the boy was dumped behind the school, is there a bike rack back there?"

"No, look at the pictures of the scene." Dee handed the file over. Ryo perused the scene there was dumpsters and... Ryo paused.

"Dee, the perp could have pulled him back far enough that he would not have been found until trash pick up day. But he pulled him up so that he would be seen by anyone passing by. He risked being seen dumping the kid just to make sure that he was found. What kind of rapist does that?"

"One that cares for the kid's safety." Dee said looking again at the photos of the unconscious boy in the alley.

"Someone who cares." Ryo mused thinking back over all he had heard the young man say. "Let's get back to HQ, we should get all of our minds working on this one."

"Only you would work so hard to solve an unsolved case." Dee stood to his feet tossing his light jacket over his holsters.

"It's only unsolved until I solve it." Ryo promised smiling into the bright afternoon sunshine.

**Break**

"No!" Ryo and Dee halted mid step as they entered the police department to hear the chief shouting. "You heard me, tell them I said no!"

"They have clearance from the Central Investigation Agency which they all hold badges from, and they have clearance from me," Berkeley shouted just as loud. "We are on good terms with Arcadia and should endeavor to remain that way."

"We are American, we do not kow-tow to some picayune kingdom in west dumb-fuck... Where the hell is Arcadia anyway? You all did this on purpose," The chief turned on Ryo and Dee. "You and those others like you. You all planned this."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dee frowned as he tried to keep his voice from raising in front of Ryo. Ryo was always trying to get him to respect his superiors. Dee hesitated to take the paper that the chief shoved at him.

"You telling me that you all did not plan this?" The chief barked.

"That is the second time you have referred to us as 'you all' and what did you mean by 'like us'? Surely you are inferring that we are all knights of the Arcadian realm, as well enlisted in their American faction of their military and the CIA Link up with them. Not to mention that I am a royal prince. You are not at all talking about our sexuality in relations to our plotting some devious way to leave town for what... a romantic tryst or two?"

The chief knew he was treading on slippery ground here with the dark eyed detective. "I said nothing of the sort. I am just tired of losing my detectives for weeks at a time. These Arcadians are very demanding."

"It is to my understanding that royalty is." Ryo smiled now making the chief catch his breath to see such a beautiful expression. "What do they want this time?" Ryo asked Dee who handed him the paper. "Three weeks huh," Ryo looked at Berkeley. "They want us to detail a guard for their tour... Great," Ryo sounded less than enthusiastic.

"Don't give me that, you are going on a world tour with a famous band..." The chief blustered.

"Yeah... bunch of screaming fans," Ryo frowned.

"The odd stalker or two," Dee mused, "complete with death threats."

"Not to mention the horny bastards that are always after the girls... And the boys." Ryo glowered as he thought of his beautiful son joining in on the tour.

"One big party eh' babe." Dee handed the summons to Ryo. "We leave in three weeks." The chief glared at all in the room before he stormed back into his office. Dee and Ryo found Leon, JJ and Jill in their office going over paperwork to file for Randolph. "Hey guys." Dee muttered sitting at his desk while Ryo went to get them coffee. Ryo returned to his desk handing Dee a hot cup.

"We got lunch," Leon said tossing two sandwiches to Dee and a cold cut sub to Ryo. Ryo smiled glad that the other detectives had known what he would like to eat.

"Hmmm," Dee muttered when he realized the burger had grown cold. He could microwave it, but it would get too hot. Then he would have to wait for it to cool, after it cooled the bread would be hard and tough to chew not to mention the burger itself would be rubbery. "Baby, would you mind?" Dee held over the sandwiches in their aluminum packaging. Ryo smiled before he looked around. Making sure they were alone in the office, Ryo heated his hands. He handed back the smoking packages. "Thanks...whoa!" Dee blew his hands sticking a burned digit in his mouth.

"Oh.. too hot..." Ryo pulled Dee's finger from his mouth and stuck it in his own. Dee's eyes clouded as he stared at Ryo deep throating his finger.

"Get a room," JJ looked up stealing the Mereen file from Ryo. "Did you guys see this picture here?" JJ pointed to the boy's position.

"Yeah," Dee said. "He is placed in a way that will assure that he would be found."

"Not that, look, his arms are placed to cradle his head and the blanket is pulled up around him like protection." JJ said making notes in his pad.

"You think this is a case of the perpetrator falling in love with his victim? The boy was held all day and violated several times." Jill wondered aloud. She looked up a smile frozen on her face as Mr and Mrs Mereen entered their office. "Civilians just can not stay out of our back rooms."

"We were told you went by to visit Matthew. How? He will not tolerate any male visitors. He screams bloody murder and has to be sedated even when his own father visits him." Mrs Mereen demanded looking at Ryo with something akin to awe on her face. Mr. Meeren leaned on the table his jacket lifted reveling the back of his wrist. Ryo frowned when he saw the scar there.

"He is a bit precarious, and twice I left early because he had to be sedated, but..." Ryo began to speak, the scar on Mr Mereen's wrist drawing his notice again as the man moved his arm to take a chair being offered by Leon.

"How... How close are you to solving this thing?" Mr Mereen asked. "Do you have any suspects?"

"A few," Ryo said causing Dee and the others to frown at him for saying something that was not true. "Mr Mereen, if you don't mind my asking... where did you get that scar, I can not help but notice it's shape..."

Dee looked over the scar in question a frown on his face as he noted the two wheel shapes and the seat in the middle. "That old thing?" Mrs Mereen laughed glad to focus on something other than her deranged son. "He has had it since he was a kid. 'Looks like the culprit' he always says." Mrs Mereen laughed her blond hair falling around highlighting the young girl she once was mixed in with the desperate mother and hopeful wife she now portrayed.

"Yeah," Mr Mereen added his own laugh slow to come. "When I was eight, me and my brothers decided that it was a good idea to ride our bikes off the porch. I broke this wrist, my brother had a broken arm, and I have the bicycle shaped scar on my wrist to show for it."

"Dear God in heaven," Ryo blanched getting to his feet and leaving the office.

"Is he squeamish?" Mr Mereen asked looking at the faded blemish on his skin.

"He's not squeamish, just a damn good detective." Dee said looking after his horrified lover. "You sick son of a bitch... He's your son."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mr Mereen demanded surging to his feet his dark brown hair becoming damp with sweat as he stared wildly about the room at the detectives. He carefully avoided his wife's gaze.

Ryo stormed into the office he slammed his recorder down onto the desk hitting the play button he glowered at Mr Mereen. Mrs Mereen stared aghast at her husband as she heard her son speaking on the tape. "What I know... I know about bicycles. Condoms and gloves hide what Bicycles know I know. Hurts... It hurts... But gloves show skin, skin show bicycles, condoms hide skin, pain still there."

"Stop it!" Mr Mereen yelled. "Stop the tape!"

"Pain still there! Because I know, I know, I know, but you don't know. Have to protect them. I know, but you don't know that I know what I know, but I know, I do. I know."

"Ok," Ryo's calm voice was heard on the tape. "It's ok."

"It's not ok, because I know... I saw." Matthew whispered.

"What did you see?" Ryo prompted glad that he had thought to have his recorder in his pocket.

"I saw bicycles." Ryo was quiet as Matthew moaned. "Dark place then pain and bicycles."

"No wonder he went insane," Jill said with disgust apparent in her voice.

"Mr Sydny Mereen you are under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of Matthew Mereen... your son." Ryo said pulling his cuffs from his pocket he approached the astounded man. Mrs Mereen watched with disbelief as her husband was cuffed. As he was led from the room, she fainted into JJ's arms.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes: **Hi... I am still making chapters in record time... More soon to come, I am on a roll that could last for days at a time often ending at 3am or later, but when I am working... I am working. All manner of things get done, like my novels, fan fiction, new ideas, reinvented old ones. This series is purely for the fans... old and new. Thank you for all you have put up with and for your reading and for your comments. I am glad to know that the story is as much appreciated as the BL, even though there is a lot of BL and will continue to be lot of hot, steamy, yaoi... BL.

Love and smooches, Chi

_And Me;_ The French One

BLBoys Love

**THE WHITE LION IS AVAILABLE FOR PURCHASE WORLDWIDE!!!**

**That's right, you can now purchase your own copy of THE WHITE LION By Me, The Iceprincess AKA Chi.**

**Have you ever wondered where the Arcadian Royale came from? Have you sat up wondering how Andy and Nestoir got married? Why does Dae hate them all sooooooo much? See how it all began... The White Lion GET YOUR COPY TODAY!!!**

**(I had to put the link where my website used to be because ffnet would not let me include it here) Sorry for the inconvenience...**

**Get your copy today**


	16. The Other Side :pt 2

Whipped Crème 16

The Other Side Pt 2

Angel watched as Andy wandered around his shop. Business had been good lately. He'd had several regular customers that recommended the cafe to friends while wearing his designs. It had been quite by accident that Chihaya had begun to work there while Kagestuya worked with Collins in the kitchen. Chihaya stared as well as one ensemble after another was added to the counter and the pile of things the princess wanted. "You know..." Andy paused a smile on her face as she looked at him. "I think you should just come along as our designer for the tour."

"But that's all summer!" Collins burst into the room a frown on his face.

"I'll think about it," Angel promised despite Collins glare as the high princess paid for her purchases. Several servants entered the shop to carry the bags to her car. Angel looked after her as the men then got onto their flagged motorcycles flanking her little sedan as she sped down the road.

Break

Ryo heaved a tired sigh as Jones, the Detective in charge of his case, approached him with several files in hand. "We got a confession, well I am not sure if you should see the tape, I mean, you guys are fellow detectives but you are also the victims..." Ryo smiled at the young man figuring that Berkeley had given him this as his first case because it was pretty open and shut. Ryo remembered his first case with a rueful smile. Blood spattered walls and a bullet riddled drug runner. On the upside, he had gotten Bikky, or had Bikky gotten him? Ryo reached out a hand for the recorded session. Jones seemed relieved to hand his burden over. He followed Ryo into a viewing room where Dee, Leon, JJ and Jill were already sitting with coffee waiting.

"Hey," Jill said offering Jones a seat.

Jones nodded, blushed, then said, "thank you, I mean yes, I mean... Hi."

"Graduated the Police Academy at the top of his class..." Dee smirked watching the red faced detective accept a cup of coffee from Ryo. "Maybe he skipped the class on talking to pretty women." Ryo landed a soft blow to Dee's arm reminding him to be nice. Jones watched the interplay with a smile. He had been told by his classmates that this precinct would be more open to him and kinder than the others had been. Jones had to admit to feeling a bit apprehensive when he met the chief. The man had gone on for almost an hour complaining about the "Fuckin' homo's" in 'his' building. But they did their job and he would have to be at least half as good to keep up.

The chief had not needed to tell Jones to keep up. He had been following Laytner and McLean since they arrived in LA. All of their cases were high profile and they solved them so well. Orcot, and Resnick and Jameson all... Jones looked around the vid room in awe of the caliber of Detectives surrounding him. Jones mentally shook himself back into the present as Dee started the tape. They all watched as Randolph paced he small room. "I know the routine ok." he had barked at Jones enjoying a moment of mean glee at the hesitation the younger man had displayed. "I don't want a drink, I don't want a cigarette. I just want to get this over with."

"Alright, we are being recorded, but I am going to turn this on anyway." Jones had placed a recorder on the table.

"Whatever, I watched them alright." Randolph leaned over the recorder. "I climbed the tree in the yard. I started, all I wanted was to find some way to make them... I don't know man," Randolph sighed and leaned back in his chair. Dee tried to control his anger as Ryo blushed and Randolph continued. "I wanted to find some dirt on them. But while I was there, Ryo came out of the shower... he was all wet and wearing a towel. Then Dee came and pulled him to the bed. I did not know the sight of Ryo without his clothes would excite me, but it did and before long I had to relieve myself..." Ryo swallowed hard as he felt bile rise.

"So is that the only time..." Jones began prompting Randolph when the man seemed to slip back in time. "

"You know it wasn't. It was like a drug. I would return over and over again." Randolph laughed half hating himself even as his heart broke thinking that Ryo would never be in his arms. "It got so bad I was staring at him even at work. I wanted Dee to just disappear... You know they are renewing their vows..." Randolph paused again looking off. "I watched them ok. Is that enough for you or do you want more?"

"Do you admit that you forced physical attentions on detective McLean?" Jones asked dutiful in his note taking.

"Whatever, man, yeah I kissed him. I tried to shove my tongue down his throat but he pushed me away. I kind of groped his ass too, but it was fleeting, he is stronger than he looks. We do still get drug test here right? Might want to check him for steroids. I think I have bruises."

"Are you going to file a complaint." Jones felt obligated to ask.

Randolph laughed again, a hollow sound that reflected his internal bitterness. "I'm not crazy. Have you seen their lawyer. She is about five foot nothing, blond and mean. She would eat me and any lawyer crazy enough to go against her. Did you see what she did to that guy from new York. I hear he was a friend of Laytner's. If she does that to friends I would hate to see what she does to enemies. He is lucky to still have his license." Jones reached over and stopped the tape. Dee stared at the blank television a frown on his face. He reached a hand out to pull Ryo into the circle of his arms. He felt the slight tremors that racked his body as he thought of the mad man outside of their window watching their most intimate moments.

"He also admitted to having tapes... He used police department equipment... I sent a team to his apartment to search the place and confiscate them... evidence... He made illegal, porn... of... you...guys..." Jones trailed off as Ryo paled.

"Baby," Dee called him curling his fingers around as Ryo began to take slow deep breaths thinking of he and Dee and all they had done with and too each other. Their moments of love and.. Ryo breathed in deep again. "Baby," Dee called trying to calm his voice even though he felt a violent rage envelop him as he thought of Randolph outside their house in the night watching. Ryo breathed deeply again thinking of all the times they had kissed... licked... loved... "Oh... Ryo...Baby!" Dee pulled Ryo to his feet and held him over a garbage as he purged his lunch. Ryo sagged against Dee bringing a shaking hand to his eyes. Dee stroked Ryo's back amazed at how vulnerable he was. It always amazed him that someone with such quiet, determined strength could be so sensitive. His heart was the most guarded part his personality and had taken Dee over a year to crack through. But he knew that the heart was so guarded because it was his most soft possession.

"I'd feel about the same if some psycho was watching me and Little D." Leon said offering a cup of water to Ryo.

"He taped us..." Ryo blinked gulping air as a dry heave shook his frame, Dee could not help but think that the day had worn his Ryo down. First the perverted father then being assaulted by a pervert in love with him and finally to find out that he was the unknowing and unwilling star in illegal porn. "Who does that?" He asked not really expecting an answer.

"Randolph did..." Jones supplied the answer surprised to see the man he idolized so shaken. So it was true, they really were only human. With human emotions and... Jones smiled to think that he could one day be as good a detective as they were.

Leon was the first to laugh. "Yeah Randolph did..." He laughed again. Dee looked at him before a smile cracked his features. Jill giggled and JJ began to laugh with them. Ryo looked around at his friends before he rethought the situation and a small laugh escaped. Dee kissed his cheek carefully avoiding his mouth. "Oh come on..." Leon laughed poking Dee in the side. "You'll lick his ass, but you won't kiss him with barf breath."

"That's gross Leon... What's wrong with you?" Dee looked offended as he offered Ryo a breath mint. "His ass taste's better."

Ryo choked on the mint his eyes watered as he laughed. "You are sick..."

"You love me," Dee shrugged and Ryo nodded even though it hadn't been a question. "Let's go, we have to visit Matthew Mereen today. You still need to brush your teeth." Dee leaned over when he saw the embarrassed frown on Ryo's face. "Try not to think about it too much. We will just get through this." Ryo nodded firming his spine. Dee grinned, maybe they all needed this trip around the world.

"Hey wait a minute!" Assistant District Attorney Hughes barged into the vid room just as Jones was resealing the evidence bag. "You are not leaving this country until you drop those charges against my kid."

"What makes you think we are dropping the charges?" Ryo asked glad of the breath mint. If there was ever a time to hide his weaknesses it was while facing this man.

"If you don't drop those charges the press might get wind of all the omitted facts about your precious Rain's case. It will be everywhere. If he turns on the television there it will be, if he picks up a magazine it will be there. How do you think the other kids in school will treat him once they know he was some murderers cum dumpster for a couple days?" Hughes gasped as Ryo grabbed his manhood in a tight fist. Reminding Dee that although Ryo was sensitive to his own person, when it came to their children he turned into a ravening beast intent on destroying all who would harm them. Dee smiled thinking of him riding King Laton's back as they had flown to greece defeating a demon army and several deposed 'gods'. He had been magnificent.

"Oh, I see why you enjoy taunting a fourteen year old boy... got to do something to make you feel like a big man. I tell you what," Ryo paused and squeezed. Hughes eyes widened and watered never having seen this side of gentle detective McLean. "If I ever hear the words cum dumpster out of your mouth again and you are not talking about your wife..." Ryo stepped further away releasing his grip with a pull. "I'll yank it off."

"I'll file a complaint...You have no right to touch me like that." Hughes whispered for fear that his voice would quiver if he spoke too loud.

"I hope you are that dumb." Dee winked as the room cleared leaving Hughes alone with his impotent rage. That was it, that was the last straw, he had tried to be nice to them and ask them to drop the charges. Now he was going to call every media contact he knew. They would regret this.

Break

An air of calm hung about Matthew as if he knew. He looked at Ryo waiting patiently for the kind man to speak. He had been waiting for his return. "I knew you would be back today for six I knew. Smart... you know now, what I know. Because I knew about bicycles." Matthew sniffled fat tears trailing down his smooth cheeks. Ryo smiled thinking that the boys words were almost normal now. Maybe he could deal with what happened to him and move on. "Lance is safe now." Matthew smiled and Ryo glimpsed the young man he once was. Ryo promised to protect Lance Mereen as he left for the day. Matthew settled down not needed sedation as he dozed in his room.

Break

"HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo could not help but smile at the antics of Andy as she danced into his and Dee's office. "We all came by to say hi... I mean we came to officially sign the documentation that would have you guys as our American guard detail while we are on tour, but I wanted to say hi." Andy hugged Ryo tightly. "I hear there is some major, madness in the mix going on around here. What is this I hear about Rain's private affairs in the press?"

"Hughes it threatening to release to the press if we don't drop the charges." Ryo answered for Dee was too busy straightening the files the Princesses exuberant, clumsy affection had disturbed.

"What nonsense?" Andy looked around as if she had misplaced something. "Haven't you all ever heard of an eclipse." Andy winked showing Ryo and Dee a schedule. "Our first show is a live broadcast from Arcadia. We are allowing a camera crew to follow around the band and their families. I hope you don't mind, but the media will be hit with so much about Rain, and X-Ta-C and our personal lives, some old case will simple not gain momentum." Andy gave her most famous grin before she sailed towards the door her long white skirt billowing around her slim legs. "Ta..." Andy skipped down the hall laughing as her husband called her name.

"If Arcadia is doing such a mainstream effort, the only media that Hughes will be able to get is trash dime paparazzi mags, no one takes those seriously." Dee said for Ryo was still standing in shock as the jingling bells on Andy's skirts could be heard down the hall.

Break

Bikky shrugged his shoulders as they all crowded around the living room. Erick and Terry had come over after they had dropped the girls off at home. Chris sat next to Bikky quite at home in the large house having spent so much time there. "Yeah, so a bunch a reporters are going to be sniffing around asking questions." Ryo shifted Lyo in his lap as he sniffed the air to check the pots he had left simmering in the kitchen. "Can Erick and Terry stay for dinner?" Terry noted that they did not ask about Chris, either he was not staying or he was over so often he did not need an invitation.

"Fine, more than enough," Ryo got to his feet to go back to his making of the nights diner.

"What is for dinner?" Rain asked causing Erick to gape at him. He ate so much at the mall today how could he even think of putting more in?

"Terriyaki Chicken, steamed rice and vegetables along with vegetable egg rolls and I made Castella cake. I was feeling my heritage today." Ryo laughed as he checked his rice cooker with a satisfied nod he turned a few dials then when back to his large skillet.

"Extra terriyaki on mine please." Bikky put in his order as they all ran upstairs to Bikky's room to play video games until Ryo called them down for dinner.

Ryo was just setting the table when Erick came down to help him. "Rain was going to come, but he is on a hot streak, so I told him to let me do it." He tried to explain hoping Ryo would not ask him too many questions.

"Are video games really that important?" Ryo asked letting Erick have the plates as he went into the kitchen to retrieve the food in their decorative containers and sit them on the table.

"You did not have to go to such trouble on our account. We get plastic at home if not paper." Erick laughed as he sat the heavy glassware on the table with equally heavy silverware.

"Oh it is no trouble, honestly," Ryo laughed as he entered with a large jug of iced tea. "We don't own any plastic dishes." Erick looked in awe at the expensive plates that they used. Their everyday dinner table was more fancy than his mom's Christmas best. "Now why don't you tell me..." Ryo sat in a chair and indicated one near him for Eric to sit in as well. "You will be a senior next term right?" Erick nodded wondering what Ryo wanted. "How long have you been in love with him?"

"With who..." Erick tried to hide his blush but Ryo placed a hand under his chin lifting his face till they were eye level.

"Do not try to deny it, I see how you look at him and how you treat him. He is clueless, which I think is a blessing." Ryo said with a smile as he thought of Rain.

"Look sir, I do not know what happened to him, I just know it was bad and he is real skittish. Bikky is fierce protective and... Well I know I have no chance with him ok... Rain will never know I love him. I value our friendship too much. I want to be near him in any way I can... Even as just friends, so don't make me stop coming over. I promise I won't do or say..."

"Alright, it is ok." Ryo patted Erick's shoulder. "You know I am not a hypocrit, if he were to choose you I would have no problem with it, but seeing as how he is... Skittish," Ryo smiled at the word that Erick had used to describe Rain's total fear of male intimacy. "I do not see it as likely. It is in your best interest to move on to a more willing romantic partner." Erick nodded his head refusing to weep in front of the understanding man. "Why don't you go call the boys down to dinner," Ryo sent him upstairs with a gentle pat on his back and a smile. Erick took heart and squared his shoulders before he did Ryo's bidding.

"He's got it bad," Dee said from the kitchen where Erick had not even noticed him.

"His father beats him, he beats them all." Ryo said pouring ice into a large bucket and sitting it on the table. "Dee..." Dee paused hearing the small smile in Ryo's voice even without having to turn around to see it. "I've been thinking of having some landscaping done." Dee followed Ryo's line of vision and saw him staring at the tree in their backyard. He nodded his head in agreement that the arboreal accessory to the the crime had to go.

**To-Be-Continued**

**Authors Notes;** Hi... It's me, Chi, and I am just here to encourage you to buy THE WHITE LION. All questions about the Arcadian Royale will be answered. Follow the link on the Homepage or check out Buybooksontheweb dot com. Let me know what you think. There will be special prizes and rewards for those who forward me the confirmation that they have purchased the book. (By email) including but not limited to (hand drawn illustrations from the book as well as a map of Arcadia. HAPPY READING and Remember, buy the book It will make your writer happy and a happy writer is a productive writer.

hope you enjoy the book!!!


	17. A Meaningful Existence Prequel

**Whipped Crème 17**

**A Meaningful Existence (Prequel)**

"Please," Count D's voice was pure sugar as he looked at the old man sitting across from him his hand only now releasing the quill that he had used to sign a contract. "Take good care of her." The small, pale girl sitting beside the customer stared at the Count her pointed ears hidden behind her dense, strait hair the color of milk. "She needs a home where she will be cared for constantly. There are rules, three of them, that you must adhere to."

"Rules," The customer looked at the perfect image of a popular actress that he had stalked for several years.

"Never allow her to see you unclothed," Count D held up a finger showing a long, perfectly manicured nail. "Never show her to anyone,"Another slim digit joined the first. "And never, under any circumstances, disturb her sleep."

"Yes of course," The customer took her hand leading her from the shop. Count D smirked as he watched her leave her bushy tail hidden underneath her long skirt.

"May you be safe," Count D whispered closing the contract into a drawer. He heard Aoi toddling down the hall holding on to one of Ten-Chan's tails. "Papa no Shojo," Count D scooped the small child in his arms. Aoi giggled happily as Count D bounced her in his arms. He felt a moment of dizziness and blinked. "It is time for lunch," Count D frowned allowing that his hunger was great. His afternoon lunches with Leon were taking their toll on him. Count D could not understand Leon's craving of his release, but daily he had to have it or he would be surly. Count D looked up as Lord D and his younger brothers entered the pet shop. "ChiChiUe," Count D smiled.

"You said you wanted to see me," Lord D arranged his robes as he sat allowing the young boys to stagger after their niece.

"Yes father," Count D blushed offering Lord D some of the lunch he had prepared. "Would you like some?" Lord D took the offered salad with a generous smile. "I just wondered... Has JJ been acting odd lately?"

"Odd?" Lord D sprinkled a heavy dose of honey sweetened vinaigrette on his greens.

"Lately, Leon has been craving the taste of... Me," Count D turned scarlet. "Do not get me wrong father, I am not complaining... I simply worry for his health, that can not be healthy... Can it? I mean...I think he wold drink it by the cup full if I could but produce that much.

"There are vitamins you could take to increase production," Lord D informed his son with a smirk. He had to admit that lately JJ had been unusual in his demands. Count D aimed a baleful look at his father. "to be honest with you.. I think it has something to do with our physiology. We are definitely not completely human, but we also share a genetic link with animals and plants. As you know some animals give off pheromones... I believe when you first became intimately involved with Leon he mention smelling flowers on you that intoxicated him. It was your reaction to him, you were... to put it bluntly, you were and are in...Heat," Lord D paused blushing himself now at the subject. Then he had no inkling and now he no longer fights his attractions and so gives in whenever he craves."

"Has JJ been... I mean, It is none of my..." Count D gave up his questions unable to look at his father.

"We shall weather this storm." Lord D grinned, JJ was not craving him in such a way, but they had been rather amorous. Leon entered the shop smiling glad to be done with his work day. He saw Lord D and nodded his head in respect. Count D stood to greet Leon asking why he was off so early. Lord D paused as his son's scent assailed his senses. He snaked a hand out catching Count D's wrist. "Child," Lord D's eyes widened. He backed Count D to the wall pressing his hand to his flat tummy. The silk of Count D's cheongsam slid underneath his hand. Lord D pressed, closing his eyes. "Oh Child, would that you love so completely."

"I don't understand," Leon said watching Lord D manhandle his son a perplexed frown on his face.

"Child," Lord D looked away feeling the exact same fear that he had felt almost two years ago grip his heart. "You are carrying." Count D gasped, his eyes rising to meet Leon's. They stared at each other in horrified shock as Lord D wiped a tear from his face thinking that his precious son had barely survived the first. How would he fare with a second?

Break

Laton sat on the couch listening as the young boys upstairs played their video games. Ryo was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Dee sat flipping through random sports channels on cable television, Lyo at his feet with his coloring books and Crayons. Torcha sat beside him enjoying the homey, family atmosphere. "Ryo tells me that you all want to re-do the backyard." Torcha said to Dee gaining his attention. Dee could not suppress the shiver he felt every time he saw the tall Asian dragon queen. Her eyes glowed pale in the light a complete contrast to her husbands and Ryo's.

"Yeah," Dee answered his brows drawing down as he remembered the previous night. Ryo had refused to make love. Dee even suggested nailing a blanket to the window, but the mood was spoiled and Ryo was too tense. He watched as Ryo sat the table with their crystal dishes in honor of his grandparents visit. Rain came tumbling down the stairs laughing Bikky on his heels. Bikky took the remote that Dee had left sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Hey!" Dee complained as Bikky turned to a video channel.

"Actually, Torcha and I have discussed things about your vows." Laton said gaining Dee's attention. "As I told our snap dragon..."

"Stop calling me that," Ryo's voice carried from the dining room amidst the clink of dishes and Rain setting silverware.

Torcha's laughter rang like silver chimes throughout the house. Lyo looked up and laughed delighted he clapped his small hands. "As we said, we would welcome your ceremony in the Obsidian Palace, but... In welcoming Dee into our family there are certain traditions that should be followed."

"Traditions?" Dee watched the fierce creatures exchange suspicious glances with one another. Laton looked particularly smug as his eyes traveled to Ryo standing in the doorway waiting for them all to enter the dinning room. Dee got to his feet watching Laton and Torcha not sure he enjoyed their playful manner that he felt he was cause of.

"You wish to speak them next week, and so Ryo will be with his family until then." Laton announced sitting at the table sniffing the food. "This smells delicious little Snap Dragon." Laton placed his napkin over his knee as Ryo sat a cup Rain's iced tea in front of the boy.

"So you want us to move into the palace for a week?" Dee asked when Ryo sat beside him. He trailed his fingers over the back of Ryo's hand.

"No, just him," Torcha said no apology in her voice. Ryo's fork halted on its way to his mouth. "You will come with us tonight."

"You mean Ryo's leaving, for a week?" Rain asked his eyes widened as he wondered how he would sleep without him in the house.

"What are we supposed to eat?" Bikky looked in horror at Dee. "Do something."

Lyo began to sob. "Mean take Da-Ryo."

Dee said one word, "No."

"It was not a question." Laton said his fork never breaking stride. "This is delicious," Laton commented drinking the hand squeezed lemonade. "There is a small amount of Queen Victoria's honey in this." Ryo stared at Laton his appetite sinking.

"You're not taking him away!" Bikky stood to his feet glaring at the frightening pair sitting so calmly in front of them eating Ryo's homemade dinner. "You come here, eat our food and then try to take Ryo. Not happening. They were already married before we ever even knew about you, we don't need your stupid odd palace or whatever it is."

"Child," Laton looked up from his plate. "Your tone is insulting."

"Eat me," Bikky glowered back impressing Laton with his bravery.

"I just might," Laton promised bearing a threatening smile.

Ryo stood to his feet quickly halting arguing. "Dee... a word." Dee got to his feet sending a last fulminating glare at Laton and Torcha. The dragons smiled at each other as Ryo and Dee entered the kitchen. "Dee..."

"Bikky is right, we don't need..." Ryo pressed his lips to Dee's halting any more words Dee could have said. "You're going," Dee's shoulders slumped. "Lyo is going to have a fit, Rain may restart his nightmares and Bikky and might starve, not to mention I will miss you like crazy baby."

"I know, but this will also give you time with Renee, your mother. We have been so busy lately you have practically forgotten that she is here."

"I don't know what to do with her, I mean," Dee frowned holding Ryo close in his arms. "She went back to New York to settle what few affairs then she is going to get an apartment here, but... I never had a mother before."

"Dee," Ryo sighed pulling a chilled pudding from the refrigerator and fresh baked cookies. "We both need to get to know our families."

"What about our family?" Dee asked looking in to see Bikky still glaring at Laton. Lyo sobbed inconsolable in Rain's lap.

"It is only a week," Ryo said holding Dee's hands around his body.

"But...Baby," Dee's hands traveled over the flat terrain of Ryo's tummy. "You may survive, but i doubt I will..."

"That is not fair Dee," Ryo turned in Dee's arms. "I have needs too." Ryo turned red embarrassed to think of the previous night. He had wanted Dee, but just the thought of someone out in their yard watching... even now he shivered.

"You know... you'll tighten up." Dee trailed a hand over Ryo's bottom.

"You will be gentle," Ryo smirked placing a gentle kiss on Dee's cheek.

"Take Rain and Lyo with you. They will fare better." Dee whispered he stepped away picking up the bowl of pudding. Ryo took the cookies. "We better get back in there before Bikky hurts your grandpa."

"What?" Ryo stood next to Dee peering into the dinning room.

"Right now they are just glaring at each other but Bikky is gripping his dinner knife in a threatening way and Laton is blowing smoke.

Ryo walked out sitting his burden of cookies on the table. He placed a hand on Bikky's shoulder. Bikky looked up at Ryo his eyes rounded. "No Ryo," He yelled recognizing the sad smile. "Damn it," Bikky yelled before shoving to his feet with enough force to topple his heavy wood chair.

"Bikky, mouth," Ryo tried to remain calm. Bikky narrowed his eyes at Laton and Torcha then stomped upstairs. Rain broke down then tears falling down his face. "Lyo, Rain, you will come with me, Bikky will stay here to help Dee and..."

"As a wedding gift we have hired our best contractors for your yard." Torcha announced helping herself to a dish of chocolate pudding. "This is fabulous, you put you palace chef to shame." Ryo sighed going up the grand staircase. He found Bikky sketching on his bed. He looked around the room noting the new artworks. There were several pictures of Carol and a few of Rain. What caught his eye above the bed was the one of him and Dee. They were sitting side by side their faces turned to each other. Ryo smiled as he saw the look of love Bikky had captured.

"Your grandparents suck," Bikky said without looking up. He turned his pad around to show Ryo the drawing of Count D he was working on. "Of all the D's, he's coolest. Lord D is too soft, Sofu is just scary, but little D..." Bikky nodded. "He is gentle with kids, plants and animals, but then he is like this little fighting machine, but he smells like a garden and looks like a girl. I want Rain to be more like him. Beautiful but tough." Bikky nodded. "I already know you are taking him and Lyo with you. Good, Rain already wears your pajamas, and that's when you are here, I can imagine the freak out he'll have when your gone." Ryo laughed and patted Bikky's arm. He was good kid, Ryo was proud of him. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Bikky's head. "Come on Ryo... Go slobber on Dee." Bikky laughed waving Ryo away. "We'll be alright." Bikky tried to smile. "I'll miss you."

"It's only a week," Ryo said leaving the room. He went downstairs to find Laton and Torcha waiting for him. Rain and Lyo had already been sent to the car. Laton and Torcha left him a moment to say his farewells to Dee. "There are left overs in the kitchen, and don't be afraid to join Leon and Count D for dinner... See you at work tomorrow." Ryo pressed his slim body against Dee. Green eyes bored into deep pits of love. Dee thought he could stand in this spot and drown so great was his emotions for this half Japanese detective. Dee lunged for Ryo drinking in his lips as a dying man slakes his burning thirst. Ryo clung to Dee gasping for breath as his tongue circled Dee's in hungry submission.

"You'll tighten..."

"You'll be gentle." Ryo winked and left the house for the waiting car where Torcha noted the red, kiss swollen lips with a smirk.

To Be Continued.

Author's notes: THE WHITE LION is now Available for Purchase. Pick up your copy. All questions about Arcadia, the Royale and the bonds of love, hatred and destiny shared by them all will be answered. Again, Pick up a copy and let me know what you think. COMMENTS WELCOME!!!


	18. A Meaningful Existence:1

**Whipped Crème 18**

**A Meaningful Existence: Part 1**

Leon felt all strength leave his legs. Instead of falling to the floor he wobbled over and sat on the plush sofa his eyes wide staring at Count D. Yeah, he loved him... oh man did he love him... "I thought Kami's only gave birth to one child per family."

Lord D sat in his vacated seat not releasing D he had little choice but to sit next to his father. "That is because survival is limited."

"I was not to survive the birth... But Chichiue... that would mean," Count D paused as Sofu entered the room.

"Father," Lord D stood to his feet he approached his father with inherent grace. Saying no words Sofu pressed his hands to his son's tummy and closed his eyes. "Am I?"

"No," Lord D heaved a great sigh of relief. "But you are ripe." Sofu grinned thinking of how well his family was doing. Surely Soofu A would understand the benefits of humans. Sofu reached into his sleeve pulling a glass of chilled white plum juice and honey. "Do you want it?" Sofu asked reminding his son of a lesson he had suffered through. Lord D shook his head backing away from his sire. Count D looked between the two older Kami quite confused by their odd behavior. "More importantly," Sofu turned to Count D then Leon. Leon found a strength that he never knew he possessed and stood to his feet. He went to Count D and took the slight frame in his arms. "Do you deny the child?"

"Deny...?" Count D asked not sure what his grandfather wanted of him.

"You can deny the child the nourishment and blessing of your body." Lord D said looking away from his son as he was unsure if he wanted him to go through with this pregnancy or not.

"Like an abortion, we covered this already." Leon groused his face heating. "I want whatever is best."

"I want this child," Count D placed his hand on his tummy.

"Then I will help you," Lord D vowed. "Take it easy until you accommodate." Count D nodded his head he had a lot ahead of him, he only hoped he was able to deal with it.

Chris came barreling in the room with T-Chan, Catherine and Blanca. He noted the silence in the shop. "Oh," He whispered shushing his friends. "Is Jewel sleeping"

"No," Count D shook his head not willing to reveal just yet to the child that he would soon be pregnant again. "She is playing hide and seek with the Honlon."

"Um, Baby," Leon said placing a kiss on the open palm of Count D's hand. Count D turned to Leon wondering at the slight smile on his handsome features. "How does a giant, three-headed dragon play hide and seek?"

"Ah... Hmmm," Lord D grew thoughtful. "Good question." He laughed, they had survived this once before, they could do it again.

Break

"We got a problem," Were the first words Dee said into the cell phone as soon as Ryo picked up.

"I miss you too," Ryo laughed he had just settled into his diamond encrusted room inside the Obsidian Palace. Gold trim dusted almost every available surface. "You should see this room. We stayed at the Arcadian Palace for my coronation. I see why now. The Arcadian Palace and The Obsidian Palace are like California and Florida," Ryo sighed. "Well, maybe not that far, but my gosh is the view gorgeous. I can stand on my balcony and see the ocean. Grandfather says that the water dragons are below."

"The water dragons? You mean that princess that your grandmother was trying to set you up with?" Dee fumed forgetting the purpose of his call. "They are still at it, those obnoxious old coots, trying to separate us."

"Oh we are attempting nothing as petty as all that." Laton entered the room. "Don't you feel it Snap Dragon?"

"Feel it? Feel what?" Ryo held on to the phone needing to hear Dee's voice even if he could not see him.

"This room child," Laton sat on the bed. "I come here when I need to relax and think of happier times."

Ryo looked around the room, he felt a current of heat pass through his veins. His body trembled with latent power that boiled his passions. "Dee," Ryo gasped. Ryo's eyes darted from the gilded bed to the walls and shining posts. "This room," he felt swamped by love so enduring, so deep that it penetrated his very core. "This room was my mothers."

"Great," Dee's voice was heard through the cell in Ryo's hands. "We still got a problem."

"What problem?" Ryo tore his eyes away from the diamonds winking at him.

"The Arcadians are staging a mass media frenzy starting tomorrow. Kind of hard to highlight our normal family life when half of our family is in another country." Dee's dry tone carried into the room causing Laton to glare at the tiny object. "Sorry old man, but I think it would be in our best interest if you would return him and the kids to us. Not to mention that Bikky and his friends ate all the leftovers." Ryo laughed softly then looked at his grandfather. The old dragon surged to his feet glowering. He was thus as Torcha entered the room with Lyo and Rain. Lyo squeaked in fear hiding behind Rain.

"We have to take them back!" Laton growled hissing steam from between his clenched teeth.

"I know, His Majesty Zarro just flew by to pay us a little visit." Torcha indicated the balcony where Zarro was seen leaving the palace his escort of gryphon guards flanking him. Rain stared in awe at the large white beast that flew by with his mighty wings beating against the azure sky. The gryphons beside him scanning the area for any possible threat to their king.

"Nowhere on earth would you ever see such a beautiful sight," Ryo gasped staring at the entourage. Zarro turned as if hearing the admiration from so far away. He sent a ferocious grin to Ryo then flew faster disappearing from view over the peaks of the craggy Onyx mountains.

"So," Rain huffed from his position in the doorway holding Lyo in his arms. "Are we coming or going?"

"Going," Ryo smiled he felt a moment of shame as his mind drifted to thoughts that were more in line with Dee's thinking. They would go and soon he would come. Torcha's eyes traveled over Ryo. She saw the smile and blush then hid a smile of her own.

Break

Dee was grinning as the sleek black limousine pulled in front of their house releasing Ryo, Rain and Lyo. Laton and Torcha exited the car looking none too pleased with the turn of events. They stomped into the house just as a taxi pulled up with Renee inside. "Mother," Dee stepped off the large porch. "If you had told me, I would have met you at the airport."

"Oh no," Renee shook her head handing over her suitcase to Dee. "I will move into my own apartment tomorrow, and I know you all have your own lives. I do not want to be a disruption, but I would not mind an inclusion." Renee smiled at Laton and Torcha. "Hello," She inclined her head in greeting. Bikky stood by watching it all not liking the way Laton and Torcha continued to smile at each other. For detectives, Ryo and Dee sure were gullible. Did they honestly think that the two ancient dragons would give up so easily?

"Ryo," Laton held Ryo's arm after they entered the house. Dee looked back then shrugged taking Renee's bag to their spare bedroom. He paused on the stairs his eyes raking over Ryo's slim frame heating with unmistakable passion. Ryo's answering smile was full of promise. "I think not." Ryo frowned in confusion at Laton's words he yelped when he felt his grandfather's hand on his stomach pushing in. A surge of heat flared inside of his body and he gasped a small tendril of smoke leaving his mouth.

"What the hell did you just do to him?" Bikky demanded for Dee had rounded the corner with Renee. Ryo dropped onto the couch clutching his middle he looked up at Laton's smug grin. "You bastard," Bikky yelled taking Ryo into his arms.

"Bikky, mouth," Ryo said weakly as shivers wracked his body before dissipating as if they never were. "I'm alright," He assured the worried teen. "But I share his concerns." Ryo got to his feet facing Laton and Torcha. "What did you do to me?"

"Assured that you remain in seclusion during this the week before you wed." Torcha answered in odd formality. "You are here because our High King decreed it. True we agree that the purpose of this media frenzy is necessary and would never begrudge you the protection of your children," Torcha glanced at Rain with a soft smile on her frightening yet beautiful features. "It is an internal chastity belt, the only time you should feel it is when it is disturbed."

"So wait, he'll be in pain if he and Dee try to..." Bikky trailed off when he saw the terrified look on Rain's face.

"It'll hurt... It will hurt... No, no you can't do that!" Rain protested his eyes overflowing as he looked at the dragon king and queen. "Not to Ryo, don't do that. How could you hurt him, I thought you loved him?"

"We do," Laton assured Rain. He looked to Ryo and said again, "We do love you, young one. But this is necessary. It may even strengthen your relationship."

"How is this going to strengthen their relationship if they can't get it on?" Bikky demanded he stood with his arms folded across his maturing torso.

"Bikky, Rain take Lyo upstairs and give him his bath." Ryo said Laton and Torcha watched as the two boys obeyed without argument. "They are good boys." Ryo said as they all watched the boys head upstairs.

"They adore you," Torcha said her words soft and kind. "Listen, we do this not as a punishment, but as a way to ensure that it is you he wants... not your sweet behind. Look," Torcha sat back on the couch. "I hope you don't get offended I'm not trying to be crude. But, you are so young..."

"I'm almost thirty..." Ryo's words ended as he could no longer remember his own age. "What is wrong... I know the day of my birth, but... What did you do to me?"

"You did this to yourself when you swallowed the tears of the seraph... You no longer have an age," Torcha smiled. "You are a beautiful, proud eastern dragon in bloom." Ryo was in shock as Torcha stood holding his arm. She was several inches shorter than him but she pulled him to his feet. "If he can't last one week... is it worth it?"

"What if I can't last?" Ryo smiled thinking of Dee in the tiny black thong. Torcha laughed Laton looked away.

"You'll do fine Snap Dragon," Laton nodded his head and moved to embrace Ryo. "Put on your little show and be a good boy."

"How will I get this thing off... In a week?" Ryo asked amazed that he could not feel any changes but knew that if he tried any physical intimacy with Dee... He winced as he showed his grandparents the door. Ryo turned out the lights and headed upstairs he heard Bikky putting Lyo to bed and Dee in the room with Renee. Ryo sighed thinking of sleeping beside Dee all night and unable to... "Oh gosh," Ryo muttered opening the door. He found Rain sitting on his bed tear-streaked and panting. "Rain, what's wrong?"

"I don't understand," Rain sobbed. "You said, you liked it... you said it didn't hurt... You said..."

Ryo understood what Andy had meant when she said that when Rain needed to talk he had better be ready. Ryo gulped as he sat on the bed beside his son. "I do, like it I mean. I have told you that."

"But they said that it would hurt." Rain shuddered, "Ryo it is like a burning, ripping, tearing then the bleeding."

"You are very young Rain, your body is very small," Ryo reiterated their previous conversation. "Without proper preparation," Ryo sighed when Rain shook his head.

"How could you possibly prepare for that?"Rain wiped his face with the handkerchief that Ryo had given him.

"Oh child," Ryo blushed to have sounded so much like Sofu or even his own grandparents. "There are ways to relax the body, touches that feel nice, kisses and more. You've never been kissed before?"

"A few times... Julie kissed me," Rain blushed. "It felt nice. Bikky kisses Carol all the time. I saw him put his tongue in her mouth like Dee does to you. It was gross but they were both smiling." Rain sniffled then laughed. Ryo vowed to have a word with Bikky. "So Dee kisses you and makes it ok?"

"Depends on where he kisses me." Ryo admitted he heaved a great sigh remembering Andy's words. He had to answer, honestly no matter how embarrassing.

"Like when he gets you in the kitchen and licks your ears and neck. You turn red and start breathing funny."

Ryo blushed clear to the top of his head. "I have sensitive ears."

"So he kisses your ears and thats it?" Rain frowned something was not adding up. He had to run this by Bikky, Erick, Terry and Chris. Ryo panicked when he saw the questions on his face. Honest true answers, he reminded himself, not the heated delusion of horny teenagers.

"There are other places," Ryo admitted then picked up a cup of water that he often kept by the bedside. After he sipped he cleared his throat and sipped again. Rain stared watching and Ryo floundered. "Ah, like... for instance..." Ryo waved his hand face flaming. "The chest and well... all over."

"Like your entire body. He kisses your entire body." Rain blushed, "Dee kisses you all over so you'll let him put his... I mean... in your."

"I do my fair share of kissing and touching as well."Ryo admitted with a smile.

"But why doesn't it hurt? When he's on top of you I mean... I have tried not to think about it. All this time, I have tried but sometimes I can hear you both. He's always trying to get your pants off." Rain paused as Ryo smiled thinking of all the times Dee had gotten his pants of. He felt a tendril of heat in his tummy along with a clench of pain. Ryo swallowed the smoke that he knew would frighten Rain. "Ryo... Why doesn't it hurt?"

"There are muscles that need to be relaxed in your lower portions to accommodate having intercourse in this way. And lubrication helps." Ryo explained knowing that his face was as red as his robe that Dee loved so much. Ryo reached into a drawer on the bedside chest. He pulled a tube of KY Jelly and showed it to Rain. "Give me your hand." Rain held his hand over and Ryo opened the tube. Rain wrinkled his nose at the sweet smell emanating from the tube. "Strawberry flavored," Ryo said as he squirted a small amount in the palm of Rain's hand. Rain moved his fingers marveling that they were so slippery. Rain brought a finger to his lips, his eyes widened at the sweetness. "Slides right in." Ryo looked away. Rain thought of the dry skin rubbing against him. He had to admit that the pain had lessened when he had begun to bleed. But it still hurt.

"Dee must really love you if he does all this." Rain smiled at Ryo.

"I love him too," Ryo grinned when he looked up to see Dee leaning in the doorway of their bedroom. Rain got to his feet he wiped his hand on his jeans.

"G'night guys, sleep tight." Rain snickered knowing that thanks to Laton and Torcha sleep was all they could do.

"You know," Ryo said putting the tube away. He tried not to wince as Dee pulled it back out of the night stand. "I have been dreading that conversation ever since Andy mentioned it. But now that it is over it wasn't so bad.." Ryo stood and began to pull down the sheets on the bed. He put the tube away again.

"What are you doing? I'm not going in without it," Dee said pulling Ryo into his arms he rubbed along Ryo's sides. Ryo gasped in pain and pushed away.

"Dee," Ryo turned away. "We Can't." Dee stepped away with a frown on his face. Ryo sat on the bed unable to look at his lover.

Break

Rain sat up in bed startled at the crashing sound of Ryo and Dee's bedroom door slammed against the wall. He opened his door to see Renee and Bikky also peering into the hall. They saw Dee hopping on one foot putting his shoes on. "Dee, be reasonable," Ryo said trying to calm Dee.

"No Ryo, no!" Dee pulled Ryo from the room. Ryo tripped as he tried to put his shoes on. Dee let go catching him before the smaller man could fall. "Mom watch the kids... Please," Dee added as an afterthought stomping down the stairs Ryo in tow. "We will just go to the consulate, get to Arcadia and tell them to take it off."

"They won't I already tried reasoning." Ryo explained, "I would have tried threats, but what could we threaten them with? Not to mention... Dee, do you know how old you are?" Ryo asked tucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Don't change the subject of course I know how old I am. I'm..." Dee paused his hand under his chin as he thought of his age. "I don't know... I don't know how old I am." Dee sat down on his bottom in the hall. Ryo shook his head at Renee. At this she, Bikky and Rain went back into their rooms.

"It's just a week Dee," Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee. "We'll survive." Dee grinned ruefully thinking that if Ryo did not keep his cuddles to himself he would die of blue balls long before they ever renewed their vows.

Break

Collins slammed the door to their bedroom angel startled then went back to brushing his hair that he had allowed to grow longer forgoing the wigs he was once so fond of. "You're thinking about it." Collins demanded causing Angel to sigh. "The entire summer Angel?!"

"Collins, think of what this could mean for the shop. If the Arcadians are wearing my designs..." Angel sighed thinking of the vast opportunity.

"You are doing just fine now. You have a steady stream of customers and we are growing everyday. Damn it Angel," Collins pulled Angel into his arms the brush dropped to the floor forgotten as Angel brought his hands up to caress Collins. "I don't want to spend the entire summer without you."

"If it wasn't for the Arcadians, you would be spending forever without me." Angel whispered as Collins kissed his neck.

"Sofu D saved your life." Collins grumbled his hands roaming the lithe frame of his love.

"Sofu D is Arcadian," Angel informed Collins not minding at all when his clothes began to be removed from his body. "Yeah he's Chinese, but he has an Arcadian title and..." Angel gave up speaking as Collins closed his lips around his sensitive nipples. He fell back into Collins arms allowing him to carry him to the bed. "Make love to me, Collins." Angel panted pulling the larger man on top of him. Collins rubbed his hands over Angel's body. "Umm," Angel closed his eyes licking Collins neck.

"I want to taste you," Collins whispered in Angel's ear. He then moved down licking the indention of Angel's belly button.

"Oh...yes," Angel sighed clutching his hands in Collins hair. Angel spread his legs when Collins moved lower putting the long limbs over his shoulders. "Yes, Collins yes," Angel moaned raising his hips encouraging Collins mouth as it sucked him in.

"Stay with me," Collins pushed his fingers past the tight ring of muscles. Collins moved his fingers licking the warm sack near his mouth. "Stay with me," Collins nuzzled kissing. He reached down and lubed himself before shifting positions.

"I don't want to leave you," Angel panted wrapping his legs around Collins hips. "But... Please..." Collins pressed forward halting any words that Angel could have said. Angel cried out in supreme pleasure as Collins sank deep within him.

Break

Leon was sitting at his desk holding a coffee mug when Ryo and Dee entered. They both looked subdued causing him to wonder if they had been arguing, if so this was the aftermath of make up sex, if not... "What's up guys?" Leon asked feeling he was the one in need of someone to talk to.

"Nothing much," Ryo began but halted as Dee glowered.

"Damn dragons put something on Ryo so we can't make love." Leon tried, he truly did. His face trembled with the effort. His lips lifted in a smile a chuckle escaped then a loud guffaw, he was still laughing as JJ entered the office.

"Hey Leon, hows it going, Darling just told me your news." JJ said looking around the room at the embarrassed frown on Dee and Ryo's faces.

"News?" Ryo asked as Leon sobered.

Leon sat in the chair at his desk and went back to contemplating his coffee. "Little D is carrying," He admitted with a sigh.

"No...Way," Dee exclaimed with a laugh. "Little D won't be so little anymore."

"He's only carrying, he's not pregnant yet," Leon whispered looking around to make sure that no one had heard him. Dee began to laugh at Leon causing a chagrined frown to cover Leon's face. "You guys suck," Leon grumbled when Ryo joined in the laughter.

"Nope, they don't," JJ said for Lord D had also received a visit from Laton and Torcha. " Not til next week." Dee punched JJ in the arm as he too laughed.

"Come on Ryo," Dee said pulling Ryo to the door. "We got a visit with Matthew Mereen today." Ryo said nothing he followed Dee leaving the precinct thinking dire thoughts about his grandparents.

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Notes: Buy a copy of THE WHITE LION. Let me know what you think. Thank you to all who already have.**


	19. A Meaningful Existence 2

Whipped Crème 19

A Meaningful Existence: Part 2

Matthew sat on his bed waiting for the detectives to enter his room. Ryo smiled as he sat on a chair. Dee paced back and forth every now and then he would look at Matthew then back at the photo. It was difficult for him to reconcile the photo of the deranged young man with the handsome youth sitting on the bed alert and smiling. His hair was combed and his clothes fit him well. "I want to thank you," Matthew said. "The nurse said you recommended my Psychologist. She is wonderful. She came all the way here from Illinois just to see me."

"She has helped my son," Ryo admitted thinking of Andy's aid of Rain. "She is a very knowledgeable in post traumatic stress disorder."

"They are releasing me soon," Matthew announced his dark eyes traveling over the room. "With this disorder, it is no guarantee that I will not have an upset in the future."

"You look well, I am glad to see it." Dee said patting Ryo's shoulder glad to be able to touch him even in such a small way. "Ryo, why don't you wait here for his family. I am going to go get a few things settled before heading back to the pd. Call me when you are ready to be picked up." Ryo nodded, he pulled up a board and a pack of cards. Matthew smiled glad to be with the beautiful detective until his family came. He felt bad for his mother, yet relieved that his father was finally being brought to justice for his many crimes.

Break

Many scents swamped his senses as he walked down the crowded street. The beach side market happened every week and he and Ryo were always doing something else. Dee paused by an art stall he looked at the charcoal drawings shaking his head when the young man offered to sketch him. Judging by the smile in the bright blue eyes and wink Dee figured the young man was offering him so much more. Diplomacy was never his strong point but Dee smiled as he showed his ring finger. His smile vanished as he realized that his wedding band was gone. Thinking quickly he shook his head, "What kind of paper is this?" He asked looking at the charcoal drawings all the while thinking that Laton and Torcha were responsible for his missing band, he knew also that Ryo's would be missing as well.

"This is from a charcoal pad, I have tons. I'm Sam by the way." The vendor moved his long brown hair aside. "So you're a cop?"

"Huh?" Dee asked wondering if the young man had seen him before.

"There," Sam said indicating the badge attached to Dee's belt. "You want a pad?"

"For my son," Dee nodded. "Can I have two?"

"Sure," Sam nodded he was disappointed that the handsome cop was not taking a drawing home, but cash was cash and he needed whatever he could get. "Want some charcoal?"

"I think he has some, but you can never be too sure, he gets an allowance, but he probably spends it all on taking Carol to the movies or something." Dee purchased several boxes of charcoal before moving on to the next stall. He blinked several times when he saw the myriad of colors and smells. "Beautiful," he whispered touching a soft petal. "Excuse me," He hailed the owner of the stall. "What kind of flower is this?"

"That," The owner, a plump, middle-aged woman said a smile wreathing her round face. "That's a snap dragon." She said pulling several vibrant colors into a bunch. "Want a bouquet?" She offered taking other flowers to add to the ones she had already gathered. Dee nodded his head looking over the selection of Ribbons on display. He saw one studded with rhinestones in a pattern attempting to resemble diamonds and gold plated tassels hanging. Dee pulled it free of the box of ribbons. This, he thought would remind him of the room in the Obsidian Palace. The owner smiled taking the ribbon she wrapped the flowers in silver foil with glittering paper then twined the ribbon around it.

"That's beautiful," Dee grinned paying. "Thank you." Dee moved on to another stall he picked up a few snacks going on further he paused. Clothes hung about on hangers.

"I made them all," An old man announced his leathery face creasing. Dee saw the two long braids that hung down the sides of the old man's face. The braids were held together at the end by a leather cord with beads and feathers attached. "The jewelry, the clothes the little purses and shoes... well," He intercepted a glare from the woman sitting behind the curtain. She stepped out in a long tan skirt fringes decorating the brightly colored painted on design. "She helped, that's my wife by way. Little Bird."

"Dee!" Dee turned when he he heard his name called. He turned to see Rain, Bikky, Julie, Carol, Chris, Catherine, Erick and Terry running to him. "What are you doing here?" Bikky said looking around. "I thought you had to work today. Where is Ryo? Off working while you goof off?"

"Nah, he's at the hospital, he's fine," Dee waved a hand at Rain's questioning look.

"Child," the old man stepped to Rain. Dee moved to stand beside the boy and offer protection if needed. "Wind Rider," He said going no nearer him with Dee standing sentinel it would be foolish to approach.

"No... No, my name is Rain." Rain said admiring the beaded fringe on several clothes. He picked up a pair of large white pants and matching top. If worn the top would go to his knees. A painting of a large bird was on the back it's wings spread against an azure sky. Blue gems sparkled in it's eyes. "This is awesome," Rain smiled as Little Bird handed him several long hand braided ribbons.

Rain, Dee and Bikky all reached into their pocket for the cash to pay for the items as the old man handed him shoes. "These should fit you Wind Rider, no need to pay, it's a gift."

"But I'm not Wind Rider, my name is Rain," Rain tried again to pay but was shooed off with a smile.

The old couple looked at each other smiling then looked after Rain as they went with Dee to another stall. Without another word Little Bird handed her husband the telephone. Still watching the family he dialed a number. He said three words before smiling and severing the connection. "We found him."

Break

Ryo stood waiting for Dee. He had been glad to see Mrs. Mereen and Lance come. They had both embraced and kissed Matthew so happy to be able to take him home. Dee parked his little sports car by the road and sat waiting. Ryo went to the car with a smile on his face. His smile froze as he noticed the large bouquet sitting in the passenger seat. "Dee," Ryo picked up the blooms before he sat cradling them in his lap. He brought them to his nose inhaling their sweet scent. "These are beautiful."

"They reminded me of you the moment I saw them. So pretty and soft, yet they have this sense of... I don't know, I feel stupid, I just wanted to let you know I love you ok," Dee turned red looking away from Ryo. "Then when the lady told me what they were... I just had to get them for you. Three dozen was all she had, so I got them all." Dee tried to explain the large size he huffed a sigh when Ryo simply sat and gazed at him. He was not good at this whole emotional thing. When he wanted to show Ryo his love he made love, now without that outlet he was at a loss. Ryo leaned over and planted a kiss on Dee's cheek. Dee turned and found Ryo's lips pressed to his. "They are called Snap Dragons." Ryo looked at the flowers his mouth falling open in a little "o". Dee laughed put the car in gear and drove to the pet shop where the boys had agreed to wait. "I called us off at the Pd." Ryo smiled knowing that he would have a great dinner tonight one that he had not prepared. Dee was sweet when he needed to be.

Count D moved his elegant dark green and gold satin sleeve aside as he served Ryo a cup of steaming tea. "Congratulations," Ryo said looking up at D. "I heard you are expecting again."

Count D turned a becoming shade of pink. "Thank you, I have yet to accommodate, but Grandfather says that they caught it early so it may be some time yet. Then again because it is the second one it could happen sooner." Count D sat beside Ryo. "They are acting so silly, father insisted that he cook dinner and Grandfather has been on a cleaning spree. He can not find any dirt anywhere so he has been driving all the animals crazy searching for something to clean."

"Well if he really must clean something he could go visit Bikky's room." Dee smirked as Ryo placed his bouquet in a vase that Leon fetched for him. Leon had rushed to find the shimmering crystal object insisting that D sit and enjoy his tea. "No matter what Ryo does or says... that boy." Dee sighed aiming an indulgent smile at Ryo.

"He is not dirty, just a little sloppy." Ryo thought of the random clothes that he found around the room as well as art material and gym supplies. "He's a good boy." Ryo seemed mellow perhaps, Dee thought, he should bring him flowers more often. "Our rings are gone." Ryo informed Dee.

"I noticed it this morning, I was kind of pissed, then I thought about it," Dee said. "Maybe Laton and Torcha took them. All this hocus pocus shit is driving me nuts." Ryo looked away hiding his blush behind his tea cup. "Why are they making such a big deal out of this? We are renewing our vows, but they are turning it into a full fledged wedding."

"They missed the first one," Ryo said unable to meet Dee's gaze. "I don't mind, I mean, I'd marry you all over again." Dee grinned and in that moment he vowed to do whatever the old dragons wanted him to do.

"You make it all worth it," Dee whispered close to Ryo's ear placing a kiss around the sensitive bit of flesh. Ryo's eyes dilated before he winced and moved away from Dee. "Sorry baby," Dee deflated sitting away from Ryo.

"You make it all worth it," Ryo said smiling getting to his feet as the boys came crashing into the shop all laughing. "Rain, Dee showed me the clothes you got today. They are really beautiful." Ryo said of the clothes hanging in the back seat.

"The guy kept calling me Wind Rider, Bikky says maybe I remind him of someone he once knew." Rain smiled tossing his long hair over his shoulder.

"Do you want another hair cut?" Leon asked fingering the long mass.

"Nah, I'll grow it out, like my mother had it and my father." Rain smiled at the fond memories. "He had long hair too."

"It is nerve wracking to have such length," Count D shuddered.

"How would you know?" Rain asked with a teasing grin. "You have always had that cute bob."

"Not always," Count D ushered them into the dining room when he felt his father's summons.

"Dee said you're pregnant again," Chris said grinning as he looked at Count D.

"Not yet," D said sitting with Leon holding his chair. "In time, a day perhaps a week or two, or three," D sighed thinking of the wait his eyes went from the table to his lap to the doorway where his father stood with several animals carrying platters of food. Lord D sat just as JJ came into the room with a silent Jeremy. "Hello Detective, Jeremy it is good to see you." Jeremy forced a smile and JJ gave D a sad look.

"I... I left him,"Jeremy said trying hard not to weep in front of the children.

"Come on, let's have dinner," Lord D took Jeremy's arm and lead him to the table. He sat beside JJ hoping that Jeremy and Berkeley would work out whatever problem had worked itself into their happy life. He had seen them together, so in love, so happy. "I made a feast," Lord D announced sitting down.

"So," Bikky said once his plate was filled. "Rain tried to roller blade again today, he almost fell into the pool at the park. I grabbed him before he could go in, but it was so funny watching his arms flail. I nearly went in the pool keeping him out."

Rain laughed at the memory playing along with Bikky he said, "You looked like a goose flapping your arms." Jeremy looked at the two boys before a smile parted his features.

"No, you guys should have seen Erick, I think he would jumped in right after you had you fallen," Chris said, Bikky forced a laugh at the thought. He might have to have another word with Erick. Even Terry had tried to catch Rain. "Bikky was like superman the way he grabbed Rain and hauled him back. I have not laughed so much in a long time." Jeremy laughed with the boys watching as Dee captured Ryo's hand under the table and squeezed. Ryo blushed looking at his plate. He speared a steamed carrot and fed it to Dee.

"Little D," Jeremy said. "Do you and Leon tell each other every thing?"

"Yes of course." D said setting down his fork. "We have no secrets."

"Not anymore," Leon huffed. "You know when we first got together he never told me that he's not hu..." Leon coughed sipping his soda and then concentrating on his meal. For a moment he had forgotten that Jeremy did not know all the secrets that involved the pet shop. "Well he kept a big secret from me, but it has all been revealed and we have no secrets from each other."

"Same here, what's up?" Dee said looking away from his happy drowning in Ryo's dark eyes.

"Berk is not talking to me, I mean he says bend over or spread 'em," Jeremy blushed looking to the kids he saw that they were all engrossed in their own conversation. Little Aoi sat in her high chair slurping her noodles. "But that is about all he says anymore. I think he is keeping something from me."

"It might not be what you think." Lord D said then told him of the time he had found JJ's old badge. Jeremy was laughing by the time Lord D had finished speaking. The room grew silent. Jeremy turned around a gasp shocked in his throat.

Berkeley stood there his clothes disheveled his hair tossed in wild disarray. "I got attacked by a bird, a cat, a dog and some sort of goat. But dammit I'm not leaving, not without you." Berkeley wiped blood from his lips.

"You have not injured my pets have you?" Count D asked the chill in his voice reminiscent of a glacier.

"No, one of them seemed to recognize a gun, the goat?" Berkeley let the question reside in his inflection before he continued. "He moved the others back and I heard voices down this hall." JJ frowned, this hall was no where near the front of the shop. The only way he would have been led here is if a Kami had willed it. JJ looked to see Lord D smiling down at his food. "Jer what is this?" Berkeley shoved a crumpled piece of paper under the smaller man's nose. "What do you mean I don't trust you?"

"You think that because I am a reporter I will write something about your cases. I am not that shallow." Jeremy bit his lip knowing he had gained the attention of the younger boys at the table

"I never said that," Berkeley growled realizing that it must have seemed that way the way he guarded his words around the other man.

"You didn't have to," Jeremy pouted embarrassed by the affectation his face heated. "Actions display more than words ever could. You say you love me, but you show you don't trust me."

"Little Bit, come home we can talk about it." Berkeley tried to pull Jeremy to his feet. JJ stood wedging himself between his commissioner and his cousin. Berkeley knew he could hurt the smaller man. But he was impressed with JJ's nerve to stand up to his superior. He gave a rueful grunt that attempted to be a laugh, failing that it sounded more like a deflated sigh. He knew that outside of work, JJ was a man defending his family and he was no more than an insensitive brute of a boyfriend. "Whatever," Berkeley stormed from the room he wandered the halls before he found the balmy night. He stalked down the street wishing he could just tell Jeremy what was in his heart.

Break

The moon hung low in the sky. Ryo shut the newly acquired curtains sad that he would no longer sleep with the night wind caressing his skin. Dee lay in bed already, his long pants uncomfortable. He had decided not to sleep nude for fear that it would cause problems for himself and Ryo. "Don't sleep so far away tonight," Dee said remembering the previous night. Ryo had slept on the other side of the bed. "I want to hold you. Even if holding is all we can do. I like how you feel in my arms." Ryo smiled. He shut off the light and crawled into bed. He scooted over to Dee laying his head on Dee's broad chest he sighed when he felt Dee's arms around him. "Yeah, it's all worth it, you make it all mean so much." Dee placed a kiss at the top of Ryo's head nuzzling the soft hair there before he drifted off. Ryo smiled, he could not help the feeling of pure agreement.

Break

Count D dragged a brush through Aoi's length of hair. Before he plaited it and left her sleeping in her little bed. He found Leon laying in their bed already in his shorts. D untied his sash pulling the sleeves of his outer garment down. Leon watched as each long limb of D's body was revealed. "Life means so much more now, because of you." Leon whispered almost reverent as he took Count D into his arms kissing his full, rich colored lips.

"I could say no different," Count D stroked a hand through Leon's golden tresses. "I am glad to carry your child."

"I am glad that you are carrying our child," Leon whispered laying D on the bed. D grinned his invitation blatant in the dim light of the room.

Break

Rain tried not to think about what Ryo had told him at dinner tonight. It was right after Lord D had served dessert. Tomorrow he would go to court to testify about Thomas Hughes. Rain picked up his journal. He wrote a few lines then sighed before he smiled and penned a letter. "Dear Thomas, you hurt me. I guess you knew that. I know it is not something you would care about, but that was beyond cruel what you did. You stole from me, my most private thoughts and fears. You took my nightmares and read them aloud for the express purpose of ridicule and amusement. You touched me in ways I hope no man ever does again. Even now I am nearly ill at the thought of your hands on me in such a vile way. But," Rain paused, his pen quivering before he continued. "I forgive you. Not for you, but for myself. I promised that I would not hold such hatred in my heart as I felt when I was underneath BILL." Rain forced himself to write the name in bold letters a tear falling down his cheek. He wiped it away before continuing letter. "I forgive you." Rain signed his name and closed the book. He smiled before he turned out the light.

To Be Continued

EXTRA

"This is Macy your morning voice," The bubbly newscaster announced into her microphone. "I am standing in front of the Arcadian Consulate here in sunny Los Angeles. The Home base of the royal group of Arcadians that make up the popular group Ex-Ta-C. So named because of the joy found in music says their spokesperson." Macy paused for affect before she continued. "The members including LA's own Rain Cornwall MaClean will be leaving on their sumer touring schedule. The first concert will in fact be a live broadcast from Arcadia. This is a special performance because only a select few Americans have ever even set foot on the mysterious continent. We will be allowed to tail the groups members from now until..."

Assistant District Attorney Hughes clicked off the television then hurled his remote control into the wall. How dare they? He fumed sitting in his chair he thought of the many press releases he had sent out. He had turned on the television today expecting to see the crime scene photos splashed on every channel. Instead the only thing on the news was that dumb concert and those royal meddlers. On this day, the courtroom should be flooded with reporters, this day they should be focused on embarrassing that boy, not publicizing his tour. Hughes grumbled as he straitened his tie. This war was not over, not by a long shot.

Authors Notes: Something is coming... Something big

Oh yeah... Order a copy of The White Lion, now available. Check out my website and let me know what you think. All questions you have about the Arcadian Royale will be answered and so much more.

A happy author is a productive author. If you have already Purchased and/or read The White Lion, please go to the website Buybooksontheweeb dot com and leave a review. Thank you all so much.

Ja

Chi


	20. Fire In The Sky

Whipped Crème 20

Fire in the Sky

The police department was buzzing with stilted conversation as the television crew and reporters filed in. They set up their equipment amidst the sounds of grumbling criminals, beeping machinery, and cops in uniform. Ryo sighed as several of them set up camp in his and Dee's office. "This is Macy your morning voice, I am here in the office of Detectives Dee Laytner and Randy MaClean. They are the proud parents of Rain Cloud Cornwall MaClean, the youngest member of the popular group Ex-Ta-C. Now Randy, is it true that you are a prince of the Arcadian realm?"

Ryo sighed wanting to shoo the bothersome crew out. He remembered their purpose for being there and forced a smile. "Yes, that is true."

"How amazing is that? You must love your job to continue working long after an extraordinary modern fairytale of lost princesses and missing heirs to fabulous crowns."

Dee grimaced at her bubbly disposition her brown curls bobbing reminding him of Julie. "Yeah well," He groused. "Someone has to keep this city safe."

"Do forgive him, he has been..." Ryo paused his cheeks heating. "Frustrated for the past two days."

"Difficult case?" Macy asked her eyes raking over the beautiful man smiling at her.

"You could say that."Ryo sighed feeling the strain of the forced celibacy.

"Is it an exciting prospect to be going on tour with the pop group?" Macy asked moving in closer to Ryo finding the beautiful detective intriguing.

"It is kind of scary actually," Ryo admitted. He looked to see Leon entering the office with a bag of fresh made submarine sandwiches. "Before I was just protecting adults, then when we were at the shop we were protecting, you know, the pregnant princess and the baby she carried, but now... This is my own son that is involved. Now that I think of all the dangers I worked hard to survive and putting my child in the midst of it." Ryo took a deep breathe he looked up and smiled when Dee gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Macy indicated that the cameraman should zoom in on the affection displayed between the two detectives.

"So you truly do live together as a couple? Do your children have a hard time being raised by same-sex parents?" Another reporter barged in shoving his microphone in next to Macy's.

"Yes we do live together, we have for several years now." Dee said trying his best to remain diplomatic. Ryo smiled at him and Dee determined not to punch the eager young man in front of him. "Our children have shown no signs of our relationship affecting them in fact I would say they are better adjusted than some straight couples I know."

"And why would you say that? Normal families must surely have an advantage over you." The male reporter said pushing Macy further away from her perch near Ryo and Dee's desks.

"What exactly do you define as normal?" Ryo asked and Dee grinned seeing the flaming signs of his temper on the rise. Ryo was slow to anger but once there... Dee leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes hoping no one in the room would start to smoke as Ryo's annoyance grew. "We are completely monogamous, neither one of us drinks overmuch, we are not abusive to each other or our children. They get three square meals a day, plenty of snacks, help with their homework, how much more normal do you want us to be?"

"So you guys never argue, never fight?" The male shoved Macy aside as she tried to take her position back away from him.

"Well of course," Dee laughed handing Ryo a sub. "Here baby, lean turkey with extra veggies, no mayo, light ranch dressing."

"Thanks," Ryo smiled and blew a kiss in Dee's direction. "There is no couple that has no arguments, we are only human. Dee if you eat that you will have heartburn." Ryo pulled the Tums out of his desk drawer and handed the package to Dee who bit into his meatball sub with extra cheese.

"Your arguments never escalate into... oh well, fists?"

"I have never hit him," Dee growled he stood to his feet. Ryo stood as well. He took a napkin and wiped sauce from Dee's mouth. "He doesn't hit me, I mean he gets mad and boils water or cleans house or locks me out of the bedroom. I hate when he does that," Dee frowned thinking of their current situation.

"You must be the 'man' in the relationship." The reporter laughed he grunted when Macy shoved him out of the way sitting she smiled at Ryo and Dee who took their seats. Ryo offered her his salad as he went back to his sub.

"We are both men," Dee grinned around a mouthful of meatball. "One of us just happens to have a great ass," Dee winced when a wadded up piece of paper connected with his head. "What? It is spectacular let me tell you. In a room full of crowded people I can find him. I would locate him across an ocean." Ryo smiled as Dee walked over and kissed his lips. Ryo looked over at the vase of Snap dragons. Today another bouquet of the blooms had arrived. The card had two words,'day two.'

"You must be excited. Aren't you renewing your vows next week?" Macy smiled pushing her hair back into place.

"Yes," Ryo gentled his voice. "Dee, check out these pictures. Several prostitutes have been coming up dead. This one was force fed narcotics, we will be working with the narc unit for this one."

"Gotcha, and this one is underage, so I will head over to juvie, Leon," Dee said finishing off his sandwich.

"Yeah, eat the Tums," Ryo said getting to his feet. "Leon you head on over to traffic, this one was run over by a car. But first we are due in court in half an hour, see you all then. The morning session was put on hold because the judges son broke his arm last night."

"Ah... great, JJ," Leon said looking at JJ as the other Detective entered the office with Jill. "Has the Commissioner come into the office?"

"Yeah," JJ nodded. "I passed his way. But uh... It's not a pretty sight. Jeremy is still staying with me and darling."

"Ouch, I know how he feels," Dee grimaced he placed a swat on Ryo's perfect behind before he headed out. "Kids want to have Erick and Terry over for dinner, make extra." Ryo nodded. He sniffed his bouquet before he sauntered out Macy packed up her things aiming a glare at the other reporter she stalked off to the next group on her list. Great, she was headed to the consulate. He was not coming, she vowed looking at the other reporter. Miles, the reporter for the Global Star, grinned, he would do as the ADA had paid him to do.

Break

Just as Ryo had feared the courtroom was full of flashing cameras and microphones. Crowds of people bombarded them with questions as they made their way inside. The blaring litany of young girls calling Rain and Bikky's name were deafening. Ever since it became known that Bikky was allowed to dance on stage the fans had doubled. Ryo held tight to Lyo's hand as the tyke grew fearful of the many people crowding his small family. Dee placed a scowl on his face that he hoped would be intimidating to all that came near. Bikky remained sullen keeping a grip on Rain's arm as the approached the austere wooded domicile of the judge.

Rain took a deep breath, he patted his over-sized pants feeling the reassuring bulge of his journal in his pocket. Bikky saw the gesture and was thus wearing one his meaner scowls when his eye fell on ADA Hughes and his son Thomas, the Mereens were there as well as the other boys that had been involved with the horrendous events that led to Rain's meltdown. "What the hell is this?!" Hughes yelled when he saw Rain sit with his family. "He does not look traumatized!"

Rain startled causing his long strands of inky black hair to fall about his face hiding his enormous green eyes that quickly filled. With a glare from Bikky he dashed the tears and firmed his quivering lip.

"My Client," Princess Chimera said gaining notice for the first time so tiny she was standing amidst the tall men and gangly teenagers. "If you must know, suffers from PTSD. A startling disorder that can be offset by any manner of grotesque stimuli. Your son happened to be the catalyst needed to preclude a systematic episode. Now should I continue or are you going to wait for the judge?" Chimera smiled baring teeth in what appeared to be a predatory manner. Her small hands were folded in front of her and in no way looked harmless. The gold of her jewelry shone bright next to her short red skirt and matching jacket. The black top underneath the jacket aided her minuscule menace. "Oh do pardon my rudeness, "Charis Chyrstallis, Attorney at law." She held out her hand for Hughes to shake, the much larger man hid the slight tremor at the cold fire he saw banked in her hazel eyes.

Ryo sent a brief look of thanks to the tiny blond as she sat not giving Hughes the chance to touch the hand she had offered for a moment all too brief. Ignoring the enraged assistant district attorney she opened her briefcase pulling out files and photos that she might need in securing this case. Before any more could be said the hail to rise for the honorable Judge Watly was heard. Rain stood to his feet his hand firmly gripping Ryo's as the tall, thin man strode into the courtroom with a kind smile on his face. Rain soon sat beside his family trembling as the events at the school were read aloud from Lance's confession. The other boys confessions soon joined leaving only Thomas Hughes who had refused to make a statement in his defense. The camera's rolled catching each drop of sweat as Princess Chimera went to interrogate the young man despite his father's protests.

"Mr. Thomas Hughes," Chimera paused for effect after saying his name. She looked over the belligerent teen. She had pushed the date back waiting for him to become eighteen, no juvenile detention center for him. He was already a hardened criminal in the making. Thomas had sat through his own lawyers questions with a smirk on his face telling all how distressing he had found it to be supplanted by the newcomer from the wealthiest school in the district with royal parents. He had painted a picture of Rain's stature and money as earning him the role in the final senior show. He had even pointed out that Rain was only a freshman. "I am sure that it was completely unfair that Rain Cloud Cornwall MaClean received the part of Prince Charming in a school play." Chimera paused knowing that her remarks would make all who heard them see the foolishness of the actions. "And all because of his money and family prestige and of course being a member of a pop group...It had absolutely nothing to do with oh... I don't know, Rain," Chimera turned to look at the beautiful boy sitting so still next to Ryo. "How about a few refrains."

"What?" Rain looked at the princess as if she had asked him to lasso the moon.

"Sing child, show how you earned the part." Chimera smiled gentling her features as she looked at the sensitive boy.

"Sing..." Rain said he looked at Bikky who nodded his golden head. Rain opened his mouth and took several deep breathes. At fist no sound was forthcoming and Thomas smirked. Rain closed his mouth and his eyes. He inhaled and with his eyes closed he thought of Ryo sitting with Lyo in his lap. "Climb every mountain, ford every stream, climb every mountain, until you find your dreams." Rain held the last note with unerring perfection the crystal clarity of his pure voice stunned the audience into silence only the click of cameras could be heard as the young man closed his mouth and opened his eyes.

"And he dances," Chimera said pleased to note that while Rain had sang Thomas's smirk had vanished. "Aside from him legitimately earning his place on the stage, was it really necessary for you to attack in the manner you did?"

"I'm not speaking," Thomas said falling back on his arrogance.

"Might I remind you young man that you are under oath?" Judge Watly interrupted before Chimera could say more. He had been amazed that such a young woman had claimed to be an attorney, but she had cleared her Bar examination and finished all schooling with honors.

"You have my gratitude, your honor," Chimera bowed showing her royalty in her actions before she remembered herself and straitened. "Do you deny that you first incapacitated Bikky MaClean with a rather devious plan?" Thomas said nothing so Chimera continued. "Afterward you kidnapped Rain," Chimera paused realizing what she had said she amended with, "My client."

"I did not kidnap anybody," Thomas blustered forgetting his resolve not to speak.

"You took him from the place he was then detained him against his will. So added to kidnapping is unlawful detainment. All of this is of course precluded by your theft of police evidence. Then you proceed to attack my client," Chimera felt a brief moment pf pleasure that she had remembered to be professional. She could not help the affection that had grown so easily for the shy young man that had insinuated himself into the hearts of the entire Arcadian Royale. "But you were surprised that my client had self defense training, but against so many he could only be expected to do so much," Chimera said with real regret in her voice. "Once overpowered the real trauma began."

The judge sat back in his seat looking over the photographs that Chimera handed him. She smiled at Rain before she turned her blazing eyes back to Thomas. "You and your friends restrained my client, touched him sexually against his will and robbed his person. You then proceeded to torture him by reading from an incendiary journal, past events that led to his current mental disorder. After witnessing my clients mental decline you did not stop as you were repeatedly encouraged to do by one of your own friends, in fact it is reported that you smiled as if you were enjoying yourself even remarking that my client is pretty like a girl." Chimera quoted the words feeling bile rise as she remembered seeing Rain carried into the consulate. The family had been so distraught that they had not even noticed her.

Thomas could see the flames of her anger as she stared at him, he sat in his chair unable to do more than squirm. His eyes found his father only to see the man looking away. Faced with the blatant facts spelled out before a jury he knew his son was sunk. Thomas began to think fast, there had to be some way out of this, he could not claim insanity or poor judgment at the moment, it had been well planned and executed. Thomas then glared at Lance knowing that his confession had likely sparked this information that the lawyer had of that day. Lance grinned back, even if he went to prison, he felt relief for his part in the crime they had committed against Rain.

"Young man," Judge Watly said to Thomas when Chimera stepped aside. He took one last look at the photos of Rain on his side sitting in the mess of his regurgitated lunch Bikky at his side trying to hold him. He saw the look of blank terror even from the hastily snapped evidence. "Do you understand what you have done?"

"All I did was read a stupid diary, if he didn't want to hear it he should not have written it down!" Thomas glared at Rain unaware that his father was lowering his head in defeat.

"The Journal," Chimera interjected. "Was part of therapy that his psychologist recommended. What excuse do you have for..." Chimera paused pulling several sheets of paper she began to read. "Groping, him you know, his butt and stuff, said he felt nice." Chimera closed the confession with a snap her eyes narrowed. Thomas frowned closing his mouth he refused to say another word. He looked at Rain really looked at him. He saw the soft features. Even when he had taken the stand he had answered both lawyers questions with his eyes glued to a member of his family the whole time as if he drew strength from them.

"He is pretty," Thomas whispered immediately wishing he hadn't for he heard the young man gasp.

Rain's bright eyes collided with Thomas's and he sat in silence as the judge began to speak. A hush fell over the crowd as the judge pronounced that because he had completed his course work, his diploma would be delivered to his family. He would then be moved from the juvenile detention center to an actual prison where he would serve a minimum of five years. The other boys involved received similar sentences except Lance. Due to a word from Ryo and Dee he received only probation and community service. The crowd was buzzing with chatter and the click of many photos being snapped as the courtroom emptied. Hughes glared at several reporters that jockeyed for position among the others all vying for attention. Rain paused as Thomas was being led past him on the stairs. He reached into his pocket pulling the now full journal into view.

The crowd silenced as Rain approached the taller young man bound by handcuffs. Thomas stood still afraid the other young man would lash out at him. Rain smiled throwing Thomas off guard he offered the journal. "It is finished now," Rain said still offering the book. With his hands bound in front of him Thomas hesitated to reach for the book. "Every thing that I bottled up inside, everything that nearly destroyed me," Rain paused knowing that if he did not take his time tears would surface. "I pray that this is the closest you ever come to what I have suffered." Rain said after Thomas had accepted the little leather book. Any reporter that dared step forward was shooed back by the death glower on Chimera's face as they all entered the waiting limousine with the rest of the Royale and detectives inside. Thomas stood on the stairs a moment before he was dragged away to begin his sentence. Hughes looked after the car a begrudging admiration for the the family. Not enough for him to end his campaign against them, but it was there.

Ryo pulled Rain into his arms. "That was a very brave thing you did." Ryo commented as they headed to their home where dinner awaited them. He knew that these were the only moments of privacy that they would have for the rest of the week so took advantage of it even with the Royale and other detectives looking on. "I am so proud of you." Ryo then extended his arm pulling Bikky into the embrace. "Both of you." Dee wrapped his arms around his family and they sat in silence enjoying the quiet peace around them.

Break

Erick stood beside his brother in the living room of the MaClean/Laytner residence and stared in awe at the camera crew that milled around following the reporter as she meandered through the house. Ryo had went into the kitchen to prepare dinner while Bikky and Rain went over notes from the last X-Ta-C rehearsal while Dee sat with Renee and Lyo. Macy approached Ryo in the kitchen. "I see you enjoy domestic tasks."

"Yes, well, if I don't cook they will eat greasy take-out and well rather than live in a sty, I clean." Ryo smiled as he checked the boiling cabbage.

"Dinner smells fantastic, what are you making?" Macy asked standing on the tips of her toes to peek into the steaming pots on the stove.

"Just corned beef, cabbage, potatoes, vegetables, baked cornbread," Ryo trailed off as Macy stared incredulous at him.

"And chocolate cake I suppose, all homemade?" Macy laughed.

"Oh no, I made strawberry pie, a recipe of my mother's." Ryo smiled thinking of all the times his mother had celebrated with such a pie. His joining the soccer team, his getting strait A's, when he went on his first date. Ryo sighed a gentle smile on his face.

"Now your mother is..." Macy paused realizing that she was treading on slippery ground.

"My mother, my parents," Ryo said turning to get a towel so that he could open the stove and check the baking contents. "Are both deceased." Ryo said with a finality that let Macy know that the subject was closed. Macy would have said more but the doorbell rang admitting Leon and Count D.

"So you are all friends outside of work?" Macy asked as Count D handed Aoi to Bikky. She screeched as Slyph rubbed her tawny head against her legs.

"Slyphy-girl," Rain ran into the kitchen he scooted under the table emerging moments later with the large cat. "There you are, I thought you were going to stay outside with Cujo." Rain admonished the creature that stared back at him with disinterested yellow eyes. Rain huffed under the weight of the lynx as he carried her to the door and sent her out to their yard. "Sorry Ryo," Rain said heading back out.

"No problem, if she and Cujo had been in the yard a couple of weeks, months...Well never mind all that." Ryo went back to his dinner making sure that it was all coming along nicely. "That was a gift from Count D, the caretaker of Count D's pet shop in China town."

"Caretaker?" Macy said accepting the taste of steamed vegetables that Ryo offered her. "You mean he is not the Count D of the namesake?"

"That," Count D said earning a gasp from Macy. Having seen his beautiful face she was unprepared for the masculine voice he possessed. "Would be my grandfather"

"Oh," Macy shook herself feeling dumbfounded was not how she had gotten her current position as the headliner for the morning show. She had nearly succumbed to dumb silence as she had entered the consulate and stared like a ninny at the royalty there. She had been shooed out as they all left headed to the courtroom. "So the support in the courtroom was more a gesture of your immense friendship than anything else?"

"They have always been there for us, just as we will always support them." Ryo was saying just as Rain entered the kitchen to collect the dishes and silverware.

"Ryo I have rehearsal early tomorrow and your grandparents have arranged for the group to handle certain things with your wedding, so you and Dee are supposed to be there."

"We are already married," Dee grumbled entering the kitchen he passed Ryo unable to walk by without kissing his lips. Dee grinned then helped to pick up the heavy pots that contained dinner. "Baby, should I leave the corned beef?"

"No detective," Count D said entering the room. He paled nausea threatening as the scent of the steaming dinner approached him. "Oh, then I suppose so."

A steely arm gently wrapped around Count D's waist as Leon pulled him from the kitchen. "Did you forget?" Leon asked nibbling the perfect shell of D's ear.

"No I just did not want to ruin their dinner." Count D breathed deeply not wanting to be ill in front of the cameras.

"You won't ruin a thing, in fact it will just give them something to make sandwiches with, I do hate buying processed meat you know." Ryo said sitting his burden of potatoes on the table in the decorative ceramic container. Macy and her crew sat through dinner, a movie and after dinner talking. The boys, including Erick, Terry and Chris had locked themselves in the den with video games. Renee excused herself early heading to bed.

Macy waited until Leon, Dee and Aoi went home leaving Chris to stay overnight with his friends to approach Ryo in the kitchen. As he cleaned with Dee wiping down the dishes with a dry rag before putting them away she cleared her throat. "You guys really are not normal," She said without preamble as the last dish was put away. "Family dinners like that just did not happen at my house, I mean if my mom cooked more than once a week it was a miracle. We barely even ate at the same time. When we wanted to get together with friends, like you guys did tonight, we met them at a restaurant, it was all so impersonal."

"Ryo makes it all possible," Dee told her adding a squeeze to Ryo's hip as he pulled a soda from the fridge and offered her one. He knew Ryo would make himself tea. "He somehow balances all of our schedules so that we have at least one meal together a day. When we are lucky we have two, on our off days three. All home cooked. In between our work load, Bikky's sports, Rain's rehearsals," Dee cut off to whistle. "It still amazes me to see him do it."

"That does seem kind of tough." Macy agreed sipping her soda she watched as Dee sat beside Ryo trailing lazy circles in the back of his hand. It was a simple intimacy that brought tears to her eyes. "Sorry," Macy sniffled looking away. She signaled the camera to be put away. "Off the record, I wish my parents were as loving as you two are. I wonder sometimes if they even like each other. Here we have straight couples together for years and they can't stand to be in the same room and yet... look at you guys." Macy floundered her hands falling at her sides in helpless admiration. Ryo gave her a handkerchief. "He brings you flowers," Macy could not remember the last time her own husband had brought her flowers.

"Just little things," Dee said his face heating under Macy's praise. "Want to let him know I care, it's not always obvious when we make love, sometimes it is..." Dee gave up thinking of the times he had pinned Ryo simply to relieve a physical need. Dee gave up on words and went to let the animals in. Cujo and Slyph went right to the den to perch near their owners. T-Chan strolled in he gave Macy a hungry look before he went to Chris' side. "When did he get here?" Dee demanded glad of the change of subject.

"He must have followed, you know he never let's Chris too far out of his sight." Ryo said getting to his feet to secure the door and close the curtains. He saw a pale apparition in his yard and paused as Heaven solidified. The white of her garments shining in the moonlight she waved a pale hand before vanishing. Ryo looked up at the tree she had stood under, so he was to be guarded. The notion left him feeling safer than the curtains had. He shut them then went to tell the boys that the lights would be out in fifteen minutes.

"Kay," Bikky said winning his last game against Erick. "Rain is sleeping in my room tonight."

"I thought I was sleeping your room," Chris said with a yawn.

"Yeah, you and Chris and Terry," Erick said naming the arrangements he had suggested earlier. "I'm bunking with Rain."

Bikky copied one of Dee's affectations. A grim smile and shake of his head blue eyes cold he said, "No."

"Whatever," Chris knew the warning signs and did not want to see his friends thrown out so late at night. "Under the circumstances, Lyo can probably crash with Ryo and Dee tonight, I will sleep in his room, Erick and Terry can have Rain's room and Rain will bunk with you." Chris said as helped to clean up their mess. Erick deflated seeing no way around the current plan he nodded and headed upstairs. Rain went into his room to gather a few things before going to take a shower.

"Good show B," Ryo said as the camera crew left for the night.

"He's got it bad for Rain," Bikky said gathering up his art supplies he cleaned off the spare bed in his room. He heard Rain singing as the water from the shower droned on in the background. "I don't know what he planned to do tonight but uh... wasn't happening."

"Maybe nothing," Dee said wrapping his arms around Ryo. "Sometimes, you just want to be close."

"Well he ain't getting close to my brother. If Rain wanted it, it would be different but you all know the notion is not something he wants to wrap his head around." Bikky folded his arms over his developing chest showing the musculature he would soon boast. "Heck, he nearly wet himself when Julie kissed him."

"Actually Bikky," Ryo said picking up Lyo who lay sleeping with his little fingers tangled in T-Chan's fur. T-Chan sighed in relief as the little boy was removed he bolted up the stairs to find Chris. "I have been meaning to have a word with you concerning your advancements with Carol." Ryo sat with Lyo in his lap Dee sat beside him. "You are only fourteen years old Bikky."

"I know Ryo, dad," Bikky grinned glad to have the overprotective detective in his life. "I won't do anything stupid, I mean it's just a few kisses." Bikky hurried off before Ryo or Dee could say anymore. He heard Rain leaving the shower. Rain passed Erick on his way into Bikky's room his towel wrapped around his head he missed the heated look on Erick's face as his over-sized pajamas clung to his hastily toweled skin.

"You're so bony," Erick joked hearing Bikky come up the stairs not wanting to be caught ogling his brother he laughed.

"Well duh," Rain dropped the towel over his shoulders allowing his hair to fall to his back. "I am only fourteen, Dee said I'm going to fill out nicely."

Erick laughed again feeling the tension leave his body as Bikky joined in the laughter. "Wait on it," Erick joked shutting the bathroom door he leaned against it a moment as the steam from Rain's shower swirled around leaving Erick with a mountain fresh scent of soap and something deeper, something more in tune with the earth itself. Something that was entirely Rain. Erick inhaled before stripping and stepping into the shower.

Bikky dragged a brush through Rain's wet locks while Rain trailed his fingers over Slyph's dense fur. The cat's loud rumbling was the only sound in the room until Bikky spoke. "Rain, are you really ok with Ryo and Dee being gay?"

"Yes," Rain said without hesitation he turned to look at Bikky. "They are not interested in me. Neither are any of their friends, our friends," He thought of Count D and Leon, JJ and Lord D and Angel and Collins, Kagestuya and Chihaya.

"But what if one of our friends was interested in you?" Bikky pressed on doing a loose braid in Rain's hair.

"Oh come on," Rain laughed scooting back on the bed so that he could face Bikky. "They are all leagues older and involved." Rain lay back on the bed allowing Slyph to crawl up next to him. "Unless you mean Chris, Erick or Terry." Rain yawned petting his cat's thick fur.

"Yeah Erick or..." Bikky paused gaging Rain's reaction. "Terry," Bikky shrugged his shoulder. "Being with a guy does not make you a girl, I mean, look at Ryo."

"I know," Rain said as he thought of his last talk with Ryo. "It's ok for them, but I have a girlfriend." Rain smiled thinking of Julie.

"It is going to be hard leaving her behind huh?" Bikky readily changed the subject assured that he would not be hampering his brother's feelings by warning Erick off.

"I'll bet, you'll be missing out on all your smooch time with Carol." Rain teased puckering his lips at Bikky. Bikky laughed picking up a pillow and beating his brother with it. Rain laughed defending himself with another pillow causing his cat to leap to the end of the bed until the boys settled down. Rain was still smiling as Bikky turned out the lights.

Break

Lord D pulled a comb through his hair as he listened to Jeremy talking to JJ. "I don't know what I expected," Jeremy's shoulders slumped. "I mean, he never made any promises, he just demanded, from the beginning, it was always "I love you, you're mine." Jeremy propped his head up on his shoulder. Lord D secured the belt on his robe sitting gently on the bed he looked over at Jeremy. "I guess I wanted too much."

"Do you know what you want?" Lord D asked with a smile that bedazzled Jeremy. "Does he know what you want?"

"I guess, I see you guys, and I want that kind of connection, that kind of closeness." Jeremy looked to see JJ with his arm around Lord D.

"Then you should have what you want."Lord D said patting Jeremy's hand. "Talk to him, let him know what you want, if he is not willing to give it to you then..." Lord D paused feeling helpless to aid the despondent young man in his bedroom.

"You know," Jeremy sighed getting to his feet. "It all just seems so pointless. When I was with women, I was never this emotional, never this involved."

"Never this in love," JJ said to his cousin's back as he left their room. "I don't know darling," JJ said taking Lord D into his arms. Lord D opened his mouth to speak but JJ's tongue hampered anything more than a sigh. JJ was quick to undo the bathrobe revealing Lord D's night robe. "Want to take that off?"

Lord D smiled his nimble fingers going to work on the buttons as JJ undid his pants tossing his shirt aside. "Love me, Jemi-Chan," Lord D sighed as he fell back his pale body glistening in the dim light filtering in from the window. JJ climbed onto the bed prepared to do just that.

Break

Bikky awakened to feel the sunlight warm upon his face. He turned to find Cujo laying on the rug and Slyph wrapped Rain's legs. Rain lay sleeping his head cradled in his arms surrounded by the folds of Ryo's pajamas. Bikky stretched and scratched his bottom before heading into the bed room. He started the shower with a yawn.

Erick sat up in bed hearing the shower. He looked over and saw Terry still asleep before he crept from the room. Cujo passed him on the stairs heading out to the yard to relieve himself. Erick peeked into Bikky's room and gasped to see Rain on his back with his arms splayed around him. "Morning sleeping beauty," Erick whispered as he crept over to the bed. Rain parted sighed, his deeply colored, red lips parted and Erick leaned over pressing his own lips to Rain's.

"What are you doing?" Erick gasped looking up at the heated whisper he saw Terry in the doorway. "Get out of here," Terry urged he did not breath a sigh of relief when Erick left the side of the bed and strolled over. Terry grabbed his brother pulling him down the hall securing him in Rain's room. Last night he had sighed as he watched his brother touch Rain's things. His plants were well cared for. Pictures of Julie and his family were placed neatly in frames next to Bikky's artwork. Native dream catchers and eyes of God hung about some of them so old they looked to be from times long past. He saw music notes and notebooks filled to the gills with direction notes from his rehearsals.

"I couldn't help it," Erick said in his defense looking at the white outfit that the two older natives had given to Rain calling him Wind Rider. Erick laughed feeling elated the imprint of Rain's lips still fresh upon his.

"Look," Terry sat on the bed drawing his knees up in a pose he often took when he was prepared to fend off their father. "Ok you want to date guys. But please, pick one that won't get you hurt. We have both seen what Bikky is capable of, now he is even worse that Count D has been training him."

"Don't worry," Erick deflated sitting beside his twin. "I know, that was it. I was just saying goodbye to my dream." Erick blinked away unexpected tears. "Just friends, from now on, I promise."

Bikky left the shower and meandered down to Ryo and Dee's room. He had no misgivings about opening the door. He gasped as he did. He saw Lyo laying on Dee's tummy with Ryo leaning against his chest. Surrounding Ryo was a clear shining golden light that seemed to move like no sunbeam ever had. It caressed his face touching his hair with what looked to be dangerous claws. Bikky swallowed afraid to take a step into the room but not daring to leave this early morning menace near Ryo. Ryo sighed burying his head further in Dee's bare chest wrapping his arms around Dee's waist. Bikky looked up into the face of a golden dragon tears like diamonds fell onto Ryo's hair vanishing into the honey gold color.

Ryo gasped sitting up in bed he opened his eyes looking out the window to see the burst of golden flames light the sky brighter than the sun before leaving as if it had never been. Ryo coughed feeling tears in his eyes. "Kazama," Ryo whispered feeling the warm touch of his mother's spirit. He shook his head in bemused wonder and tear shaped diamonds fell around him. Dee sat up laying Lyo on the pillow. "Dee," Ryo said no more he simply looked out the window and greeted a new day.

To Be Continued

I must apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I am sad to inform you all that I have been rather ill and in fact am scheduled for surgery very soon. I will be back on a regular schedule as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience with me and my odd schedule. I hope you enjoy the mad ravings from my mind let me know what you think. P.S. These guys are still in early June.


	21. Beautiful Agony

**Whipped Crème 21**

**Beautiful Agony**

Count D sat in the Honlon's garden watching Aoi frolic with Ten-Chan and Pon-Chan. He laughed before he got to his feet leaving the girl in their capable care he went to pack a lunch. He checked on his daughter one last time. The large three-headed dragon gave him a wink before he left the shop heading for the police department. He was met with smiles and flashing cameras as the news crew was still there. Passing him by with another bouquet of roses, snap dragons, and Asian lilies was a grinning delivery boy. He had been instructed by Dee to deliver a large bouquet everyday to this office. He enjoyed watching the other detective who received them turn red. "This never gets old," He laughed and would have said more but Count D caught his eye. "Whoa," he looked at the beauty that was just his height. At fifteen he was considered tall and though he knew the woman was too old, she was nice to look at.

Leon looked up a smile on his face as he saw Count D standing with a basket of lunch. He gladly sat the case file aside. Jones, the new detective that had handled the Randolph case, sat in Leon's and Jill's office watching them work. His mouth dropped open as Count D strolled in. "Good afternoon detectives I hope you do not mind that I brought lunch."

"Never," JJ said entering the office before Leon or Jill could say anything. Jones mouth fell further as he realized that the teal clad beauty was a male. Count D sat his burden on the desk and allowed Leon to claim a kiss. "Did you bring enough for all of us?"

"I always do," Count D released a small smile then sat primely in a chair with his hands folded neatly in his lap. Jones sat in awe as the other detectives wandered into the office. Ryo was still red faced from his third bouquet as he sat preparing to partake of the large tossed salad and fruit that Count D had brought along with soft, fresh-baked bread.

"You're a doll," Dee said kissing Count D's cheek.

"Looks like one at least," Jill said laughing. She was a fan of Count D's porcelain fine features. "Aren't you guys clocking out early today?" Jill asked Ryo and Dee.

"Um hmmm," Dee said around a mouthful of bread. He swallowed then sipped his soda before he elaborated. "Rain has rehearsal at two and we are supposed to attend. Laton and Torcha have arranged some thing for our wedding."

"Laton and Torcha are the Dragon Queen and King of Arcadia?" Miles asked insinuating himself into the office. "How does that kingdom work anyway? Is it similar to old Russia, where the had the Czar and all the lords of the lands were called Princes?"

"You would do well to look upon ancient Persia as well if you would like to make a comparison. There was one king and he had many Princes of the Faith, there is also the..." Count D paused in his educational effrontery to show a cool look of insult to the unwelcome reporter. "Where is that charming Morning reporter?" He asked Ryo.

"She went to the consulate today to follow Daphnus while he worked. I hope Zarro doesn't scare her too much," Ryo said with a small laugh.

"Oh he won't show his true form I'm sure." Dee laughed at the double meaning of the words.

"Is the king of Arcadia unkind?" Miles asked thinking that he could turn their playful banter against the.

"Unkind, no," Leon said wiping his mouth. "Honest... Yes," Leon sipped his soda he watched as Count D paled, breathed deeply then smiled when the mood passed. "Sometimes what he says is never near what you want to hear."

"Please excuse me," Count D got to his feet leaving the office. Leon was quick to follow him into the men's room where he lost his lunch.

"Oh... Baby," Leon whispered wiping Count D's brow with wet towel. "You should have stayed home if you were feeling ill."

"But I was not feeling ill when I left," Count D said feeling better already. "You know it comes and goes." Count D straitened his teal cheongsam then offered Leon a smile. "See, all better." They headed back to the office Leon's hand warm in the small of Count D's back.

"Dee," Leon said as he saw the other detectives packing up the lunch. "Would you mind dropping him off at home?"

"No, everything all right?" Dee asked when he saw the pasty pallor of Count D's complexion.

"He's fine," Leon gave Dee a meaningful look that had the other detective nodding with understanding.

"If something is wrong," Miles said wedging his body near Count D. "The public should be made aware, we are being allowed to trail you this week."

"There is nothing wrong with me," Count D ground the words out just as the Police Department alarm sounded. Miles trembled in fear as he noted the cops and detectives running to see what was the matter.

"Stay here," Leon said to Count D before he ran out with Ryo, Dee, Jill and JJ. Jones stared about for a moment before he followed. They were met with masked men outside all holding assault rifles. "What the hell?" Leon wondered staring at the mob of people.

He saw the commissioner next to the Chief. "What are your demands?" The Chief called out when it seemed they had reached an impasse with the cops all drawing their weapons.

"Anyone bearing Arcadian blood should be delivered to us." Ryo frowned as he heard the distinct middle eastern accent. This was no group of mindless demons. "The entire kingdom is an insult, they are devoted to the one they call God," The man paused as the officers gasped.

"So you want to wage a religious war against Arcadia," Berkeley said having taken the bullhorn from the chief. "If your issue is with them, why not go to their kingdom? Why come here?"

"We are going to go to their kingdom, we just thought to rid America of their presence first." The spokesman said as he glared at the commissioner unwilling to admit that since the Arcadian Kingdom had been discovered his own militia had been seeking it in order to destroy it but had not found it's location on any map. Hearing that this precinct had detectives that were involved they had hoped to make them confess the whereabouts of the elusive realm.

"If America wanted to be rid of their presence, as you call it, we would have done something about it long ago," Berkeley informed them. "I suggest you take yourself off and bring up your issues, all of them, with a good psychologist. I can recommend a good one." The spokesman frowned at Berkeley's mocking tone. He brought up his rifle only to howl in pain as Ryo shot the weapon out of his hands when he pointed it at Berkeley. "You have five minutes to clear out of here before I get angry."

"That's him," The spokesman yelled as he glared at Ryo. "That's the dragon prince!" Dee prepared to fire a shot as the masked men aimed their weapons at the police department.

Miles sat in the office trembling in fear. His eyes followed Count D as the beautiful man wandered about pacing. Count D paled even more fearing to be ill again he went back into the mens room. He found the department oddly lonely with it now deserted as most of the building's occupants were out front. He heard the sounds of gunshots and ran out. His first thought to get to Leon before he was hurt.

Leon fired his weapon taking down as many of the would-be terrorist as he could before he had to reload. He smelled cherry blossoms before he heard Count D calling his name. Leon turned to see Count D clinging to the door frame his voice drowned out by the repeating rounds of bullets. Leon moved like a mad man getting to D's side. "Are you out of your mind!?" Leon yelled using his body to shield D from any bullets that might stray in their direction.

"I had to make sure you were alright," Count D panted feeling a cramp rip in half.

"D, I love you, and you know I have never, in all our time together exerted my will over your own. But you leave me no choice." Leon heard D gasp as his meaning sunk in. "I order you to return to my office and lock yourself in until this is over." D burst into tears dashing away from Leon he slammed the office door ignoring Miles he sat at Leon's desk sobbing.

Leon sighed then turned back. He saw the masked Terrorist thinning as they fell to the highly trained swat team that was soon rounding them up. "They are kids," Dee said with disgust as he pulled the mask off the no longer breathing spokesman. "Dammit, Ryo, if there is someone over eighteen out here, I would be amazed."

"They were just kids, the masks were equipped with voice changers. We just shot a bunch of teenagers." Leon said feeling his heart constrict as he looked at the faces of the corpses surrounding the precinct. "A bunch of misguided, stupid kids."

"It's not your fault Leon," Berkeley said examining a corpse he exposed the child's back. "They aimed loaded weapons at officers of the law with every intention of using them. They opened fire on officers of the law." Berkeley saw that his words were not reaching the remorse filled detectives around him. "They were ordered to kill us all," Berkeley showed the tattoo of the scorpion on the leaders back.

"Scorpio's children," Leon frowned thinking of the only case, aside from his pet shop cases, that he could not solve. "We have to re-open the case." Leon said with a disheartened sigh he went back inside. "We have to solve it this time, we have to." Ryo and Dee nodded their agreement. They found Count D in the office alone, Miles having run at the first opportunity. "Baby," Leon said when he saw D still sobbing.

"I'm sorry Leon I know I was foolish, but I love you so much I..." D had stood to his feet coming to Leon. He paused and gasped in pain. Leon hurried to his side taking him in his arms. Ryo and Dee entered the office shutting door just as Jill and JJ approached. The two detectives looked at each other before the shrugged and knocked. Ryo was quick to open it and yank them in shutting it quickly behind them. Count D cried out and clung to Leon as his knees buckled underneath him.

"Is he miscarrying because of the stress and..." Jill asked worried as she saw Count D in Leon's arms writhing pain and crying. Well did Count D understand that his father had relieved his pain as much as possible during his first accommodation for now did he truly doubt his survival.

"He's not miscarrying," Ryo said watching in terror as D paled and brought a hand to his mouth to muffle a scream. "He's not even pregnant yet, right Leon?" Ryo asked not surprised that Leon did not answer.

"It's ok, baby, just breath," Leon coached remembering what Lord D had said the first time around. Vaguely he heard a loud scratching at the office window. He looked up to see a large condor outside flapping. "Let that bird in," Leon demanded as Count D cried out again doubling over as spasms rocked his slim frame. JJ opened the window and was knocked from his feet as the bird turned into Lord D. Count D sobbed in relief as his father came crashing to his knees next to him. The folds from his elegant white cheongsam billowed around as he pressed his hands flat against D's abdomen.

"It's alright child," Lord D crooned reaching into his sons body. He could not completely eliminate the pain, but he could make it tolerable. D's screams died as he relaxed against Leon. "PaPa's here, it's alright." D sobbed as still his body was ripped asunder from within. Lord D forced as much of himself into his son as he could before the last tremor left his body. Count D lay covered in sweat panting. Lord D collapsed into JJ's arms exhausted. Ryo reached into the leftover lunch basket and handed him a cookie. "Thank you," Lord D said breaking the cookie in half he fed it to Count D. Summoning several sugar cubes he passed them between Count D's lips. "The bond between us is strong child," Lord D said with a smile as he wiped his son's brow. "Even without the parental constraints... I felt you. That was a foolish thing you did." Lord D admonished for as he had connected with his son he saw the events that led up to the accommodation.

"I know," Count D sobbed. "I am sorry, I am so sorry." Count D looked over to Leon. "You have every right to..."

"No," Leon wiped D's brow. "I don't want to order you, I want to love you." Leon kissed D's lips hugging him tightly. "Come on, let's all clock out early today," Leon said getting to his feet with D in his arms. If any of the officers found it odd that one Count D had entered the precinct and two now left, they said nothing out loud.

Break

The consulate was buzzing with activities as people ran around with excitement. "You would think they would be more upset that a terrorist group plans to attack them," Jill said sitting in the large studio where the rehearsals were to take place.

"If it were anything but human I am sure they would be." Dee laughed thinking that they had shown more response to the news that D had accommodated.

"We are glad you all thought to bring this news to us," Daphnus said shooing the detectives and news crew out. "But as you all know, our rehearsals are closed. You two get into your sweats." Ryo and Dee pointed to themselves with a look of awe at the High Prince. They were soon left alone with the group. They both looked down at the sweat pants and t-shirts that they had been put in.

"They really don't care that some maniac is planning to attack them," Ryo said watching as Daphnus arranged them all for warm-ups. "Wait, why do we have to do this?"

"Didn't Laton tell you?" Andy asked as she sauntered over in tiny shorts and a large t-shirt tied in a know under her breasts. "This will be a traditional Dragon wedding, you are expected to perform a dance. Because he understands that the traditional dragon courtship is intricate and difficult and practically impossible to learn in such a short time he has asked Daphnus to choreograph something that is similar in emotion and meaning."

"He told us none of this?" Dee said panicking. He was supposed to dance with Ryo in front of a crowd of people. A formal, choreographed dance? Dee looked to see Ryo having a similar reaction.

"Well, now you know," Laton said coming around to stand in front of them. "Now do as the high prince says and stretch. I would hate for your muscles to cramp from ill use."

"The only reasons our muscles are ill used is because of you and your wife's..." Dee got no further as Laton aimed a grin at him.

"Now do relax Snap Dragon, I trust you will do your best." Laton left Ryo and Dee simmering as they stared at his retreating figure.

Break (2 hrs later)

"Work with me," Daphnus put his hands on Ryo's hips. "Entice him, you want to surrender, you want him to claim you. Once more, with feeling," Ryo sighed wiping sweat from his brow he tried to mimic Daphnus moves his nerves grated as Daphnus halted their dancing and stalked away. "Don't, you're no better," Daphnus said to Dee who had come to defend Ryo.

"We never claimed to be dancers," Dee groused. "Sure night club jive is alright, but this... this is insane."

"You're not gay," Daphnus claimed with a pretty pout on his gorgeous features.

"What!?" "Nani ka yo!" Ryo and Dee both exclaimed.

"Every gay man I have ever met... Had rhythm." Daphnus folded his arms in a childish pose.

"Unfair stereotypes," Ryo pointed a finger at Daphnus and began to feel that he was indeed speaking to a child. "Now stop it and let's try again. This is only our first rehearsal." Ryo said halting Dee's belligerent words before they could spring out at the beautiful high prince. Andy hid a giggle behind her hand as she and Nestoir worked over the songs with the rest of the group. Rain watched as Dee took Ryo's hand to restart the oddly beautiful, passionate piece that Daphnus had choreographed.

"Let's take it from the middle, that needs the most work, we will worry about the end tomorrow," Daphnus grumbled. "Ryo, one, two, three, left and back, Dee, one, two, tree ,right and forward pause, look and one, two, three," Dee listened to Daphnus' words and found the dance easier to follow. "Ryo arms up, Dee take his waist good, one, two, three, and step it up . Ryo drop arms step back, arms on shoulders, Dee take his hands and pull him in, good, spin and... NO!" Daphnus called out halting their movements as Ryo stepped down on Dee's foot nearly toppling them both over.

"Sorry," Ryo sighed wiping his brow.

"Not a problem, at least this time you are trying," Daphnus said giving them both water. "Let's try again," Daphnus said this time he stood directly behind Ryo pressing his front to Ryo's back. "Move with me." He said and started the count. He lifted Ryo's arms and placed them on Dee's shoulders. "Now when you move for the spin, place your feet here, keep your eyes centered on him. You are allowing him to move you. He is in control. Imagine you are in the bedroom and he is moving you into position. Let him guide you." Daphnus stepped away from Ryo and watched as he did as he had suggested. He watched as a beautiful spin was executed. "Now dip and," Daphnus paused as Dee dipped Ryo. "Good, hold and kiss," Dee lowered his head kissing Ryo forgetting that they had an audience he halted when he tasted smoke in his mouth and Ryo gasped in pain. "I think that's enough for today, we will try again tomorrow, bring it up to speed and add music maybe."

"Sorry," Dee muttered near Ryo's ear.

"Not your fault, I was just as involved." Ryo said as he wiped his face again. "I miss you," Ryo whispered. "I miss having you inside of me." Dee was shocked never thinking to hear Ryo speak such words.

"Four more days, Baby," Dee kissed Ryo's ear. "Just four more days."

Break

Leon was amazed that Count D showed no further signs of pain. "I am fine," Count D assured Leon. "In fact, if you are not overtired..." Count D trailed off as he put Aoi to bed. Chris rolled his eyes as he watched his brother get the well-known glazed look in his eyes. "Have a good night Christopher," Count D said aloud as he whispered two words in Leon's ear that had him picking the Count up. Chris laughed as Leon disappeared into their bedroom with a simple; "Night bro." Chris tried not to laugh aloud as the room was immediately cloaked in silence from within.

"D," Leon shook his head and said as he carried Count D to the bed. "I told you earlier, I want to love you."

"Love me," Count D sighed wrapping his long arms around Leon's neck. With a sultry smile he opened his mouth to Leon's kiss silently begging for his tongue. Leon complied tasting the inner sweetness of Count D's mouth. He dragged his tongue across the warm recesses then slid it along Count D's agile tongue. Leon broke away for air sitting with his delicate love in his lap Leon began to rain kisses down his long, pale neck. "Leon... Love me,"Count D said brining his hands up to undo the buttons on his outfit. Leon grinned kissing each morsel of flesh that became visible. The sheer sheath underneath the elaborate cheongsam afforded Leon a perfect view of Count D's strawberry colored nipples and he sucked them through the soft material causing Count D to gasp and flush with pleasure.

Leon pushed the satin material to the floor then lifted Count D so that he could pull the sheath up. Count D raised his arms so that Leon could pull the garment over his head. Sitting in only his underpants Count D began to undress Leon. Leon enjoyed the light scratch of Count D's dangerous looking fingernails as they skimmed his sides while removing his shirt. Count D leaned forward to place sucking kisses on Leon's neck leaving his own mark where Leon had so often marked him. Leon picked Count D up and lay him on the bed pressing kisses to his collarbone moving down he licked a sensitive nipple before drawing the delicious nub into his mouth. Count D tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and moaned his fingers flexed where they had clutched in Leon's wild mane of riotous golden locks.

"Leon...Sugoi," Count D cried out as Leon moved on to his other nipple treating it to the same erotic nibbling. Leon plunged his hands downward cupping the perfect shape of D's bottom. D arched his back pressing himself against Leon's growing hardness.

"Yeah, baby," Leon whispered in D's ear just as he moved down to his navel licking the delicate indention there. He spent time there kissing and sucking leaving a mark just there where his pants came to his hip bone. "You're carrying my baby," Leon kissed the place again and undid the pants sliding them down he smiled as D's erect member sprang free. "So good," Leon muttered kissing the tip stealing the drop of moisture that waited for him.

"Ah... Kimochi," Count D sighed lifting his legs so that Leon could remove the pants altogether. D spread his legs so that Leon could rest between them. Leon took D in a firm grip and stroked him while his tongue trailed lazy circles on the swollen globes underneath. "Leon," Count D sighed unable to keep his hips still he pushed up further allowing Leon the room he needed to lick further. Count D cried out as Leon licked behind his manhood to his most sensitive area. Leon's hand did not cease it's movements as his other hand came up to press into D's mouth. D took the fingers in sucking with wild abandon. Leon removed his fingers bringing them to D's tight opening he pressed two inside feeling D relax Leon smiled and began to move the slick digits. Leon's hand worked faster pumping D feeling him tense and writhe on the bed Leon moved up poising his mouth. D clenched tightly around Leon's fingers as he exploded filling Leon's waiting mouth with his sweetness. Leon lapped up each drop and sucked the end making sure that D had no more to give. "Oh, Leon," Count D sighed as Leon began to remove his own pants.

Count D gathered his wits and sat up. He saw Leon's throbbing member glistening with his excitement and licked his lips in anticipation. "Open your mouth," Leon said with a laugh. "I'll give you a treat." Count D smiled and opened his mouth. Leon got to his knees and pressed his need to the deeply colored, succulent lips and Count D sucked him in whole. Leon pressed in until he could feel the back of Count D's throat. Count D worked his tongue as he relaxed taking more of Leon in. Leon pulled out before sliding in again slowly enjoying the slide of D's facile tongue. "Oh yeah, oh D, baby, suck me." Leon gasped as his hips shifted further into D's eager mouth. "Wait," Leon tried to pull out but could go no where as D brought his hands up holding him in place. Leon placed his hands on D's head and pushed in closing his eyes he gave a shout. Count D allowed his throat to massage Leon to climax as he sucked each drop he could from Leon.

Leon dropped onto the bed beside D his breathing was haggard as he kissed Count D. They both smiled as their own essence mingled as their tongues swirled together in an intricate dance of seduction. Leon was not surprised to feel himself swell again to the urging of Count D's stroking hand. "I want you Leon," Count D lay back raising his arms to Leon.

"You got me baby," Leon reached into the drawer by the bed to retrieve the tube of lubrication. D smiled his pale skin glistening in the darkness. He gasped and closed his eyes. Leon leaned forward sucking Count D's bottom lip he pressed his slick fingers deep inside of D. He searched for and found the now familiar patch of skin that gave D the most pleasure. D cried out his hips arching strongly his body near leaving the bed. He trembled with need spreading his legs wide inviting Leon to nestle within. "So tight," Leon muttered as he pressed in past the tight ring of muscles. D relaxed his body accepting Leon's thrust.

"Hai, Leon-kun, Ah... Kimochi," Count D sighed and draped his arms around Leon's neck as the larger man came over him seated to the hilt in D's tight heat. Leon grunted his pleasure in D's ear as he licked the perfect shaped shell. D trembled locking his legs around Leon's hips. Leon drew back then pushed in. He swallowed D's cries of joy as he moved deep within his inner most secret places. "Leon... Sugoi, Aishiteru... Zutto," Count D moaned as Leon's thrusts increased.

"That's right," Leon ground out feeling himself fall closer to the edge of reason. "Tell me how it feels," Leon held D close as his hips sped up pushing D deeper into the mattress. He pressed their lips together not sure if he left bruises but too inflamed to notice. D met his hungry kisses with his own voracious need. "Um Hmmm," Leon panted pushing deep. He felt the pressure of D's prostrate and smiled as D released a howl of sublime pleasure.

"Leon, I... Oh Leon," Count D wept for the beauty of the pleasure that bombarded his body the more Leon moved.

"I know baby, you always squeeze so tight," Leon gasped feeling his own end near. Just as Count D tensed around him his body enfolding with wild contractions of release Leon cried out spilling himself deep within the confines of D's willing body. D slumped back into the mattress his chest heaving as he struggled to draw breath. Leon kissed his sweat soaked brow then sealed their lips. Leon's fingers then trailed in the creamy wetness on D's tummy. He brought his fingers to his lips sucking them clean. D smiled as Leon moved his head down to lick him clean of his essence. Lord D had said it was not unhealthy for Leon to drink him. D was still smiling as the arms of Morpheus claimed him.

**To Be Continued**

Author's notes;Medical UPDATE: the surgery went fine and I will be ok in no time and back on my feet. Hopefully this series is making people smile. As long as people are reading and enjoying it will live. Buy a copy of The White Lion and feel free to leave a review on the website. I would love to know what you all think.

Chi

Bonjour, I hope you all are not too upset with me. As you can see I have returned. I have spent the past few weeks on vacation in Greece with my lover. Now that I am back please expect the Yaoi(As you say) to return to this series.

The French One


	22. The Fire Within part 1

**Whipped Crème 22 **

**The _Fire _Within: part 1**

Language warning for this chapter+ new Crossover

Bikky sat watching as Rain perched on the piano. Prince Angel stroked the keys as a man in love with them. Bikky picked up his sketch pad. Rain's hair hung loose damp with sweat from the vigorous workouts of the dance moves. Bikky felt his own brow dripping but he liked the things that Daphnus choreographed. He had never seen Ryo and Dee look more beautiful together. Rain inhaled and began to sing. His soul poured forth and Bikky picked up his sketch pad. His fingers flew over the paper. Angel played spurring both boys to the heights of their talents. The song ended and Bikky blew the loose crumbs from his work. It was far from finished, but he knew it would be great. "Hey," Bikky looked up when Ryo patted his shoulder. "Come on, let's go home."

"Rain," Bikky called gaining his brother's attention. Rain smiled glad to be done. "We're going home."

"It is going to be a great concert," Dee grinned as they entered their car. Macy piled into the _Escalade_ with them along with a single camera man. "You look exhausted," Dee said to Ryo. He reached over and stroked the fine hair at the nape of Ryo's nape. "Let's go out tonight, you don't need to cook." Macy sighed watching as Ryo's face lit up with a beautiful smile. "The Lourdes?"

"Does this restaurant have a special meaning?" Macy asked hiding a yawn.

"It is one of the few in town that are kind to families like ours," Ryo explained. "We do not want our children exposed to ignorant prejudice because of our life choice." Rain placed a stuffed bear in Lyo's car seat with the pouting tot.

"Da-Dee, Lyo hung-ee," Lyo sniffled.

"We're going to eat soon," Ryo promised the boy. Macy followed them inside. She was surprised when Ryo held her seat for her. "Join us," he offered as the waitress handed them all menus. "It must be difficult following us all around all day."

"I enjoy myself," Macy admitted not caring that the words were recorded. "It is refreshing to see such devotion. You all are wonderful to watch, the Royals as well. Nestoir and Andromache are..." Macy sighed with girlish rapture. "There is no greater sight than two songbirds in love. Chimera and Kronos, Count D and Leon, Lord D and JJ, I am surrounded by love all day long. I feel like it is valentines day every day. He sends you flowers, you turn as red as this tablecloth." Ryo did indeed turn red as Macy mentioned Dee's courting. "How did you two meet? Well I know you said you met in New York, you were partners. But how did you fall in love?"

Bikky rolled his eyes remembering all too well Dee's determined ambition to have Ryo in his bed. Bikky smirked thinking that without his interference Dee would have bedded Ryo and left him. But prolonging the torture captured Dee's heart. Saving Ryo from having his own broken. "I chased him from the onset." Dee admitted laughing as he recalled their first kiss. Hiding in the woods a mafia home base burning in the background the sound of sirens blaring. Ryo had tensed up in his arms before melting. Coming to his senses Ryo had pushed him away hiding his confused emotions behind a mask of insulted male pride.

"I ran," Ryo confessed. "I was not ready to ask those certain questions about myself. I was a coward."

"No, baby," Dee said taking Ryo's hand. "What man would easily accept another man in love with him?"

"I tortured us both for over two years Dee when what I really wanted... What I want," Ryo trailed off he thought of the recent constraints of their relationship. "Is to be with you."

"I wasn't ready to love you," Dee admitted forgetting that his children and the camera was watching. "If you had given in when I first pushed you down... But you didn't and I got to know you. I fell in love with you. When you did come to me..."

"I was a mess," Ryo became even more embarrassed he brought a hand up to cover his face.

"You were beautiful, a moonlit angel. You wept and I rejoiced to finally be able to hold you." Dee thought back his eyes focused on none but Ryo.

"Dee," Was all Ryo could say his breathing hitched. Ryo remembered so easily the moon as it had shone down on Dee's strong muscles. The light of passion in his deep green eyes and the feel of his hands as he had touched him. So gentle, yet so... Dee. Ryo had felt both owned and treasured. He had loved it. Even the pain of his first penetration paled to his joy of being in Dee's arms. Dee had even offered to stop several times, but Ryo had simply held on. Ryo's face flushed even more and he licked his lips looking at Dee.

"I am sure it was romantic," Macy said hoping they remembered themselves before too much more could be said. Though the love displayed was melting her heart, she did not want this to come back and embarrass the detectives that had been so kind to her. "So... What's good to eat here?"

"I will have," Rain spoke up as the waitress arrived to take their orders. "The veal Parmesan with fettuccine and steamed vegetables. For an appetizer can I have the spinach dip and toasted sesame bread? And quesadillas?"

"If you have the veal," Ryo said looking up. "You will drink a cup of tea before bedtime tonight."

"Yes Ryo," Rain nodded closing his menu.

"Well done steak and twice baked potato," Dee and Bikky both said at once. At a quelling look from Ryo they both amended, "and steamed vegetables."

"I will have the grilled salmon with wild rice and steamed vegetables, he will have the kids portion of ravioli with cheese sauce, Macy, what would you like?" Ryo turned to her. As she ordered her meal she began to enjoy spending time with this unorthodox family forgetting that this was her job. They spent the evening laughing and joking. She was amazed that with all Rain had consumed he had still ordered a large slice of Lemon Meringue pie and vanilla ice cream.

"I know what you're thinking," Bikky said as he ate his own dessert. "Where does he keep it all?" Rain frowned at Bikky and finished off his ice cream. "It's the hair, note every time he eats, it grows."

"It does not," Rain grumbled stealing a piece of Bikky's chocolate silk pie. "Besides, your hair is almost as long as mine."

"Boys," Ryo laughed softly as Dee handed the waitress his credit card. "Come on, Bikky take Lyo to the restroom, then we'll get home. I did not realize it was so late." Bikky and Rain both got up to take the small child to the bathroom. Dee sat back in his chair thinking that Ryo was beautiful. His honey colored hair fell to his shoulders longer now. No time for a haircut again. Dee was glad that Leon had not gotten to him. Ryo looked more beautiful with his bangs falling into his eyes. When he pushed it back from his face he was graceful. No matter how long they were in the sun, Ryo's complexion was still pale, still creamy, still beautiful. His hands were so strong, yet delicate looking. You would not think that he could handle a gun better than most people on the force. In the national scoring competition he had ranked second. Dee thought the old man who beat him was only because he was forty years their senior. Ryo's eyes. Dee could spend days just staring into those fathomless orbs and still have time to drink in those succulent lips. Ryo looked up to see Dee staring at him. "Nani?"

"Aiishiiiterue," Dee said hoping his pronunciation was correct. Ryo laughed letting him know that it was not.

"Anata, watashi no chuushin ha tsuneni anata ni zokusuru," Ryo whispered and blew a kiss at Dee. Laton and Torcha turned off the television with a smile. Her grandson was falling in love all over again. They had glowed with joy as Ryo handed them the diamonds that had fallen on his bed this morning. So it had happened. They had the blessing of his mother. It was all they had waited on, not knowing how long it would take her spirit to manifest they had restrained Ryo and Dee's lovemaking for a week.

"Should we release them?" Laton asked, "There is no more need."

"They've only got four more days," Torcha waved away his words settling down on the opulent stone lounge for the night.

Break

Leon stretched in bed he felt the warm form of Count D next to him and a smile was on his face when Count D opened his eyes. "Morning sweetness," Leon said kissing D. Count D grinned and sat up he soon wished he hadn't. Leon watched as his face turned an odd shade of green. "Ugh," Leon got to his feet as Count D dashed, quite nude, to the bathroom. "Morning sickness."

Break

Collins stared in awe at Andy. "You're serious?" He asked the smiling high princess. "You need a cook for your tour? Arcadia has some of the finest..." He paused thinking that she must really be asking him to accompany his lover. "Well, Chihaya and Kagetsuya can watch the shop." Andy's grin widened as she left the shop heading for the consulate. Daphnus was always a maniac before a show with rehearsals spanning hours. The dragon wedding was a day before their concert and the double workload was driving them all mad. Especially since the demon population had escalated their activities. Dancing and singing by day while demon slaying at night was taking it's toll on her, on all of them.

"I don't have time to joke," Andy yawned. "I have to go, Daphnus is giving me time today to remember that I am a mother of two." With a cheeky grin that belied her exhaustion, Andy left the cafe/boutique that Angel and Collins owned.

Break

Ryo felt the sun beaming down on him and knew that Dee must have left the curtain open last night. He thought long and hard before deciding that he was not upset. Just as he was leaving their bathroom he heard knocking on their front door. "Who would be here at this hour?" He said aloud before heading downstairs to see who the early morning intruder could be. Surely Macy was not here for breakfast this early. Ryo looked at the clock, it was only six-thirty. He usually got up earlier than his family to give himself time to cook. Ryo pulled a robe on then opened the door. "Erick... Terry?" Ryo looked at the boys on his porch. "Is everything alright?"

"Umm... yeah," Erick said with a too bright smile. "We just want to spend as much time with our friends as possible, you leave in three days right?"

"Yes, come on in," Ryo said stepping aside. He was too good a detective to miss the swelling bruises that were unsuccessfully hidden under their clothes. Both boys looked like they had spent the night outside. "Why don't you take a shower. I was just about to start breakfast." Ryo wandered off to his laundry basket. "You are both about Bikky's size." Ryo handed them both some clothes and towels. "Go on now, one of you use the shower upstairs and the other use the one down here."

"Your house is so cool," Erick said as Terry trudged upstairs trying to hide a limp. "Our downstairs bathroom does not have a shower, just a toilet and sink."

"What happened?" Ryo caught Erick's arm as he tried to go into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Please Ryo... just... I mean," Erick swallowed with some difficulty. "It's ok, it's not the first time. We have it all worked out and everything. Terry was hungry and I remember Bikky saying you cooked every morning so...well, we did not get dinner last night so..."

"Where did you sleep last night?" Ryo asked brushing away Erick's attempts to go into the bathroom.

Erick tried not to weep. Ryo was so kind, too kind to be burdened with this kind of trouble. All at once, the years came crashing down on Erick and he leaned into Ryo sobbing. "The school playground has a wooden fort. It is not used at all because the kids like the new plastic equipment better, so we camp out there when... things get bad."

"How bad?" Ryo asked when Erick looked away Ryo pushed his sleeve up exposing the ugly bruises that he sported.

"Mom passed out from vodka, it's how she deals, she's not to blame." Erick confessed he clung to Ryo as years of abuse, mental and violently physical spilled forth. "Last night, Mom was passed out so he started in on Terry. I... I pushed Terry aside but he kept hitting me. When I came too, I grabbed Terry and we ran before Dad noticed."

"Ryo..." Dee grumbled coming down the stairs. "I don't smell breakfast." From his light tone, Ryo knew he was teasing. His laughter died as he saw the sobbing teenager in Ryo's arms. "Baby?"

"Dee, get the extra cell would you?" Ryo said as he got to his feet from where he had knelt in front of Erick. Dee went into the kitchen and rummaged through a drawer. They had bought two extra cell pones that were connected to their plan in case Bikky or Rain ever lost their phones. So far the boys had been responsible and the phones had been left in the drawer untouched. "If things ever get bad again, you come right here." Ryo said, he then accepted the small flip phone that Dee handed him and the charger. "If anything ever happens, you just press one and send, it will reach my cell, two is Dee, three is the house and four is the department. The other numbers will get you either Leon, JJ or Jill. I will come and get you." Ryo sighed and shut Erick into the bathroom. "Dee, I want to bar-b-que something." Was all Ryo said as he went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He was still simmering as Macy showed up with her crew.

Bikky noted the tension as soon as he and Rain sat at the table. Ryo was quiet as he fed Lyo breakfast rice and cut up his sausages. "Rain, did you drink your tea?" Bikky asked not looking at his brother. He had been surprised to see Erick and Terry at the table and wearing his clothes no less. But he would not question Ryo now.

"Yes... mother," Rain snipped sipping his tea.

"Watch it," Bikky threatened.

"Watch what?" Rain groused feeling grumpy. He had not slept well last night. Slyph nibbled his toes because he tossed and turned. This concert was going to drive him nuts long before the camera crew and Macy's endless questions did. Not to mention his dreams of a large bird talking to him. He always awakened to the sound of thunder though the sky was clear.

"I'm just thinking about you, and poor Ryo," Bikky said he looked to see that Ryo was still deep in thought and not paying them any mind. "More Ryo though, I doubt he wants to sit in the bathroom with you again rubbing your back. Uh, noxious much, drink your tea!" Rain sighed heavily his cheeks heating he threw a half eaten sausage at Bikky. "Why you," Bikky received a warning glare from Dee as Ryo picked up the sausage as on autopilot his mind still occupied. Terry lowered his head while Erick prepared to defend Rain from the larger boy. Ryo finally looked up to see his sons glaring at each other. Bikky and Rain glared at each other a moment longer before they both burst into laughter. Ryo looked at his sons before a chuckle escaped.

"You two finish up and get ready, you are going to help Count D out today," Dee said as he cleaned his plate and took Ryo's barely touched plate. "We will pick you up at three, this afternoon. We have rehearsals and Ryo needs to be fitted for his outfit for the wedding." Dee pulled Ryo's hand up and kissed the palm. "I'll clean this up, you go take a shower." Dee took all the dishes from the table.

"You should have seen your face when that sausage bounced off your forehead," Rain laughed he squealed in mock terror as Bikky toppled him over on the couch. Ryo looked up from cleaning up Lyo's mess. Erick got to his feet but paused as Terry grasped his uninjured arm. "Éneoestse! Bikky," Rain called out when Bikky reached onto the table and grabbed a comb he had left there last night. "Ryo... Dee... Bikky stop it," Rain fumbled underneath Bikky's bulk. "Néhnêševátamêstse! "

"What?" Bikky asked his hands moving fast as Rain huffed trying to dislodge him. "Sorry, I don't understand you."

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Macy asked worried that Bikky would crush the much smaller Rain.

"They'll work it out," Dee said as he began to rinse the dishes and load the dishwasher.

"Dee, Ryo...Néhvéstâhmêstse!" Rain called he laughed as Bikky began to tickle him before going back to his comb torture.

"What is he doing?" Macy wondered as she watched Bikky's hands work.

"You..." Rain huffed, "You xáa'e voénêstse! Péhpe'ékósa"

"What did you call me?" Bikky said still not relenting in his attack until he was satisfied. He stepped away from Rain with a triumphant grin. He took one look at Ryo before he laughed and dodged up the stairs to take a shower.

"Ryo," Rain said his voice sounding miserable. "I think I need help."

"Oh...my...Gosh," Macy said as she got a good look at Rain when he stood in the view of the dining room.

"Dee, call the precinct and let them know that we are going to be late." Ryo said as he went to retrieve a brush and begin work on Rain's unbearably tangled hair. "That's got to add at least two feet."

"Dude, it's a fro," Erick said as his mouth dropped open as he stared at Rain he laughed wishing that this could be his family.

"He needs all the height he can get," Dee said as he looked at the ball of hair atop his son's head. "Maybe he should keep it." Dee laughed when Ryo reached over with the brush and smacked his bottom. "What?" Dee said he saw Slyph on the stairs staring at her owner before heading out with Cujo to find breakfast.

"Thanks a lot!' Rain called after her. "Where were you when I was being attacked?" The large cat seemed to laugh as she left him to Ryo's capable hands.

"Ryo," Bikky called running down the stairs. His freshly showered, wet hair hung in long blond strands down his shoulders. He paused when he saw that Ryo was only a third done with Rain's hair. "I can't find my new sketch pad the one Dee got me. It had a new picture of... well I was working on something." Bikky said Ryo handed him the brush. Erick and Terry watched in awe as Bikky began to de-tangle Rain's hair. He was gentle as he pulled the brush through the mess he had made. Ryo found the missing book and sat it next to Bikky. He reached for the brush, but Bikky shook his head. "I got it." Laughing, Ryo went upstairs to take his shower.

"What a morning," Macy was saying as she stood in front of the camera. She continued her report as the family got ready and headed out for the day. Erick and Terry spent the day wondering why the boys were doting on Count D. Chris seemed to tiptoe around the staid Count who seemed annoyed with their coddling. He repeated that he was fine every time they offered to do something for him. Erick and Terry, wondering if he was ill, treated him as an invalid caring for him even as Ryo thought of ways to care for them.

Break

"Our American advertising agency is sending someone out from Pittsburgh," Daphnus was explaining to Leon. "They say he is the best they have. He wants to meet us all before he works on our tour's advertising."

"Ok," Leon said wondering what the High Prince expected him to do.

"Can you recommend a hotel?" Daphnus asked as he brushed his hair aside hoping to ignore the sighs of the female detectives that hung outside the office.

"Oh, yeah, the Hilton," Leon said as he went back to looking over his crime scene photos. He wished the prince would leave. It was hard enough to get work done when Count D visited, with Daphnus it was impossible. All the female detectives kept coming by his office with flimsy excuses the latest had asked for a paper clip. Leon had simply glanced at Daphnus, introduce them then went back to work. Ames, the female detective, had left without the paper clip but smiling.

"Alright, you do not have to lower your brows in such a fierce glower," Daphnus pouted. "I will depart for the day and see you all on on Friday for the Wedding then we will have the Concert on Saturday and head out for the tour on Sunday."

Leon looked up with a smile. "Yeah, bye." He said breathing a sigh of relief as Daphnus took himself off. Daphnus passed the delivery boy with a large bouquet of flowers. He laughed to himself as he entered Ryo and Dee's office. Leon was glad to be left alone with his work. He looked up when his office door closed with a snap and a haggard Berkeley dropped down into Jill's empty chair. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit," Berkeley lowered his head into his palms. Remembering himself he straitened up and looked at Leon. "I want him home, but he won't even talk to me."

"When D gets mad at me," Leon said needing no explanation of Berkeley's outburst. "I dodge his missiles, he's got great aim by the way, then take him down and fuck him til he is breathless. While he is catching his breath, I state my case. If it is reasonable he listens. If I am wrong he lets me know it, then we work it out."

"I can not imaging that, calm, delicate Count D doing anything as undignified as throwing things at you," Berkeley tried to lighten his voice with images of Count D having a fit of temper.

"Oh, he does," Leon thought of the many times Count D's shoe had bounced off his head. "He's quick too, like an old west sharpshooter. One minute he is empty-handed, then the next...Pain." Leon shook his head and laughed. "Man, I love him."

"I was not keeping secrets, I just did not want him to worry," Berkeley said lowering his head. "I received a couple of death threats. I wanted to keep it under wraps until we got to the bottom of it. I did not tell you guys because you have enough on your plates right now."

"Your shoulders are not big enough to carry the weight of the world on them." Leon said as Jill entered the office with several files from the dead prostitutes autopsy. "Talk to Jeremy, even if he can't help, even if he worries, your relationship will grow, and he will come home. Or do you want him on tour with us all summer. He is already packed." Leon tried not to laugh as Berkeley's eyes widened and he dashed from the office to find Jeremy.

Break

JJ watched, his heart sinking, as Jeremy placed yet another suitcase near the ones piled up for he and Lord D. "Are you sure you want to come with us?" JJ asked pulling Jeremy to the sofa. Jeremy nodded his head unable to look at his cousin. "But Jeremy, don't turn an argument into the end."

"What argument?" Jeremy said fighting the case of sniffles that had assailed him these many days. "If we had argued we could work it out. This is just him refusing to talk to me."

"Maybe he just..." JJ paused as a loud pounding was heard on their front door. Lord D poked his head out of his paint room. Sitting down his paintbrush he released the sleeves of his cheongsam to stand near Jeremy as JJ opened the door.

"No," Berkeley said as he entered the house. He looked at the piles of luggage. Recognizing Jeremy's he picked up the suitcases and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy followed him out to the pavement. He tried to take the heavy bags from the much larger man and managed to pinch his finger on a clasp. Berkeley shoved the bags in the car then pulled a resisting Jeremy to him to kiss the injured finger. "Give me my things."

"Your things belong in our home, you belong with me." Berkeley stomped back inside to collect more bags. "I don't want you away from me."

"You don't want me away," Jeremy said with a laugh that was ruined by a sob. "But you won't let me near. You push me away, you say you love me but all you want is a willing bed mate."

Berkeley put the last of the luggage into his trunk then slammed the lid. He leaned his fists against it and closed his eyes. Maybe Leon's way was better. This emotional stuff was going to drive him insane. But no, he thought, that wasn't fair. Leon and D had plenty of romance. "I received three death threats," Berkeley announced. Jeremy had opened his mouth to demand his luggage but closed it with a snap to stare aghast at Berkeley. "I did not want you to worry. My job is dangerous enough as it is, Diana is working on it, along with that CIA agent Miaka. But they have too much to do with their Arcadians so..." Berkeley shrugged.

"You could have told me," Jeremy stepped to the car and leaned his body against it. Berkeley enjoyed the way the rays of the setting sun bounced off his chestnut locks. "I felt shut out completely, like you were hiding things."

"I miss you," Berkeley scooted over and pulled Jeremy into his arms. "Come home." Jeremy sighed. If he gave in now, Berkeley would just do the same thing again. "I will tell you whatever, whenever. I promise."

"Well, I don't feel like hauling all that stuff back in the house." Jeremy said enjoying the play of Berkeley's large hands on his back as he raised his face Berkeley claimed his lips in a kiss that nearly set his clothes on fire so heated did his skin feel. "I think we need to go home," Jeremy said gasping for breath.

"Oh," Berkeley said with a wolfish grin. "Why do think that?"

"I know that look," Jeremy said waving hastily to his cousin and Lord D who stood on the porch ready to intervene. "I have about five minutes before you take these clothes from me."

Berkeley looked down at the light tan pants and yellow t-shirt. "Three."

"What?" Jeremy said as he opened the car door.

"Just get in the car." Berkeley ran around to the other side of the car he sped off down the road as soon as he was in. JJ and Lord D both laughed glad that Jeremy had decided to go home. The tour would have been uncomfortable trying to keep all of the Arcadian's secrets from him.

Jeremy released his death grip on the seat as the car came to a maddening halt in front of the house he ad Berkeley were renting. Jeremy was still undoing his seatbelt when the car door was wrenched open and Berkeley was pulling him from the car.

"Berk, it's been a while try to be gentle, okay?" Jeremy felt fear for the first time as Berkeley opened the door of the house.

"I won't hurt you," Berkeley promised pressing their lips together he tugged Jeremy's shirt up over his arms. Once the article was on the floor Berkeley's lips found the sensitive nipples and began to suck them. "I missed you so much, Little Bit," Berkeley confessed. Jeremy sighed his hands tangling in Berkeley's hair holding him to his chest. "Tell me you missed me, missed us, missed this."

"I did, I did, oh yes I did," Jeremy panted when Berkeley moved down. On his knees in the living room he pulled until Jeremy's pants were at his ankles. "Oh, Berk," He sighed as Berkeley wasted no time taking him into his mouth.

"Umm Hmmm," Berkeley said pulling a leg free. He lifted the appendage until it was on his shoulder and began to lick the swelling globes and beyond. "You taste so damn good."

"Yeah," Jeremy gasped he felt a moistened finger probing his intimate area and relaxed. He held on to Berkeley as his world centered on Berkeley's mouth and fingers.

"You are tight," Berkeley spread his fingers working Jeremy loose. "Relax Little Bit," Berkeley encouraged as his fingers felt trapped in Jeremy's channel. "We got to go to the bedroom there is no lube out here and you are too tight." Jeremy nodded his head and followed Berkeley to their bedroom. He lost his pants completely on the way. Berkeley felt ravenous as he realized that he was still fully dressed while Jeremy was bare before him. "Get on the bed," Berkeley said as he undid the buttons on his shirt. Jeremy watched in fascination as Berkeley's pants fell revealing his shorts. With a grin they too were dispensed with. Berkeley wiggled a finger summoning Jeremy to him. "Grab the lube and come here."

"B...Berk," Jeremy said as he handed over the brand new tube of jelly. Berkeley said nothing. He kissed Jeremy's neck pulling until the smaller man's arms were around his neck. He then leaned back against the wall forcing Jeremy to stand on the very tips of his toes to maintain the lip contact. Even then it was a strain.

"Pull you legs up and hold on," Berkeley said. Jeremy's cheeks flushed as he admitted that he loved when Berkeley took over their lovemaking. He did as Berkeley ordered locking his knees on Berkeley's hips his ankles crossed behind him. Berkeley turned until Jeremy's back was pressed to the wall. Berkeley wasted no time spreading great quantities of lubrication on his hand then pushing his fingers into his lover. Jeremy gasped his hips bucking under the onslaught of pleasure. "Show me," Berkeley said releasing one of Jeremy's hands from where he had captured both of them in his larger one. Jeremy reached down and stroked himself.

"I... am too... Close," Jeremy cried out spilling himself on their stomachs. He leaned back against the wall glad for the firm support. "Berk," Jeremy begged when he felt Berkeley's fingers driving him mad.

"Alright," Berkeley agreed pressing his aching member to Jeremy's opening. "Hold on to me." Jeremy complied as Berkeley pushed past his tight ring of yielding muscles. "You ok?" Berkeley asked when Jeremy nodded he began to move shoving deeper into Jeremy he began to pant. "Oh yeah," he sighed feeling that it would not take long. Berkeley grabbed Jeremy's arms and held them over his head pressing him into the wall he thrust like a man possessed. "Does it hurt?" He asked as his hips pushed Jeremy into the wall.

"No, good, so good, gonna," Jeremy gasped unable to go on as he came crying out he wished he could lower his arms and hold Berkeley but the man was unrelenting as he pushed into him. "Berk, my hands," Jeremy thought to remind him.

"I know, Lucky I don't have handcuffs." Berkeley said using all the willpower he possessed to hold on to drive into his lover. "Tighten your legs," Berkeley sighed when Jeremy complied. Jeremy felt himself building again and grew worried, the last time Berkeley had him up all night, he wasn't able to walk straight for two days. "Don't you ever leave me again," Berkeley whispered in his ear. "If I have to go another day without you I would go mad," Berkeley promised as he released Jeremy's hands and carried him to the bed. Pressing him down on the soft mattress Berkeley began to drive into him. Jeremy sighed underneath him and smiled glad to be home.

To Be Continued

Author's notes; Translation of Ryo's words "Darling, My heart will always belong to you."

Cheyenne, Stop it! No! Bikky... help! Have pity on me! You weasel faced goat!

Also, if any of you know who their ad exec is, thus naming the new (Though Brief) crossover, Kudos to you.

Ja

Chi


	23. The Fire Within part 2

Whipped Crème 23

The _Fire_ Within: Part 2

"Dee," Ryo poked his head into the break room. "Your mother is supposed to join us today for lunch." Dee stared at the vision of pale blue and white that was Ryo. Only Ryo could make white pants look so good. His powder blue shirt fit him well showing off his slim, muscular build. Thick golden-brown locks fell around his beautiful face and brushed his shoulders. "Dee," Ryo called again when Dee said nothing.

"Yeah, I know, we can pick her up on the way to the airport," Dee finally managed to find his voice. "We were elected to go pick up the ad-exec."

"What's his name?" Ryo asked looking over the slip of paper that Nestoir had dropped off. Daphnus had been banned from the precinct to the dismay of the female officers. "Alright." Ryo folded and pocketed the paper. "Now, Why my grandparents want your mother there..." Ryo shrugged as he tossed a white jacket over his shirt effectively hiding his double shoulder holster from view. "I feel odd being so heavily armed. Will they even let us in the airport?"

"As long as we have Arcadian badges we can go anywhere we want and they won't bother us." Dee said glad of the double citizenship. "I meant to tell you," Dee paused catching Ryo's arm before the man could leave the room. "You looked awesome last night at rehearsal. The songs are perfect and I can't believe Daphnus taught us two routines in less than a week."

"You were great too. I heard Daphnus telling grandfather that he has never missed a deadline and he was not about to begin with us." Ryo laughed his heart melting as he followed his lover to their car. Ryo gasped as the sports car veered away from the road.

Dee laughed, "you have to learn how to drive this thing."

"I know how to drive it. I drove it when I needed to find you, remember?" Ryo said he wondered what Dee was up too when he took his hand and placed it on the gear shift.

"Put it in gear," Dee said as he altered his speed. Ryo moved the stick and Dee swore placing his hand on top of Ryo's he put the car in the proper gear. "I am amazed you made it without blowing my little baby up."

"I thought I was your baby," Ryo said trying to take his hand away from Dee.

"Yeah," Dee allowed his eyes to leave the road in order to linger over Ryo's body as he sat next to him in the hot California sun. "But you ain't exactly little are you?" Dee smirked when Ryo blushed. "I love you," Dee looked away as he felt his heart constrict.

"Aishiteru," Ryo relaxed his hand under Dee's as they drove to Renee's apartment. Dee hopped out of the car when they pulled up and helped his mother into the backseat. "Hello Renee." Ryo greeted always feeling awkward calling her by her first name. He wanted to show her the respect due her, but Ms. Spencer seemed too formal.

"You may as well call me mom now." Renee said patting Ryo's hand amazed that it was so soft under hers. "You are marrying my son in two days." Ryo grinned as Dee had to force himself not to say that they were already married. It was a little fact that everyone had managed to forget in light of Torcha and Laton making such a big deal out of their renewing their vows.

"We have to pick up an ad-exec at the airport and deliver him to his hotel. Since we have to go there we are meeting Ryo's grandparents in the hotel restaurant for lunch." Dee informed his mother. "Ryo, Rain and Bikky are with Julie, Chris, Carol, Ericka and Terry."

"They checked in?" Ryo asked proud that they always did call to let them know their whereabouts.

"Don't they always?" Dee said as he began the arduous task of navigating airport traffic. "Our arc of Fae Support will be here tomorrow afternoon so that we can brief them on our cases before we leave. Nothing much that we can report. Bunch of dead prostitutes."

"Few leads," Ryo said with disgust. "They always make sure to give us the hellish cases."

"Maybe because they know you can solve them." Renee quipped reminding them both that she was in the car. "They have confidence that you will do great. And you have not let them down yet."

Renee grew quiet as she followed them to the door. They both flashed their badges as they skipped the metal detector and went to wait for the man who had come to meet the Arcadians. "He is supposed to be tall, handsome and..."

"You must be looking for me,"Dee paused as he looked over the tall man with deep blue eyes and dark hair falling around him in a haphazard style that managed to look artfully arranged. His suit had to cost several thousand, but then again so did Ryo's. "You don't look so bad yourself, but uh.." His eyes left Dee to find Ryo leaning casually against a counter. "Him, I would eat for breakfast, lunch, dinner and a midnight snack."The man winked at Ryo who looked away.

"Brian Kinney?" Dee asked hoping that he was wrong as he looked at the handsome man that ogled Ryo.

"Oh yeah, that's me," Brian grinned as he shook Ryo's hand. Holding tight he rubbed his thumb over the back of Ryo's hand. Ryo shivered and stepped away taking his hand with him. Brian did not hide his watching of Ryo's backside as they left the airport. "You want to help me settle into my hotel room?" Brian asked Ryo placing a hand on the small of his back. "We can drop your partner off and have fun. I am not supposed to meet the royalty until dinner."

"You will find him not so easy to get rid of," Ryo stepped away. "Please do not touch me like that."

"Don't be so cold sexy," Brian said reaching again for Ryo.

"I'll break it." Dee informed him. "Seriously, I was hoping that you would take no for an answer, but now I see. I may have to harm you."

"What's your deal?" Brian asked as he picked up his suitcase seeing as how Dee walked past the designer bag.

"My deal is... he is mine," Dee was blunt as he pulled a willing Ryo into his arms.

"I only want to borrow him," Brian scoffed as he saw the car that they were headed to. "You are just detectives?" He asked when Renee got into the car with them he noticed her for the first time.

"Mom," Dee said with a scowl. "This is Brian Kinney, he is here for the Arcadians. Mr. Kinney this is my mother Renee Spencer."

"Stop the growling, you only have two days left," Ryo said as he rubbed his hand over Dee's knee.

"Two days Baby, stop touching me like that," Dee said as he jerked the car into gear. Ryo laughed as they pulled away from the curb. Ryo looked into the rear view mirror and saw Brian blowing a kiss at him.

"Fine then, Detective Laytner, why don't you join us?" Brian asked as he could not tear his eyes away from Ryo's perfect face. Renee gasped and Brian laughed.

"Hentai-yo," Ryo said turning to frown at Brian. "Watashi wa Dee-Kun, Anata no baka des ka."

"Whoa, whoa," Brian said his eyes widened in alarm. "What language was that? And damn you look hot when your eyes are all..." Brian paused unable to describe what he had felt as Ryo had snapped at him.

"He's half Japanese, my Ryo." Dee patted Ryo's hand, "When he gets over emotional, angry, passionate, happy, sappy, whatever, he forgets that he knows English." Dee's eyes smoldered. "One thing I love is when he screams at me in Japanese when we're..."

"Dee!" Ryo yelled when Dee laughed he blushed.

"But that's something you'll never know," Dee was glad to see the hotel in view. "I think your grandparents are already here," he said to Ryo and pointed to the sleek limousine with Arcadian flags parked out front. Brian blew a last kiss at Ryo before he went to check into his room. Dee and Ryo both breathed a sigh of relief and went to have lunch. Laton and Torcha both got to their feet as Ryo, Dee and Renee approached their table.

"I am sure you are wondering," Laton said as the waitress took their orders and left the table. "Why we asked for you to show up here?"

"Has something to do with the wedding?" Dee said sipping his soda.

"Yes, you both need to know what is expected of you and..." Torcha said shaking Renee's hand. "We need your consent."

"My consent? He is an adult," Renee sputtered looking at her son.

"Yes he is, but if he marries our Ryo," Torcha said ignoring Dee's "We are already married!" Torcha sighed before she continued. "He would be the Prince Consort, and that would make you the dowager princess of the dragon realm." Torcha pulled a box from underneath the table that Dee was sure had not been there before. She opened the lid and he stared at the crown within. It had a single large teardrop diamond in it. "Your children will have similar accoutrements," Torcha said closing the lid.

"So," Ryo thought he saw Brian in the doorway watching him. He blushed then looked at Laton. "What is expected of us?" Laton followed his grandson's line of vision. He laughed then began to explain the intricate ceremony of a Dragon Wedding.

Break

Erick ran into his room quickly hiding all of his candid photos of Rain. Terry had kept their friends busy downstairs while he did so. They were planning to hang out in the den but Erick did not want to take any chances of Rain seeing himself plastered in his room. Erick came back down to see Bikky laughing as Rain rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Both boys then broke into guffaws. Carol gave Erick a smirk before she went and sat nearly in Bikky's lap. Julie took Rain's hand and they went to settle down for a movie. Erick and Terry gasped as they heard their father coming in from work.

"Dad!" Terry said his eyes wide as he stared at his father. "You're home early" he tried to sound casual. They had hoped to have their guest gone before their father came home. "I mean, Dad, this is Bikky and Rain Maclean and Julie and Carol. Guys, this is our dad."

"Call me Mike," Their father said with a grin. He was glad to see that his sons had friends. His wife had told him so, but he worried that they were loners. He saw Bikky and Carol close together. His eyes then went to Julie. "Julie, I have heard your name before, and Rain," He looked at Erick and Terry. "What kind of name is Rain? Are you Native?" Mike shrugged as if he truly did not care. "Dating my boys huh?"

"What?" Rain asked his eyes wide he looked up and up and up at the tall, muscle bound man standing before him.

"No need to be afraid of me, you're real cute...Gorgeous in fact," Mike said his eyes traveling over Rain's slight frame.

"I'm not afraid. But," Erick bit back a groan as Rain continued. "I'm a boy, and Julie's dating me."

" A boy?" Mike frowned his eyes promising much to his sons he looked to Erick saying. "I saw your picture somewhere," He would not admit that he had walked into Erick's room and thought the beautiful girl was his son's girlfriend so many pictures did he have.

"Oh that's because Rain's famous. His picture is all over the place." Julie gushed holding his hand. Rain blushed looking away from the older man. "He is in a pop group, you know the royal one."

"Oh, that must be it." Rain shivered as Mike's eyes bored into him. They were cold with an unnatural hatred.

"Bikky, I feel bad that we left Chris at the shop with a sick Count D, shouldn't we get going?" Rain asked he saw Erick and Terry nodding but Julie protested that they had just got there. Carol gave the younger girl a warning look and got to her feet.

"Yeah, you just got here, why don't you give us a little performance?" Mike's voice grew oily as he realized his son was in love with another boy. "Just one song." Rain heard a threat implied in Mike's tone as he gripped Rain's arm.

"Let him go," Bikky said coming over to Rain's side. "You're hurting him."

"Oh, sorry, what a delicate... Boy... you are," Mike said and Terry bit back tears as his father rounded on his friends. They never should have brought them here, but Rain and Bikky had both said that they wanted to see their house. "Come on sing for us," Mike urged sitting down he pushed Rain towards the fireplace. "There, a stage." Rain frowned as he looked at the man. It all made sense to him now. The bruises that Erick and Terry were always trying to hide. Ryo's preoccupation and anger the other night at dinner. He smiled his most beautiful smile and began to sing.

"Once upon a time there was a boy

In his early years he had to learn

How to grow up living in a war that he called home

Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm

Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face

Every time my father's fist would put her in her place

Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room

Hoping it would be over soon."

Mike frowned as Rain's clear voice seemed to pierce his heart with an arrow. His large green eyes so startling in his caramel face, framed by locks of purest black arrested all who sat around the room. Erick saw his mother look into the room from the kitchen where she normally hovered prepared to serve her husband whatever need he devised. Rain continued into the hush that surrounded the house.

"Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday

And I'm okay"

Rain nodded hoping that Ryo and Dee were working on things to make his friends lives better. He knew that his words would feed their hearts even as singing fed his own soul.

"I often wonder why I've carried all this guilt

When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built

Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door

The echo of a broken child screaming "please, no more"

Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done?

For you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on."

Mike fidgeted more in the chair his brows drawing down at the small boy that stood so beautiful on the stone by his fireplace. Terry teared up as Rain's voice washed through him making memories as fresh as the wounds on his arms.

"Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday"

Rain's eyes met Mikes and he belted just as Daphnus had taught him.

"It's not so easy to forget

All the marks you left along our necks

When I was thrown against cold stairs

And everyday afraid to come home, In fear of what I might see there"

Rain felt his own eyes well as he thought of his friends and all that they lived with. He suffered abuse for three days, he could not imagine it for fifteen years.

"Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love you gave

Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday

And I'm okay

Mm" Rain lowered his head, and the last words were almost whispered but their clarity and beauty still rang through to each person as if he had sang it loud and clear.

"I'm okay... I'll be okay"

Mike surged to his feet he grabbed Rain's arm and drew his hand back. "He has a concert in two days. It will be all over the place." Erick said as he wedged his body between Rain and his father. Erick hoped his father knew enough not to leave bruises on the boy. Bikky stood ready to attack the much larger man. Mike smiled and looked at his sons. Erick was willing to accept the promised retribution if it spared Rain. Mike released Rain with a shove sending him into Bikky's arms. Bikky caught his brother and went to the sofa.

"Rain, get your stuff," Bikky said when Rain's breathing calmed. "Dads are coming, I hit the button." Bikky showed Rain his cell which blinked. Ryo had their phones equipped with a panic button that sent a trace directly to his and Dee's phone.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Mike asked his mood lightened now that he had promised retribution against Erick and Terry.

"Our dads are coming to pick us up," Bikky grew smug thinking of Dee's fists planted in Mike's grinning mouth. He would love to see him take on someone his own size. His phone beeped an answer from Dee. "About fifteen minutes." Erick and Terry's eyes darted to each other and back again fearing for Ryo under their father's brutish hands.

"Can't wait to meet 'em, queers aren't they?" Mike said wondering what kind of detectives they would be.

"We have two father's," Rain said rubbing his arm which sported an angry looking hand print. Bikky suppressed foul words as he looked at the swelling and discoloration.

Mike smiled when he followed Bikky's line of vision. "Delicate boy," He went into the kitchen to retrieve a beer. Terry felt tears as his father began what was a sure sign of a rough night for them. Who were they kidding? Terry thought, Ryo and Dee would be leaving in less than forty eight hours. How could he protect them?

"I brought my PS2," Bikky announced. "Might as well be entertained till Ryo and Dee get here."

**Break**

**(Still at the Hotel)**

Ryo and Dee stared at each other as Laton and Torcha went on explaining what was expected of them at their wedding. "Can't we just have Ryo burn down the city?" Dee asked with a smile. "That would be easier."

"Destruction is always easy," Laton said as he sipped his lemonade. "Of all the human food, this is my favorite."

"That's not food," Ryo said.

"You will never want for anything again," Torcha informed Renee. She paused as Dee's brows drew down while he looked at his mother. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no, but," Dee paused. "Mom," He still struggled with the word. "I never asked, and you never said, where do you get your funds? You travel from here to New York and back again, you just relocated, not too many employers that do that on such short notice and you have a nice condo in a perfect neighborhood."

"I am glad you like the condo, means you will have no problem sending my grandchildren to visit." Renee laughed her cheeks heating as Dee continued to gaze at her. "Alright," Renee said with a laugh when Dee simply looked at her. "I don't know if you have ever heard of this... I mean, no reason you would have." Dee frowned as his mother continued to hedge. "I have a pseudonym for what I do." Renee took a deep breath. "I am Ren Dillon." Renee announced. She wondered why Ryo's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"You're a writer," Ryo announced as he stared at her. Renee gasped shocked that she did not have to explain who Ren Dillon was. "A best seller," Ryo continued smiling.

"You know my work?" She asked embarrassed as she thought of the explicit romance novels she penned.

"Well, more than a few years ago one of my girlfriends left a couple of her things." Ryo admitted as he thought back fondly of his wild nearly two year affair. He was with her right before he had been moved to Dee's precinct. That relationship was still raw and Dee had tried to... Ryo shook his head. "When I tried to return them, she threw them at my head. A few of the items were a couple of your books. I ended up reading one of them."

"Now he has every one you have written, drove me crazy last month searching for your latest," Dee said. He tried not to think of the implications of a female leaving things at Ryo's apartment. Before he could say more his cell and Ryo's buzzed. "Simultaneous," Dee said as he pulled his phone.

"Panic," Ryo got to his feet. "We have to go," He informed their guests Laton and Torcha grinned loving the feral gleam their grandson got whenever his children were threatened. He then sent a text to Bikky. [Urgent?

[ Not anymore- but get here- big guy dont like Rain- not too keen on me

[Got your location- be there in 15

"Baby," Dee said as his phone received the message. "It only takes ten minutes..."

"I know, we are stopping at the pet shop. O-Ji-Sama, can you see her home?"

Dee sighed then handed Laton his keys. "I trust you to take my car, we'll need the limo we won't all fit. " Renee got to her feet and went with the dragons as her son dashed from the hotel.

**Break**

Rain breathed a tremendous sigh of relief as he heard the doorbell ring. Erick dashed to the door as his father sat down his fourth beer and got to his feet. Bikky shoved his system into his bag not caring of the cords. He took Carol's hand as Erick opened the door. He gasped in pain as Mike gripped his shoulder and shoved him aside. "Kids," Mike grinned when Erick went to sit with his shoulders hunched. "I try to teach them to answer the door properly."

"Yes, well, some teaching methods work better than others," Ryo said with calm that was surprising for Bikky could see the thinly banked fires in his eyes. "Bikky, Rain, girls, go to the car. Erick, Terry, were you planning to spend the last night with us?"

"My boys aren't going anywhere, they have some explaining to do," Mike said as his eyes raked over the beautiful man before him. Ryo pushed his hair back with a graceful move that shocked the large man.

"Explaining?" Dee said as he put his body in front of Ryo protecting Mike from the steam he could see building.

Seeing the move, Mike grinned. "I'm not going to hurt your little..." Mike got no further as Bikky came charging back into the house.

"Dee's trying to protect you," He yelled only to have Mike bark a laugh. He threw his head back so hilarious did he find it that Ryo could be a threat to him. He looked around Dee and down at Ryo. Rain made to go around the adults and Ryo took his hand. He pushed the sleeve up. Seeing the bruise Bikky gasped. He took Rain's arm and backed away from Ryo sure that nothing on this earth could save Mike now. "Rain, Carol, Julie, we were told to leave."

"You got a problem with it?" Mike said shoving against Dee, he was amazed that the man did not move. His strength had always cowed others. "Step outside copper." Terry began to weep as he thought of the lovely Ryo and strong Dee under his father's large fists.

"Drunken brawling is illegal," Ryo informed the man as he stepped aside for Sofu. Mike paused as the tiny (to his standards) Asian approached his boys. The strange creature on his shoulder hissed and flapped it's wings. Sofu patted his wife hoping to still her need for fresh blood as she stared at the contentious human.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike demanded when the man pulled two long braided bracelets and attached them to Erick and Terry. Erick looked down with a frown. Was that human hair? He wondered as he fingered the soft material that had been braided in loops and twists.

"My son," Sofu nodded not hiding the fact that he had invaded the young boy's mind. "If the need should ever arise, and you can not call me, know that I or my wife, will be here," Erick and Terry both gasped as the words entered their heads. Aloud he said, " Ryo and Dee asked me to keep an eye on things while they were away. I just wanted to meet you and let you know that anytime you want to visit the animals in the shop, since we will be there taking care of the animals, well, you are welcome. Anytime," Sofu sniffed as he passed Mike who glowered and followed them all outside. Erick and Terry waited until their father was outside before they ran out the back door.

"You...wait!" Mike grabbed Ryo. Him being the smaller of the two detectives. It was his proclivities to attack those he perceived as weaker than himself."I said wait!"

"Get your hands off me," Ryo said yanking away with a strength that surprised Mike. Perhaps if he had not consumed four beers in less than twenty minutes that strength would have stayed his hand. Mike brought his open palm to Ryo's face only to have the smaller man duck and wrench his arm back. Mike grimaced as Ryo forced him to his knees with the hold. Erick and Terry peeked around the corner of their house watching as their father attacked Ryo. Mike twisted and managed to get his arm free. He snaked his hand out and grabbed Ryo's legs taking him to the ground. Dee shouted for him to stop. Bikky and Rain dashed from the car coming to Ryo's aid. Ryo brought his hands down hard on Mike's shoulders he howled in pain as Ryo shoved a fist into his midsection and reversed their position.

Dee took Ryo's hand and pulled him to his feet. "You ok?" He asked with a frown. Sofu looked at Mike for a long moment and smiled as the man got up to attack again.

"Dad, no!" Erick ran forward he was about to put himself in the way of his father's fist, but Dee caught him around the waist and easily lifted the lanky fifteen year old off his feet. Ryo ducked the fist and parried with his own. Taking the man by surprise he began to pummel him. Mike was soon dazed on the pavement.

Dee sat Erick down as Sofu handed him a bottle of water from inside the lush car. Dee dumped the contents on Mike's head. The man sputtered and coughed coming to he looked as if he would attack Ryo again. "You are under arrest," Dee said pulled a pair of cuffs and calling the headquarters for backup. "Yeah we are off duty, but he is still an officer of the law and you attacked him."

"Look what he did to me," Mike argued. "I think he broke my ribs and my nose," His words were hardly understandable.

"Self defense," Ryo said as he looked at his knuckles. "Oh well," He commented on the redness he could see on his fists. "Bruises fade."

**Break**

"Feel better now," Leon asked as Lord D tended to Ryo's hands taking the swelling down.

"I wanted to bar-be-que him." Ryo grumbled he winced when Lord D rapped his knuckles with his finger. "What was that for?"

"He is still those boys father," Lord D admonished.

"I pity them," Sofu said folding his arms as he watched the last of Count D, Leon, Aoi and Chris's luggage being put into a bus that would take it to Arcadia. "You guys leave tomorrow night for the wedding. One more day at the office," Sofu said as Aurora materialized in front of them from her perch on her husbands shoulders.

"Before you fry him, let me at him. Then your flames will leave no evidence that I was there." Lord D sighed at his mother when it seemed that Ryo was considering it. "He left a bruise on the small one." Lady Aurora informed her son as she showed him Rain's arm.

"I'm not small," Rain protested. "Dee said I'll get bigger." Rain's large eyes went to Dee sparkling bright, emerald green in the shop's dim light. "Right Dee, I'll fill out nicely." Dee coughed to cover up a chuckle as he nodded. He was still laughing as Count arrived carrying a tray of tea.

"We have guests," He announced. Erick and Terry stepped around the Count they both went to Ryo and hugged him.

"You'll stay with us tonight," Ryo informed them. "Your father will be away for some time, if your mother agrees to see a counselor and attend 'alcoholics anonymous' meetings she will be able to keep you and receive state aid until she finds employment."

"Thank you," Erick whispered.

"Don't thank me, thank X-Ta-C, they are the ones who own the 'Safe House', it's where the help is coming from." Ryo turned red as the boys praised him.

"But you made the call," Terry said unable to keep his awe from his voice. "We never asked for help, but you gave it."

"Such is the way of love," Lord D said thinking of the one who had taught him that. Sofu patted his son's hand in a rare gesture of filial affection.

"You'll see him again," Sofu promised.

"I know," Lord D sighed he got to his feet to help Aoi to the bathroom before Count D could. "You rest child, this trip will be hard on us all."

"I'm fine father, less than a week," Count D said with an exasperated huff.

"Rest Papa, rest," Aoi admonished her little pigtails bobbing as she nodded her head. "Brother," She placed her tiny hand on his stomach. Lord D lead her away before Erick and Terry could register what the tot was implying. Count D blushed as he watched his daughter.

"She is more like you than we know," Count D said to Sofu as the shop emptied of visitors. Erick and Terry did indeed head back to Ryo and Dee's for their last night in town. It was a subdued atmosphere as Ryo cooked dinner. Macy and her crew were silent as they observed the friendly family as they settled down. They meandered throughout the house catching various, candid scenes.

"Are you ready?" Dee asked as he placed his hands on Ryo's hips.

"I should be asking you that," Ryo laughed leaning back against Dee. "They are going to put a crown on your head."

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you," Dee promised as he kissed Ryo then went to set up the table, he frowned when he saw that Rain had already set the table.

"Tomorrow afternoon we are supposed to do some thing at the mall," Rain said he was about to say more, but the doorbell rang. Dee sighed he opened the door and closed it with a snap.

"Dee, who was that?" Ryo asked coming into the living room. He was pulling an apron from his waist.

"No one," Dee was saying, he swore as the bell rang again. Ryo frowned and reached his arms around Dee in a loose embrace he opened the door. He sighed when he saw Brian.

"So you do live together," Brian said and winked at Ryo. "The High Prince, Daphnus, told me that you cooked the most wonderful meals."

"Come on in," Ryo stepped further into Dee's arms. "We need as many people to eat as possible, I don't want to have any leftovers in the fridge."

"You like me don't you?" Brian said with a soft kiss blown in Ryo's direction. "You want to try it."

"No, I just don't want leftovers," Ryo said matter of factly.

"Don't mess with him," Bikky said to Brian wondering who the suave man in the expensive suite was. "He has had a long day, and he has already beat down one idiot. I would hate to see dinner ruined because he paused to beat you down. Believe me, Rain needs all the food he can get." Brian eye's looked for Rain and paused.

"Holy... that's a boy?" Brian ogled the small teenager.

"I grew an inch since I have been here." Rain protested as he placed the extra plate at the table.

"In hair," Bikky snickered as he patted his brother's arm. "But I think he's a keeper." Bikky laughed as Rain turned red.

"What time is your mall thing?" Ryo asked looking over their calender for the next day.

"Noon, I set it up," Brian said. "The main thing he has going for him, for the whole group, is that he is young. So we are going to go where the young people are. Keep it fresh in their minds and then before you leave swamp the media with the announcements of the tour dates. The live thing on Arcadia... Where is that by the way? Never mind..." Brian paused as he remembered that every time he had asked the high prince for the location the subject was talked around. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I made angel hair pasta and a light Alfredo, veggie sauce, fresh baked bread, steamed broccoli and carrots, with an Italian salad. Strawberry cheesecake and whipped cream for dessert."

"What store did you get all this from? Did you order in?" Brian asked he watched as Rain ran to open the door for more guests. He stared in awe at Count D, Lord D and Sofu D as they arrived in one large group.

"I did not order it,"Ryo said simply as he greeted his friends.

"As if," Bikky laughed waving Chris over. "Ryo makes everything from scratch."

"Yeah," Collins said as he Angel, Roger and Mimi squeezed in before Rain could shut the door. "I don't see why they needed me on the tour at all."

"I'm security," Ryo said smiling when detective Jones joined them. "Glad you could make it," Ryo went back into the kitchen. Brian gasped as Aoi toddled by with Kiba and Shinrai. He was about to ask about the many plates on the large table when the doorbell rang again and the Arcadian's showed up with Heaven in tow. Brian felt a chill creep over his spine as the beauty in white brushed her cold hand against his. Laton and Torcha watched the newcomer with a hungry stare that he felt had nothing to do with dinner. Little Nicklaus laughed as he abandoned his mother and younger sister to go play with Aoi and the twins. Brian felt the cheer in the house and sat back. The more he observed the better he would do his job. Ryo was in prime form smiling and laughing. Dee kept a hand either on his waist or touching his hair. Brian sighed and sat back. It seemed that this was a trip that he would not be getting laid.

Just as they were sitting down at the table Berkeley and Jeremy showed up with the bottles of wine. "You made it out of bed," JJ said laughing as Jeremy tried to walk over with a modicum of a straight gait. "Shall I put a pillow on your chair?"

Jeremy turned red and swatted his cousin's arm. "Making up for lost time," Jeremy sighed as he eased into his seat next to Berkeley. JJ laughed as he held a seat for Lord D. "This is the first day I have been allowed clothes." Jeremy whispered with a laugh as he reached for the food that Ryo sat in front of him. "Now I need to eat," Jeremy piled his plate high with pasta. "Ryo... I love you," Jeremy poured sauce on his pasta.

"Not more than you love me," Berkeley said feeding a piece of bread to Jeremy. The cameras rolled as the laughter broke free in the house while they all ate Ryo's home cooking.

**Break**

"I guess this is it," Macy said as she looked around the office. "You guys leave tonight."

"Yes," Ryo said with a dreamy sigh. "And tomorrow I get married all over again."

"Look Ryo," Macy said with a sigh. " I love my husband, I do."Macy took a step towards Ryo. "I would never think...but... Seeing you guys these two weeks and I have seen..." Macy paused. Ryo looked up and found his arms filled with soft, pliant woman. Macy pressed her lips to Ryo's. Some long forgotten instinct kicked in and his arms held Macy close.

"Well... well," Ryo broke away at the hurt sound of Dee's voice.

"Dee," Ryo stepped away form Macy as Dee turned on his heel and left the office. "Oh... Dee," Ryo said as he rushed from his office. Macy sat at his desk feeling tears threaten. What had she done?

Ok, Dee thought as he marched to the records room. Finding it occupied he went on to the empty break room. Ryo was strait long before I ever met him. This is a big step we are taking tomorrow. I know we were supposed to be already married but, Dee's thoughts paused as the last few years of their life together swamped his mind. Dee sank into a chair as his knees buckled tears gathered and spilled. Maybe this was just some remembering that Ryo was doing. Dee could see Macy in Ryo's arms and his heart broke all over again. Ryo had held her so close. Perhaps, now that he was unfulfilled by Dee he was thinking of the pleasure that women brought. Maybe he wanted to go back to that. Why stay with Dee and continue to be ridiculed by society, his family, the other dragons?

He could simply settle down with a woman. Marry the water dragon princess and be happy. But where would that leave Dee? Alone and heartbroken. Dee had always maintained that he was bisexual but he preferred men as a general rule. Ryo, oh his beautiful, loving, gentle Ryo. Did he want women? Is that what this was. But what about him? What about the love they shared? Did their time together mean nothing? One week. They had been apart a little over one week.

"Dee," Dee shivered as the voice that could cry out so sensually spoke clear as day to his breaking heart. Heels could be heard clicking in a fast pace as Macy came running after Ryo.

"Dee!" Her voice was breathless and her deep curled, brown hair bounced as her bosoms heaved. "I kissed him."

"But he did not push you away," Dee refused to look at Macy. His bloodshot eyes found and remained on Ryo. "You didn't."

"It was nothing," Macy said when Ryo simply stood his cheeks heating. "I will never leave my husband, or..."

"If not you then some other woman. Ryo," Dee said with a heavy sigh as more tears gathered and fell. "We are getting married tomorrow." Ryo felt Dee's anguish as if it were his own. "I never worried about other men," Dee said his voice hollow as he sat still hunched over. "I never understood why I was not too concerned about you and other men, but now I see. Men..." Dee shook his head trying in vain to deny the image burned in his mind. "It's women. You say Princess Clarisande is hot, you like watching the Arcadian's rehearse, Andy... Andy is like a child but she is a woman."

"Dee I don't want women," Ryo found his voice he dropped to his knees beside Dee's chair. "I want you, only you. Male, female, I don't care, I only want you."

"The way you held her," Macy sighed as her own tears spilled. What had she done? Macy left the room intent on escaping the crumbling love that had so buoyed her spirits.

"It did not hurt," Ryo said as he peeled Dee's hands away from his face. Ryo pressed his lips to Dee's. He felt the tendril of pain slice across his stomach. Still he pressed on wiping his tongue across the softness of Dee's lips. Ryo winced but pushed on tasting the inside of Dee's mouth. Dee gasped falling into the kiss, falling into Ryo. Though his insides clenched as if they were trying to wrench themselves from his body. Dee tasted the smoke and tried to push Ryo away, but Ryo was relentless in his pursuit of Dee's mouth. Ryo pressed further wedging his body between Dee's knees his own starting to pain him from his position on the floor. Ryo's fingers dived into Dee's over long, tousled hair. A moan began deep in Ryo's gut as his pain doubled the longer he held on to Dee. Dee tried to push him away but his Ryo was holding too tight.

As his body rebelled at the contact Ryo began to gasp he fell to the side clutching his middle. Dee grew worried as the contact ended and still Ryo writhed. "Baby," Dee got to his knees next to Ryo. "What's wrong? Usually it ends as soon as contact is broken."

"Too much," Ryo gasped. "Don't you see. It's my heart, my desires, what I want," Ryo began. "Kuso, itai-yo!" Ryo gasped as more smoke billowed from his mouth. "I love you Dee. Only you, I want only you. I'm sorry," Ryo's eyes rolled into his head as consciousness was lost to him. Dee ripped his cell from his pocket to call the consulate.

"Laton, Torcha, you need to come here quick!" Dee yelled as Leon entered the break room.

"What the heck!?" Leon blustered watching Dee gather Ryo into his arms. "Macy ran by in tears and... What's wrong with him?"

"That damn chastity belt the dragons put on him," Dee cursed he surprised Leon with his strength by picking Ryo up into his arms. He carried him onto a couch. Flashes of heat bombarded the break room then calmed as Laton and Torcha stomped into the office.

"What foul deed have you done to my grandson?" Torcha demanded as she glowered at Dee her eyes took on a more slanted appearance and a dangerous yellow glow. Underneath her pale complexion Dee thought he saw shining green scales and plumes of smoke from her mouth.

"Me!" Dee blustered at a loss his heart still paining him from seeing Macy held so close to Ryo's body, her lips on his her tongue searching his mouth. "I didn't do anything!" Dee affirmed shaking his head at Laton's angry glare. "He kissed me. I tasted the smoke in his mouth, I knew he was in pain, so I tried to push him away but he held on."

"What did you do that had him so determined to have you?" Laton asked looking at Ryo.

"Nothing. Why would you put such a strong spell on him?" Dee asked he moved over closer and took Ryo's hand in his own.

"This is not a strong spell, not even by human standards," Torcha said as she placed her hand on Ryo's abdomen releasing him from the chastity constraints. Ryo gasped but still his eyes did not open. "It is a very rare occurrence but... The spell can assimilate with the host. It is like a living creature if the hosts desires grows so will it's power. Even so, the reaction should not have been so virulent, his love for you must have added extra fuel. This spell was not related to you, but him. What he wanted, what he desired.

"He knew," Dee said stroking the soft hair that fell over Ryo's brow. Ryo's eyes moved and the long lashes lifted like a curtain over a stage revealing the deep pools of darkness that Dee drowned in every time he gazed into them for any length of time.

"Dee, I'm sorry," Ryo's voice caught on a sob. He sat up hugging Dee tight in his strong arms.

"Baby, no," Dee said against his ear. With a soft smile he held Ryo to his body. "I'm sorry," Dee pressed his lips to Ryo's. He looked over Ryo's shoulder at Laton. When the ancient dragon nodded Dee deepened the kiss. While they celebrated their love Laton and Torcha left the precinct, Leon went back to his office shaking his head. Dee pulled away his breathing ragged in the calm of the empty room. "Wait, we have to go to the mall in thirty minutes and it will take me longer than that to..." Dee could say no more, his eyes smoldered as he looked at Ryo's pale beauty.

"Alright," Ryo said his voice contrite.

"Tomorrow, let's show your grandparents that we can do it." Dee kissed Ryo's cheek. His lips lingered until Ryo turned his head and pressed their lips together. "We have to go," Dee said getting to his feet. Ryo stood from the couch and followed Dee to the parking lot.

**To Be Continued**

Author's notes; WOW! What a long chapter. Let me know if you like these longer chapters and I will see what I can do to make sure that all the other's are a bit longer. Also, the mini concert at the mall, the wedding and the wedding night (The French One) will be in the next chapter finishing this arc up nicely. Thank you all for reading this series. It makes me happy to know that my writing makes someone smile.

Song credit: Christina Aguilera 2002, I'm Okay ( I make no profit off of this song or it's use, Heck I make no profit at all off this entire series. (I changed a few words to make it fit the storyline.)

Also, Brian Kinney is a character from Queer As Folk. I do not own that show and am making no profit from this series. If the readers like I will do more with that series at a later date. Again thank you so much for your reading.

**HAVE YOU GOT YOUR COPY OF THE WHITE LION? ON SALE NOW AT: BUYBOOKSONTHEWEB/DOT/COM**


	24. Passing Fancy

**Hi, another chapter, I love having my own computer and working on my own schedule. I hope you all understand that the proceeds from The White Lion will aid in the paying of this (Monthly bill) If I can not pay the bill, I lose the Computer. Not very productive times ahead.**

**Whipped Crème 24**

**Passing Fancy**

Lord D stared around the mall in horror as he and JJ entered the large area where a stage was set up. Officers stood around the fences waiting for the screaming crowd to quiet down. Princess Chimera approached the microphone. Brian watched the tiny blond woman as she looked over the mass of gyrating humanity. When her voice came through he was shocked by it's husky timbre. Finding it oddly sensual, for a woman. "You want them?" She called into the microphone. "You want to feel the rapture that can only be found in the arms of music?" She waited a beat as the crowd's cheers became thunderous with applause and screams. "Then you got it... Here they are folks," Chimera wondered why she continued to speak so sure she was that the crowd could not hear her over their own cacophony. "X-Ta-C!"

Ryo, Dee, Leon, JJ, Jill and the rest of the officers all braced themselves as the crowd surged toward the stage when the music began to beat with heavy base. Ryo looked up and found Rain and Bikky dancing on the stage Rain held his microphone prepared to sing. Andy took over the lead of the first song vamping it up with the other princesses. Andy began to speak into the microphone;

"(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)

Candy man, candy man

(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)

Sweet, sugar, candy man"

"Hey I met him out for dinner on a Friday night

He really got me working up an appetite

He had tattoos up and down his arm

There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man"

The crowd cheered wildly as the group began a fast paced swing dance. Tisiphone took over the main vocals her blond hair swinging as she allowed Andy to dance with Nestoir.

"Ooh, yeah, yeah

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine

We drank champagne and we danced all night

We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)

The gossip tonight will make tomorrow's headlines

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (ooh yeah)

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man"

Clarisande began to sing while Tisiphone went back to her dance partner.

(Scatting) Hey, yeah Oh, yeah

"He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh)

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

Whoa, yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot

When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot

He got lips like sugar cane, oh

Good things come for boys who wait"

"(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)

Candy man, candy man

(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)

Candy man, candy man"

"(Sweet, sugar, candy man)

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop

(Sweet, sugar, candy man)

He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my uh pop

(Sweet, sugar, candy man)

He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop

(Sweet, sugar)"

"He got those lips like sugar cane

Andy licked her lips as she kissed her husband.

" Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big uh

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man, woo

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man"

"Oooh, whoa Candy man, candy man

Candy man, candy man Candy man, candy man..."

"(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Jane lost her grip and down she fell

Jane lost her grip and down she fell

Squared herself away as she let out a yell

Squared herself away as she let out a yell)"

"Whew!" Andy called into the microphone as the crowd screamed. She wiped her face on a cold towel that Chimera handed her. "I love you too!" She yelled as the screams began to form coherent words. Andy giggled as they moved on to another song, Daphnus and Nestoir took over with Kronos and Deipyros. The crowd cheered as the band began to sing and fast music rocketed through the mall. Deipyros called out for the crowd. "Come with us..."

Daphnus began to sing, "Wherever we go, bluebirds sing

And the flowers bloom

And the grass gets green

It's a curious thing

But it's just our thing"

Girls were launched into fits of screaming as Daphnus winked, his long lashes covering his fathomless eyes. Nestoir laughed and blew a kiss at his wife before he picked up where Daphnus left off.

"Wherever we go, the bees behave

In the treetops, squirrels smile and wave

It's a curious thing

And it's humbling

Where we go, little glow-worms glow

Little roadrunners run ahead

Gonna tell their friends

Little mice, little men

Get 'em all excited

All invited"

The entire band began to sing, Rain tried hard to keep in step. Bikky only had to redirect him twice.

"HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK HERE

LET'S THROW THIS PARTY IN GEAR

WE BROUGHT THE WELCOME MAT

WHEREVER WE GO, THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT!"

"Yeah!," The crowd cheered. Ryo braced his body against the railing as more bodies shoved against him. Dee looked over almost afraid for the band as the crowd became even more ecstatic.

"HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK NOW

WE DON'T CLAIM ANY KNOW-HOW

WE'VE GIVEN GOD ALL THAT

WHEREVER WE GO, THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT"

"Daphnus we love you!" several people screamed. Girls began to sob as he took the microphone again. One of them passed out and JJ hauled her into his arms to place her on a stretcher.

"Wherever we go, the dumb get wise

And the crime rates drop

And the markets rise

It's a curious thing

But it's just our thing

Bullies make nice, crooks repent

And the ozone layer shows improvement

It's a curious thing

And it's humbling"

Daphnus smiled and moved his hair aside showing the features that had made him a legend.

"Where we're led

All the Living Dead

Wanna leave their Zombie Mob

It's a touching scene when they all come clean

God help us, we just love our job"

"Come on!" Bikky urged the crowd to begin dancing as they geared up for another chorus.

"HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK HERE

LET'S THROW THIS PARTY IN GEAR

WE BROUGHT THE WELCOME MAT

WHEREVER WE GO, THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT!

HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK NOW

WE DON'T CLAIM ANY KNOW-HOW

WE'VE GIVEN GOD ALL THAT

WHEREVER WE GO, THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT"

Leon held his hands out as the crowd began jumping up and down. He looked to see Lord D and Count D behind the stage safely out of the crowds way. With a nod of assurance at Count D Leon re-focused on mad youth before him. While the band drove them to further ectasy.

"HIGH THROW YOUR HANDS UP

THROW YOUR HANDS UP HIGH

HIGH THROW YOUR HANDS UP

THROW YOUR HANDS UP HIGH

THIS IS THE MESSAGE WE SPREAD

BRINGING LIFE TO THE DEAD

THIS IS A GOSPEL EXPO

FOLLOWS WHERE EVER WE GO

THIS IS THE MESSAGE WE SPREAD

BRINGING LIFE TO THE DEAD

THIS IS THE GOOD NEWS EXPO

FOLLOWS WHERE EVER WE GO"

"That's it! That's it!" Kronos urged the crowd as they rocked to the wild beat. Kronos held his microphone out to the audience and they sang along with the last refrain of the song.

"HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK HERE

LET'S THROW THIS PARTY IN GEAR

WE BROUGHT THE WELCOME MAT

WHEREVER WE GO, THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT!

HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK NOW

WE DON'T CLAIM ANY KNOW-HOW

WE'VE GIVEN GOD ALL THAT

WHEREVER WE GO,"

Ryo winced at the high decibels of sound that were coming to his ears. The band all took a deep breath and the crowd hushed with a silence that was almost deafening.

"Love... THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT"

Amidst the cheers Daphnus took center stage. He could not get a word in around the cheers and adoration so with a shrug he handed Chimera the microphone. A hush came over the mall as the tiny blond took the stage. "Now I want to introduce you all to our newest member. Rain... Let 'em have it!!!"

"Whoa," Rain said into the microphone. "Is it hot in here?" He shook his sweat dampened hair. Rain thought of all Bikky had told him last night. His main objective was to work the crowd. Rain winked at Julie who stood beside Ryo who had his arms out guarding the stage from overzealous fans. Rain leaned down and pulled a tie from her hair ignoring the many that he wore on his wrist he pulled the mass of his hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The girls went wild screaming. Rain looked at Bikky before he continued. "I wrote this song for my brother." Rain said quietly he thought the crowd was too loud to hear him but they sighed as the music began to play a fast beat with heavy bass.

"I am unwritten, can't read my mind,

I'm undefined

I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned."

Bikky remembered the words that he had spoken to Rain after his collapse at the school. He had spoken to Rain and to Prince Angel.

"Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions "

The crowd all stared in wonder as the rest of the band began to sing backup to the small teen-ager.

"Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins "

The band halted and Rain said, "The rest is still unwritten."

Ryo looked up at the stage a smile on his face as he watched Rain working his way around the stage. His pure voice rang out in the mall surprising all with the strength of his vocals as he was so young.

"I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines

We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way"

"You don't have to!" Bikky yelled causing Dee to laugh at their play. As long as Bikky was on the stage, Rain remained relaxed. Bikky added an air of playfulness to the scenario that Rain needed or he would be swallowed by fear and uncertainty.

"Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions,"

The band began back-up again;

"Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten."

"Tell 'em Rain," Bikky encouraged Daphnus looked at the brothers and could not help a self deprecating laugh. Bikky had succeeded with Rain where he had clearly failed with Prince Angel, but in this he saw hope.

"Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions..."

Andy nodded to Prince Angel and he winked. The crowd began to scream and laugh as drops of water fell from the ceiling in the mall. The security and the cameras all tried to get a shot of the sprinklers, but the water was conspicuously not falling from the devices.

"Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins..."

Ryo and Dee both looked at the crowd as they wiped the water from their faces. It continued to rain inside the mall as the group prepared to close the song.

"Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten."

Rain looked around his eyes wide with fright as the crowd became voracious in their desire. They pushed against the officers screaming with mad intent to reach the band. Daphnus chopped his hand signaling that they would not do the last two songs as the officers on the right side fell underneath the feet of the determined fanatics. "Andy, get the young ones out of here!" Daphnus called into the stage. Before Andromache could get to the boys she lost her footing on the wet stage. Dee swore and vaulted onto the stage. Bikky helped Andy to her feet she grabbed him and rushed from the stage with her guards and husband trusting Dee to keep Rain safe. Rain stared in horror at the amassing people that seemed to be getting closer to him. Dee grabbed his arm and looked around. He was cornered. He looked below and saw Ryo with Carol and Julie free of the raging fans.

"Ryo!" Ryo looked up to see Dee grasping both of Rain's hands. "Catch!" Ryo's eyes widened in fear as Dee began to spin Rain as if he were a child. Rain's feet lifted. Ryo panicked, the last time he had heard those words Carol had launched herself out of a third story window. Rain bit back a scream as wild vertigo left him feeling nauseas. Rain gasped as Dee spun him out over the edge of the stage and he felt himself hurtling through midair. Ryo braced himself for impact and caught the terrified teenager. He nearly fell to his bottom but Leon put a hand on his back for support. Rain was still gasping as his feet touched ground and Ryo ran with him to the back exit. Brian had stood amazed at the reaction that the group had inspired. He was now assured that the tour would be a successful venture. Rain was still panting as they entered their limousine. It was with a shy grin that he realized that he was still holding his microphone.

"I knew these guys were popular, but I never thought that they would be swamped like that." Brian said with a thoughtful nod of his head. "Now I know," Brian looked around into the terrified face of Rain. "You ok?"

"Ryo," Rain said not bothering to address Brian's question. "If they had taken me from the stage, what would they have done with me?"

"Who knows?" Ryo said as he rubbed his stomach. One of Rain's knees had impacted quite painfully when he had caught him. "Fans are strange people. As individuals people are logical and sensible, educated you could say." Ryo paused as he looked out the window at the many people trying to hang onto the slow moving vehicle all screaming and waving banners. "Put a bunch of them together and nothing but chaos can ensue for you have unleashed a creature more frightening than Zarro on a bad hair day." Bikky and Rain both looked out at the crowd then at Ryo with wide eyes. They nodded as if it all made sense.

Macy hung back at the mall. She had recorded the session, but had refused to go any where near the officers. Tomorrow she was not even allowed to attend the wedding. Not one camera would be allowed inside. The concert was the only thing being filmed. All the crew members had signed an agreement that they would be blindfolded throughout the entire trip to Arcadia. They would also be searched to ensure that they were not rigged with tracking devices. Nestoir, a High Prince, had explained that even should they attempt it, he would have a device that would scramble any signal they tried to send. Macy hoped that her blunder with Ryo was forgiven. She sighed as she watched Miles, the other reporter trudge off in defeat. He had tried to take down the family, but all he had managed to do was lose his job. The Global Star had decreed him too risky and had sent him on his way without even a warning. Macy smiled glad that he would not be bothering them again.

**Break**

Rain had no idea what he should do. The bus was waiting and Julie was still sobbing. "I can't believe you'll be gone all summer." Bikky was saying nothing as he held Carol. They had spent as much time making out last night that today he could board the bus and be ok. His lips fell into hers softly. "Julie, don't do that," Rain wiped her face. "I'll call you and send letters, gifts, postcards..."

"I don't want all that," Julie refrained from saying that what she really wanted, was him. "I'll miss you. But I know you won't think a moment about me. All those other girls. I saw it yesterday, they were all throwing you teddy bears and their phone numbers and..."

"They can do whatever they want," Rain's face heated as he recalled the many things thrown his way as he had sang. He thought of the lacy bra and held in a chuckle. "But I don't know them. I care about you."

"You do?" Julie's large eyes widened even more as she stared up at Rain. "Truly?" Rain nodded embarrassed knowing that all the adults in the area were avidly watching. "Bikky said that whenever you really mean something..." Julie paused then she looked deep into Rain's eyes. "Say it in your language."

"My language?" Rain asked then he smiled, leaned close to her and whispered, "Néméhotâtse,"

"Come on," Daphnus said unafraid to interrupt the budding love of the infatuated teenagers. Julie kissed Rain's cheek as he was pulled into the stylish bus that had all the luxury of a limousine and the size of a small house. Julie waited until the last Arcadian was in the bus and the door closed then burst into tears. Carol sniffled but held her lip firm as the bus started. Erick looked with longing at the extra large vehicle as it pulled away. A sudden thought struck Terry and he put his arm around Julie's shoulder. He thought of her older brothers scowl and moved away after a brief pat. Rain was his choice for his little sister. With a heavy sigh, Terry tugged Erick towards home.

They had not told Ryo, but their mom was still drinking. With the financial aid, after she signed the check, they had been able to keep food in the house. Erick was good at forging signatures. As long as they put everything in the bank, they could write checks to pay the bills. They would be alright. Terry shivered as he thought of how mad his father would be when he returned home. He looked down at he braided hair on his wrist. Why had they been made to wear them? But he had seen just enough odd things in the pet shop and around his friends that he would do as told and not remove it. Terry had to pull Erick again before he moved on. Maybe now, Terry thought, he could find someone else. They had an entire summer ahead of them and plenty of boys to hang out with. Erick would fall for one of them and forget all about his self-destructive obsession with Rain.

**Break**

Macy was thankful that the scarf tied around her head obscuring her vision was made of the softest silk as another hour passed and still they traveled. They had left her home eight hours ago and were now leaving what she thought was a van and boarding something that could be a plane. She hoped that it was a plane. The sickening sweet of incense flooded her senses and she slipped into a dream so full of peace that days could have passed and she would have been none the wiser. When Macy again opened her eyes it was to find that she and her camera crew were laying around on plush cushions in a large room. "Greetings." Macy looked up into the face of a handsome young man with oddly dyed green and black hair chopped in an artfully arranged mess on top of his head. She took in his long legs which must have accounted for his height. "I am Jhaymes," he pointed to himself as if speaking to a dim-witted child. "This," For the first time Macy noted the young man beside him. His dark skin made Jhaymes' seem all the more pale yet his height was no less intimidating. "Is Jash, he will be assisting you today."

"Assisting us?" Macy asked glad for the gift of gab that she possessed for her crew were too busy staring around in dumbfounded awe.

"As you know, the wedding is off limits, so," Jhaymes said indicating his fine attire. "You will be given a tour of the Arcadian palace, well those rooms that the king has agreed to showcase, and the grounds. Do enjoy yourselves."

"But... We are in Arcadia?" Macy asked walking over to the gentle breeze she could feel behind the airy white curtains made of some sort of gauze. Jash smiled as he watched her fingers trace patterns along the braided hair of the unicorns that graced this room. Their soothing aura is what had kept the reporter and her crew insensate their entire time here. The scarves over their faces the incense was burning unicorn hair. Jash thought they had been lucky the creatures were in need of a trim or they never would have had enough. Macy's breath was stolen from her by the sight of the verdant mountains that she could see in the distance. A gleaming tower stood not far from her, so close she felt that she could lean over the balcony and touch it's shining surface. Flowers of every imaginable species bloomed all around in designed patches while very few people tended the gardens. A bubbling fountain spewed sparkling water. Macy watched as a servant dipped his hand in for a drink. "That water is clean?"

"It comes from the Lake outside the palace." Jash said for Jhaymes had bowed and took his leave not wishing to miss a moment of what promised to be the wedding of the century. Not only was the long lost heir to the dragon throne taking a mate, but it was a human at that. Not only was it a human, but a male of the species. Such had never been done before.

"The lake is clean enough to drink?" Macy asked with such awe and disbelief that Jash laughed.

"Welcome," He said extending an arm to her and her crew. "To Arcadia."

**Break**

He wasn't nervous. Ryo sat in his fine undergarments as several servants laid out what he was to wear. He and Dee had been together for quite some time now. This was just a formality for his grandparents after they took over what was to be a simple re-affirmation of their affection. What did he have to be nervous about? Would Dee still take him now that it wasn't just him but a crown and host of fire breathing in-laws. Not to mention what he had done yesterday. Ryo hung his head as still the shame left him feeling awkward and undeserving of Dee's forgiveness.

Macy had caught him off-guard. But once in his arms, she had not felt unpleasant. He was just becoming bored with her touch when he heard Dee's anguished voice. Ryo cringed away from the memory of just how badly he had hurt Dee. He had felt he deserved the pain he inflicted upon himself. Perhaps Dee had not forgiven him. They had slept apart last night. What if he dressed in all this finery only to find that Dee wanted nothing more to do with him?

"Your highness," Ryo looked up at a servant who stood transfixed to see the dragon prince near tears. "Your ensemble is prepared." Ryo nodded and stood. He looked at the soft flowing red, cream and gold creation with a heavy heart. What if he had ruined his marriage before it had been validated?

Break

Dee paced in his large room his heart at odds with every other part of his body. He wanted Ryo with a passion that could melt even Laton's cold regard. He saw the ancient beast prowling the tiled floor and he knew that he was unafraid. It was true he wanted Ryo, but would Ryo still want him? Now that he had been reminded of just how wonderful a woman could feel would he care to exchange that soft femininity for his hard angles and planes? The sweet smell of perfume or the musk of cologne? One thought plagued Dee as he paced still ignoring the shining scales and the plumes of smoke from the enraged dragon that watched him with a feral gleam in his large, deep, black eyes. "Are you planning to dress yourself or just walk around wasting time? If you no longer want my grandson tell me now and allow me to end your suffering."

"My suffering?" Dee was snapped out of his morose thoughts and the full meaning of the words with their odd rasping having come from the cavernous jaws full of pearl white teeth the size of large daggers. Dee felt the hot breath of fire lick along his skin as he stared at his irate soon to be in law. "Did you assume that shape in hopes that it would intimidate me?" Laughter rolled throughout the endless room in the Obsidian Palace as Laton chortled at the small human in his lair. With a flash of intense heat the Dragon vanished leaving a tall man, pale in the early morning glow. His slanted eyes were so like Ryo's it pained Dee to see them. "It is not a question," Dee said as coughs formed while the last of Laton's smoke cleared from the room. "Of whether or not I want your grandson. The question is, does he still want me?"

"I have it on good authority," Laton said sitting and partaking of Dee's untouched breakfast. "That my grandson spent the greater part of last night in tears."

"Ryo was crying?" Dee got to the table in very little time. He looked at Laton. Even with the veneer of humanity on he still had an odd sheen to his skin that was perhaps the afterthought of his scales. Anyone who had never seen Arcadian magic would mistake him for a tall Japanese man, an oddity in itself, but Dee could see so much more. There were small lines on his features that had nothing to do with age, but were instead a light tattoo of his true nature of heat and flames and power.

"He loves you," Laton assured Dee as he drank the last of the coffee. "Now get dressed and prove to him that you still love him. The rest will grow from that. Ja Ne," Laton left the room and Dee's fingers traced the pattern on the black silk suit he had been fitted for while Ryo was being fitted into his garments earlier this week. Dee sighed, whether he got dressed and found only a note waiting for him at the alter, he would do it. Ryo would know, just how much Dee loved him.

**Break**

Ryo had never worn so many clothes in his life. He felt smothered in the voluminous folds of red satin with shining gold trim. A cream pattern of flames were hand sewn along the large sleeves and cuffs of his loose fitting pants. Diamonds, rubies and topaz shone on the cloth and he gasped to be wearing such a fortune in jewels. The true surprise of the day was that he would not be given his crown until after he and Dee were wed. They had made such a big deal about him accepting the crown in the first place that he thought they would take any opportunity to have it on his head for as long as possible. Ryo paced in front of the mirror. He sighed when the dresser, his servant, took his hand and set him in front of a large mirror and began to brush his long hair.

He had meant to get Leon to cut it, but with all the hassle of packing and making sure Bikky had all of his art supplies and Landy had enough teddy bears while making sure that Sofu remembered to care for Rain's plants he had no time for himself. "Your hair is lovely," The young salamander said as he pulled a brush through the soft, honey-gold locks. "Such a color is uncommon among the eastern dragon clan."

"My father was a western human," Ryo laughed as he watched while jeweled pins were inserted to hold his hair back. The salamander left only the long fringe of his bangs loose to fall freely over his eyes. Ryo felt a tear threaten as he thought of how often Dee had remarked that he loved when Ryo wore his bangs long. Ryo looked into the mirror at himself and gasped. He looked so... Ryo knew he had been near thirty when he had drank the tears of the weeping seraph, but now he looked so much younger. "Am I going backwards?" Ryo asked. He heard His grandmother's laughter long before her glistening green and black scales came into view.

"No child, we merely moved your hair aside to better see your face. You had it in such a way that it made you look older. You did it unconsciously and never realized it." Torcha paused before Ryo her golden eyes raking his figure. "You look beautiful," Ryo blushed at the praise feeling his manhood buck in response of the role. Never once had Dee made him feel less than a man even when Ryo submitted to him physically Dee appreciated the parts of Ryo that were strong. "Never be ashamed of who you are." Torcha said as she turned into her human visage. Ryo looked down into his grandmother's eyes and smiled. In her face he could so easily see his mother. "Now come, the family is waiting and your cousin Hiten is a veritable monster of impatience. Not to mention that by now Dee should be ready."

"Is he?" Ryo asked unsure if the dragon queen was aware of all that had transpired.

"Whatever it is, whatever the argument, is it stronger than your love?" Ryo paused as he thought of the time he and Dee had been together. Even before their relationship had became intimate they had been friends. Torcha took Ryo's hand in her very warm one. " Nothing is stronger than love. Not you, not me, not anything on earth or beyond here to Fire Star. Nothing is greater than love. You remember that." Ryo nodded his head and followed his grandmother from the room.

**Break**

Dee swallowed a large gulp of air past the protruding lump of doubt in his throat as he stood in the great hall of the Obsidian throne room. Dragons roamed about each one sizing him up as the potential mate of their cousin, their nephew. He bore it all as a large beast with bright green scales and red eyes circled around him. His tail was studded with a ruff of yellow that glowed with a hint of menace. "Cho Da Koen," Dee said the name knowing his stalker even in this dragon form that he had never seen. He was the only one that had ogled him with open hostility.

"They would dare to accept this mockery of ceremony," Cho Da Koen said his voice hissing at Dee when the other dragons moved to flank Dee in support of Ryo's choice Dee smirked and stepped away from them.

"This is no mockery, this is love, and you can't stop it," Dee said. "You can't threaten it and you can't force it. But I would have thought that was a lesson you learned long ago." Cho Da Koen growled as he was reminded of Ryo's mother who had run away from the planned nuptials. Just as he was preparing to open his mouth and eviscerate Dee with words and flames the bell tolled announcing the arrival of the other half of this small human. Cho Da Koen ignored the nods of approval from the other dragons as they saluted Dee while he stalked out onto the balcony and flew away showing his contempt by his very absence as soon as Ryo appeared.

"You are going to have to deal with him," Torcha whispered into Ryo's ear but seconds before she vanished leaving him alone to face the thundering silence of the crowd before him. He saw his friends among the onlookers and his children, Lyo sitting in Alicia's lap, but where was Dee? Ryo felt panic rise as his eyes surveyed the throne room. His heart beat slowed when he saw him standing amongst his cousins. So, Ryo thought over the words his grandmother had said to him while explaining to he and Dee about the wedding, it begins. Never in their relationship had Dee tried to dominate him or subjugate his manhood but in order for the other dragons to accept the union, Ryo would have to take the feminine role in the proceedings. Dee would claim him. Dee had asked, since Ryo was the prince, why Ryo could not claim him. Laton had said that if Ryo claimed him he would be seen as a dragons treasure, a plaything with no respect, a pet. But to claim a fire elemental Dragon... Laton had grinned and continued. "Not many have the balls to do it. Even when love is involved you are playing with fire. More so than a phoenix. Those feather heads enjoy playing this game." Dee looked at Ryo he saw the shimmer of his clothes, a living fire. So beautiful, so his. With a firm resolve as the other Dragons crowded around Dee prepared to claim his love.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes;** Wow, next chapter will have the rest of the wedding. Please let me know if you like these longer chapters, or if they get tedious. And a pre-chapter Warning. The wedding night will be... Well I told The French One to have fun...

Ja Ne

Chi

Song Credits:

Candy Man, Christina Aguilera

Wherever We Go, Newsboys

Unwritten, Natasha Bedingfield


	25. Desperate Possession

Disclaimer reminder: I do not own any of the characters (aside from The White Lion, Heaven Help Us and Originals) All fan work included here is a free work. I do not claim any rights or money from the song lyrics used. That said, enjoy the wedding...

**Whipped Crème 25**

**Desperate Possession**

The silence in the grand hall of the Obsidian Palace was deafening as Dee sized up Ryo. Ryo stood his ground his chin raised in proud defiance. Ryo was shoved from behind by Laton's large, scaled head. He took a step towards Dee just as Renee pulled him to Ryo. Laton and Torcha stood on either side of Ryo their large bodies intimidating in the large space of the throne room. "Renee Spencer," Laton's voice rumbled across the floor causing shivers to race over Renee's body. She had been warned about the true nature of Arcadia, but even so, seeing such a creature speaking to her was rattling what little was left of her nerve.

"Yes, great leader of the Eastern Fire Dragons," Renee answered proud that her voice shook only a little.

"Do you accept that your son will bind his life forever to that of Randy Ryo MaClean, Youngest Prince, son of Honoo De Odoru Tame, youngest princess of the Eastern Fire Dragons. Thereby accepting the role of dowager princess of this noble clan?" Laton spoke the words and tried to smile. Renee suppressed a scream as most of his teeth were bared before her.

Renee saw the love on Dee's face as he stared at Ryo ignoring the towering beasts before him. "I..." Renee firmed her chin. "I do accept this role in honor of my son Dee Laytner." Renee felt an odd moment of emotion as she remembered that the name she had given him was Dillon.

"Detective Dee Laytner," Torcha said her dulcet voice sounding a challenge as her deep eyes bored into him. "Do you truly want to spend your life with the grandson of dragons?"

"I do," Dee said watching as Ryo was lifted from his feet and placed on Laton's broad back and carried to the other side of the throne room. Torcha looked over her shoulder at Dee as Ryo was deposited amidst the swirling scales of his relatives.

"Then... If you want him, come and claim him... If you dare." Torcha hissed opening her mouth she surrounded the circle with dancing flames. Dee took a step back even having been warned the flash of heat was daunting. Dee nodded more to himself than to anyone else he felt the stares of the crowd on him as he moved his hair from his face and started the long walk to the swirling mass of heat and scales. Power and grace were evident as they circled around giving Dee glimpses of Ryo as he stood among the flames of his family unharmed and beautiful. Dee reached out and had to snatch his hand back from the snapping teeth of a brown beast that Dee knew was an uncle. Dee frowned and reached again for Ryo only to have a tail lash out knocking him from his feet.

This was not exactly a fair match, Dee thought as he got to his feet and went forward only to come crashing to the black marble floor again. Ryo gasped and tried to come to his aid only to have an aunt yank him back with a warning shake of her large golden head. "Does he want you?" The female asked her voice silent inside of Ryo's head as smoke curled from her nostrils. Ryo looked past the mass of bodies and saw Dee again getting to his feet. Dee huffed a huge sigh then stomped forward. He knew he would be knocked back again.

Dee frowned when he saw a large emerald beast come to him. This was insane, Ryo was his. Dee placed his hands on the scales and shoved. Torcha gave him an approving nod though his strength was meager compared to her own she stepped aside. Though he had not been told to be aggressive with the dragons Dee was proving his determination. Another dragon took offense at his handling of the Queen and thought to push Dee. Dee dodged the large claw and shoved this dragon as well with respect the dragon nodded his head and moved. Another came and he pushed past. The crowd began to cheer as Dee made his way to the inner circle where only Laton stood guard. Laton inhaled pulling Dee forward. He exhaled and Dee felt swamped by the heat and smoke that billowed around Laton obscuring his vision of Ryo. Dee stepped forward and Ryo stepped back. "Do not allow your pride to bend so easily," Laton had told him as they had prepared him for the ceremony. "You have to show yourself overpowered." Dee glared at Ryo and snatched his hand yanking him away from Laton.

Ryo jerked his hand trying to escape. He nearly wrenched free only to have Dee turn him around and lift him from his feet. With his back pressed to Dee's front when his feet did touch the ground again Dee held him firm. Dee set Ryo down and turned him til they were facing each other. He took Ryo's hand only to have Ryo snatch away. Dee grabbed Ryo's hips and pulled their bodies flush against one another. "You are mine," Dee recited the words. "No other shall have you, no other shall claim you as you are now claimed. You will submit." It was not a question and Ryo's cheeks tinted as he felt stirred by the power of Dee's deep green gaze.

"I am yours," Ryo admitted defeat finding it difficult to swallow past the lump of raw desire in his own throat. "I have been claimed." Before all, Dee pressed his lips to Ryo's as the crowd cheered. They separated to catch their breath as Nestoir signaled the band to begin to play.

Nestoir sang softly while Dee took Ryo's hand and arranged them alongside his own.

[Nestoir: Ahora no, yo no me quiero defender

Dentro de mi cualquier error superare

Y mis momentos mas dificiles por ti

Ryo fell into step with Dee gasping, his face heating as Dee gripped his hips in a sensual move designed to show his prowess and conquering of Ryo.

[Andromache: There is no reason, there's no rhyme:

it's crystal clear.

I hear your voice and all the darkness disappears.

Every time I look into your eyes you

make me love you,

Ryo blushed but dipped his head in the way Daphnus had taught him. He had never felt more exposed in his life. Not even when Randolph had admitted to having video tapes.

[Nestoir: Este invierno acabara

[Andromache: I do truly love you

Count D felt the odd twinge of tears in his eyes as he saw his friends moving so beautifully together in a dance that only Daphnus could have choreographed so graceful and lovely. Leon patted his hand attributing his over emotional state to his pregnancy.

[Nestoir: Libre yo sere

[Andromache: How you make me love you

[Nestoir: Volveremos a empezar

[Andromache: I do truly love you

[Andromache & Nestoir: I belong to you, you belong to me forever

Ryo nodded his head as Dee gazed into his eyes. He belonged... they belonged to each other.

[Andromache: Want you, baby I want you and I thought that you should know that I believe.

You're the wind that's underneath my wings,

I belong to you, you belong to me.

Dee lifted Ryo from his feet and spun him around before they began to mimic one another in a dance of evade and capture.

[Nestoir: Mi mente ha ido por send Nestoir

[Andromache: You are my fantasy

Ryo blushed as the words struck a chord in his heart.

During the rehearsals they had heard the music, but not the words. Apparently Nestoir and Andromache had written the song together.

[Nestoir: Por sentimientos y desiertos aridos

[Andromache: You are my gentle breeze

[Nestoir: Con la pasion que me regalas ahora vivire

[Andromache: and I'll never let you go

[Nestoir: en aras de tu amor ire

[Andromache: you're the piece that makes me whole

[Nestoir: tus olas yo cabalgare

[Andromache: I can feel you in my soul

Dee took Ryo's hands and moved him to the beat, careful to do the spins correctly, yet swamped by the abundant love in his heart for Ryo.

[Nestoir: tu sal yo la ..

.[Andromache & Nestoir: Por ti vencere todo el miedo que yo siento

[Nestoir: Cuando me quedan dentro las palabras que yo no llegue a decir

[Andromache: Want you, baby I want you and I thought that you should know that I believe.

[Nestoir: Luz en el silencio tu y yo

[Andromache & Nestoir: I belong to you, you belong to me

[Andromache: you're the wind that's underneath my wings,

The crowd gasped as again Ryo was lifted and spun. The dragons showed even more admiration for the humans strength.

[Andromache: I belong to you, you belong to me.

[Nestoir: Ahora yo te siento

[Andromache: I will belong forever

[Andromache & Nestoir: to... you...

As they ended with Ryo dipped and Dee's lips pressed to his the guests all cheered. Ryo opened his mouth further surrendering. Dee had never felt more invigorated in his life. He breathed deeply and lifted Ryo then looked over the crowd. Rain jumped up and down clapping his hands in glee while Bikky nodded his approval. Lyo and Alicia both stood clapping. Alicia wiped the tears from her eyes as the band began again. With soft music playing in the back, Dee took Ryo's hand and they approached the stone slabs that Laton and Torcha both sat upon in their Human veils. Salamanders approached them carrying velvet pillows. On the pillows golden crowns reposed. Ryo's was recognized as the first one placed on his head. It was in the shape of a dragon with its tail coiled around it's body. Spikes topped the crown in each of the dragons four claws diamonds were clutched. Beside it sat another crown a variation of this one with a single tear shaped diamond in the dragons front claws as if holding it to it's body.

"Summon forth your children," Torcha said. Ryo turned and nodded. Bikky took Lyo's hand. Alicia forced a smile as her son left her to follow Bikky and Rain across the great hall of the Obsidian Palace. Small, single ringed crowns with a V point that would rest in the center of their heads sat upon their own pillows. A single diamond rested in the center of the V. Laton placed the crowns upon the boys heads and sent them back to their places. Lyo took his off and sat playing with it while the music became louder as Andy began to sing. This dance made Dee smile. It was less choreographed and more instinct. Clarisande began to sing sweetly in the background as the band played.

"Many times I've tried to tell you

Many times I've cried alone

Always I'm surprised how well you

Cut my feelings to the bone

Don't wanna leave you really

I've invested too much time

To give you up that easy

To the doubts that complicate your mind

Ryo caught his breath as Dee sped up with the tempo.

We belong to the light

We belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words

We've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace

For worse or for better

We belong, we belong

We belong together

Dee paused catching his breath as the princess continued to sing he simply held Ryo swaying to the gentle words.

" Maybe it's a sign of weakness

When I don't know what to say

Maybe I just wouldn't know

What to do with my strength anyway

Have we become a habit

Do we distort the facts

Now there's no looking forward

Now there's no turning back

When you say

This time when Dee sped up Ryo was prepared keeping up with the movements with a smile of satisfaction.

"We belong to the light

We belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words

We've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace

For worse or for better

We belong, we belong

We belong together

Close your eyes and try to sleep now

Close your eyes and try to dream

Clear your mind and do your best

To try and wash the palette clean

We can't begin to know it

How much we really care

I hear your voice inside me

I see your face everywhere

Still you say

Andy returned to the stage with Rain and a choir of children all holding candles they circled the stage in dizzying patterns while Dee lead Ryo around.

"We belong to the light

We belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words

We've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace

For worse or for better

We belong, we belong

We belong together

We belong to the light

We belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words

We've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace

For worse or for better

We belong, we belong

We belong together

Ryo leaned heavily against Dee as his breathing calmed he closed his eyes and drank in the sensual scent of his mate. "I deny this ceremony!" Ryo jerked his eyes open and looked to see Cho Da Koen come soaring into the room his wings beating a gust of wild wind throughout the throne room.

"It has been settled, the dragon prince is claimed," One of Ryo's cousins said as he placed his body in front of the couple.

"Step aside Lu-En," Laton said not bothering to shift form as he aimed a mocking smile at Cho Da Koen. "Let my grandson stand for his mate and his crown."

Ryo stood in the circle of Dee's arms and faced the fire breathing monster that stood before him plumes of smoke curled around his feet so close did Cho Da Koen's fire come. As it licked at the ends of his pants Ryo felt his passion for Dee and his love of his children take free reign of his body. Ryo raised his hands and just as Cho Da Koen opened his mouth to roast Ryo and Dee, Ryo's palms erupted. Flames collided as Ryo pushed against the angry dragon Dee held him tighter despite his fear that the other dragon would immolate them both. He would be happy to go. Leon and Count D would take care of their boys and he would have his love in his arms. Death was not on the horizon for them though. Cho Da Koen took a step back as more flames than he thought the little half breed capable of pushed his own aside as if they were nothing.

Cho Da Koen knew fear as he was overpowered and still Ryo pressed on. Cho Da Koen was forced to lower his neck to the floor in a posture of respect. "Never come near me or mine again." Ryo ground out. "You are hereby banished until summoned by the king of the dragons." Cho da Koen raised his eyes in shock to see Laton and Torcha both nodding their heads pride in their gazes. Good, Laton thought, Ryo was finally understanding the rank he had been born to. Cho Da Koen left his head low as he left the hall in shame of defeat. Dee tightened his arms around Ryo. He placed a kiss on the curve of Ryo's neck.

Laton stood to his feet regal in his dark red and black garb his crown winking in the many lights of the candles. "Let the feast begin!" He announced as the dragons all shifted forms to make room on the floor for the audience to come down and follow them to the dining hall. Ryo sat and allowed Dee to fill his plate and even feed him several bites. Though he was allowed to feed himself Dee had to cater to him until such a time as they left the hall. Ryo opened his mouth blushing as Dee placed a fork full of food inside.

"Your face matches your outfit," Dee whispered to Ryo as he leaned in and licked a drop of sauce from the corner of his mouth. "I'll bet your tight." Dee smirked when Ryo turned redder and gulped his champagne. "I'll be gentle."

"You were... our first night," Ryo said.

"For you... I'll make it like the first time." Dee promised sliding his hand over Ryo's he gasped to see that their wedding bands had reappeared on their fingers. Dee looked at the single diamond embedded in his band that matched Ryo's and smiled. "I even bought an especially thick lube..." Ryo turned as red as his outfit. He swallowed with some difficulty which prompted Dee to hold his glass of champagne over to his lips. Ryo sighed and opened his mouth allowing Dee to feed him. As the feast ended the guest made their way to the dance floor. Leon came up to clap Dee on the shoulder as Count D embraced Ryo. Ryo kissed Count D's cheek while JJ and Lord D made their way over Angel blew his nose loudly in the handkerchief that Roger had given him. Collins sat talking with Queen Victoria about a recipe that he would have to make for Count D during their travels.

"The couple will lead," Nestoir announced earning himself a frown from Dee. Hadn't he and Ryo danced before the crowd enough? Nestoir laughed at the glare he received and stepped aside for his wife. Andy and Clarisande began to harmonize then as Dee took Ryo in his arms, they began to sing.

" menomaeni iru kimi ga sukoshi kagayaki mawari ga mienai watashitachi wa dokoni iruno zawameki hajimeta haikei no nakani mada kienaidene mou nannimo kikoenai But I can feel you breathe odoroku hodo kimagurena tenkaini sukoshidake watashi rashikunai kitai wo oh oh shiteru I wanna be here eternally konomama mitsume aetteitai I can feel you close to me itsumademo sobani wa irarenai kono shunkan dake wa zutto eien ni tatakai ni dekakeru maeno hitoyasumi anatato sugoshitai yakusoku wa kondo aeta toki ni Can you hear me breathe? odoroku hodo dewanai tenkai nimo kandou wo shichau toki ga dare ni datte oh oh aru I wanna be here eternally darenimo mitsukaranai tokoroni I can see you are all I need ashita made tasuke wa iranai kono shunkan saemo kitto just a fantasy I can feel you close to me ano basho ni kaere nakunattemo imano kimochi dake wa zutto eien I wanna be here eternally Oh, give it to me I can see you are all I need kono shunkan dake wa hahahaha...eien ni" The band continued to play music when the girls left the stage. Ryo leaned against Dee glad that their part in the night's spotlight was finally over. 

As the rest of the guests joined them on the dance floor Dee leaned in close. "Soon," He whispered in Ryo's ear. Ryo smiled and leaned his head on Dee's shoulder planning to enjoy his night. Dee held Ryo tight feeling swallowed by the crush of the crowd and his own overwhelming love for this strong, proud dragon. He would love Ryo, Dee vowed his fingers clenching in the soft material of Ryo's clothes. He would love him forever.

Break

Macy had never felt so alive. She splashed in the clear water of the lake with her camera and sound crew. The day wore on and they forgot about filming as they played like children in the idyllic forest around them. Large butterflied fluttered by bringing with them the sweet smell of the many flowers that bloomed on the fertile ground carpeting the forest floor with fragrant petals. Wind whispered through the hanging leaves of the trees calming all who heard it. The humans forgot about the wedding they were not allowed to witness.

Jash sighed as they played wishing he could have seen the ceremony but took his duty serious. If it seemed as if his charges were going to ask a question he whisked them onward to something new and fascinating all the while steering them clear of the obvious magic that surrounded several rooms in the large palace that housed the great white lions. Jash looked up as Macy trudged, wet and heavy in her clothes to sit beside him. "Do you have any idea how long it has been since I have played in water with my clothes on?" Macy laughed as she sat near Jash.

"This place has that affect on many who happen upon it," Jash said looking at the water sparkling in the sunshine. "Many," he repeated nodding his head as Macy gave in again and went splashing laughing the entire way.

Break

Laton stood with his wife watching as Ryo was lead through yet another dance with Dee. Ryo laughed aloud when Dee pulled him close to kiss behind his ear. "He is happy," Zarro paused beside his long time friend. Zarro noted the supreme expression of puzzlement as the dragon leader observed his grandson. Ryo held Dee tight, his eyes limpid with barely contained desire. "He wants him to..." Laton could not finish the thought.

Zarro nodded his head to unspoken question. "This is a younger generation. They want and are able to do things that are far beyond anything we could ever imagine. I do not understand it, I do not think I want to." Zarro felt a sigh and allowed it to leave his body. "When we were growing up, things were simpler, yet infinitely more difficult. If that's makes any sense." Zarro shrugged, his soft white garments lifting to reveal his bare feet.

Laton nodded finding it odd to look down on the great king of Arcadia. He had always meant to ask about the diminutive form he took as a human, but never got around to it. (Maybe he should read The White Lion) "It is time," Laton said and made his way to his grandson. Daphnus nodded and hinted that the music should change. Ryo and Dee were startled from their simple swaying by the abrupt change from a full orchestra to a piano solo. Ryo frowned, this music sounded familiar. Not as a song of the band, but something long ago, something his father used to play while he developed film. Many songs triggered the memories, but this one... Ryo paused it was an old song even then. His father had loved old music from the greats like Ella Fitzgerald, Nat' King' Cole, 'the greats' his father had called them. He would have said something but Laton approached them, Torcha at his side. "Child, you have done your duty by your guests," Laton tried not to allow his face to heat as he continued. "You may dismiss yourself from our company at any time now."

"You mean...?" Dee smiled his anticipation that had dogged his every step all day reaching the boiling point. Dancing with Ryo had not helped. Feeling his taut body, firm with muscles pressed along him swaying with open seduction. Dee swallowed with some trouble as his hand clenched where he still held Ryo's side. Dee nodded his head at Laton and Torcha, needing no further encouragement he began to pull Ryo from their side.

"Shouldn't we be a bit more discreet?" Ryo asked his face giving new meaning to the word 'blush'.

"They've had us on display all day," Dee said thinking of Laton once telling him, while he had waited for Ryo to rescue him from their clutches, that dragons relied heavily on power and passion. Their wedding ceremony had already displayed his own power in that he had taken on Ryo's entire family in order to claim him now they would have a display of his passion. "Ryo, it's all part of the game." Dee said close to Ryo's ear. "Will you walk, or do I have to carry you?"

Ryo stood still staring at Dee unsure if he or Dee was related to these obsolete creatures. There was no middle shade with them, it was either black or white. If he wanted to marry a human male, he had to take the role of a female, they could not slip away when no one would notice, they had to have the eye of the entire assembly, including the high king of Arcadia and Celeste. Dee shrugged as he watched Ryo's mind do battle with the onlookers and his own inhibitions. Reaching for Ryo Dee smirked when Ryo moved aside. "I'll walk," He said not about to be further embarrassed by leaving the hall in Dee's arms like a

blushing virgin, though his face was still red.

Before they could get far Laton again commanded their attention, this time his voice was low so that only they could hear him. "I would feel remiss in my duty as your guardian not to offer..." Ryo frowned when the great dragon hesitated. "The cantherides, it is available for the bridal couple, if needed. With arranged marriages it is sometimes necessary." And thus it all became clear to Ryo. Even if his mother had no desire for Cho Da Koen, she would wave submitted and been glad to, desperate even.

"The what?" Dee asked looking at Laton with confusion writ plain on his face.

"An aphrodisiac, almost as bad, no, worse than double X," Ryo said thinking of his mother fleeing the nuptials. "If given at the meal, right about now would be the time they would be taking affect." Ryo paused his eyes boring into Laton to see if he had dosed Dee or himself.

"If I had, I would not now be offering," Laton answered the look with words. "I can see that it is not needed," Laton smiled stepping away. "I was not pleased to see your mother go child, but I do understand why she did and I am glad she found happiness for however brief it was. And she left you to bless me with your presence. I am proud of you." Laton bowed at the waist prompting Torcha to do the same. Ryo nodded his head in recognition of the respect shown. He smiled then took Dee's hand to make the journey across the grand ball room. He stiffened as Andy began to sing.

"At... Last," Dee tried not to laugh, but could not help but find the humor in the choice of song. Ryo tried to ignore the smiles and grins of his relatives and friends as they left. Bikky poked Rain in the ribs pointing then he smiled at his parents going back to talking Chris. Ryo almost stopped moving when Rain continued to stare at them. He watched Rain's face for signs of panic but found only curiosity. Ryo moved closer to Dee and Rain smiled seeing that Ryo was willing he too went back to speaking with his friends.

Ryo had never been more glad to reach his bedroom. He looked around at the shining gold and diamond trim and could feel the gentle breeze from the ocean through the soft curtains. He stood for a moment inhaling the wild scent. Dee waited allowing Ryo his moment simply keeping his hands on Ryo's waist. At this point, it was impossible not to touch him. Ryo relaxed until he was leaning against Dee. Dee moved the ends of Ryo's hair aside to kiss the pale nape presented to him. Ryo sighed moving his head giving Dee more access to his skin. Dee's hands slid around to the front of Ryo feeling him through the layers of thin, soft fabric. Ryo gasped when Dee's large hands roamed his chest finding his nipples Dee pinched them then turned Ryo to face him. Ryo opened his mouth gladly for Dee's agile tongue using his own to taste Dee as his arms wrapped around Dee's neck. Dee's arms moved until he held Ryo firm against him.

They broke away gasping air into their lungs and finding only the raw desire to consume one another they kissed again merging their mouths with a desperation that left them breathless. "I missed this so much, missed holding you," Dee said his mouth moving to Ryo's forehead, his cheek his neck. "Kissing you, tasting you. Missed hearing you moan my name," Dee licked Ryo's neck reveling in the salty, sweet taste of his flesh. Warm and scintillating the smell was driving him crazy. "Ryo," Dee held on tight when he felt Ryo pushing away. Dee looked down to see that Ryo was undoing the buttons of his long jacket. The crimson fabric was soon hanging from Ryo in soft inviting folds baring his under-tunic. "They gift wrapped you?" Dee said causing Ryo to laugh as he untied the sash of his under-tunic to reveal a sheath similar to Count D's sleeveless one.

"The pants tie in the back," Ryo said as his nimble hands began to work on Dee's clothes. When Dee was bare chested Ryo leaned in to kiss the smooth skin of Dee's chest while Dee fumbled trying to untie the pants with Ryo facing him. Dee's arms felt stretched and he sighed moving until he was behind Ryo. Dee got to his knees and tugged until the rest of Ryo's garments fell away leaving only the pants, which, he now saw, were tied in two knotted bows. Dee refrained from commented on the joke the dressers had decided to play as he worked the knots loose. Ryo felt the tugging and looked back when he nearly lost his footing. Dee sighed with relief when the pants loosened and he was able to pull then down exposing Ryo's underwear. Dee smiled then leaned in taking the band of the soft silken shorts between his teeth he lowered his head pulling them down. "Ah..." Ryo's soft expulsion of air fired Dee's need as his hands roamed the plush plains of Ryo's bottom. Dee pressed a kiss to each globe then assisted Ryo in lifting his legs in order to step away from the pants and shorts. With his legs open he was in the perfect position. Ryo nearly fell over when Dee's tongue traced the divide in his bottom.

"That's right baby," Dee said catching his love by standing just as Ryo would have slid down. "I've got you. When your knees go weak, I'll hold you up." Ryo nodded thinking of their second time together. Dee had not been gentle, but the pain paled as he thought of all Dee had said. When Ryo confessed to not knowing how... "That's alright," Dee had said. "I do, and I may be dumb, but I won't lose you to another man." Ryo felt flushed as Dee maneuvered them to the large bed that had been turned down and strewn with flower petals. For the first time he noted that the soft light in the room was coming from candles placed in front of the diamonds giving a wavering prism glow to their lovemaking.

"Go slow," Ryo said when the backs of his knees pressed into the bed.

"Have to," Dee said savoring the taste of Ryo's chest. He found the pale, peach nipples and sicked greedily. "Have to, missed you too damn much to go fast." Ryo sighed when Dee's fingers traveled to his other nipple before his mouth moved over. Ryo was panting by the time Dee made it back to his lips. "Tell me you missed me too, you missed this." Dee said and Ryo was surprised to see doubt linger in Dee's eyes as he looked down at Ryo from his perch on his elbow over him.

Ryo sat up til his eyes were level with Dee's. With a smile he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dee's using his tongue he parted Dee's lips and discovered the recesses of Dee's mouth. He pulled away with a moan, "I did miss you Dee, I missed your hands, your mouth, you hard body deep inside of me." Ryo wrapped a leg around Dee's pressing his growing length against the hardness he could feel inside of Dee's silk trousers. Dee could hold back no further. He pressed his mouth to Ryo's pushing him back against the bed. "Yes Dee," Ryo moaned as Dee's hands traveled his body cupping the round firmness of his bottom. "Ooh," Ryo tucked his lip between his teeth when Dee parted the cheeks and teased him with a blunt fingertip. Ryo reached down and undid Dee's pants. Dee shifted position just he sprang free into Ryo's hands. Ryo pressed his mouth forward tasting the excitement of Dee.

"Ah," Dee cried out when Ryo began to suck, kiss and lick him. Pushing the pants further down Ryo took the round globes behind his engorged member into his mouth. "Damn baby," Dee gasped lowering his head to taste Ryo. Ryo began to whimper around his mouthful of Dee as Dee sucked his own fingers and began to caress the tight opening. "Let me in baby, relax," Dee said as a finger pressed inside past the ring of muscles that clamped down around him. "Just relax," Dee crooned kissing the moist flesh and sucking Ryo deep into his throat. Ryo gasped when Dee began to move his finger, thrusting the small digit in and out. Ryo fell into the rhythm his hips shifting in time to Dee's movement. Dee felt Ryo's acceptance and another finger joined the first spreading apart as he licked Ryo all over. "Gonna get the lube," Dee said panting as he reached for the bottle that had been left sitting in a bowl of warm water. "Get on your knees."

Ryo pulled away from Dee's member, glistening in the light with pre-cum and Ryo's saliva. Ryo got to his knees thrusting his hips back for Dee. Dee took a moment to appreciate the sight and slicked his hand. He leaned down and kissed each cheek again spreading Ryo wide he licked the small hole that puckered causing Ryo to cry out and grip the sheets underneath him. Dee swirled his tongue around tasting the earthy, salty, sweet that was all Ryo. Ryo felt tears gather in his eyes as he shuddered in bliss. "Dee," Ryo said the word on a sigh of rapture. "Oh, Dee," Ryo gasped when Dee's finger began a light tapping spreading the lubrication. "Don't tease me," Ryo pleaded and sighed when Dee's finger pushed in. Ryo relaxed against the bed, his arms folding at the elbow further exposing himself to Dee.

"Spread your legs some more," Dee said moving Ryo's knees further apart. "That's right, perfect, your fucking perfect." Dee said pushing another finger in. "And so tight, Ryo, you're so tight." Dee gasped when it felt as if Ryo's channel was squeezing his fingers.

"Dee," Ryo gasped as Dee's fingers stroked him deep inside. "No...not yet, not like that." Ryo pleaded when his vision blurred. Dee heard the hitch in Ryo's voice and grinned, he licked Ryo's sac from behind and pressed further, searching, finding... "Dee!" Ryo gasped as his muscles clenched tightly around Dee's finger and he came in a creamy flood into Dee's waiting free hand. Dee moved back wiping his hand on a towel he lay Ryo on his back. Ryo took a moment to catch his breath as he held on to Dee who crawled over him and pressed kisses along his forehead, eyelids, cheeks and finally Ryo opened his mouth to accept Dee's tongue. Ryo whimpered when Dee reached down stroking him to vibrant hardness again. Ryo took Dee in hand and matched his movements.

"You want it, Baby?" Dee said his breath hot against Ryo's sensitive ears. Ryo nodded when Dee's tongue snaked out to lick the small shell. "Spread your legs," Ryo was eager to comply. He sighed when Dee's weight settled against his body pressing him deep into the mattress. Dee pulled Ryo's knees up locking him in place. With a single hand he braced himself over Ryo, his other hand applying lubrication to his excited member. "Hold on," Dee said as he tried to calm himself. With a simple thrust of his hips he was pressing against Ryo. "Relax," Dee coached when he felt that even with his release, Ryo was still gripping him almost too tightly.

"Ah!' Ryo winced and breathed deeply. "Did you grow?" Ryo asked laughing a little as beads of sweat broke out on his brow.

"You got smaller?"Dee grew fearful that Laton and Torcha had done something more to Ryo than what they had said.

"It's okay, Dee, do it," Ryo relaxed his arms wrapping around Dee's neck. "I want you to," Dee repeated the words he had said their very first night together. Dee's heart constricted in his chest and he leaned down taking Ryo's lips as he pushed past the ring of muscles. Dee winced himself when Ryo clamped down hard. "Dee," Ryo sighed as his pain lessened leaving him with only the fullness of Dee. Ryo sighed when he knew, to the inch, when Dee was all the way inside. Ryo was glad of the previous experience, the first time he had worried that Dee would keep pushing, and pushing, and... would it ever end? He had wondered. When Dee had finally admitted to being all the way inside Ryo had heaved a great sigh of relief..

"You okay?" Dee asked holding himself still above Ryo. He looked down to see the sparkling, wavering light of the candles bouncing off the many diamonds in the room and his heart skipped several beats when Ryo smiled.

"Make love to me Dee," Ryo held his arms tighter around Dee pulling him close. Dee moved back then thrust in deep. Ryo rose to meet him gasping in delight when Dee shifted to the side making sure to brush his most sensitive area inside. "Ooh, yeah," Ryo moaned his head falling back as his eyes closed.

"Can't hold it much longer," Dee said shocked that the words were true. "Gonna..." Dee wanted to hold back, but to do so he would have had to cease moving and he knew he did not have the will-power to pull out. The only thing he could do was thrust deeper, deeper. "Ryo," Dee felt Ryo squeeze him internally. Ryo smiled as Dee seemed to swell inside of him before exploding. His insides were warmed by his essence as he poured his love inside. Dee collapsed on top of Ryo holding and kissing him. He reached down to stroke Ryo only to find cooling wetness on his stomach. Even in the dim, flickering light Dee could see the blush on Ryo's face.

Dee moved to the side keeping Ryo within the circle of his arms. "I'm fine Dee," Ryo said before Dee could ask he question. Ryo lay his head on Dee's chest and turned his body into Dee's. "Sticky, but fine. Better than fine." Ryo placed small kisses along the impressive pectorals lingering over their dusky peaks. Dee hissed when Ryo's tongue teased him then sucked the small nub in. Chewing slightly Ryo smiled then licked the small hurt. Dee trembled as Ryo continued to lave his most sensitive area. Where Ryo's ears were a scintillating spot, Dee's nipples were equally arousing to him.

Ryo shifted his legs when he felt Dee's hands kneading his backside. He grinned and moved on to the other nipple just as Dee parted his cheeks and probed within. "Will you get on top?" Dee asked wanting to appreciate the view of Ryo undulating in the shimmering light.

"Dee," Ryo ducked his head hiding his eyes as still his tongue tortured Dee's nipples.

"Penetration will be easier, but thrusting might hurt." Dee said moving onto his back and pulling Ryo on top. "I won't know how far to go, you will," Dee said spreading more lubrication onto himself. He scooted back with Ryo until he was sitting up and able to embrace Ryo. Keeping him close might minimize his embarrassment.

"Okay," Ryo said lifting his hips. Dee griped himself pressing it to the small opening at Ryo's center. Ryo shifted his hips. Gasping when Dee pushed past his muscles. Balancing on his knees Ryo slid down, he paused only twice to shift his weight gripping Dee's shoulders Ryo impaled himself. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo and brought his knees up to support Ryo's back. "Dee," Ryo shivered atop Dee as each move brought Dee firmly against his prostate. "Sugoi...ah...Kimochi."

"That's right baby," Dee urged loving the dulcet sound of whispered Japanese in his ear as Ryo moved in small circles. "Tell me all about it."

"Ai..." Ryo managed but swallowed and lifted himself before coming down. Dee felt Ryo's hardness pressing into his stomach and brought a hand between them to stroke the weeping appendage. "Ah," Ryo felt tears sting his eyes as he thrust himself deeper onto Dee. "Dee, close... too soon," Ryo reached down and moved Dee's hands to his waist. "Not yet, wanna feel you," Dee was shocked but held onto Ryo's waist lifting him up and thrusting when he moved back down.

Dee enjoyed the deep slide of Ryo's body and the sight of his head thrown back in abandon and pleasure. Dee brought his hands up removing the jeweled pins that held the locks of Ryo's honey-gold hair in place freeing them to fall about his face and shoulders, slick with sweat they appeared darker and clung to his skin. "So beautiful, my Ryo," Dee crooned as he moved his head in order to suckle the taut nipples that were displayed to him.

"Hai, Dee, Soko-desu-yo!" Ryo ground his hips hard against Dee taking him deep. Every nerve in Ryo's body was on fire, he closed his eyes when he thought the room was tilting as he came closer to the edge of sanity in Dee's arms. "Dee," Ryo whimpered when his body was no longer his to command. "Dee, onegaishimasu."

"What, Ryo?" Dee said his lips pressed to Ryo's. "What do you need baby?"

"Mmmm," Ryo tucked his lip between his teeth his breathing hitched as body convulsed. "I need you..."

"You got me," Dee affirmed as he pushed up into Ryo his left hand going back to Ryo's member to relieve the ache.

"Hai, Oh Dee, Kimochi! Kimochi!" Ryo cried out and gifted Dee with his hot release. Dee thrust once more enjoying the convulsions of Ryo's enjoyment then lost himself to his own climax filling Ryo almost to the brim with his cream. "Aishiteru," Ryo muttered moments before his eyes drifted close. Dee relaxed against the headboard his own eyes closing the weight of Ryo on top of him comforting. Dee wakened some time later to feel his body stiffening as he found himself still inside a sleeping Ryo. Dee shifted his hips hoping to extricate himself with waking the beautiful man. "Dee," Ryo's eyes opened with a dreamy sigh. "Shiite...Anata," Ryo whispered his eyes closing in bliss when he wiggled and felt Dee brush along inside of him.

Dee grinned recognizing the command and the endearment for Ryo had told him the meaning of the words long ago. Dee heaved all of what was left of his strength into rolling over taking Ryo to his side on the bed. He raised Ryo's leg and began to thrust deep his hips pounding into Ryo. "Ryo..." Dee gasped when his body began to move on instinct. He knew one thought, he had to have Ryo, had to take him, had to thrust and claim him. Dee pulled out Ryo almost sobbed at the lost of the deep friction within him. "Knees," Dee commanded moving to stack the pillows underneath Ryo's head and chest. Ryo spread his knees apart offering himself to Dee. Dee placed his hands on Ryo's hips pulling him back as he thrust forward. "Yeah, baby, so tight, so mine," Dee ground his hips hard into Ryo. Ryo brought a fist to his mouth to block the howl of supreme pleasure as Dee pushed in deeper. "Wanna hear it," Dee said leaning over Ryo's back removing the hand.

"Dee," Ryo's voice became higher pitched when Dee pressed firm against his pleasure spot. "Unh..." Ryo panted his vision blurred as his body quaked around Dee. "Sugoi, sugoi, Dee," Ryo gripped the sheets, hearing them rip Dee grinned and thrust more holding Ryo steady for the ride. "Dee," Ryo cried out again as he came his body giving in to the demands of Dee's possession. Dee grimaced as once again he was held in thrall of Ryo coming so hard he feared he might faint.

Dee looked down and saw the red hand prints on Ryo's flanks as well as the mouth shaped bruises on his neck, chest and inner thighs. "Want a bath?" Dee offered when Ryo lay on his back and he saw the streams of his release trying to exit Ryo's body.

"Want?" Ryo grimaced as he realized that he had lain in the spots of his own making. "Need." he laughed and scooted to the edge of the bed and Dee had never thought him more beautiful. Ryo stood and paused stiffening beside the bed with a loud gasp.

"What? Pain?" Dee said standing next to Ryo placing his hands on Ryo's hips he turned him so that they were facing. Ryo shook his head his face flaming. "The bath water has been waiting and I know it's hot," Dee refrained from saying how weird he thought that was, but then again they were on Arcadia in the dragon's Obsidian Palace.

"Dee," Ryo said hiding his face behind his hands. "I'm dripping."

"What?" Dee said but could not get Ryo to look at him. Dee looked around behind him and saw what looked like melted whipped crème sliding down Ryo's thighs. Dee snatched the sheet from the bed not wanting Ryo to leave a trail from the bed to the bathing room with it;s sunken pool in the marble floor. Dee wrapped the sheet about Ryo's hips and lifted him in his arms. Ryo buried his hot face in the groove of Dee's neck clenching his muscles as much as he could. Dee felt him stiffening and they both laughed as the sun greeted their day.

Author's notes; The end of the wedding, Tour kicks off next chapter which will end the summer and find all our favorites ready for another school year. Thank you for reading I look forward to your comments.

Ja Ne

Chi et The French One.

Song Credits

I Belong To You, Eros Ramozzoti and Anastacia

We Belong, Pat Benatar

Eternally, Hikaru Utada


	26. Wyld Wynd

**Whipped Crème 26**

**Wyld Wynd**

He should be tired, Rain thought as he got to his feet. They had danced the night through long after Ryo and Dee had excused themselves. Even when the strange emissaries had shown up demanding that Zarro hand him over he had slept like the dead. Usually when something this upsetting happened he would be up all night, or at least sleep in bed with Bikky. The dragon queen herself had escorted him to his room and tucked him in with what she said was a unicorn blanket. Rain took a moment to look at the fine fabric where it was knitted together. It did seem to glow more than satin and was softer than silk. He ran his fingers over the vaporous material and felt a lingering calm slide over his body. Briefly he wondered who the strange people were and what they wanted with him. Rain was reluctant to leave the bed, but knew that if he did not they would come looking for him and nothing he hated more was for someone out side of his self chosen family to see him while he was still in bed.

Rain brushed his hair aside marveling that it had grown so long since he had butchered it. Already it reached the middle of his back and seemed to be heading back to his waist where it previously rested. Green eyes widened when Bikky came into the room unannounced and frowned at him. "Get up!" Rain jumped from the bed when Bikky pulled his arm and dragged him from the soft confines. He gasped at the immediate difference in his mood. Gone was the complacent lassitude of but moments before and he felt a rush as the agitation of the previous night returned. Bikky felt his brother shiver and he looked back to see tears falling down his face. "You stop that now," Bikky demanded. "When my aunt showed up trying to take me, Ryo and Dee took her scheming ass to court and won. They will do no less for you."

"Watch your mouth youngling," Bikky looked up to see Laton staring down at him from his great height. Scales glinted dully in the sunlight that filtered in through the large windows in the hallways. "Your father would say the same I am sure. Why abuse the delicate ones ears when his emotions are already in an uproar?"

"I understand what my brother needs better than anyone and it's not molli-coddling." Bikky faced the smoke billowing from Laton earning more of the great dragon's respect. Laton smiled his white teeth bared to the two boys. Bikky was glad that Lyo was still sleeping for the youngster would have burst into tears and the last thing he needed was for the two of them to be bawling right now. "What he needs is the security of his family, he needs his fathers." Laton stood aside as Bikky half dragged Rain's slight form down the hall. Though the heavily jeweled halls wound about in manners that confused the most intelligent of beings, even elven kind, the boy went straightway to Ryo and Dee's suite.

"This family is an intriguing unit," Torcha said her wings beating as she entered through one of the large windows. "They are bound tight by the emotions most blood related folk only dream about. That kind of devotion is rare."

"Yes, this faction will not separate them and if they try too hard, I may forget my abhorrence to the taste of human flesh." Laton vowed as he and his wife went off to enjoy a morning flight through the wisp of clouds that graced the bountiful lands of Arcadia.

Break

Leon laughed as he lifted Aoi high in his arms. The little girl squealed, her bright blue eyes wide with wonder. "Daddy, Daddy," She laughed when he spun her about. Count D reclined in their messy bed with his feet propped up watching as his mate and his child frolicked. Leon's wild blond locks bounced as much as the child in his arms. Count D scooted to the edge and rose gracefully to his feet. "Daddy," Aoi looked sad and Leon wondered what was bothering the child. "Papa sick."

"What?" Leon sat Aoi on her tiny feet and looked behind him to see D pale and dash into the bathroom.

"Brother," Aoi said pointing at the direction that D had taken. Leon looked down at her in awe before he went into the bathroom to help D. Chris walked into the room to find the tot alone. "Brother make Papa sick." She said before Chris could ask. Chris listened and heard D retching in the other room. "Try to tell him stop, but can't help it."

"You can talk to him" Chris asked looking down at his niece.

"Can't you?" She asked then rubbed her tummy. "Food now?" Chris stared dumbfounded as the child began to babble in Mandarin as she walked off with a young Fairy nurse summoned by her own less than two year old will. What kind of child was this that she so easily took to potty training and could fluently speak Chinese, English and Arcadian? She manipulated one of Prince Angel's Orbs as if it were a toy and she summoned fairy's to her side with a thought. "Come Uncle Chris, eat." Though her sentences were simple, they were almost perfect in meaning and pronunciation. The Fairy smiled her long red hair nearly touching the floor as she stood with the half Kami in her arms. Chris took in her pale skin and purple eyes with a shiver as he thought that she in no way resembled a human, even without the pointed ears and wings that lay dormant against her slender back. The shimmering design of flower petals on the wings drew Chris attention until he heard a ceasing of the illness in the bathroom.

Count D was grateful of the water that Leon offered him to rinse his mouth of the morning sickness. "You did not have to stay the whole time," Count D said and Leon smiled at how pathetic he looked in his silk bedclothes leaning like a beautiful wilted rose against the shining porcelain.

"I was there the whole time the kid was conceived, I'll be there the whole time it's carried." Leon vowed and reached for D. Count D lifted his arms allowing Leon to lift him to his feet. Leon waited a moment to see if a return of Count D's retching was forthcoming. Count D waited as well his breath hitched then he sighed when the child seemed to settle.

"Aoi is becoming more like grandfather than I ever imagined." Count D whispered as he entered the room to find a note from Chris. From the boys careless scrawl he could see his agitation as his niece exhibited such supernatural abilities. "They went to breakfast, I wonder if our uninvited guests are still with us," Count D said before moving to pick an elegant ensemble for the day.

"The band is in interviews all afternoon with just enough time to get into make up before the performance." Leon said with a sigh. "We don't need this now."

"If not now, then when?" Count D's words brought a smile to Leon's face as he had learned to appreciate Count D's often cryptic and seemingly inane comments meant to enrage the simpleminded.

"You're cute, let's take a bath."

Break

Bikky did not stop tugging Rain's arm until they had entered Ryo and Dee's room. Bikky glared at the bed surprised to find it empty. Usually after a long night Ryo would be passed out late into the afternoon. Even if Dee were up and about, Ryo should be here. Bikky was at a loss. There had never been a time, since his moving in with him, that Ryo had not been available when needed. These people had money and power. Why, they had used their connections to High Prince Daphnus and Nestoir both to get to Arcadia in the first place. Their real persona, both Nestoir and Daphnus, were all in stock and trade and Spencer Financial was right up there with them. "Of all the relatives you and Renee had to be related to." Bikky grumbled deciding to sit on the bed and wait. He gasped and moved away when he saw the condition of the bed and pulled Rain away before the boy could sit in the evidence of their parents night.

"I think we should leave...now," Rain said his face flushed as his entire body temperature seemed to rise. "They are in there." Rain pointed to the open archway that had no door or even a curtain. Two large trees separated the room from the bathing chamber, it was the same in their suite. Rhythmic splashing could be heard punctuated by Ryo moaning and speaking in Japanese. "Uh, who does that in the tub?" Rain asked his face still beet red as they beat a hasty retreat down the hall.

"Such innocence," Bikky laughed at his brother as they ran down to the breakfast hall. They would just have to trust that Ryo and Dee would handle everything when they made it down to breakfast.

The first thing they noted when they entered the cavernous hall that resembled a glass museum was the strangers. They sat at the table near Daphnus as if they expected him to come to their aid. The one that seemed to be the leader in this invasion was called Rou Spencer, he sat nearest to Daphnus with hair just as long braided down his back. His features were clearly Asian. Next to him was a woman that looked beautiful, but scary. Not quite in the way of Torcha or Lady Aurora or even Heaven, but in that she knew she was beautiful and dared a fool man to tell her so. Next to her was a blond man, he seemed a friendly enough sort, if affable and probably unaware of what he had been dragged into. Bikky's eyes were then drawn to the person next to them. He was clearly related Rou but he was about their age. The young man noticed them watching him. His eyes passed over Bikky to light on the slight boy at his side. Rain tensed and reached a hand to grasp Bikky's sleeve. Daphnus smiled as he saw them and recognized the move as one Prince Angel had often done to him.

"Boys, you must be hungry, join us." Zarro called them over with a smile as Laton sat at the head of his table and said nothing. He kept ogling their guests as one would a savory meal set before him. He knew the looks were discomfiting and he smiled, the almost predatory expression in the tall king's face caused the blond to gulp and wipe his brow with his napkin.

Bikky grinned and sat next to Chris who was busy helping Aoi with her breakfast. "She gets cuter everyday," Bikky said tweaking the child's nose.

"Look at her parents," Chris said thinking of Count D with a smile. He looked up when Lord D , JJ and their children joined them followed by Leon and Count D looking pale and exhausted. Count D sat gingerly in a chair trying to smile a greeting.

"I thought Jewel was bad, this one's knocking him on his ass." Leon said to JJ. Count D lowered his head and shivered not even caring to complain about Leon's foul language.

"Oh, child," Lord D patted Count D's hand and reached into his sleeve to pull a small berry out. He fed it to D who ate from his father's hand with a grateful sigh.

Lady Aurora leaned over and said to D, "you want me to bite him?"

"Hell no!" Leon sputtered his eyes wide as he glared at D's grandmother. "Sorry, okay, I'll watch the language." Leon kissed Count D's cheek. The strangers watched the interplay with curiosity. At first struck into speechless awe at the Chinese man's elaborate cheongsam that dripped with jewels and ribbons in deep maroon and white with flowers sewn along the hem and sleeves. Lord D was no less elaborate in gold and cream while Sofu sat in deep blue and white. Though Lady Aurora and Sofu were there for the wedding and concert, they would leave and return to the shop when the tour began. Having no wish to travel in such a high profile setting they had readily agreed to stay with the shop.

Rain had just received his food when Slyph came running to his side her large paws thumping on the marble floor next to T-Chan and Cujo all heading for their owners. The young boy with the strangers stared in wonder at the lynx and whatever T-Chan was. Before he could comment a hush fell over the room. Bikky felt a sigh of relief even before he turned around and saw Ryo and Dee entering the room with wide smiles on their faces. "You look exhausted," Bikky commented when Ryo sat beside him. Lyo smiled happily and tossed his arms up to Ryo. Alicia was calm as she handed the boy over. Ryo snuggled the tot then looked at Rain who was breathing deeply and fighting tears.

"Nani ka," Ryo asked looking over the table he finally noted the strangers. Slyph climbed into Rain's lap nearly knocking his breakfast to the floor so that her over sized tongue could lap at his face. Around so many people she dared not speak, but she could offer her love and support other ways. Rain was forced to laugh at the rough tongue that attempted to give him another bath.

"Do we know you?" Ryo said when the man stared at him. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I am just a little tired."

"And probably sore," Leon commented with a chuckle earning himself a frown from D that quickly melted to horror and he swallowed hard reaching for his father. Lord D did not hesitate to feed his son another of the young fruits that he had plucked fresh from the White Lioness garden that very morning.

"I know enough and I don't even need my P.I brother in law," Rou said with a smirk. "Sickly and obnoxious are a couple," he pointed to Count D and Leon, "Doting older sibling and often underestimated," He pointed to Lord D and JJ. "Are an item, hungry and hungrier," Laton and Torcha both grinned earning a frown from Sofu. "Need I go on?"

"You are quite rude young man." Count D said feeling much better after the second dose. Rou looked over at the young...woman with a frown. That was definitely not a female's voice. Even so, he could not be older than Rou himself if not younger by the look of him. How dare he call him a young man?

"Things here are not always as they seem," Sofu said taking his wife's hand. "Here in Arcadia, what you perceive with your own eyes is often the opposite of the truth."

"Truth..." Rou said his eyes going back to Rain who had moved his cat aside to go sit near Ryo. "Truth is that we are that boys family and he should be with his own."

"Hold it," Dee said having learned from Ryo that sitting in silence was often the best way to learn about people. "You are not talking about this boy, you had better not be talking about this boy." Dee stood in front of Ryo and Rain. "One, he is native, not half Chinese, two well, screw two... NO!" Dee glowered at Rou who got to his feet.

"He is only half native, his mother was our cousin through our American grandfather's line it is only recently that we saw him on the news with this band that we learned that she was dead and he was being fostered by some detectives."

"Fostered only for three months," Ryo said joining the conversation. "We adopted him."

"Without checking to see if he had any other family to take him in?" The blond Al said. "For detectives that's pretty shoddy work."

"We did check, nothing came up in town and his native relatives..." Ryo paused not wanting to finish.

"You don't have to spare me, Ryo, I know," Rain said his soft voice carrying in the large hall. "They didn't want me. We talked about it in the hospital, he offered to send me to them, but I told him that... My uncle killed my father because he loved a white woman and...we moved here." Rain paused as the sound of wind crashed in his head followed by the roar of thunder. Just as suddenly as the wild cacophony erupted in his mind it vanished leaving a strange silence that was interrupted by the sound of the rest of the breakfast guest eating and having small conversations. "I should be with my own you say?" Rain's words were quiet and Ryo stilled when he saw the strange silver light to Rain's eyes. "Then you should leave me where you found me. I am with my own. When my father was killed and my mother had to run for fear that they would come after his four year old son... Where were you? When my mother was killed and I was taken by a rampaging mad man... where were you? You did not search endless hours for me, they did." Rain pointed to Ryo and Dee. "You did not come into that room and get him off me... They did. You did not carry me when I could not stand, much less walk," Rain halted to catch his breath tears falling down his face, "He did," He pointed to Ryo. "I was in the hospital for weeks, they came to visit me. Where were you? Leave here please and never return."

"You truly care for this boy?" Rou asked Dee who had stood the entire time protecting his family. Rou continued to glower at them until the beauty beside him punched him.

"Give it a rest Rou, we found out what we came for." The lady said. "Sorry for my brother child, I am Rei Spencer-Foster," She smiled now and the hostility seemed to melt away from her older brother as he sat next to Daphnus. "This is our brother Rai, he felt you and..."

"Felt me?" Rain said looking at Rai.

"Yeah, we think you might have it too," Rai said guessing that he should not say more in such mixed company. "Can we talk?"

"Later," Bikky told the other boy. "I'm hungry."

"I didn't ask you," Rai said in a belligerent tone matching Bikky's he turned his eyes to Rain.

"Whatever you say to my brother will be said to me." Bikky said ignoring the adults at the table he pulled Rain back into his chair. "Eat, you have a concert tonight remember." Rain nodded his head and began to eat the food that Bikky placed in front of him. "No ham, I don't see any of your tea here." Rain nodded again and fed the meat to his cat.

"Who do you think you are?" Rai demanded he frowned when Bikky simply smiled at him before going back to his breakfast. Al tugged him back into his seat and indicated the royalty that sat around the table avidly watching the squabble.

"Actually Rain," Andy said laughing. "A dear friend of mine was here yesterday looking for you. Seems you are quite the hot item."

"For me?" Rain squeaked then coughed and tried again. "For me?"

"Yeah, called himself Wild Wind, sound familiar?" Nestoir said he grinned when continued. "How about Wind Rider, that sound familiar?"

"Yeah, some old man called him that," Bikky said remembering the couple that had gifted Rain with a white ensemble with jewels and fringe. "Gave him clothes too. We tried to pay, but..." Bikky shrugged then again insisted that Rain eat. "Skinny as you are, you should be trying to eat everything in sight."

"I'm not skinny," Rain said then blushed and said, "At least, not for long."

"Right," Chris laughed as his own height had exceeded Rain's. "You're still growing."

"I am," Rain said sticking his tongue out at his friend. "What's he looking for me for? I'm Rain, not Wind Rider and my father was Thunder Cloud Cornwall, not Wind Rider."

"Wind Rider is not a name young one," A new voice said. They all turned to see a tall man in tan leather and a yellow shirt stroll boldly across the floor as if the palace were his own instead of Laton. "It is a title, one your father wore with pride. It is time you wore it as well. The need is dire. I speak and not one of the tribe can hear me." Bikky glared at Wild Wind the man turned to smile at him. "Would that I could child, but you have already been claimed by the Dragon, those toes I am wary to tread upon."

"He has also been claimed by a dragon," Ryo said uncaring that the Spencer family were sitting at the table watching all with avid attention.

"You are but a child compared to that one," Wild Wind looked at Laton. "This boy matches your spirit to such a degree that he has earned a room of his own in this palace." Bikky stared between the adults his big blue eyes wide.

"What you have is but a remnant of true ability," Sofu said to Rai who gasped and looked away from the spectacle the others were making. "But with training you could be more. Join the tour, when my Grandson is not suffering his illness he can be of aid to you. You call it Esp we call it Chi Gong. It is an ancient Chinese art form that can be trained to battle. He," Sofu indicated Rain. "Has something far more elemental, more wild...Wind scours his blood, not fire as his brother."

"So the Angel Prince said," Daphnus said he halted as Macy and her crew were shown into the room. "It would be better if this conversation were concluded in a time and place more suited to privacy." As Daphnus ended his words he sent a dazzling smile to the reporter. She sighed dreamily at him then sat where they indicated near Count D. Her perfume assailed his nose and he paled before dashing from the room with Leon following behind

"His highness is right, there is no time to finish this discussion," Ryo sat elegant and fed Lyo some waffles and eggs. "Rain needs his rest he has a concert in a couple of hours and I would think you would allow him that time he needs." Laton nodded his head at the regal attitude that Ryo displayed. Sofu sat back this would be one heck of a concert.

To Be Continued... interesting things are on the horizon for our boys. The Newest Crossover is RA-I by Sanami Matoh, and I am making no profit from this work of fiction. All rights belong to the original creator and not to me. So goes for all the series in this work except the White Lion and Heaven Help Us.

Love and Kisses, though I must encourage you to purchase The White Lion and if you already have, thank you and please leave a comment.

Chi


	27. Shock Wears Thin

**Whipped Crème 27**

**Shock Wears Thin**

Bikky tried to lighten his scowl. Ryo had left to go interview with Macy while Dee spoke with the adult intruders as he had begun to think of the Spencer clan. That left him and his friends the chore of dealing with Rai. The young boy thought to frighten them, or impress them, whatever he intended it had not happened. He had floated the entire way to the large room that they were suppose to relax in. He had seen a pregnant male, dragons, mermaids and a white lion as large as the dragon it seemed, especially when his wings were out and spread wide. Next to that a floating teenager was almost boring. "We have high ceilings here, so you can keep that up and not have to worry about hitting your head," at Bikky's bored comment Rai came down to walk beside the shorter boy. Bikky frowned when he realized the height difference. Rain looked way up at Rai then entered the mat covered floor. Rai took a moment to appreciate the mirror lined walls.

"What do you do in here?" Rai asked but frowned when he received no answer.

"Rain," Bikky said moments before he attacked his brother. Rai thought to protest but gasped as Rain tossed Bikky aside with an expert move. Chris laughed then attacked his friends with gusto glad that Count D had seen fit to include him in the training sessions. Rai watched in awe as the three boys went back and forth with each other. Rain was smaller than the other two, but he was faster showing a determination that was shocking after the reports that Al had turned up about the boy's past. He had understood every word of his speech at breakfast. To have gone through all that and come out whole... Rain was remarkable. Rain nearly jumped from his skin as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Wild Wind and wondered how the large man had crossed the floor without anyone noticing.

The three boys broke apart when Ryo entered the room with Macy and her camera crew. "I thought you were supposed to resting for the concert," Ryo said in a kind manner his voice betraying his own lack of sleep.

"Ryo," Bikky said with a grin and all three boys ran forward to attack the slim man. Ryo gasped then defended himself amazing Rai with his skills. He had taken him for a soft type, surely he should be just the uke of the taller Dee, but seeing Ryo now he could not imagine him in such a role.

"How did I beat you?" Ryo asked as he stood looking down at all three boys who lay panting on the mat.

"You're taller?" Rain said sitting on his bottom and looking up at Ryo.

Ryo laughed and shook his head. "Think again," Ryo laughed. "Height does not account for much when it is three against one." Rai nodded his head as he had to agree with Ryo. "Because of your greater numbers you were all assured of beating me, therefore you were cocky and sloppy. Your moves were not only easy to predict and evade, but to also counter and attack. Never underestimate a foe, no matter who it is."

"But we love you Ryo, we don't want to hurt you, I know you must be exhausted," Bikky said with a smirk as he sidled up beside Ryo. "I'm surprised you sat at the breakfast table." Ryo bristled at the smug grin but refrained from commenting in front of Macy and her crew.

Rain grinned and decided to play Bikky's game. "Oh yeah, Ryo, what does, sugoi mean? And uh... I think it was Ah kimochi and Shitte yo?"

Ryo face flamed from his neck up to his hair. "C...Ch...Chotto Matte, Hentai-yo Chibi," Ryo gasped using his long bangs to hide his face. "Were you listening at the door last night?"

"Nah..." Bikky laughed with a good natured hug to Ryo. "But we were looking for you this morning," Ryo paused as he heard a warning in Bikky's tone. Something the boy was not willing to reveal.

"Bikky?" Ryo unwound the teenagers arms and leaned down amazed that it was not such a long trip. Bikky had grown so much in his time with them.

"It's nothing Ryo," Bikky shoved away his pride demanding that he hold firm to his manhood, fledgling as it was. "Just..."

"Yes?" Ryo asked when it seemed as if Bikky would say no more.

"For the first time, I needed you and you weren't there. Rain needed you... we..." Bikky gave up trying to make Ryo understand and simply stood with his arms at his side. "I understand that it was the day after your wedding and you did not know that these Spencer people were here, but." Bikky shook his head giving up.

"I am sorry," Ryo said as he looked at both of his boys. Chris had moved to stand beside them unsure if he should include Rai in the conversation as he felt just as left out.

"Whatever, you look tired," Bikky wiped his hand over Ryo's bangs revealing his face. "We still got a couple hours, get some sleep. I'll make sure Rain takes it easy." Ryo smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on the blond locks atop Bikky's head. He reached out a hand to straiten Rain's hair, re-securing it in his ponytail, then headed off to find Dee. "Come on, Rain, Chris and you," Bikky looked at Rai who had stood with his arms folded. "Let's go swimming in the lake."

"I did not bring a suit," Rai shook his head.

"You're about Chris' size," Bikky sized the half Chinese boy up. "And if I know Count D, I know he has extras."

"Why would he have extra swim shorts?" Rai asked looked at the ridiculously small Rain. "You sure you're fourteen?"

"Eat me," Rain tossed over his shoulder. " Dee said that once puberty hits... I'll hurdle jump a growth spurt. Said he was my size til he was at least fifteen." Bikky nodded his encouragement sure that Dee had never been less than a tall gorilla but if his words bolstered Rain's spirit, Bikky would go along with it.

"Count D seems to materialize what we need when we need it no matter what," Chris said with a laugh then he frowned and waited for Macy to move on to follow the Royale with her camera crew. "Although with his current condition, he might not be able to."

"What does he have?" Rai as they walked down the large hall that glistened with jewels as much as the grand halls of the Arcadian Palace where Zarro lived. The dark stone seemed alive as rubies and emeralds winked in the light of the bright sun filtering in through the large windows that a soaring dragon could enter comfortably. "This place is so big." Rai stood by a window and looked out over the forest he could see and beyond that what appeared to be an ocean. Directly below him was the lake they would swim in.

Saying nothing, Bikky shoved the boy through the window and watched in bored interest as he floated near the opening carved into the mountain palace. "A baby, seeing as how you can float and claim esp. I am sure that all the strange things that can be found here on Arcadia will not stun you, Next to unassisted flight a pregnant man is common."

"Pregnant man?" Rai sputtered nearly loosing his concentration and ability to levitate. He entered the window and stood on his feet to stare at Bikky.

"Count D's not technically a man," Rain reminded Bikky further confusing Rai. "He is a male of his species, but kami and Human are vastly different beings." Rai stared at the three boys and hoped they were making fun of him as he followed them to retrieve swim suits. "I wonder if Macy has figured out yet that she is in another palace clear on the other side of Arcadia."

"Nah,"Chris said with a laugh. "Zarro doesn't just pull the wool over your eyes, he pulls the whole dang sheep." Rain, Bikky and Chris continued to laugh and joke as they entered the room that would take them from the Obsidian Palace to the Arcadian Royal complex.

Break

Angel wrapped the silk firmly around Andy's waist then secured it with a diamond encrusted clip. He moved on to another bolt of cloth he had spent hours sewing. Macy watched his every move waiting for him to finish dressing the high princess. The simple skirt and halter top were but the base of the full outfit. The yards of cloth he was adding would be a spectacular visual affect of soft femininity that, while concealing, managed to look alluring in that it left the princess with her dignity while hinting at bare skin. Macy took up her microphone, wondering how all the equipment managed to work when it had not been plugged in or charged. Neither her nor her crew had found any electrical outlets. With a shrug she stood in front of her camera. "This is Macy, your morning voice," She smiled brightly still feeling the effects of yesterday's dip in the Arcadian water. She could not help but think that they should bottle that stuff and sell it by the tub-full.

Macy continued watching as Angel sat Andy in a chair and began to run a brush through her long, wavy hair. The multi-colored strands seemed to glow in the light. That was another thing that puzzled Macy about this place. They had light, but no light source that she could see. Oh, some rooms had candles, ok, most rooms had candles, but that did not account for the brightness that swarmed the palace rooms at night time. "This group is by far different from any Pop band on the market today. They don't use the usual gimmicks of scantily clad women, yet there is no denying their sex appeal." Macy swung around to see Tisiphone entering the high Princess's dressing room wearing a short blue skirt and corset top with thigh high white boots. "What is it that called you to avoid the common trend of today's pop tarts, or shall I say pop stars?"

"Naturally," Andy began. "There is a class difference between us and we should exude a certain sense of dignity. My breasts and my backside are not going to sell albums, there is no need for anyone but my husband to see them. What sells for us, we have found, is our talent. As it should be."

"Which is not to say that some of your outfits are not revealing?" Macy thought back over some of their performance pieces.

"Well," Tisiphone giggled as she dropped down into a chair opposite Angel and Andy to begin the make-up process. It was a skill Andy had never truly mastered. "Some of our outfits do boast a midriff, or cleavage, but if they do we cover the legs. If we bare the legs we cover the top. It is all about balance, not too much bared in one time. I am sure for some people skin sells, but like Andromache said, it is largely about class."

"Where does your newest member Rain fit into all of this?" Macy asked looking at the beautiful women and thinking that they were indeed a touch of class in an often skewed world.

"Well, he can sing, he has a voice like..." Andy paused with a deep sigh. "I can not even describe the power of his vocals. Such clarity and strength. Even when his voice is less than perfect, he has started puberty though he doesn't realize it yet. Late bloomers are so cute. Oops, cut that out will you, don't want to embarrass him. Anyway," Andy looked around to make sure they were editing the tape. "His voice is still beautiful. I think he is so beautiful on the outside, because his insides come shining through." Macy almost had tears in her eyes as she witnessed the pure love that Andy had for Rain.

"Are there any words that you would like to say to the other bands, or stars out there?" Macy said as she opened the opportunity that most stars used to issue challenging or demeaning comments about the competition.

"Yeah," Andy grinned when her husband knocked at the door signaling that they should get ready. "This is one heck of a field and I wish them the best of love." Andy did not further explain her comment. She got to her feet laughing with Tisiphone as they went to the huddle before the stage.

Bikky stood next to Rain and watched as his face paled. "Rain, I have a few words of advice for you before we go on stage,"

Rain gulped then raised his startling green eyes to Bikky. "Yeah?"

Rain jumped at least three feet into the air as Bikky smacked his bottom. "This is your butt, shake it."

Count D laughed earning a glance from JJ. "It looks like you are feeling better. Darling's fruit must be having an effect."

"Yes, father's efforts are paying off, but then again, Leon helps as well." JJ frowned wondering what the Count meant but had no time to ask as the band took the stage.

Break

(If you really want me to go through the songs and performance, let me know. In other words, they kicked butt like always. It was a spectacular show. Macy and her crew were again dosed with Unicorn hair and sent home.)

Break

( Backtrack to earlier that day)

Leon heard Count D moan as he lay on his side curled into a little ball holding his stomach. How much more of this could D take? Leon felt like the worlds worse husband for putting his love through this. Wasn't there anything he could do to help? Leon thought back to D's first pregnancy and smiled. He had helped with D's nausea before, true this time around the nausea and cramps seemed worse, but it was worth a try. "D... Baby," Leon approached the bed. D shifted and his lashes lifted as if revealing an opulent setting to a decadent play of sensational colors. Without a word Leon pressed his lips to D's his tongue probing for entry.

"No, Leon," D turned his face away from the kiss. "I am sorry my love, but I am too...Ill," D words ended and he thought back in time. With a grateful smile he pressed his lips to Leon's. "My love," D sighed as Leon's hands began to travel the terrain of D's pale body. D gasped when Leon's hand found his taut nipple through the soft fabric of his light robe. Leon smiled and moved the fabric aside to place his lips on the skin tasting the sweetness of D. Count D could feel the heaving in his stomach lessen as his body relaxed into the bed. Leon pushed the robe away revealing D's nude form completely.

"My baby is so beautiful,"Leon said kissing D's lips as he dragged his fingers lightly over D's tummy. "I love your eyes," Leon said staring deeply into the mis-matched, luminous orbs. Before D could say anymore Leon took him in hand to stroke him. "So soft and sweet," Leon whispered his mouth traveling down to D's tummy. Count D shivered when Leon held him tight and brought him to his mouth. Leon began to suck and nibble. "Come for me."

"Hai," Count D tucked his bottom lip into his mouth as moans wracked his frame. "Leon," D's hips raised from the bed shoving more of his delectable member into Leon's mouth.

"Come for me," Leon urged again going all the way down, his tongue trailing over the sensitive globes of D's manhood. D's breath caught as he gave Leon the taste of his sweet release. Count D lay back against the bed panting . "You done?" Leon asked climbing up to lay beside D's prone form. "Or can I come in?"

"Please do," D tossed his slim leg over Leon's waist.

"Let me get the lube," Leon shifted on the bed reaching to the bedside for their small jar of lubrication. D hitched his hips when Leon's fingers found him. Leon hissed when D wrapped his slim fingers around his stiff member. "Wait, I'm gonna get you ready." Leon pressed his fingers in deep spreading them apart. D sighed and rubbed himself fully against Leon. "I can't take much more of this," Leon confessed as he removed his fingers and pressed himself against D's tight opening.

"Oh, Leon," D sighed when Leon entered him and began to move. "Hai," Count D closed his eyes surrendering his body to the bliss to be found in Leon's arms.

"No, open them," Leon said kissing D's lips and drinking the nectar of his mouth. "I love watching your eyes when I make you feel good." D struggled to calm his breathing and Leon pushed in deep finding his most sensitive area and grinding his hips hard against it. "So beautiful, I could stare into them forever."

"Leon," D whimpered when his blood sped up he panted. "I love you."

"Oh, Baby, I love you," Leon held D close his hips jerking at an alarming pace. Deeper and deeper he sank into D driving closer to the edge of oblivion. "I'm almost there," Leon gasped surprised that he was so close, yet needing the end he could sense. "Closer baby, hold it..."

"I can't," D cried out as he spilled over their stomaches his rounding with life, Leon's toned with muscles. Leon felt D's body contract around him milking him of his own release while he pressed D into the mattress. D lay immobile underneath Leon his legs tight around the slim, well shaped waist. "I love when you fill me so completely," D sighed his lips brushing against Leon's neck. Leon pulled free of D dragging his hand over D's tummy he lifted his fingers, covered in D's release, to his lips and licked them clean. D smiled and thought of what his father had said about herbs making him produce more. Perhaps, for Leon's birthday, D would see if he could indeed produce a cup full.

Break

(Still, backtracked)

Ryo stretched out on the lounge in his room in the Arcadian Palace; Zarro having closed off the portal to the Obsidian Palace. Dee walked in and his knees turned to a pleasant jelly consistency. Ryo looked like something good to eat with his tan pants and butter yellow top. Both articles were loose fitting but in his current pose, the garments clung to his skin. Ryo dozed with a smile on his face and Dee felt like a mythical prince headed to his sleeping beauty. Ryo did not move when Dee sat beside him on the small lounge. Neither did he move when Dee braced both arms on either side of his head. For a moment Dee thought that he should leave Ryo in peace. That he must be exhausted to not waken when someone was so close to him.

Just as Dee had made up his mind to leave he felt Ryo's hands on his shoulders. Dee looked down into dark eyes so deep and serene he could have been looking over the side of a ship in the ocean on a moonless night. Ryo smiled and Dee lowered his head intending only to taste Ryo's lips. Ryo opened his mouth his own tongue tracing the lush fullness of Dee's lips. Dee groaned low in his throat as his tongue met Ryo's in a fevered demand for entry. Ryo sighed against the lounge, a golden dream. Dee held tight afraid he would waken and find his dragon prince no more than a trick of the sunlight. "Dee?" Ryo asked when Dee held him fiercely.

"I love you Ryo... sometimes I think maybe I don't say it enough," Dee said his mouth nibbling the ear he pressed his face against to whisper the words.

"You do, I love you as well Dee." Ryo brought his hands up to cup Dee's cheeks and stare into his entrancing green eyes. "Our first time together, why do you think I came to you?"

"You love me," Dee grinned thinking of that first time. Ryo had been terrified and unsure, Dee had been thrilled to finally be able to touch him.

"Show me Dee," Ryo asked his face going scarlet in the heat of his embarrassment. Dee smiled, Ryo always seemed so shy about their lovemaking. It was kind of cute, but he wanted more. He wanted to see a bold Ryo, not with any help from Lord D. Dee smiled again thinking of the poppy covered aphrodisiacs the Kami had given Ryo. What a bath, Dee grinned as he pushed the shirt up revealing Ryo's chest. Ryo sighed when Dee began to suck his nipples and massage his stomach corded with lean muscles. Ryo pulled until Dee's shirt was on the floor forgotten and his hands could roam over the broad back on display.

Dee sat up smiling at the swollen and red nipples until Ryo's shirt fell back in place hiding them from view. Dee then lowered his hands taking Ryo's pants. Dee smiled when Ryo eagerly lifted his hips. He wondered what it was that Ryo really liked. Looking up at Ryo's closed eyes, Dee knew he would never get him to admit it...or would he? Dee thought taking Ryo in hand. Ryo sighed his own fingers busy undoing the buttons on Dee's pants. Dee relaxed into Ryo's hands when the other man began to stroke him in time to his movements, "You want my mouth on you?" Dee asked. Ryo said nothing but he placed his hand on Dee's shoulders and gave a little nudge. Dee smiled and shifted till he was on top of Ryo with his excitement near Ryo's face. As he took Ryo into his mouth he felt Ryo's wet, agile tongue tracing him. Dee moaned and sucked his fingers busy at the portal of Ryo's tight channel.

"Oh... Dee... hai..." Ryo gasped when he pulled his mouth off of Dee.

"I know,baby, I know," Dee crooned lovingly cradling Ryo's testicles. He lifted the globes aside to lick behind them. Ryo shivered his body opening to Dee's probing.

"Ah... Dee... onegaishimasu," Ryo said in a pleading voice. Dee wished he knew what Ryo was saying, but knew Ryo would be too embarrassed to translate. Ryo collapsed back against the lounge when Dee switched positions and Dee could not help but feel that whatever Ryo had wanted, he had not gotten.

"Baby?" Dee asked as he stroked Ryo still all the while spreading lubrication on himself.

"Dee," Ryo whispered reaching down to guide Dee's slick excitement to his entrance. Dee pressed forward forgetting his quest to make Ryo speak to him in light of the complete enclosure of Ryo's body. Ryo raised his hips in time to Dee's thrusts his cries echoing throughout the large, airy chamber. "Oh...Dee..."

"Yes, Ryo, tell me," Dee said his body pressing hard against Ryo. Ryo was thrilled at the deep penetration of Dee, the feel of Dee's pants scratched the back of his thighs as Dee had not removed the garment but simply pushed the pants down enough to free himself.

"Come...Dee, I'm going to..." Ryo gasped as his body convulsed squeezing Dee with rhythmic contractions of rapture. "Oh... Dee," Ryo panted when Dee released deep inside of him. The feel of Dee's seed splashing against his prostate pushed him to the edge, so close to his own climax the second was almost painful in it's ecstasy bringing tears to Ryo's eyes. He lay back against the lounge holding Dee close glad the small space left Dee laying practically on top of him.

"Love you Baby," Dee murmured kissing the sweat dampened brow with tendrils of honey colored hair that brushed his lips. Dee waited, when he received no response he looked down to see that Ryo was asleep. Removing himself from Ryo's body Dee was silent as he went to retrieve a wet towel. He cleaned them both off and lay as best he could with Ryo in the small space finding sleep easy with the scent of Ryo invading his nostrils and every plane of his being.

Break

"Oi..." Bikky said shaking the lump he knew to be Rain. "Get up!" Rain muttered something and buried himself further within his covers. "Speak English, come on. You'd better get a move on if you want breakfast before the plane leaves for Europe."

"Plane?" Rain stuck his head out of the blankets. "Oh yeah, tour, leaving today. Got to get up." Rain shifted in the bed then squeaked and hid away again.

"What now?" Bikky asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Did you have a bed dream?"  
"I must have," Came Rain's miserable response. "I haven't..." Bikky would always remember his brother's sense of honesty and be inspired by it; were his thoughts as he listened to Rain continue speaking from the cover of his fluffy blanket. "I haven't wet the bed in years...but ...I think I did."

"You wet yourself?" Bikky asked looking askance at Rain. He got off the bed. "The bed's not wet and you don't stink. If you wet the bed, you'd smell it." Bikky thought for a moment then he laughed. "You're almost fifteen, what a late bloomer."

"What are you laughing at?" Rain asked his eyes brimming.

"No, don't start crying when you are on the verge of manhood." Bikky said watching as Rain firmed his bottom lip. "I had my first couple years ago, Dee spoke to me cause Ryo kept turning red."

"Talked to you?" Rain asked sticking his head out.

"Yeah, puberty dude," Bikky laughed. "Girls, night dreams, hey!" Bikky grew excited as he discretely turned his head while Rain left the bed. "You might actually grow taller."

"Shut up Bikky," Rain grumbled and headed off to the shower.

Break

Ryo dropped into a chair at the table and leaned his head on his hand. "Tired detective?" Count D said as he walked gracefully to the table.

"You're looking grand today," Ryo said noticing that Count D did indeed look well. His skin had luster, his hair had shine, like he was not on the verge of tossing the contents of his stomach. "Much better."

"Yes, Leon remembered the cure for my sickness." Count D laughed when Leon winked at him. Bikky entered the dining hall dragging Rain behind him. The red-faced smaller boy hung his head as Bikky pulled him right up to Dee. Before Ryo could comment on Count D's statement Bikky nudged Dee and whispered in his ear. Rain looked close to tears when Dee chuckled.

"Hey babe," Dee leaned over to kiss Ryo's cheek. "Me and Rain are going to have breakfast on the patio in our room, kay."

"What? Why?" Ryo asked looking concerned at Rain. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah," Bikky chuckled earning a murderous glare from Rain that still managed to look lovely on his face.

"Stop laughing at me." Rain worked hard not to pout and to keep his features stern. He would not cry... He would not.

"I'm not laughing at you," Bikky assured him he looked over at Chris with a thoughtful look. Then turned back to Rain. "I'm happy for you. I had read somewhere that... Well... never mind, okay, go eat." Rain walked off with Dee looking over his shoulder one last time before he left the grand dining hall.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked forcing his eyes to remain open so that he could look at his son. There was a ripple of the table cloth and he felt something soft brush against his leg. It was an automatic response for him to take a sausage from his plate and hand it under thinking that it was either Cujo or Slyph. Ryo paused when he heard a giggle and a white kitten the size of Jewel scampered from underneath the table headed for Zarro with her treat.

"What do you say little one?" Zarro's voice rumbled as the great white lion strode into the room his colossal paws thudding quietly on the carpet with his claws sheathed.

"Thank you, your highness of the eastern dragons," Ryo blinked at the words coming from the little pink mouth. The words had an odd feline quality to them and a meow, purr or grumble punctuated the formal tone of respect. She skipped to Zarro and rubbed her entire body along his right leg then dashed off down the hall.

With a shrug Ryo turned back to Bikky. "Rain had his first dream," Bikky whispered hoping to spare his brother the entire Arcadian kingdom knowing his personal business. "Woke up this morning and thought he wet the bed."

"Oh..." Ryo's eyes widened. "Oh...Okay. Shoot, hey," Ryo thought for a second then he looked deep into Bikky's eyes. "What were you worried about?"

"Come off it Ryo," Bikky whispered he noted that everyone was too busy watching Laton and Torcha fly in from the mountains to enter the dining hall to pay much attention to what he was saying. Alicia looked over at Ryo where she was holding Lyo then back to the spectacular scene of the red dragon's scales glinting gold in the bright sun and the green dragon shining with silver as the descended to the hard marble floor opposite the carpet their talons making an odd clicking sound that reverberated throughout the entire room.

"Come on B," Ryo whispered giving Bikky his undivided attention. "Talk to me. What did you read that had you worried?"

"It's just," Bikky thought hard, then capitulated with a whisper. "I read that after a traumatic experience the growth of the victim might be stunted, or halted or something. Like a halted development. After what that guy did to Rain, I thought he might be stuck at thirteen or something. Then he is so short and skinny, I thought, it was... Well he's okay now, so nothing to worry about."

"I think the information you received was referring to mental development." Ryo said with a sad sigh. "Physically a person can look just fine, but mentally, they are damaged and their minds could easily take them to a time before the traumatic experience, so technically, too many upsets and he could revert to thirteen. Even when he is twenty, forty or... you understand?" Ryo asked at Bikky's wide eyed stare. Bikky nodded his head and vowed to protect his brother from whatever monster awaited him. Just as he firmed his resolve, Wild Wind entered the dining hall.

"You're going to lay off my brother," Bikky said before the tall native could comfortable seat himself.

"I just want him to accept his destiny." Wild Wind said without missing a beat. "All he has to do is tell the people what I say."

"I can hear you just fine, why can't they?" Bikky asked before Ryo could.

"This form is not alien to you. The tribe never sees this form and my true form would terrify them." Wild Wind said then he looked to see Laton and Torcha lounging near Ryo's chair waiting for an opportunity to speak to him. "It seems that my form would not be too much for the young wind rider to handle. He matures."

"Just lay off for a while. If he seems to be stressing, you have to back off." Bikky urged he grinned when Ryo nodded though he yawned he seemed attuned to the conversation. "I should probably tell Dee to lay off for a while," Bikky said earning a frown from Ryo reminding him about Ryo's request for respect. Bikky smiled to soften the effect of his words. "Minding business that's my own." Bikky looked away from Ryo. "What is your true shape?" Wild Wind got to his feet then moved away from the table. His dark hair turned into red feathers as he grew in size. His body was soon half the size of Zarro. Bikky smiled at the beautiful bird that stood next to the king. Wild Wind moved aside when Zarro playfully licked his massive lips.

"Don't worry friend," Zarro said with a grin that bared most of his teeth. "I have already broken the morning fast." Zarro laughed his voice rumbling the floor. "Let's do lunch." Wild Wind shifted back to human form and folded his arms across his impressive pectorals. "I fear your sense of humor has left you." Zarro shifted to his minuscule human form with a chuckle he sat next to his Royale while the rest of the hall went back to their breakfast. Rai, Al, Rou and Rei had sat through the entire meal hardly touching their food as the strange happenings abounded around them. "The ones who should worry," Zarro said his eyes boring into each of them. "Are those that would help the world to know what truly goes on in my kingdom."

"Won't be us," Al assured the little man he knew to be a massive beast. Rai shook his head vigorously while Rou gave the king a regal nod. Rei gulped then added her assurances to her brothers and husband.

Break

Dee placed his hand under Rain's chin and lifted his head. "You'll be all right kid, I told you didn't I?" Dee grinned and continued. "I told you that you would grow. Now it will happen faster than you think. We better hurry, finish your eggs, so we can get on the plane that will take us to LA. We leave from there and the first stop on our list is..." Dee paused pulling a schedule from his pocket that Brian had left for them all. "Madrid, Spain then across the Pyrenees into France, onward from there to Switzerland, crossing the Alps to Italy. Hopping a cruise ship into Greece. Then a plane to take us all the way Luxembourg, Germany, from there to England a train to Ireland. Another plane to Denmark, looping around to Sweden and Finland, and that is just the first half of summer. I am exhausted and we haven't even made it to the US half of the tour."

"You're exhausted and we haven't even left yet." Rain said with a laugh as he went to get his cat. "Andy said she can stay with me on the plane." Dee grinned glad that the boy was accepting all he had said with a minimal of worry. With a sigh he flopped back on to the bed. His senses were assailed with the scent of Ryo and Dee wished he weren't so tired, and that they had more time.

Break

(LA Terminal)

The busy sound of many people bustling came to a halt as the sleek limousines pulled in front of the airport. Ryo, Dee, Leon, JJ and Jill all stepped out first with the Arcadian guards to check the area before opening the doors to release the royals inside. Rain held tight to Clarisande's hand as Andy and Nestoir walked ahead with their children. Nicklaus laughed waving his small hands at the crowd while Aoi blew kisses. Lyo held her hand looking at Ryo wondering why Da-Ryo was not carrying him. He pouted then stuck his thumb in his mouth. Rain's large khaki, cargo pants dragged the ground behind his shoes and his tee shirt fell to his knees. Beside him Bikky looked into the crowd and smiled. He pointed to Julie, Carol, Erick and Terry. Waving to their friends the group headed to the private loading dock.

Ryo looked around keeping his eyes focused despite the turmoil in his mind. He almost wished that he had not bothered to listen to what his grandparents wanted. Sure, he had an entire summer to think about it, but... Ryo's thoughts went back to the moment as he saw his kids' friends waving to him. He gave them a smile then ushered the group into the private loading dock. Torcha and Laton had explained that they wanted a child of his blood, his mother's blood. Alicia had agreed to give up being a mermaid forever in order to carry his child. She could only transform once more. If she became a dragon, she would never return to mermaid.

"You saved my life Ryo, and my child. This is the least I can do for you." Alicia had said with a smile. "You have all summer to think about it."

"Think about it," Ryo frowned as still he could see his mother smiling at him as she and his father had left promising to be back in time for Christmas. "Dee, something smells weird." Ryo admitted embarrassed to admit that he could sense an odd feeling in the air. Something only animals should be able to do.

"They sense it too," Dee said checking his weapon. "Rain, Chris, Bikky, you go with Andy, Count D and the small children." They boys nodded but Bikky halted. "What?" Dee asked when the boy waited.

"Lord D can't fight, he should come with us." Bikky said reaching out and taking Lord D's well manicured hand. Shinrai and Kiba had already ran to their older brother when the scent of danger enveloped them. Lord D walked off with the boys just a loud explosion could be heard. Andy fell over on her bottom and looked around in awe to find herself alone with the children and Kami while the rest of the group battled the swarm of black clad intruders in the locked, private loading dock. Flames surrounded their little circle. "You all right princess?" Bikky asked getting to his feet.

"Yeah," Andy said looking with disdain at the long, slim skirt she wore. The jean material did not leave her much maneuverability. Her eyes scanned the area to see flames hiding the small group from view. "Chris I need you to protect the children, Slyph, Cujo and T-Chan will help you." She depressed a button on her belt that released the creatures from their hiding place in the Arcadian realm. "Rain,"

"Yes Princess," Rain looked away from the flames to stare at Andromache. "I mean Andy," He amended when he remembered her abhorrence of formality.

" Give me your pants." Andy said as if she were requesting a cup of water.

"What?" Rain asked his eyes taking over half of his face as he stared at the princess.

"No time to dawdle, give me your pants, Bikky, give me your tank." Without hesitation Bikky ripped off his large black tee shirt to give Andy the tank underneath. "Close your eyes." Andy commanded ripping her own top off she donned the tank and knotted it under her bosom. She was just securing the belt of Rain's pants, which fit her much longer legs with a bit of give in the cuffs so large did Rain wear them, when the criminals broke through to them. Andy grinned and held up a stiletto blade. The criminals halted wondering what the princess would do while wearing boys clothes. Andy surprised them by inserting the blade into her ponytail and wrapping the long skein around the blade using the weapon to secure it all in place.

"Come on now, little woman, come with us," Bikky and Rain took a defensive stance in front of Andy. Rain appeared ready to fight despite his thin legs showing beneath his tee shirt. "No need to fret, just going to ransom you. We seen that TV show, your king can afford it."

"Ransom," Andy said finally understanding why she felt no demon aura coming from the men. "You want to ransom me?" Andy chuckled then placed her hand on the boys shoulders. "Go help Chris with the kids," Bikky smiled remembering that Andy was a force to be reckoned with he stepped aside taking Rain with him.

"What are you doing?" Rain asked looking at Andy who dodged the man's hand who tried to grab her. Further questions were not needed as Andy kicked the man then proceeded to punch and pummel him into submission. The next two that tried to grab her met the same fate, landing face down on the concrete floor of the dock. "Whoa, did Count D train her too?" Rain asked as the rest of the criminals were brought to heel by the band and their guards.

"Nah, I think Lady Alera, Jhaymes and Erinna did," Bikky said laughing at the men that lay moaning on the ground holding their battered bodies. "Dudes," Bikky addressed them. "The next time you try to kidnap a princess, make sure it's one that can't kick your ass!...Ow, Ryo."

"Bikky! Mouth!" Ryo said the same time Bikky held his fingers up to his smarting lips where Ryo had tapped him with his fingers. "Now come on, we are way off schedule, the local cops are going to take it from here, get on the plane." Bikky licked his throbbing lips then boarded the plane. "Nice look your highness," Ryo said as he took in Andy's outfit. The comment was the only way he could hold back his laughter at Rain's bony legs underneath his tee shirt.

"Thank you, your highness," Andy said and flounced onto the plane with her children. Angel and Collins watched it all with shocked looks. Just like that, Angel thought. Just like that they avoided being kidnapped as if it were nothing then went on as if nothing happened.

"You should see what we're used to fighting." The blond Tisiphone said with a hearty laugh.

Angel thought of his own terror at the large men dressed in black and carrying weapons that had just assaulted them. He shook his head. "No thank you," He said as he boarded the plane.

To Be Continued

Author's note. I hope you understand why I am not going to go into details about the tour. Time Wise, I am too far behind. More explanation, in the next chapter. In other news, I hope you are all enjoying The White Lion. Please do not hesitate to go and leave a comment for this series or any of them that I am working on. Thank you all for your time and consideration.

Chi

I hope you like my two-cents :(Smile):

The French One


	28. An Apple A Day

Before we begin, here is a little note from your Authors;

Due to an adventurous summer that caused several time delays, including someone's vacation in Greece with his lover, and someone else's illness and surgery, loss of job, acquiring of a new one, family emergency, etc, We are going to embark on a new school year. At the end of some chapters, time permitting, we will include snippets from the tour. So very sorry for all the trouble, thank you for your patience and support.

Chi

et

The French One

**Whipped Crème 28**

**An Apple A Day**

The mall buzzed with it's usual flow of bustling humanity. Count D looked around with a sick frown. Surely someone else could ensure that Leon did not buy Chris too many obnoxious outfits for his entry into school this year. "Hey," Count D looked up at Ryo who had placed a concerned hand on his silk sleeve. "Your royal pudginess. Why don't you let Dee take you home? I'll keep an eye on their selections." Count D aimed a grateful smile at Ryo then went to alert Leon that he was leaving.

"I am not all that pudgy and you are the royal one," Count D said without his usual sniff of disdain which caused Leon to look over with concern. Usually when D's tones took on his icy teasing, he seemed haughty, today he was on the piddling side of pathetic. Count D stood stiff steeling his resolve not to heave. The pungent odor of so many bodies entwined with the many fast food spots and public restrooms swirled around D in an almost painful haze.

"Oh, yeah, sorry baby," Leon said kissing Count D's deeply colored lips and placing a hand on the small bump of his tummy. "Too many people here for you," Count D nodded his head. "You want me to keep Jewel? That way, you can just lay down and eat sugar."

"Daddy!" Jewel giggled reaching up to Leon from where she had a firm hold on one of Count D's fingers. "Rest Papa, rest brother," Jewel admonished as Leon picked her up and deposited her on his shoulders. Her silk pants and jacket felt soft against his neck. Leon leaned down and Count D prepared to stand on the tips of his toes.

"That looks uncomfortable," Dee said placing his hands on D's waist. "Leon stand up," Leon laughed and got to his feet as Dee lifted Count D so that he could kiss his daughter. "Come on," Dee said kissing Ryo he took off holding D's hand so that he would not be accosted by the rushing crowd. With his large, elegant bow in front of his body that perfectly matched the cheongsam he wore, Count D's physical appearance was cleverly disguised. Someone seeing his dent in the clothing and the loveliness of his features would assume that he was a female. Too bad that he was known here as Count D unlike while they were on tour. The issue had not come up often as he was as yet not showing. Now that he was nearing the end of his first trimester, his weight would escalate and Dee hoped to get him out of the crowded building without too much trouble. Putting on his best intimidating face Dee held the count close getting to the parking lot he breathed easier. As he settled D in the family car the count lay his head on the seat cushion with his eyes closed. "Just take it easy little D, we'll be back at the shop soon and your critters can dote on you."

"You have my thanks detective," Count D said when the car moved causing fresh air to blow in through the window over his flushed cheeks. "I do not see how you humans can frequent a place of such over abundance of sights, sounds, the surfeit of flesh is surely staggering." Count D frowned thinking of Las Vegas. He had stayed in the hotel room the entire time refusing to go down, even for the concert. "The gross evidence of the worse human characteristics are abundantly on display." He had said as he and Aoi settled down to watch Disney DVD's with Lyo, Kiba, Shinrai, Nicklaus and little Allyssa.

"Try to get some rest," Dee said as he dropped D off and headed back to mall. He found Ryo in the children's section with a look of concentration on his face. Dee took a moment to appreciate the long limbed beauty before him in dark brown pants and loose gold shirt. Coupled with his pale skin and honey colored hair Ryo resembled a human embodiment of sunlight and earth, power and grace, strength and agility.

"You're staring again," Dee blinked at the words and looked down at Rain noting that he did not have to look so far down anymore. While still slim, the boy had grown in height. With his striking coloring and looks he was alarmingly gorgeous.

"Gonna have to put in more hours at the range," Rain frowned at Dee's odd comment. "Between him and you I will have to beat them off with a stick. Better to always carry a loaded weapon."

"What do you mean?" Rain asked then paused when he heard Bikky behind him laughing.

"That Brian Kinney guy kept going after Ryo when we went to Pittsburgh and, well, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Bikky watched as they gained Ryo's attention and half the women in the store ogled him and a few of the men. "Dude, you're hot, both of you."

"Just as many girls look at you and Chris," Carol said earning a nod from Catherine. She and Chris had started spending a lot of time together.

"Yeah, but Rain's got guys looking at him too," Julie complained causing Bikky to laugh. He saw more of their friends heading to the food court.

"Ryo, Dee, we're going to get a snack." Bikky informed them waiting for Ryo to acknowledge their departure before he left.

"Not too much, Alicia and Renee are coming to dinner tonight." Ryo said going back to the rack of clothing.

"Meaning you are making a feast. Awesome," Rain said then left with Bikky and the others. Terry grinned as Bikky noted Erick sitting with a dark haired, slim boy that was about Rain's size with green eyes, perhaps not as brilliant as Rain's but deep. He had soft features and could be called pretty but again he paled in comparison to Rain. "Bikky, Wild Wind wants us to go with him this weekend, he invited you because he knows you won't leave my side."

"Smart creature," Bikky affirmed with a nod, "who are you?" he asked the newcomer.

"Peter," The boy said softly unprepared for Bikky's abrupt manner. "Rain," He blushed to address the pop star. "I was your understudy last year for Cinderella."

"Right, sorry," Rain laughed with a good natured grin he patted Peter's shoulder. "I should have recognized you. So, what's up?" Rain asked the question that had bugged him. The boy was not a regular for hanging out with them. The theater crowd tended to stick to themselves. Amidst the Jocks and Cheerleaders at the table he stood out.

"We're together," Erick announced with a grin he put his arm around Peter causing the boy to turn a bright shade of red.

"Oh," Rain shrugged then went back to his super-sized cupcake he was sharing with Julie. He then turned to look at Erick to see that he and Peter were similarly sharing a frosted mammoth dessert. "OH!"

Bikky broke into laughter and clapped Rain on the arm. "Man you are so completely oblivious. But for some, it could be considered a blessing." Rain frowned at the odd words as Bikky noted how many traits that Peter shared with Rain, it, along with his talent, had led to his being the natural choice for Rain's understudy. "Good on you," Bikky said to Erick with a smile. Erick blushed, took one last, longing look at Rain then went back to his dessert.

Peter gasped, then stood up. He dumped his drink over Erick's head and stomped off. "I'm just second best to you," Peter said when he brushed his long locks off his shoulder, they too, fell short of Rain's. "I'll always just be his understudy."

"No, Petey," Erick softened his voice as he followed the upset teen. Rain looked up confused.

"So oblivious," Bikky cracked up patting Rain. With a shrug the boys went back to their Dessert.

Break

Dee cornered Ryo later that day while he was shopping in the children's section. "You can't keep avoiding the subject."

"I'm not avoiding it, Lyo needs new pajamas." Ryo said making sure the size on the pajama set would fit the small boy that was close to five years old. "Plus, while he is occupied with Leon, we can get his birthday stuff."

"Ryo, he will be five," Dee said as he picked up a blue pair and added it to Ryo's selections. "These are cute." Ryo nodded saying nothing about the comment he aimed a baleful look at Dee. "Alicia agrees, she is in fact the one who suggested it to me that he was getting old enough."

"He is already so smart, while we work, Count D teaches him. Homeschooling will do him good," Ryo said ignoring the little jeans and shirts that Dee placed in his cart.

"Count D is three months pregnant, he has Jewel to deal with plus all the responsibilities of the shop and animals, customers are still breaking contracts and dropping like flies. You think he needs Lyo there on top of that?"

"You make him sound like a burden," Ryo said his eyes lowering as his bottom lip poked out a bit. Realizing he was pouting, Ryo sucked in his lip and stood straighter.

"You are so adorable," Dee's words caused a lovely blush to stain Ryo's cheeks. "He needs to interact with kids his own age in a school setting. It will do him a lot of good."

"I hate when you are right," Ryo said looking again over the school clothes that Dee had placed in his cart.

"Now about that other thing Alicia agreed to..." Dee began but paused when Ryo held up three outfits. Dee was laughing as they left the store.

Break

"I don't see what the big deal is," Laton said with a grin. He sat at the table as if he had not invited himself to dinner. "You have touched females before?"

"Eleven of them,"Dee told him with a grin as he speared his veal with a fork. "He told me everything."

"So did you," Ryo grinned as he thought back. "But surely you see this as a breach of our monogamy."

"Duh, I'm just saying that you know how." Dee snickered when Torcha rolled her eyes.

"Listen, child," Torcha said leaning on her elbows on the table. "If you understand that it is for a purpose, you should both understand that ..." Torcha paused flooundering for a way to make them understand and do as she wanted. "This is for a purpose, you will not be cheating... exactly," Torcha hedged when they both gave her a dubious stare.

"You think about it, for whatever the reason, let some female dragon spend a night with Laton," Dee said looking between the two that had been together for so long he feared to ask the true date.

"I will have her scaled hide as a diaper for the younglings." Torcha steamed causing the items on the table to wiggle.

"What's all the fuss about?" Bikky said earning the adults attention. Renee looked at the boy with a smile. "Just have Dee spit in a cup then insert it into Alicia."

"Artificial insemination," Alica grinned and wiped Lyo's face clean of his dinner while Ryo stood to clear the plates and get dessert.

"Now, youngling," Torcha said a frown on her face. "I do understand human mating, how will his expectoration lead to a child of Ryo's blood."

"I do believe the child is making a crude jest at our expense." Laton laughed as he realized that he was perhaps asking too much of his grandson. "But he has a point." Bikky winked at the ancient dragon king his eyes wide as Ryo carried in a large strawberry cream pie.

"So," Bikky said as he received his helping. "What'll we name the kid?"

Break

Leon traced his fingers over the small mound of D's tummy. "We will weather this," Leon grinned when D lay still his pale beauty relaxing in bed beside him. "I can't wait to see what this one will be."

"Without the transferring of your blood, all I can make is another male," D confessed with a sad smile. "Don't go getting shot just to give us the element of surprise." Count D smirked trailing a long nail along Leon's jaw. "Chris is all ready for school?" Count D asked smiling when he thought of Leon coming home to wake him from a pleasant nap. "Pon-Chan complains that Chris spends more time with Catherine than with her. I don't know how to make her understand that Catherine is his own species. I am glad he figured it out."

"He is my brother,"Leon said with a wide smile. "The greatest detective." Leon laughed when Count D swatted his arm. "Seriously, though, D," Leon said sitting up and looking down at D. "If you don't want me to go back, I won't. I will stay here and help you."

"I fell in love with an obnoxious Detective," Count D said getting from the bed and walking nude to the closet to pull a robe about his shoulders. "You will be unhappy as anything but." Count D opened his mouth to speak, but paused his entire world sinking into blackness he shivered in the immense cold that shrouded his heart.

"Baby, are you sick," Leon ran to D's side when the Count had paled and stood shaking like a leaf in a storm. Leon panicked pulling D into his arms. D's flushed face pressed into the bare skin of Leon's chest as he sought succor in the steady beat of his detective's heart.

D shook his head when his vision cleared he placed his hand on his stomach. "There is danger coming." D tied the belt making sure that it was not too tight around his middle. "Bad..." Count D held his slim hand over his mouth as fear gripped him. Leon could not remember seeing the beautiful Kami more afraid. "Inside, not human, Leon save the children." D ran from the room with Leon behind shoving his legs into a pair of sweatpants.

"Baby, wait," Leon called dashing after the Count.

"No time," D halted in his moonlit garden as Aoi came running to his side with Chris's hand.

"Bro, D," Chris gasped. "Jewel came running to me and said we had to go. What's going on?"

"I don't..." Leon's words halted as he felt a terrible rumble in the shop. "What the hell?"

"Grandfather and Grandmother have left the shop," D confessed as his body trembled when the animals of the shop began to thunder down the hall their many feet, claws and hooves loud on the marble floors.

"We have to get you out," T-Chan growled his fangs displayed as his hackles rose. "The Honlon has received a message from Ghidora, that he got from Clarisande and Jhaymes of Arcadia. They have deciphered some prophesy written in the old language."

"No time, what is coming?" Leon asked as the shop was rocked by another forceful blow.

"Dae," Count D said as Jewel began to whimper. Count D placed his child behind him.

"The Arcadians figured it out, this is their enemy," Leon said standing in front of his family. T-Chan stood beside him with several of Count D's more dangerous animals "They won't make it in time." Just as the words left Count D's mouth a great shadow covered the garden. The occupants looked up to see grandiose wings sparkling so white it was almost painful to look upon them for too long. With the wings was the large body of an equine sitting atop it was a slight feminine form with a sword raised high. Following the descent of the great beast were several others. Leon wanted to cheer as the Royale landed in a circle around them.

"There now Count," Andy said her sleek black pants contrasting mightily with the white of Carious. "I should almost be insulted by your lack of faith." Count D smiled his relief at seeing them all nearly a tangible thing to be embraced.

"Whether he needs his faith or not is questionable," Andy turned her sword at the slow words in an unfamiliar voice. Though the voice was unknown the feel of ice down her spine was unmistakable. "You should not have come. This is not your fight."

"Well and I've heard that one before," Clarisande said holding her hands high before she clapped them. With a pucker of her well-shaped lips she blew a dusting of loose powder over the grouping of children and animals sure that Aoi was hiding with her uncle Chris. She winced when she realized that standing next to Andy, Count D was out of the sphere of her aim. "Angel, take them. I'll send you D as soon as I can." She thought the words and the children and animals glowed a moment before vanishing from the garden. Count D gasped as the sense of Aoi did not leave him. He looked over and saw the toddler hiding behind Leon, well out of range of the Princess. Leon stood still not willing to give away the child's location to their enemy. D looked away quickly so as not to betray that same fact.

Dae narrowed his odd violet eyes as he peered at Count D through his lush bangs of straight blond hair. "You are right to be fearful, but foolish to place hope in royalty. No sun shall rise for you. That one is useless to me." Dae glared at the spot of Leon's legs where Jewel hid from view. "Or shall I say to you." Dae grinned as Andy readied herself for battle securing her long hair into a bun with the stiletto as it's base. "You are smart to send Sofu and his bloodsucking fiend, I mean his lady wife," Dae laughed as his own purposeful slip. "To protect Lord D guessing that I would be here."

"Florian is a fool, more than enough for Sofu to handle." Nestoir said his blade shining beside his wife's.

"I'm flattered that you all came so eager to see me," Dae said sidling back away from the group, his minions appearing at his side each one hissing steam and baring their fangs and claws. "But tell me, where is the other high Princess?"

"You know there is only one," Andy said taking offense at Dae's comments about Daphnus' beautiful appearance. "Though you should be one to talk, I notice that of all the fools who offer their body to you, you only choose the beautiful ones."

"Wise, not answering the question princess, but I tire of this banter. Kill them." He ordered his demons. The beasts did not hesitate to attack the royals. The sound of metal clanging on scales was loud in the peaceful garden. Leon tossed D behind him and accepted the long sword that Kronos tossed to him. Leon was surprised to see Chimera's husband. Two fire users? Leon wondered what this was about.

"Baby, take Jewel and get out of here." Leon said as he joined the fray. D dropped to his knees shielding his child in his arms he tried to crawl away to safety only to have a green eyed human male standing over him with his arms crossed smiling.

"No sun shall rise," The man said. He looked over at where Dae was locked in an intense sword battle with Nestoir. Nestoir wondered why the demon smiled suddenly the eyes he was staring into went from violet to green. Confused Nestoir stepped back and swung wide taking the minions head. He turned around before the corpse could hit the ground and saw Dae bearing down on Count D. Moving quickly, Count D sat Aoi on her bottom and kicked out at Dae. The demon moved faster countering the attack he grasped D's hands in one of his larger ones and pressed his hand to D's mounding tummy. "No Sun shall rise."

D screamed as his body was wracked with wild pain centering on his middle and working it's way outward. "My baby," D cried as his vision blurred and he sank to knees in the grass covered carpet of his garden. With his blood pooling the air was ripe with the scent of the flowers that bloomed where the sweet drops of his life fell. Dae paused to look down at the blooms in confusion then continued his attempts to abort D's child.

"Papa!" Aoi screamed her little hands outstretched glowing as she reached for D. Dae gasped as his hands were left bereft when D vanished from view.

"What madness is this you wretched little brat?" Dae growled his countenance changing from one of beauty to a gross revelation of his true nature. Before he could approach the child Kronos surrounded her with a ring of high, leaping flames while his wife took her up on her unicorn shining golden hooves beating against the night sky. Chimera looked down then aimed her own flames at Dae only to have the creature duck and roll. He sent a beam of deep black power at Leon only to fall under golden hooves and black powerful legs as Faldor came down black wings beating in the night. On his back Daphnus glared down at Dae. Behind Daphnus, Sofu glared down. A large black bat swooped down landing as Lady Aurora she bared her fangs hissing at the fiend on the ground.

"Begone, foul beast," Sofu commanded causing a whirlwind to suck Dae up and fling him far out past where they could see.

"Where is D?" Leon said searching the yard frantically as he pulled Jewel into his arms.

"Papa, here," Aoi patted her chest where her heart was.

"Your heart is there, sweetheart, where is Papa?" Leon said tears streaming down his face.

"Papa," Aoi said moving her hand to reveal her small orb. She placed it in Leon's hand. Confused Leon handed the toy to Sofu.

"Jewel," Leon prepared to question her further but gasped as Sofu stared at the orb and raised his hands holding Count D's unconscious form.

"The child hid her father in her heart." Sofu announced and stared with great sadness at the blood that soaked D's night robe. Leon felt horror at the sight of the Ancient Kami's tears as he looked at D.

To Be Continued

Wow, I hope that you all are enjoying this...

Ja


	29. UnTamed

**[Pre-Chapter Notes There have been a few questions that I feel I should address. The reason Count D was hurt so badly is because 1: He does indeed have the abilities of his father, but no training. 2: He has no interest in his abilities to heal or maneuver inside the human body preferring instead to batter the outside which is what he tried to do first. 3: His responses are a little sluggish because he is three months pregnant. Now on to Rain. He is not exactly gifted, he has no special abilities (Aside from his voice) what he can do is speak to a mythical bird... A few phone calls to the tribes shamen is the extent of his abilities. Bikky could do his job, if Wild Wind approached while they were on Arcadia and thus he could be understood.**

**Author screw up I mentioned earlier that Erick and Terry were Sophmores last year, then a few chapters later Ryo asked if they would be seniors this year. The answer is no. Erick and Terry are Juniors, Rain and Bikky are Sophmores. Carol is a senior, Chris is in eighth grade. Thank you all for reading.**

**Whipped Crème 29**

**Un-Tamed**

Ryo helped Bikky load the last of the dishes into the dishwasher as Renee sat chatting with Dee and Rain. Alicia had already gone upstairs with Lyo to read to him before putting him to bed. She emerged when Ryo left the kitchen. Bikky watched as her eyes raked his figure and he raised his brows. Perhaps there was more to her agreement to bear his child than either of them thought. Suddenly Bikky knew, that if Ryo had been willing, Alicia would have gladly slept with him. Ryo's eyes were drawn to the pamphlets that she carried. Dee excused himself from his mother and Rain as Laton and Torcha, who sat on the couch looking over a calendar the likes of which none of them had ever seen, looked up then went back to their quiet discussion in their odd language. "Baby," Dee said his hand resting on Ryo's hip. "Alicia has brought a few school choices that Andy and Nestoir recommended. They even included the one that Nicklaus attends when he is in town."

"The prince attends school?" Ryo said thinking that they were taking a great risk.

"As a child of the stock market mogul and his lovely wife it would be considered the worse form of neglect if he did not." Ryo nodded understanding that the Royale had two personalities that the public was unaware that they were one and same was another great trick of Zarro. Ryo prepared to comment but felt his cell buzz and ring the same time their house phone rang. Dee looked at his own cell just as Bikky and Rain both grasped theirs. "Something must be wrong for all our cells to go at once," Dee said and picked up the house connection. The other phones were ignored as Dee said; "Hello, What... dear God in heaven... We're on the way."

"What?"Ryo asked when Dee hung up and blinked away uncharacteristic tears.

"Dae attacked the pet shop while Florian and Hamanosuke attacked JJ's house. He got Little D and he is bleeding bad, but no external wounds." Dee announced to the sadness of all present. "Alicia, would you stay here with Lyo and..."

"We're going," Bikky said pulling Rain to his feet. "We're a family Dee, all of us, Little D, Leon, Chris, JJ all of us. We are alone in this world unless we stand together. You told me that."

"A family huh," Dee said looking at his mother as thoughts of Leon's son gone before he had even lived plagued him. "I guess thats why this hurts so much." Laton and Torcha left the house with them to head to the shop and comfort their family.

**Break**

Lord D came running into the bedroom of Count D and Leon with JJ trailing behind. A miniature version of High Prince Daphnus was behind him looking confused as he helped get Kiba and Shinrai inside. The tots sobbed as they saw their older brother lying on bed being bathed clean of the blood that had flowed from his body. "Monster hurt Papa," Aoi sobbed as she clung to Andy who bawled as well.

"We fought them all, we killed them all and still," Andy said when Nestoir took his wife into his arms. Lord D wiped the tears from his face and placed his hands on D's stomach.

"My baby," D's words were soft as he placed his hand over his father's. "Just a baby. Who would murder a baby? My baby," D broke down curling over onto his side.

"Lay still child, let daddy clean you up." Lord D said around a sniffle. Lord D gasped when he placed his hands on D.

"Brother scared," Aoi said crawling onto the bed. She placed her hand near her grandfather's. "Monster hurt Papa."

"Child, you still...You're still pregnant!" Lord D announced. Count D sat up under his father's hands.

"But the blood?" Count D reached for Leon's hand. "I miscarried..."

"No child," Sofu said coming beside his son to gaze at Count D. "The male of D blood that demon injured...Was you." Sofu raised his eyes to Lord D. "Get to work, we must help him, or we will loose them both." Lord D nodded and did his father's bidding.

Leon refused to leave D's side as his father worked on him. Twice it had seemed as if the kami would pass out only to have Sofu hold him up and give his own strength to his son. "I could heal this is true, but I have not your grace child," Sofu encouraged his son. "Take my strength and use your ability to heal our treasure." Lord D nodded his head and blinked to clear his vision as his mind searched inside his son's body. Finding the torn muscles and internal bleeding he mended the flesh. D lay in a deep coma imposed on him by Sofu so that Lord D could work.

"Leon," Dee said as he and Ryo entered the room. He placed a large hand on Leon's shoulder and looked at the pale count laying in bed unmoving. Lord D pressed his hands flat against D's tummy as he worked. Ryo was confused to see Aoi in bed with her father laying her little tousled head on his tummy.

"She's keeping the child calm. He is frightened." Lady Aurora informed them as she embraced Ryo. "I'm glad you came."

"But..." Ryo halted as he again looked at Jewel. "I thought he lost it. Chris said the count was bleeding from inside and... at the waist."

"Between his legs Ryo," Bikky said watching his father flounder and blush.

"Yes he was, the child is tending that now," Lady Aurora said a drop of blood sliding down her face as she wept. "The child survived, it was D that was injured. His father is working on him."

Dee watched as D seemed to be waking and Sofu pressed his hand over his eyes. "Surrender to the sleep." D sighed then drifted off again.

"I am almost done, ChichiUe," Lord D said. "At least, as much as I can do," Lord D searched inside D again before sagging against JJ. "I have done all I can. I am sorry Leon,"Tears fell from Lord D's face. "I saved him, and your son is fine, but D..."

"Yes?" Leon said when Lord D hesitated.

"There were so many possibilities, now, all are gone..." Lord D sobbed. "He will never again be able to carry another child."

"You did the best that you could, Lord D." Andy said hoping her heart could comfort the kami.

D moaned on the bed, his lashes fluttered then lifted. He looked around the room at his friends and family then sat up his eyes wide. "My baby?!"

"He is fine," Lord D assured him weakly taking Count D's hand he pressed it to his tummy. "There he is." Count D sighed then lay back upon the bed. Sofu shook his head at Lord D to keep him from speaking further until Count D was better.

"Tell me," Leon said rounding on Daphnus. "What is this prophesy that Dae is so determined to abort?"

"It is said that the blood of the son's son will carry the knowledge of power." Nestoir explained before Daphnus could open his mouth. "The child will be born with... Immense power, sort of... I don't know some sort of Kami sovereign, like Zarro in power. Claiming all that Sofu has, Lord D and Count D into one body."

"Why kill it? When he could wait until it is born and try to kidnap it. Raise it with love and it will be his to mold." JJ asked looking to where Count D sat with his hand on his abdomen.

"Whatever powers he carries, he is my son, Leon's son." Count D said with tears. "I would that no one kidnap him, but if it assured he would live..." Count D trailed off.

"Dae is a beast of hell," Andy said while Clarisande wrapped a bandage around her arm. Nestoir had seen the spot of injury on his wife and every beast on the field knew a moment of fear at his fury as he had slain all within his vision with flames and steel. Ripping them apart with his bare hands when his sword had become impaled on a demon. "He knows nothing of love, therefore the idea would not occur to him." Andy continued with a loving gaze at her prince.

"Better to kill the child and absorb it's power." Clarisande said, "But," She continued with a smile she moved her hand to stroke the silky head that lay so trusting and asleep in D's lap. "Dae is a fool with antiquated ideas. Thinking girls to be useless."

"Wait a minute," Chris said stomping to the bed. "That's my niece, not some battery to charge a demon. Are you saying that she is the one Dae needed?"

"Yes child, you have it right" Daphnus said surprising all with the short answer. Leon noted the paleness of the high prince and his brow was furrowed as if he carried a lot of weight on his shoulders and he figured that the crown was more of a burden than he ever wanted to bear.

"Then he will try again," Count D said his hand smoothing the soft hair in his lap. "She will be two in three weeks... I can not lose my child. What can we do?"

"We will kill him every time he tries." Chimera vowed her hands igniting in her fury. Ryo smiled as her emotions evoked a similar response from him. He heard a gasp and a boy he had seen earlier moved away from him.

"Calm down," Bikky said without looking at the gangly teen. "You are almost as bad as Rain's cousin, Ryo won't hurt you. By the way who are you? Why are you in on the secret of Arcadians and Kami and Vampires." Bikky looked around the room at the species he mentioned then at Ryo who came over to apologize. "Hey, Ryo, dad, who is this kid?"

"Diplomacy is not your strong point Bikky," Ryo said Rain, who stood behind Bikky effectively out of sight as the other boy was taller and had more brawn. "He looks to be a relation of..." Ryo trailed off as the boy stared at him as if the sun had decided to rise and set on his head.

"You know I'm a boy," He seemed thrilled that his shoulder length hair and pretty features were not mistaken for a girl. Bikky finally looked closely at the youth and laughed. "I mean, I am now to be called Prince Daphnus..." He hesitated then his pale cheeks flushed as he continued. "My father is... High Prince Daphnus."

All conversation in the room halted as every eye turned to the boy who was a miniature replica of Daphnus. Count D even ceased his worrying for his child as he too looked the boy over. "How old are you?" Ryo asked kindly when Daphnus moved to stand beside the boy making the uncanny resemblance stand out even more.

"Fifteen," Prince Daphnus said with a smile glad that he carried his father's height. Soon he would be match for them all, even the blond boy with dark skin.

"You can't be that old?" Ryo turned to Daphnus. "I admit to never truly knowing your age but... with a stretch I can guess thirty that would mean that you were fifteen yourself when he was conceived."

"I'm twenty-eight," Daphnus admitted Bikky laughed again as he did a quick subtraction of years in his head. "Shall we return to the problem at hand."

"My child is not a problem," Count D said his bottom lip firmed. "Did you not say Nicklaus showed abilities and he is not yet five?" Count D said to Andy.

"Yeah, well," Kronos said keeping a tight reign on his wife who was raring to go off on a demon hunt. "His mother is the High Princess of Arcadia and his dad is a living vampire, one of the oldest of his kind. There is no way he could have been born otherwise. I look forward to seeing what Alyssa is capable of. Haven't you all heard that each generation is greater than the last."

"But not for Kami's," Lord D said. "I will never hope to achieve what my father can do."

"You are wrong child, for though I use your gifts of Chi-gong in healing, you have surpassed me in skill." Sofu said with pride evident in his tone. "Where I would be a melody of healing you would be a full orchestra playing a symphony. A ballet in comparison to my simple dance. Your grace astounds me. D excels at battle and with training healing would be a joy. To do them both..." Sofu sighed as he looked at Count D, then turned back to Lord D, "Something you could not do. It stands to reason that his children would be greater still."

"But you still wield more power than any of us ever could," Count D said.

"The power I wield comes with age this is true, but also with knowledge that I fear the child has been born with." Sofu looked away as his brow creased showing a hint of his age in his eyes that suddenly seemed to tired. "A knowledge that I have guarded with my life these many years."

"She knows our names," Lord D said looking at his granddaughter in awe. "She knows our true names."

"The knowledge sleeps inside of her to awaken when she is an adult." Sofu admitted his love of his great granddaughter showing in his smile.

"I don't get it," Leon said he sat with D protectively in his arms. "What's with this name business?"

"There is great power in a name. To call our true names is to hold power over us. It is how we maintain parental constraints." Sofu admitted with a smile.

"But you released D," Leon said thinking of their beautiful ceremony. "At our wedding both of you did."

"Only in a mental capacity, should the need arise I can call him back. So far you have been admirable in your care of him. But never would I gift you with his name." Sofu watched as Leon stared at him incredulously.

"You will give me his body but not his name?" Leon demanded shocked that the Kami could be so power hungry over his own family.

"I do not even know his name and he is my son." Lord D admitted placing his hand on D's arm. "It is not power, it is protection." Lord D said with a wise nod understanding the threat Aoi posed to them. "She could control us all." Lord D smiled. "But she is a sweet child. I think she will be a great queen. I will be glad to bow to her."

"Queen?" Leon said looking at his tiny daughter.

"Yes, there is another prophesy that concerns her in the annals of Arcadian historic future."

"If it is historic, how can it be future?" Rain asked stepping around Bikky and earning a gasp from young prince Daphnus.

"Historic in that it was written many years ago," Clarisande explained. The words were...D of male born woman in the house of royalty. Further research shows that she will wed a prince of Arcadia, he is a child now, but he will be force to be reckoned with. Between the two of them greatness will swell."

"Nicklaus," Leon looked at Andy and Nestoir. "They are children, I will not betroth them, we are not in the middle ages."

"No betrothal needed, if they fall in love." Andy smiled, "We know she will be beautiful and kind and wise, just look at her parents. We do not have a problem with nuptials." Nestoir nodded his agreement with his wife. "Dae will fail every time because he always discounts love. Love is the strongest force on this world. It can not be stopped, it can not be contained and it can not be controlled. Any fool who would try is destined to be a failure."

Leon nodded then turned to Lord D. "Thank you for saving D."

"You do not have to thank me." Lord D's cheeks colored. "He is my son and he carries my grandson. Besides... What I did..."

"Was nothing short of genius," Sofu said placing a hand on Lord D's shoulder.

"What did you do?" Leon asked concerned when Lord D lowered his head.

"I merged part of my power with D. It will remain until he delivers. I am holding the child inside of him as he had been damaged there was no choice. But..."

"Like what you did with Nana," JJ asked thinking of Lord D as he had been unable to draw breath.

"I am sorry to have put you through that," Lord D seemed embarrassed by the attention he was receiving. "The truth is, I am now at risk as well. While I am connected to D, I am in contact with his hormones... his pregnant hormones."

"I don't get it," Leon said looking between Count D and his father. The similarities of the two was highlighted by their differences. Where Lord D seemed delicate and soft, Count D looked serene, his odd eyes gazing into his father's deep purple ones. Cropped hair evidenced the longer locks of Lord D. D's hand seemed capable of strength despite their frail beauty and perfect manicure, while his father's hands seemed as if they had nothing more to do than hold flowers all day.

"I am sorry child, but this is the last child you will carry." Count D gasped his hand flexing where it rested against his bump of tummy.

"Wait a minute," JJ said. "When Nana could not breathe, neither could you. You just said that you are in contact with his pregnant hormones, meaning you could be at risk." Lord D nodded ignoring Leon's comment for JJ to stop treating D like and infectious disease. "What I want to know is; if you get pregnant, will it be my child, or his?" JJ pointed at Leon.

"Gross man," Leon wrinkled his nose. "That's his dad," Leon said hoping to lighten the mood for D seemed near tears. "No offense Papa D, but the fact that I call you Papa D surely means I wouldn't want to... I mean... Eew."

"Leon, I should hope you would understand that it is not physical intimacy that leads to the conception of a child." Sofu said hiding a grin at Leon's obvious attempts to cheer his son and grandson. "To answer your question, he is susceptible to the younger's genes, but if he quickened with life it would be because of his love for you. You inspired the love, therefore the child he carries would be yours."

JJ nodded his head, "How will we know if we can expect two new ones instead of one?"

"If I accommodate." Lord D answered. "I would rather go through the pregnancy and birth again than lose my son, or my grandson."

"I suggest we all get some rest," Dee said ready to usher them all home.

"Actually," Laton spoke up as he and Torcha approached Ryo. "Torcha and I have gone over the charts in relation to Alicia's monthly flux and the best time is... I mean to insure conception. Whatever we do must be done within the next twenty-four hours."

"What?" Ryo's eyes widened his outburst causing Rain to awaken where he had dozed leaning against Bikky.

"Are we going home?" Rain asked with a wide yawn.

"Oh child," Count D said and tried to stand to his feet only to have Lady Aurora restrain him.

"You need to rest. Sofu will see that they are all accommodated for the night." Sofu inclined his head to his wife and began to show their guests to their room. Ryo sighed and called home to let Alicia know that he Laton was coming to pick her and Lyo up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was well after midnight.

"You don't worry about a thing," Torcha beamed a bright smile that, despite her human facade, managed to looked terrifying. Torcha reached into a sleeve pulling a warm silver container and handing it to Dee. Dee stared at the smooth material and it's top that seemed to glow so brightly was it polished. "We will take care of this, you go retrieve my future grandchild."

"Please be careful of contamination," Laton said over his shoulder as he and his wife disappeared into the night.

"Contamination?" Dee asked looking at the jar then Lord D.

"If your seed mixes with his who knows whose child will be born?" Lord D shrugged.

Daphnus inhaled causing Nestoir to lower his head in feigned pain. When the high prince began to speak, Nestoir pretended to yank off his own ears. "If it is yours, it would still be only half dragon and loosely connected at that due to her transference into the dragon clan and not natural birth. With the child being Ryo's it will bear his blood as well as his mother's a full blooded dragoness, royal to boot. The mixture of pure power. Not to mention that most royal dragon marriages are with someone of other clans to insure no inbreeding. That means that the child could have either of the parents powers, be they water, fire, earth or air. But with Alicia joining the fire dragons, and Ryo being a natural, the child will have immense strength without the fear of inbreeding because Alicia is not his cousin, or sister or some other relation that could lead to gross deformities and lack of intelligence."

"Stop please," Nestoir said with his hands clasped in front of him. "I want to go home. Stop talking so we can all say good night and leave them in peace."

"Shut up, Nestoir," Daphnus muttered and nudged his son awake. Collecting their families the room soon emptied of all save Leon, D, Chris and Aoi. Chris lay at the foot of the bed, with Aoi still in D's lap. Leon wrapped his arms around D and drifted into a fitful doze full of nightmares and haunting visions of his daughter wearing the royale Arcadian crown.

**Break**

"Are you tired?" Dee asked as he and Ryo stepped into their usual room in the pet shop. Ryo shook his head rubbing the small bumps that had appeared on his arms.

"Just shaken, you know. D almost lost his baby." Ryo leaned back into Dee's arms.

"But he didn't," Dee said bringing his lips to Ryo's. "Tell me what to do to make you feel better." Ryo turned red and looked away. "Come on Ryo, you never talk to me about this stuff. I am usually just fumbling in the dark hoping it feels good."

"It does, I told you, you do everything right." Ryo sighed he could feel his face heat and knew Dee would soon be commenting on his red cheeks.

"But what is it that really gets you?" Dee asked taking Ryo in his arms and turning him until they were facing. Dee had an idea, but his Ryo was inhibited it was fun to make him say naughty things.

"Dee," Ryo hedged hoping Dee would forget the embarrassing subject in light of what they were about to do.

"That's my name, I love when you scream it," D said licking Ryo's sensitive ears.

"Ooh," Ryo sighed bringing his head to the side so that Dee could have better access to his neck and ears. "Dee," Ryo tucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

"What is it Ryo?" Dee whispered blowing his hot breath on the moistened flesh of Ryo's nape. "Tell me what I can do to make you feel good."

"No, Dee, just make love to me," Ryo hated the pleading tone of his own voice. With the fluctuations of their schedule since returning home and getting the boys ready for school, they had no time to themselves.

"Tell me," Dee said again only to hear Ryo whimper. "I like when you lick my nipples," Dee said with a grin as he began to undo the buttons of Ryo's shirt. "There's this thing you do with your tongue... drives me up the wall." Ryo shivered when his shirt came undone and Dee lightly ran his fingers over his taught skin through his tank top. "You like when I pinch them though, don't you?" Dee smiled as he did just that earning a gasp from Ryo. Ryo bit his lower lip to keep from speaking as his face turned crimson he was glad for the darkness in the room that the few candles left burning did little to dissipate. Dee sighed then moved around in front of Ryo. He took his hands and sat him on the bed. Dee got to his knees in front of Ryo holding the slim hands that could comfort Lyo so gently, yet fire a gun better than anyone on the force. The hands that could massage him to completion, yet kill in unarmed battle. The same hands that held flames could make a feast with little effort.

"Why are you staring at my hands?" Ryo asked earning Dee's attention.

"You do so much Ryo," Dee said kissing the appendages across the knuckles then turning them over to lavish the palms with his devotion. "You never tell me, baby, what I can do to make it better. You don't have to be embarrassed, it's just me. We've been together for a few years now, and I intend to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Dee...I...you know how I grew up. Doing these things with you is bad enough, not to mention how much I do enjoy them..." Ryo trailed off, his face betraying his shame even in the dark Dee could see him flush. "To speak of them..."

"Then relax, loosen up," Dee rubbed Ryo's hands between his larger, more callused ones. "Just answer my questions and we'll see how good of a detective I am." Dee grinned and sat up. He spread Ryo's legs and leaned in between them. "Let's start up here," Dee said as he pushed the loosened shirt off Ryo's shoulders then lifted the tank over his head. Dee press his lips to Ryo's drinking in the nectar of his mouth. "I love your lips," Dee admitted sucking the bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling slightly before he licked Ryo's tongue. Ryo sighed as his own tongue began to slide alongside Dee's in languid delight. Dee pulled his head back to suck in much needed air. "I could die in your arms and be happy." Dee whispered as he lowered his head to the pale pink nipples. "You like when I lick these?"

"Oh, yes," Ryo said inhaling deeply he released it with a small moan as Dee's teeth scrapped across the sensitive skin, then sucked to sooth the small discomfort.

"But this isn't it, is it?" Dee said against the flesh of Ryo's pecs. He trailed burning kisses to Ryo's navel then laved the small indention with his tongue. "I love when you get your mouth on me. You are truly talented." Dee said as he undid Ryo's pants. "Almost as much as I love when I can suck you in deep feeling you touch the back of my throat." Ryo moaned louder when Dee reached into his garments and stroked his stiff member. Ryo's hands clenched where they gripped Dee's shoulders. "Does it have something to do with my hands?" Ryo groaned in pleasure but managed to shake his head. "My mouth?" Ryo gasped and leaned over Dee to pull his shirt off. Ryo placed his lips along the corded muscles of Dee's back and stroked just underneath his belt. Dee hissed at the heat that came from Ryo's fingers. "I love your touch," Dee said he released Ryo's erection to release his own from his pants.

"Feels good..." Ryo panted his hands clawing at Dee in an effort to pull him closer. Ryo lifted his hips so that Dee could remove his pants.

"How close am I?" Dee asked he looked up to see Ryo looking down at him through his cloud of honey gold hair and his heart beat triple time. "Damn, you're beautiful." Dee tossed the pants and underwear aside leaving Ryo bare on the bed. "Spread your legs," Ryo complied with wordless desperation as Dee took him in hand. "You want my mouth here?" Ryo nodded and cried out as Dee sucked him in deep. "But this is not it, is it?" Dee said when he pulled up. He dragged his tongue from base to tip and dipped his tongue in the slit at the top stealing the moisture there.

"Sugoi," Ryo breathed the word as his body began to shiver all over.

"I must be getting close," Dee said as he licked the heavy sac then took them into his mouth. Ryo whimpered and lay back against the bed. Dee pushed Ryo's knees up licking further, "Here," he tasted the small bud that contracted. Dee stabbed his tongue into the tight heat and smiled at the whine he heard coming from Ryo. "This is it isn't it? Ryo?" Dee said with his face pressed deeply into Ryo's backside he licked from front to back before sticking his tongue in deeper.

"Hai...oh..." Ryo let his hands push Dee's head deeper. "Dee, Kimochi... ah...Hai..." Ryo began to thrash under the onslaught of Dee's mouth. Dee backed away to suck two fingers then press them to the beckoning opening slick with his spit.

"Oh baby," Dee said as he positioned his mouth over Ryo and sucked him in deep as his fingers worked in and out of Ryo's tightness. Ryo exploded without warning as Dee's fingers lightly tapped his prostate. Dee captured each drop swallowing with gusto. Ryo was still shivering and damp with sweat when Dee crawled into bed beside him and kissed his temple. "Damn," Ryo looked up when Dee swore softly his lips still pressed against the soft strands of silky hair at the top of Ryo's head. "I swallowed." He indicated the silver container.

Ryo laughed softly his face pressed to Dee's chest. "No law says we can't try again," Dee grinned when Ryo pushed his pants down.

"Get on your knees," Dee said and gasped as Ryo shook his head. He scooted down on the bed and began to suck Dee to full hardness. "Baby," Dee gasped at Ryo's energetic blowing. "Oooh," Dee said his fingers becoming lost in the lush locks of Ryo's hair as his body surrendered to Ryo's hands and mouth. "Oh... Ryo," Dee gasped when Ryo sucked his testicles in massaging them with his throat. "Stop, baby, stop..." Dee begged as his hips lifted.

"You like this," Ryo lifted up long enough to say the words with his mouth pressed to Dee's quivering flesh. Dee gasped as Ryo went back down completely. Dee lost what little control he had in Ryo's mouth. Dee almost sobbed as Ryo continued to suck him making him hard in less time than he would have thought possible. Ryo sat up licking his lips he lay beside Dee then turned on his stomach offering his bottom to Dee. "Shitte-Yo."

"Lift up a bit," Dee said placing his hand on Ryo's hip and shifting him on the bed. "You ready?" Dee asked then reached into the drawer by the bed. Ryo nodded as Dee gave silent thanks that Leon and D kept the room well supplied for _all_ their needs. Dee wet his fingers then began to insert them into Ryo. "Always so tight,"Dee whispered as he lubed himself and slide inside closing his eyes at the supreme squeeze of Ryo's tight heat. Ryo began to raise his hips for Dee's possession as Dee sank deeper and deeper inside.

"Anata," Ryo sighed when Dee pressed him into the mattress. He buried his face in the pillow loving the complete surrounding of Dee's chest pressed to his back. It was times like these that he really appreciated his smaller stature. Dee could hold him close and press in deep. "Kimochi," Dee smiled as Ryo hitched his bottom up further, he could feel the muscles tighten. He was quick to undo the top of the container. "Ooh, Dee," Ryo gasped when Dee pushed in deep, rested against his most sensitive spot and ground his hips against him. Ryo cried out loudly his body convulsing around the turgid length of Dee as he spilled his seed. Dee grinned releasing his own cream deep inside of Ryo. Ryo lay in the bed gasping his eyes refusing to stay open. He trusted Dee to clean them up as he drifted off to sleep.

**Break**

Dee found Torcha and Laton lounging in the Honlon's garden eating fruit with the monstrous beast. Before Dee's eyes the three headed dragon shifted form into a smiling young woman. Laton looked up when Dee entered and he snapped his fingers to summon a tall young man. "Dee, this is Loren, he is Wrym, and a doctor. We decided to allow the dragon physicians to deal with this matter."

"Whatever," Dee said around a yawn he placed the container into the doctor's gloved hand.

"What took you so long?" Loren asked with a sniff his disdain plain for all to see as he looked at the human.

Laton looked at the other dragon with a smile on his face waiting to see what his grandson's spouse would say to the impertinence. Very few dragons in their realm thought Dee had earned the right to be the fire prince's consort. "The first time..." Dee said with a smirk. "I swallowed." Loren's mouth dropped open as he watched Dee walk away. "I'm going to bed, see that we are not disturbed." Laton nodded his approval as Dee left the garden to go snuggle with Ryo.

**To Be Continued**.


	30. In Session

**Whipped Crème 30**

**In Session**

Ryo walked through with a grimace on his face that did not in any way resemble the smile it attempted to be. "You look like you have gas." Dee leaned over to whispered making the action look like a benign kiss behind the ear. The teacher leading them through the silent halls of the learning center looked back with a grin.

"Well I do feel like blowing something up," Ryo said with a genuine smile.

"Not that kind of gas," Dee smirked when the director saw Ryo smile and blushed. Alicia giggled and pulled he and Dee apart.

"There are children in this building," She said with a smile when the director cautioned them to be quiet as it was nap time. She called a teacher into the hallway. "Pay attention." Alicia cautioned when the small, old woman smiled at them.

"This is the teacher assistant, Carol. Is Miss Lena back from her break?" The director asked with a smile she indicated the odd family that had come into the office to look at the center. "This is detectives Randy Maclean and Dee Laytner and Alicia..." The Director paused thinking back to realize that Alicia had never given her a last name.

"Lady Alicia,"Ryo supplied with a smile that caused the middle aged director to grin at him. "She is a countess of the Eastern Dragons of Arcadia and Lyo's mother."

"Oh," The director's eyes went to the small boy holding Alicia's hand. "Are you his father?"

"We are," Ryo said, he smiled at Dee then looked into the room. "If we enrolled him, this would be his room?" He asked when the lady stared at him. She blinked as if her mind needed a moment to grasp the meaning of his words. Looking over the tall, handsome man beside Ryo the director felt another bout of heat stain her cheeks.

"Yes, if you don't mind the quiet and dim lights you may look around."The lady opened the door for them to step inside just as a tall woman strolled up to them. She looked them all over, her eyes lighting on Lyo, then back to Ryo and Dee before she frowned and headed inside. Ryo's eyes scanned the room at the various toys and books and play-stations before he forced a smile. He bowed with all the courtly aplomb he could muster and headed down the hall with his family. As the director babbled on about the many high profile children that attended the center he pretended to listen. Still forcing a smile he got into he car and left.

"Ryo," Dee said after they had driven in silence for some time. "We have been to eight centers today."

"I can count," Ryo said looking out of the window after giving Lyo a graham cracker.

"The boys will be home from their first day of school soon." Dee tried another tactic only making Ryo frown at him.

"I can tell time," Ryo said again as he looked at the very last center on the list that Andy had given Alicia. "Why is this one underlined?" Ryo asked as he showed her the list.

"She said it is where Nicklaus goes," Alicia answered. "Why didn't we just go there first?"

"I don't know," Ryo said with a tight smile as he looked at Dee.

"I just thought you would want to see what was out there and see other kids in centers and schools so that you would see that it will do him good." Dee said gripping the steering wheel. "Don't look at me like that," Dee said when Ryo sighed his soulful eyes boring into Dee.

"Like what?" Ryo asked folding his arms and looking away.

"Like Rain when you tell him he can't have double helpings of dessert." Alicia laughed at Dee's analogy.

"I wish I knew his secret," Alicia complained with a smile. "How to eat as much as an elephant and maintain your figure. At least with Bikky, he is getting muscles, all Rain has grown so far is hair."

"He got taller," Dee said over his shoulder looking at Alicia.

"But he is still so bony,"Alicia yawned as they pulled up to a quaint little building that resembled an old-fashioned school house. "It's so cute," Alicia said undoing Lyo's seatbelt on his car seat.

"Yes," Ryo said with a genuine smile as they walked to the door. Lyo held onto Ryo's pant leg with his thumb tucked in his mouth. "No, no, baby," Ryo picked the boy up and removed the digit. He was wiping Lyo's hand clean when the door opened and they were admitted. Unlike the first two centers this one smelled nice, and unlike the third and fifth center it looked clean and did not have the cloying scent of artificial air fresheners.

"Hello, you must be the family that called this morning, I am Sue Miller the Director here," Sue held out her hand her dark skin soft where it clasped Dee's. Her cropped hair looked shiny and clean and her clothing was neat on her person. Ryo smiled at the lady then he grinned at Dee. "Come along for a tour and then we will visit Miss Joy's class, they should be about ready to get up from their nap and you can see if your little boy likes the room." Ryo smiled and sat Lyo on his feet. Alicia and Dee sighed as they followed the woman through the Sunny Fields Day Care and Learning Center.

Break

"Hey, hey...You're Rain aren't you?" Rain ignored the boy sitting next to him and tried to copy the notes the teacher was writing on the board. "I'm Jorge, I just transferred in, you know this stuff?" Rain looked over at the notes on American History.

"Leave him alone," Bikky said from the other side of Rain. Jorge sighed his bright blue eyes leaving Rain to stare at Bikky. Bikky sized the other boy up noting his brown hair as it curled on his shoulders. He looked as if he spent his entire summer vacation sunning on the beach. "You need help, ask after class, don't get him in trouble with the teacher. He's a good kid."

"Bikky," Rain said his face heating as he continued to write.

"Yes, Bikky has a point Jorge," The teacher said when he noted that Rain was blushing and staring at his paper. "If you need help, you can ask... just not during class. Not to mention there are other students that can help you." The teacher remembered all the trouble that Bikky had got into last year protecting the other boy.

"I just asked because he was sitting next to me Mr Howard. I recognized him, I saw his concert on TV early in June." Jorge said with a smile "My sister, Jeanne and I," He indicated the girl sitting in front of him. "We're fans, her more than me... I mean"  
"Jorge," A female version of Jorge said turning to glare at her twin. Mr Howard laughed then settled the class. This was just the first day. He saw Julie turn a frown on Jeanne and suppressed another grin. He could see an exciting year ahead. As lunch time came around Bikky and Rain sat at their usual table with Erick, Terry and their friends. Jorge and Jeanne came over. Terry saw her and his mouth fell open. Bikky laughed and rolled his eyes inviting them to join them. Julie held Rain's hand and fed him some of her mac and cheese.

"He can't handle too much of that," Bikky said earning a frown from Rain who took the fork and downed two more helpings. Bikky raised a brow and gave him a thermos of tea that Lord D had supplied. Rain sighed and dutifully drank it.

"You never did let me taste that," Erick said with a grin.

"It's medicated for him," Bikky said then offered a sip to Erick. "You can't blame us for the effects."

"What effects?"Erick asked, he simply sighed. "Never mind, I'll drink Pete's lemonade, I'll bet it taste's better."

Peter blushed as Erick drank from his cup. "You can have it," Peter said then sighed as Erick offered him the straw. As the two boys shared their drink Terry shored up his courage and approached Jeanne.

"So, you and your brother just moved to town?" Terry smiled at her.

"Not just us two," Jeanne said her dark skin showing a mixed parentage. "Our whole family came along."

Terry laughed enchanted by the beauty of the younger girl. "How many classes do you have with Rain and Bikky?"

"A few, I know they are in the accelerated English and Biology so they are taking junior classes while still sophomores." Jeanne said with awe as she gazed at the two boys.

"Yeah, the classes they are in are the same period as us, so we have two classes with them. It was the same last year in history. Rain really came through for us all when Thanksgiving came around and we had to do a project on the First Thanksgiving."

"Why?" Jorge said his eyes leaving Rain to travel to Peter. He found Rain overdone and intimidating, but Peter was approachable, cute. Erick caught the stare and put his hand on Peter's giving Jorge a scowl.

"I thought you were a fan," Julie said with a smile. "Rain is half-Native American. He speaks Cheyenne and everything."

"Yeah, my dad taught me before he died, and my mother kept it up, she had learned it when she was young." Rain said smiling at the memory. He was surprised that the pain of thinking of his parents, while still there, was almost bearable. Jorge would have said more on the subject, but he noted the tenseness in Rain's stance and dropped the subject.

"Can we come by tonight?" Terry asked rubbing his tummy as he finished the lunch he had packed this morning. " I have been craving some of Ryo's cooking all summer."

"I'll call and ask," Bikky said going back to his lunch. He looked to make sure Rain finished his tea. Rain stuck his tongue out at him then showed him the empty canister. "Don't make me fuzz you," Bikky threatened with what tried to be a mean scowl but turned into a laugh. Rain soon joined him then packed up to head to class.

Break

Ryo stood in the kitchen preparing dinner. He looked in on the boys and their friends where they worked on their homework. "Hey Ryo... Help!" Bikky begged waving Ryo over to show him his geography homework. Ryo sat for a moment with the boys helping them. The telephone rang and Dee went to answer it. He came into the den with a frown on his face.

"Baby," Dee said giving Ryo the phone. As Ryo went to speak and work on dinner Dee narrowed his eyes at the phone. He heard Ryo speaking and sighed as he sat down to work on a few cases before dinner. A while later, having finished cooking, Ryo hung up the phone and went to help Rain set the table. "What's he want?" Dee asked causing Ryo to raise his brows.

"Oh, Dee," Ryo laughed as he placed a kiss on Dee's lips causing Jorge to widen his eyes staring at them. "Brian is just confused on this new role in the relationship that he is trying to build with Justin. He said that last night Justin railed at him for the way he is trying to change, but... He is just trying to make Justin happy."

"Those two deserve each other," Dee said thinking back to when Justin had tried his best to seduce him while Brian worked on Ryo.

"Be nice Dee," Ryo said as they headed off to the dining room.

Break

Rewind to Tour; Location:Pittsburgh

Ryo stood looking over the entrances and exits to the little club where the group were supposed to perform. It was a lot smaller than their other venues and thus would be easier to guard. He saw the many couples dancing together and smiled at the many same sex groups. The din was almost overbearing but here in the back he could easily shut out the noise of the crowd as he checked his stations. The group were almost done dressing he had checked on Rain several times to make sure the nature of Babylon would not upset the troubled teen. Ryo moved over to the dressing rooms to make sure they were secure. He emerged to find Brian leaning against the wall watching him. When Brian saw he had Ryo's attention he walked over weaving a direct path through the people walking backstage and deliberately placed his hand on Ryo's waist.

Brian was shocked at the heat emanating from the beautiful detective. "Hot blooded huh," Brian smiled moving in closer expecting Ryo to back himself up against a wall in a game of chase that he would win pinning the shorter man in place. Brian grinned when Ryo stood his ground. "Oh," He splayed his fingers over the expensive cloth of Ryo's silk pants. "You are so pale, I thought you would feel cool to touch. No matter," Brian took another step forward, emboldened when Ryo still did not back away. "Oooh, the things I want to do to you." Brian said the words close to Ryo's ear placing a small kiss there.

Brian gasped in pain as he found his arm twisted behind his back and he himself was pinned face first to the very wall he had thought to trap Ryo against. Ryo held Brian firm and leaned in close. "Oooh the things I want to do to you..." Ryo paused waiting for his words to sink in for the over-zealous suitor. "Will not be pleasant if you put your hands on me again. What about that kid?" Ryo asked looking around for the lithe, blond bombshell that Brian had introduced them too. "Justin, I thought you said he was your lover."

"Yeah, so," Brian said. "We have an understanding." Brian explained with an unconcerned shrug he indicated where Justin was sitting near Dee smiling at him and talking in a coy manner.

"Is he as determined as you?" Ryo asked watching as Dee laughed shaking his head. Ryo smiled when Dee stood to leave Justin's side. Ryo stepped away from Brian. "I have a family Brian, what you want... No. Final and complete no. Do you love him?"

"Yes, I guess, but..." Brian began looking to see Justin head off after Dee. He found Dee near the bar and sat near him again. Leon nodded to Ryo and Dee as the dancing horde began to converge on the stage as Princess Chimera announced that the band would soon begin their performance.

"If you love him then love him. I can be nothing but a shadow of what you truly desire, just as you would be nothing to me but a ruination of my marriage."

"Marriage, you sound like Micheal and Ben, or Mel and Lindsey, or... A breeder."

"I love my husband," Ryo said the words with a smile that stole Brian's breath. "Every time I think of him my heart just..." Ryo paused and sighed unable to put into words the devotion he felt for Dee. "And he loves me. We are monogamous because of love. Tell me," Ryo paused and looked at Justin where he sat smiling seductively at Dee. "Is he promiscuous because he wants to be, or is he attempting to be what you want him to be? He loves you, and however long you have been together he has tried to make you happy. You acted like you wanted him gone, he left you. You wanted to keep him as a bed partner, and continued to have others, so he followed your example. You don't believe in marriage..." Ryo halted and looked at his wedding ring drawing Brian's eyes to the same. "Need I say more?"

"What are you getting at?" Brian asked not liking to admit that it did bother him to see Justin trying to get fucked by Dee. It always had bothered him, but he would not allow those feelings free reign in his life.

Ryo leaned in and stood on the tips of his toes until his lips brushed against Brian's. He stepped away and smirked, "Nothing much, just... If you love him, then love...HIM." Ryo walked away leaving Brian looking at Justin.

"I knew you liked me," He whispered and watched as Dee playfully smacked Ryo's bottom and pointed to Brian. Ryo laughed then kissed Dee pushing his tongue past the sensual lips. Dee became lost. Brian approached Justin and stood beside him as the band took the stage.

Break

Soofu A sat with Sofu D sipping tea looking over the documents that his younger brother had given to him. "So... you think that your family is so prolific because of humans?" Soofu A again looked over the neat Arcadian script. "You could be right," Sofu D watched his older brother with a small smile on his face. "All i can say is... be prepared. Life will aways throw you strange turns."

"Yes," Sofu D said thinking of all that was ending with the old ways where the older generation held dominion over the younger. "But when all things end, something new and better has a chance to begin. I look forward to it."

**Whipped Crème End **

A note from your Author(s)

This has been one heck of a journey. I hope you have enjoyed it. So sorry for the turbulence in the writing schedule. We will pick up with Count D's pregnancy, Rain's legacy and a surprise or two concerning Bikky. Not to mention fun with all the characters (lemon) and perhaps a few changes in scenery for a few months. I hope you look forward to _**Powdered Sugre **_Coming soon to a fan site near you.

Ja

Chi

-n-

The French One

PS. BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION TODAY. LEAVE A COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!


End file.
